Indomable
by Maryviza
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Ranma y Akane rompen su compromiso a los pocos días de conocerse?, ¿si hubieran tomado caminos separados? No hubo boda fallida, no hubo casi besos. Ranma pensó que lo mejor siempre fue volver a China, deshacerse de su maldición y seguir adelante con su vida... y por un tiempo lo consiguió, hasta que ella se cruzó de nuevo en su camino.
1. Prologo

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 que a continuación mencionare no me pertenecen son de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi, únicamente la historia

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO.**

Las historias de amor no siempre tienen un final feliz. Basta con vivir el momento, con saber que paso para sentirte pleno; aunque esa historia, ese instante dure poco tiempo y sea casi imperceptible como para darte cuenta que existió ese sentimiento llamado amor.

No sé a ciencia cierta hacia donde se dirige mi vida, lo único en lo que puedo confiar es en mi intuición y en que siempre, tengo que ver hacia adelante.

—Tokio—

El tráfico era ridículamente insoportable, aún era temprano y las nubes estaban pintadas de un gris tétrico, supongo que debí haber llevado un paraguas. Empieza la época de lluvias y después vendrían días calurosos insoportables. Ese día haría un tour completo, y estaba preparado para ello, el ser guía de turistas es algo que disfruto.

Soy un artista marcial reconocido, pero eso no me da para comer todo el año, y esa fama me ha traído grandes beneficios, pero he conocido gente poderosa y muy peligrosa, precisamente por eso tuve que aprender cómo lidiar con ese tipo de personas, por eso es que prefiero mantener un perfil bajo, jamás me arriesgaría y por supuesto no expondría a mis padres o a mi prometida, aunque el perfil bajo sea de palabra, pues que el artista marcial numero uno haga tours por Tokio llama demasiado la atención.

Como dicen por ahí, estoy viviendo mi Idílica vida urbana. Mi departamento es pequeño y no muy lujoso pero no necesito nada de esas cosas banales, con tener el refrigerado lleno yo estoy contento, quizá sea porque siempre como demasiado o porque cuando era niño la comida era escasa.

Recuerdo que siempre soñé con ser el mejor artista marcial del mundo, y lo logre, pero por alguna razón después de eso no hubo más que hacer, mi sueño se cumplió y entonces me tuve que enfrentar al mundo real y me di de bruces contra un muro, si a eso le sumo que tengo una novia que no me deja ni a sol ni sombra, que me hace sentir sofocado. Ella es bella sin duda y tengo una promesa de compromiso y boda que tengo que cumplir. Para ser honesto eso me asusta, no es lo que deseo en este momento y ella lo entendía hasta hace unos meses que ha empezado a insistir en ese tema de la boda, trato de evitarlo pero cada platica que tenemos debe terminar en pleito por que no accedo a dar una fecha.

No quiero imaginarme que hubiera pasado si no me deshago de los dos compromisos anteriores, hubiese sido el acabose. Uno de ellos tenía más valor que los demás, era ese que hizo mi padre antes de yo nacer, pero de permitir que me casaran a los dieciséis años, jamás habría cumplido mi sueño.

No me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho hasta hoy, el pasado ahí se queda no hay vuelta atrás, soy de la firme idea de que las decisiones que tomamos siempre son para mejorar, buenas o malas no debes arrepentirte. Lo sé, el orgullo es algo que no quiero ni voy cambiar, podre parecer arrogante pero en esta ciudad debes aprender a serlo, ser orgulloso lo considero casi una virtud, la gente piensa que soy altanero y a veces hasta arrogante, y sin embargo eso me importa nada.

Llegue al hotel empapado por completo, tuve que pasar a la lavandería para secar mi ropa, este es uno de los más lujosos en Tokio y con mejor reputación. La gente aquí me trata muy bien y el dueño de este hotel me conoce y se ha declarado mi fan así que no me fue difícil encontrar empleo, y aunque rechacé su principal oferta me quede con el de guía de turista, no me gustan las oficinas ni estar tras un cubículo, rodeado de gente que no hace más que servir a los pies de altos mandos, prefiero estar fuera, además finalmente eso fue que estudie, pues aunque parezca imposible me gradué en idiomas, tenía algo de experiencia y mi viaje por china me ayudo.

Apenas dejo atrás esa puerta giratoria de cristal y Hiroshi me recibe como siempre, con una enorme sonrisa. —Buenos días Ranma.

—Buenos días. —Le conteste sonriente, a pesar de que la lluvia casi ha arruinado el día.

—Alegre como siempre, le diré algo que lo alegrara aún más.

—Olvida los formalismos, siempre te lo digo.

—Lo siento, es la costumbre.

—No me hagas esperar. —La paciencia nunca ha sido una buena palabra para mí.

—Hoy, hay el doble que ayer y el dueño está esperándote en su oficina, dice que tiene buenas noticias para ti. —Eso no me lo esperaba no tan pronto.

—Gracias Hiroshi, enseguida estaré ahí.

—Esta vez no deberías rechazar la oferta.

—Sabes lo que pienso respecto a eso.

—Ranma, debe ser un puesto importante

—Sí, y eso implica que saldré muy pocas veces, estaría encerrado en una oficina peleando con clientes inconformes o atendiendo a jefes enfadados, gracias pero no.

—A dar recorridos sí, lo tendrás que sacrificar, pero ve el lado positivo viajaras a los diferentes lugares de Japón.

—No le veo lo divertido a solo viajar.

—Te ausentarías de Tokio por días deberías piénsalo, creo que te vendría bien un tiempo a solas— Eso no podía discutírselo pues después de la discusión de anoche con mi prometida me haría bien alejarme, por otro lado me gusta mi trabajo, como sea tendré que verlo, espero poder evadirlo nuevamente, pero antes hay que secar esta ropa.

No me puedo quejar tengo una buena vida, un trabajo que disfruto, una novia que muchos envidiarían y por alguna razón eso no me molesta, solo espero estar haciendo lo correcto respecto a ella.

Será mejor que me dé prisa hay mucho turista a pesar de la lluvia, el sueldo será bueno, presiento que a pesar de la lluvia hoy será un buen día.

* * *

Hoy es uno de esos días en los que afortunadamente el sol no se asoma por la ventana de esta habitación, aun así hay demasiada luz, me enrede en las mantas y me acurruque entre las grandes almohadas. Aun no quiero levantarme la cama es tibia.

Creí haberle dicho a Nabiki que me consiguiera una habitación con cortinas oscuras, solo quiero un poco de tranquilidad, ¿acaso eso es pedir demasiado antes de regresar a mis labores?, todo esto es su culpa, no tenía pensado venir a Tokio porque esta ciudad me estresa, no debí acceder, debería dedicarme a algo diferente, ser agente casi espía y mediadora de los Kuno no era para mí, pero lo disfrutó y soy buena en lo que hago. Insisto en que yo debí quedarme en Chiba o regresar a Nerima para ver a mi padre. No tenía que dejarme chantajear por esa pequeña arpía que tengo como hermana, no entiendo por qué no puedo odiarla.

Tengo que terminar pronto con esto y regresar a casa lo antes posible, quizá cuando regrese tenga noticias de él.

No puedo evitar sonreír cuando lo recuerdo, hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos, nos conocimos de manera peculiar y poco a poco se ganó una parte de mi corazón, suena cursi lo sé, pero no hay otro forma de describirlo, y aunque hayamos terminado, supongo y quiero creer que tarde o temprano volveremos a estar juntos.

Lo conozco desde adolescente, desde que tenía 16 años para ser exacta y aunque al principio no llamo mi atención, después de un tiempo tuvo el valor de decirme que me quería, justo cuando regresó de china para curar su maldición. Es un gran chico y a veces me hace dudar pero aún le tengo un gran cariño.

Ya estuvo bien de divagar, pondré mi mejor cara ante el tipo al que tengo que ver, todo debería ser fácil. Un traje ejecutivo será suficiente para impresionar.

Lo mejor de estos hoteles es el baño, tan lujoso y exageradamente cómodos, podría pasar aquí horas y después de pensarlo un poco en esa tina de hidromasaje, me he decidido en disfrutar de este lugar el tiempo que me resta, hare lo que tengo que hacer y regresare de inmediato aquí, ¿Para que batallar con el bullicio de la cuidad si aquí encerrada tengo todo lo que necesito?…tranquilidad, libros, café y más tranquilidad.

Tuve que dejar ese pequeño paraíso para trabajar, me maquille un poco nada exagerado solo para no verme tan pálida. Alise mi falda con las manos mirándome al espejo el color blanco me sienta bien y contrasta con la blusa negra. Después de darme un último vistazo en el espejo, salí caminado con seguridad hacia mi objetivo.

Mientras llega ese momento, tengo que esperar al maldito ascensor que tarda demasiado, es desesperante que se abra en cada piso. Siento algo extraño, un presentimiento el estómago me hormiguea, nunca antes había estado nerviosa. Dos pisos más.

El hotel es hermoso muy moderno y las oficinas están impecables, me conduje por un pequeño pasillo y hacia donde volteo hay algunos cubículos gente trabajando y otras relajadas, esta empresa debe ser generosa con sus trabajadores, todos tienen una sonrisa en el rostro.

El letrero indica que llegue a la oficina correcta y la señorita asistente me reconoce al instante.

—Buen día, tengo una cita con el Señor Sanzenin. —Hice una pequeña reverencia.

—Señorita Tendo un gusto conocerla mi nombre es Asuza Shiratori, mi jefe la está esperando. —Me observa de arriba abajo incomodándome, no se ve muy amigable a pesar de ser muy atenta.

Caminó a un costado mío y abrió la puerta, el hombre al fondo de la oficina se levanta para recibirme hacemos una reverencia y me invita a sentarme, aun puedo sentir la mirada de Asuza clavarse en mi espalda antes de escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

—Al grano señorita Tendo, sé que ha venido a intentar convencerme de algo a lo que ya me he negado. —hizo un ademan invitándome a tomar asiento.

—Señor Sanzenin…

—Llámeme Mikado. —Interrumpió.

—Mikado, hablare segura y sin tapujos—le dirigí una mirada fuerte—La empresa de diseño Osaka quiere ser el encargado de la remodelación de las habitaciones de su hotel, a cambio ofrecerá un buen descuento comparado con las otras compañías.

—Un descuento lo consigo con cualquier otra agencia, no veo la necesidad, para mí la decoración de las habitaciones es aceptable.

—Aun no le digo la mejor parte. —lo interrumpí.

—Pues a menos que sea algo completamente relevante, esta reunión ha terminado.

—La compañía que me contrato, está dispuesta entregar un vehículo como bono por el trato. —¡Qué tipo más pedante! Si pudiera apartar su rostro del mío esto sería más fácil para mí.

—¿Está hablando en serio? —¿Acaso es sordo? Debo tener paciencia con este tipo de clientes.

—Muy en serio, pero eso solo en caso de que también nos permita renovar las habitaciones en todos sus hoteles.

—¿Y que tal un auto por cada hotel? —sonríe de medio lado; se levantó para rodear su escritorio, y acaricio su barbilla. Este tipo es ambicioso, estos son los más peligrosos.

—No tengo autorizado hacer tal oferta, pero lo trataré con los dueños de Osaka, solo deme un momento para hablar con ellos. —rápido tome el móvil, en momentos como este debo mover cielo mar y tierra para poder cerrar el trato.

—Tengo asuntos que atender, no creo poder esperar —se acercó a mí y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a levantar —¿le parece bien que lo discutamos durante la cena? —Beso mi mano. Es un típico "don Juan" él no es diferente a los demás empresarios con los que he tratado.

—Lo siento señor Sanzenin, pero yo debo regresar con la respuesta hoy mismo.

—Es una falta de profesionalismo de su parte señorita Tendo, si no hay cena de negocios entonces mi respuesta es no. —Este hombre está logrando hacerme enojar, pero tiene razón debo ser profesional obtendría una muy buena comisión de este trato, tendría que ceder e ir a esa cena.

—Está usted en lo correcto—apreté los dientes— haré algunas llamadas y nos veremos a la hora de la cena. —Tengo que salir ates de que cometa alguna imprudencia.

—Señorita Tendo, puedo llamarte Akane ¿Cierto? —su cercanía ahora sí que empieza a incomodarme. No solo pone sus frías manos en mi mejilla se está acercando demasiado y no me importa que sea dueño de todos los hoteles de Japón, si se acerca un milímetro más le dejare la marca Tendo en todo su estúpido rostro.

Tocaron a la puerta y entonces se separó de mí fue un alivio, solté todo el aire que contuve en los pulmones, sé que debo ser dura para los negocios, y algunas veces yo soy la que ha tenido que recurrir a cosas tan poco honorables como coquetear con los clientes, pero no pasa de un guiño de ojos o hasta una insinuante sonrisa. El rebasó por mucho el límite al acercarse como lo hizo, me puso alerta. Debo terminar esto y largarme cuanto antes.

De pronto escucho la voz grave de un hombre bastante llamativa y ronca, me suena un poco conocida.

—Ya estoy aquí.-dijo quizá algo irritado.

—Tengo una invitada, amigo espera un momento enseguida te atiendo. ¿Dónde demonios esta Asuza?

—Seguramente salió un momento. —escuche decir y otra vez ese extraño presentimiento, él me está observando puedo sentir su mirada y es muy fuerte.

—Como sea, espera ya casi termino. —Le escuche decir.

—Está bien, te espero.

Nuevamente se cierro la puerta y los pazos firme me hacen dudar de su siguiente movimiento, afortunadamente regresó al asiento tras su gran escritorio de caoba.

—Uno de mis hombres la recogerá a las ocho. Entonces seguiremos con esta…junta de negocios —puedo ver ese brillo diabólico en su rostro y sé que no solo quiere una simple cena, idiota, lo que él no sabe es que yo no solo soy mediadora de negocios, también soy un artista marcial, más le vale que no intente nada.

—Esperare encantada entonces— le sonreí, entonces me levanto lo más rápido que puedo y él me acompaña hasta la entrada de la oficina.

Giró la manija y yo solo pensaba en la forma más fácil para convencer a mis clientes sobre mejorar su oferta para Sanzenin. Nabiki tendrá un día agitado.

—Que pase bonito día Akane, esperare ansioso nuestra cita. —me gire y le sonreí.

—Sera un placer para mí, Mikado.

Camine unos pasos y alguien me detuvo del brazo firme, dio un pequeño tirón que hizo que me girará, mi rostro se encuentra de frente con él, no sé cómo reaccionar, ¿enojada? ¿Triste? ¿Indiferente? Algo es seguro, estoy viendo esos ojos azules que por un breve instante en mi Juventud me hicieron sentir calidez dentro de mi pecho.

—Tú —dije un poco sorprendida

—¿Akane? ¿Akane Tendo?

—La misma— con un poco de fuerza logre soltarme de su agarre y arrugue el entrecejo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Asuntos de negocios, si me disculpas debo irme. —me aleje del lugar caminando a paso firme, no quise mirar atrás, ese era el presentimiento que tenía, después de tanto tiempo no creí encontrarlo aquí. Esto es un motivo más para irme pronto de Tokio.

* * *

Ni siquiera estoy atento a lo que habla Mikado, desde que vi a Akane. Es que yo, no…nunca pensé que me la encontraría en estas circunstancias, cuando abrí la puerta y vi ese color de cabello sabía que la conocía, estuve esperando a que saliera y al mismo tiempo tratando de recordar quien era. Solo había alguien a quien yo conocía con ese color de cabello no olvidaría ese tono peculiar, sin embargo cuando deje de verla su cabello era muy largo, pero han pasado años así que podría ser que se lo cotara y fue por impulso que la tomé del brazo, quizá fue atrevido pero tenía la necesidad de comprobar que era ella.

—¿Ranma?

—¿Eh?

—Parece que Akane también te ha llamado la atención.

—No, no digas tonterías, es solo que tenía tiempo de no verla.

—Entonces la conoces, es una guapa mujer, hoy cenare con ella.

—¿Qué negocios tienes con ella? —Pregunte, solo era un poco de curiosidad.

—Solo sé que ha sido enviada de la empresa "Kuno", que se dedica a cerrar negocios difíciles que las propias empresas son incapaces de hacer, ella está aquí como mediadora de la empresa Osaka, para convencerme de contratar sus servicio para la remodelación de las habitaciones de los hoteles.

—¿Trabaja para ellos?

—Sí, y al parecer está relacionada directamente con el dueño Tatewaki Kuno, pues se de muy buena fuente que la esposa de Tatewaki se apellida Tendo —eso me hizo recordar a Kuno, y pensar en que al parecer si logro vencerla en su ridículo reto. Así que casada. —Esa mujer parece ser todo un manjar —dijo, no me gusta ese tono que usa, y no porque se trate de Akane sino porque lo conozco y se lo que le pasara a la Señora ¿Tendo?

—¿Por qué no usa el apellido Kuno?

—No lo sé y no me importa, para mi mucho mejor.

—¿No te importa que sea casada?

—Vamos Ranma, me conoces, deberías saber que él no importa el estado civil si una mujer me gusta. —Tiene razón, a él nada le importa si tiene a alguien en la mira, no para hasta cazarlo.

—Deberías tener cuidado con ella.

—No te preocupes Saotome, es tranquila y hasta podría decir que inocente.

—Te puedo asegurar que Akane no es nada tranquila, suele ser impulsiva y violenta.

—Mucho mejor, las mujeres que son un reto son las que prefiero y las que más disfruto. —Camino hasta su lugar "secreto" y saco de ahí una botella con dos pequeños vasos, sirvió un poco de Whisky Glenfiddich ese que cuando resbala por mi garganta siento un delicioso ardor. — ¿Cómo es que la conoces?

—La conocí en Nerima, estuve algún tiempo hospedándome en casa de su padre, y ese tiempo me basto para saber que esa mujer es todo un caos. Mi padre y el suyo eran amigos.

—Interesante ¿Qué más sabes sobre ella? —Entonces me di cuenta que en realidad le interesa, eso es lo que aparenta pero estoy seguro que solo quiere hacer lo que hace siempre con las mujeres que le "interesan", llevarlas a la cama, usarlas y después desecharlas cuando se fastidia de ellas.

— No, mucho como te dije solo estuve días en su casa.

—No hay problema por eso, ya tendré tiempo para conocerla.

—Saldrás con ella a cenar ¿Cierto?

—Por supuesto, ya sabes que cuando algo llama mi atención no descanso hasta conseguirlo, pero ya dejemos en paz a esa mujer y pasemos a otra cosa, proponerte un trato.

—Si es lo mismo de siempre ya sabes mi respuesta. —No me gusta darle vueltas al asunto.

—Ranma, tienes potencial y no quiero presionarte a ser mi mano derecha, he estado pensando y quiero que seas el jefe de guías.

—Ese puesto no existe. —A veces pienso que no razona, mil veces he dicho que no.

—Lo cree hace días, así no dejaras de hacer lo que te gusta.

—Sanzenin, agradezco lo que has hecho pero mi respuesta es la misma.

—Esta vez no la acepto, si todo sale bien abrir un par de hoteles más y entonces tú serás el primero en dar esos recorrido que tanto te gustan.

—Siempre hemos discutido por lo mismo, y llegamos a la misma conclusión, me gusta estar aquí no tengo la necesidad de ningún cambio.

—Tomate unos días para pensarlo, habla con Ukyo, si aceptas la propuesta tendrás mejor salario y podrás por fin darle una fecha a tu prometida.

—Ni lo menciones —Ese tema me tiene al borde la locura, tan difícil es comprender que no estoy listo.

—Ya va siendo hora que sientes cabeza, eso podría beneficiar carrera.

—¿Sentar cabeza? Y me lo dices tú, que en cada ciudad tienes una mujer diferente.

—Yo soy bien parecido, exitoso y por si eso fuera poco, tengo mi propio complejo de hoteles, donde es reglamentario que yo pruebe cada una de las habitaciones, por cuestiones de calidad, cada habitación tiene un número diferente así que no sería apropiado que la misma mujer pasara dos veces por la misma habitación. —inclina su vaso haciendo un brindis, imito su acción y bebí el contenido que por alguna razón me supo más ahumado después de escuchar esa contestación.

—Lo pensare, pero no te hagas ilusiones antes de tiempo.

—Por lo pronto prepárate por que esta noche tengo que ponerte al día con los nuevos recorridos, te veré en restaurante de siempre.

—No estarás pensando en que cenaremos Akane tú y yo, eso sería incómodo.

—No me gusta esa familiaridad con la que hablas de ella, y por supuesto que no, nos veremos antes en el restaurante en cuanto termine podrás retirarte, yo pienso pasar el tiempo con Akane solo con ella y quien sabe talvez con un poco de suerte amanezca en la Suite bien acompañado.

—Fue breve el tiempo que estuve con ella pero el suficiente para saber que no es del tipo de mujeres que acostumbras.

—¿Cuántos años tenías cuando la conociste?

—Teníamos 16 años.

—Hoy ya eres mayorcito Ranma, y Akane también, la gente cambia con el tiempo, ¡Por Dios! Espero que no me cueste más de una semana y algunos millones de yenes retenerla conmigo por un tiempo. —Y ahí está otra vez esa desazón, creo que Akane no merece ser engañada por este, ¿Pero que estoy diciendo?, al fin y al cabo ese es mi problema, bastante tengo con lo propios para cargarme de cosas como esas.

—Será mejor que me vaya, los recorridos están por empezar y sabes que no me gusta hacer esperar a la gente. —Estaba asqueado de todo lo que me había dicho.

—Nos vemos por la noche Saotome.

Necesitaba salir de ese lugar, me bebí el whisky de un solo trago y deje el vaso sobre el escritorio. Mikado es un gran visionario, rico, exitoso y todo lo que él dice pero con las mujeres sigue siendo todo un patán.

Camine de regreso al vestíbulo del hotel, todas las ganas que tenia de trabajar se fueron al carajo después de la serie de tan estúpidos sucesos, la lluvia, Akane y Sanzenin. Akane, por más ridículo y trillado que suene, no me imagine encontrarla aquí después de tantos años. En realidad no ha cambiado mucho, excepto el cabello, casi no la reconozco de no ser por los ojos y esa voz aguda que conserva, se veía sorprendida o enojada yo que sé, tampoco es como si me importara.

Cuando me aleje de ella, de los Tendo y de un compromiso forzado, me jure que sería para siempre.

Un grupo de persona VIP esperaba al gran Ranma Saotome el campeón en artes marciales todo estaba listo para irnos, y eso es lo que debía importarme la lluvia paro entonces hice lo más irracional del día, me acerque a Yuki, la recepcionista del hotel.

—Yuki, ya te he dicho que hoy te ves radiante.

—No digas tonterías, esta vez no caeré en tu trampa Saotome. —Y no era para menos, la última vez le engañe para conseguir boletos de dudosa procedencia para un concierto al que mi pro…Ukyo quería asistir, el artista ese, estaba hospedado en este hotel.

—Pero ¿Cual trampa? Solo te hice un cumplido.

—Claro, como digas. —Rodo lo ojos, me había descubierto no me quedo otra opción que hablar claro.

—Necesito un favor.

—¡Lo sabía! Solo habla tan dulce cuando necesitas algo, los demás días eres más seco que el Sahara.

—¡Oye!

—Dime que quieres antes de que me arrepienta.

—Quiero saber en qué habitación esta Tendo Akane. —Yuki soltó el aire y pude ver como entrecerraba los ojos molesta.

—Más te vale que no cuentes de esto una sola palabra, —Me dijo intimidante mientras sus dedos se movían rápido sobre el teclado y sonreí satisfecho, levanto el rostro, me observo y apenas pude leer sus labios diciendo el número de habitación. Le agradecí de la misma forma y regrese con la gente que me estaba esperando.

No tenía idea de por qué lo hice, no quería a Akane Tendo en mi vida, ella solo sabe causar desorden y no dejaría que eso volviera a pasar.

Continuara...

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy otra vez, año nuevo, historia nueva.

Primero, Deseo que hayan tenido felices fiestas en compañía de todos sus seres queridos, un abrazo.

Esta historia sera mucho mas ligera que "Cuando no todo es lo que parece" sera de Drama y Romance y por supuesto un poco de acción, espero sea de su agrado.

Agradezco enormemente a mis queridos desterrado, este primer capitulo va para ustedes Lucía, Usagi, León.

Redfox! vida mía! sabes que gracias a tus consejos existe esta historia. Infinitamente agradecida con la vida por que soy participe de la tuya love you babe.

¡Feliz cumpleaños Cris! Espero de corazón te la pases muy bien.

 **Nos leemos el próximo capítulo...**


	2. La propuesta

Los personaje de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen, son de su creadora, Rumiko Takahashi. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, únicamente para entretenerles.

* * *

"No existe momento exacto para que uno se enamore, también es incierto si te corresponderá. De no ser así, ¿El amor que se siente se puede congelar hasta ser correspondido?".

 **CAPITULO 1: La Propuesta.**

En cuanto llegue a la habitación lo primero que hice fue cambiarme de ropa, vaqueros y una blusa cómoda, tome mi bolso y salí de ahí. No quería pensar en nada. Me distraería un par de horas. Apague el móvil y lo metí a mi bolsillo del pantalón pues quería desconectarme por completo de todos.

Cuando baje al vestíbulo, había un pequeño grupo de personas y una de ellas traía una camiseta con el nombre de Ranma Saotome y un dragón negro bordado, sabia de su fama y que era cuatro veces campeón de artes marciales, pero nunca me dejaba impresionar, pues aunque mi nivel esta debajo del suyo yo también era un artista marcial, seguramente sabían que se estaba alojando aquí y venían para verlo. Puse cara de fastidio y salí del hotel, demasiado de Ranma por hoy.

—Que pase una buena tarde señorita. —Me dijo en hombre en la entrada.

—Gracias… —me acerque un poco a él para leer el nombre en su placa. —Hiroshi Sasaki, ¿Hiroshi? Yo, ¿te conozco?

—Eres Akane Tendo ¿cierto? —Asentí—Estudiamos juntos en Nerima. —Era verdad, recuerdo que era un chico atento.

—¡Claro! ¡Ahora te recuerdo!

—Estuve muy poco tiempo, me mude a Tokio y ahora estoy aquí.

—Me ha dado gusto volver a verte, pero ahora llevo un poco de prisa, platicaremos en otra ocasión. —Lo que menos quería era volver a encontrarme con Ranma y si había gente esperándolo seguramente bajaría, eso aumentaría un poco más su ego, o quiza hablo de mas, y probablemente sea una persona ahora centrada.

—Entiendo, que tenga un lindo día.

—Puedes llamarme Akane.

—Lo siento es la costumbre. Qué tengas un buen día, Akane.

—No vemos después, Hiroshi.

Tanto tiempo tantas personas en Tokio, y coincidir aquí, tenía todo un cumulo de sensaciones. Mientras caminaba por las calles y veía un mar de gente caminar a un costado mío, entrando y saliendo de locales, ajenas a lo que me pasaba, publicidad por todos lados, letreros tan juntos uno del otro que se confundían, haciendo aún más confusa mí ya enredada mente, tuve que detenerme y cerrar los ojos por un momento. Los abrí lento, nadie me tomaba en cuenta y fue un alivio, mi respiración se tranquilizó y finalmente localice un pequeño lugar.

Entré a un restaurante, necesitaba poner las cosas en claro, Ranma solo es un mal recuerdo y así se debe de quedar, no importa el encuentro solo será breve. Saque el celular y de nuevo lo encendí, regrese a lo que mejor se hacer, negociar.

La noche llego y el acuerdo estaba hecho, todo concluiría con la cena con Sanzenin, no quería llamar su atención porque para mí era una estricta cena de negocios. Aun así y solo por si la ocasión lo amerita llevaría conmigo un poco de lo que Tatewaki me obsequio para mi protección.

No paso un minuto después de la hora marcada cuando tocaron a la puerta, por supuesto yo ya estaba lista, use un conjunto color arena una falda tres dedos arriba de mis rodillas, un saco del mismo color y una blusa blanca. Ropa ejecutiva para una cena de negocios.

Era un hombre alto y corpulento el que me escoltaba. Vestido con un impecable traje negro, no hablaba conmigo solo me indicaba hacia dónde dirigirme. Abrió la puerta del moderno automóvil para que entrara en él.

Viajamos alrededor de una hora. Memorice el camino solo por si era necesario, esta cena no me daba buena espina nada de este negocio ni este viaje me daba confianza.

El restaurante era estilo urbano, demasiado moderno para mi gusto, grandes lámparas colgaban del techo que iluminaban el lugar con luz blanca, parecía un lugar exclusivo, nada deslumbrante para mi, he estado probablemente en mejores lugares, y eso no quiere decir que me gusten, prefiero algo de comida rápida.

El hombre que me había escoltado dijo el nombre de la reservación y enseguida me condujeron por el restaurante, quedándose atrás, mí hasta ahora, guardián.

En la mesa pude ver la cabellera castaña dándome la espalda y viéndome de frente ahí estaba otra vez él. Me la había pasado toda la tarde olvidado y espantando el recuerdo del encuentro que tuvimos, recordé parte de mi adolescencia, aquella donde un hombre que se convierte o convertía en mujer asaltaba mis sueños por la noche. Me obligue a recordar la razón por la cual el no significa nada para mí. Hoy la indiferencia y la frialdad tendrían que ser mi mejor arma para salir airosa de esta reunión. Levante el mentón altiva, antes de dirigirme a ellos.

—Akane. —dijo Ranma, al mismo tiempo que Mikado giraba su rostro para observarme.

—Buenas noches. —Hable para ambos.

—Ranma amigo mío, mi dama de negocios ha llegado, creo que es momento de que te retires. —dijo Mikado.

—Sí, no me gustaría interrumpir su cena.-Lo vi fruncir un poco el ceño.

Ranma se levantó sin siquiera mirarme, pero era lo que menos me importaba. Antes de irse deslizo su silla haciéndose a un lado y ofreciéndome su lugar,

—Gracias—le dije.

—Que pasen buena noche—dijo Ranma antes de retirarse.

Tenía que estar enfocada para finiquitar mi negocio. Cuando Ranma estuvo lo suficientemente lejos yo comencé con la negociación.

—Mikado, logre que la agencia además del descuento, realice la remodelación gratuita de la habitación que usted elija, una para cada hotel, se implementará tecnología de punta lo cual incrementara sus ingresos.

—Akane, vas muy rápido, primero disfrutemos de una deliciosa cena y una copa de vino. —Tenía una mirada cargada de lascivia.

Asentí no queriendo hacerlo, pronto trajeron el menú y había de todo tipo de comida, italiana, francesa, japonesa, china. En mi profesión aprendes a tratar con todo tipo de personas y por supuesto a codearte con gente importante, lo que me ha llevado a disfrutar de grandes placeres de la vida, como la comida.

La cena fue de lo más incómoda con todas esas insinuaciones de Mikado. He tratado mil veces con hombres como él, el cuento de "No he encontrado a mi alma gemela", "mis millones no pueden comprar el verdadero amor" o el que más me gusta "Nunca había conocido a una mujer tan interesante como tú", idiota, no se sabe nada nuevo, y sus comentarios fuera de lugar, que lejos de ser graciosos, fastidian, pareciera que todos lo patanes tienen el mismo código genético.

Por fin y después de escuchar aventuras que no me interesan, la cena terminó y era hora de hablar nuevamente del tema principal.

—Fue completamente cómico ver a Azusa…

—Entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Firmamos el contrato? —Interrumpí su plática le extendí los papeles para que pudiera leerlo.

—Sabes, necesitare un par de días para pensarlo, y para analizar el contrato. —Indiferente lo aparto de la mesa.

—Por supuesto, en cuanto tengas la firma enviare a alguien para recoger el documento.

—Muy bien, leeré esto y firmare después con una última condición. —Lo que sea con tal de terminar con esto.

—Supongo que tengo que preguntar ¿Cuál es esa condición?

—Deberás recibir el contrato firmado de mis manos.

—Lo siento pero yo no tengo autorizado permanecer más días en Tokio.

—Entonces ¿está dispuesta a que cancelemos el trato?

Estaba atrapada, desde ahora tendría echar mano de mis tácticas para salir librada, conseguir la firma e irme de aquí en tiempo record, esto me huele a caos.

—Si usted lo exige de esa manera no tendré más remedio que aceptar.

—Lo firmare mañana o después, no lo sé.

* * *

Después de dar un par de paseos con gente importante y de mostrarles lo mejor de Tokio, entre a una de las habitaciones para darme una ducha y pensar detenidamente en Akane, en el tiempo que dejamos de vernos y en recordar aquel momento en donde estuvimos prometidos, me alegra saber que ella está bien, y en eso estaba hasta que sonó mi móvil que me hizo regresar a la realidad de un solo golpe, salí rapidoo de la bañera para contestar la llamada.

— _Dime_

 _—"Ranma, tengo todo preparado para la cena de esta noche, no olvides que tienes que estar listo a las ocho"_

 _—Lo sé, Ukyo, me lo has repetido seis veces hoy._

 _—"Lo siento cariño pero estoy nerviosa"_

 _—Es un cena normal no veo el por qué tengas que ponerte nerviosa._

 _—"Tus padres estarán presentes y quiero dar una buena impresión"_

 _—Estaré listo, a las ocho en tu casa._

 _—Te amo, Ranma._

 _—Yo también, yo también. —Creo que solo le conteste por inercia._

Mi cita con Sanzenin fue en un restaurante exclusivo a las afueras de Tokio, donde solo puedes entrar con una membresía estratosféricamente cara. Si antes tenía un poco de dudas, ahora estaba completamente seguro de que las intenciones de Sanzenin eran primero impresionarla, de verdad quería quedar bien con Akane Tendo, para después llevársela a la cama, y si una mujer no cedía ante tanto halago, seguramente era lesbiana o no estaba bien de la cabeza.

—Ranma. ¿Qué te parece el lugar? —Me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos

—Es bastante refinado.

—¿Suficiente para impresionar a Akane?

—No lo sé Mikado, la desconozco por completo, pero sin duda cualquier chica caería al tener una cita en este restaurante.

—Eso espero, porque no dejo de pensar en ella, en poseer ese perfecto cuerpo—estaba loco, quien se fijaría en esas piernas o su figura, sus ojos o su cuello.

—Supongo que es bonita—dije un poco indiferente.

—Supongo que estas ciego, no solo es bonita—respondió entrecerrando los ojos.

—Si, como digas—no pensaba discutir con él por alguien como Akane, era irrelevante.

—Quiero pedirte un favor. Necesito que averigües todo lo que puedas sobre ella, donde vive, a que se dedica, incuso con quien ha dormido.

—¡EH! ¡Detente, ahí! ¡No me interesa hacerte ese tipo de trabajos!, si necesitas saber algo sobre Akane averígualo por tu cuenta—Estaba loco si pensaba que aceptaría algo como eso, me altere un poco y conteste algo irritado.

—Debes hacerme ese favor, tú la conoces.

—Sí, pero eso no implica que sepa todo de su vida.

—Está bien, lo averiguare por mi cuenta. —dijo serio. Tomó la carta y pidió un par de tragos para ambos, tiene gusto peculiar por el whisky y me he acostumbrado a él.

—Creo que te estas arriesgando demasiado, no te había visto tan entusiasmado por alguien a quien apenas conoces. —dije mientras daba el primer trago a mi vaso de whisky

—Me interesa, y me conviene hacer tratos con Kuno, y ella es un buen medio para llegar hasta él.

—Entonces ¿Todo esto es por interés?

—En parte sí, pero no niegues que Akane es una diosa, de esas que quieres tener a como dé lugar.

—Has lo que mejor te convenga pero no me involucres. —me molesto ese comentario.

—Veo que no te agrada del todo la idea. Mejor dime que has pensado de mi propuesta.

—Quiero que me dejes probar por un tiempo, si me agrada entonces me quedare en el puesto.

—Te encantara, necesito explotarte de manera correcta, tienes potencial y con tu fama y mi visión de negocios llegaremos lejos, Ranma.

—Sabes que eso para mí no es lo principal, lo único que quiero es seguir disfrutando lo que hago.

En cuanto la vi entrar al restaurante su presencia destaco desde el principio, nunca creí que eso de quedarse sin habla fuera verdad, y aunque se parecía mucho a la niña que tuve que dejar en Nerima años atrás, era claro que ahora era una mujer bonita, sin duda, de las que están en el menú de alguien como Sanzenin.

No podía pasar inadvertida, y saber que Sanzenin podría convencerla para estar con él, llevarla a la cama y hacerla suya, fue algo que por un momento me puso muy incómodo.

Mientras se acercaba a nosotros tome una decisión, quizá demasiado precipitada pero tenía algo de curiosidad.

—Acepto.

—¿Qué?

—Te ayudare a investigar a Akane. —Mikado sonrió complacido.

—Perfecto, mañana te espero temprano en la oficina.

La verdad no sé por qué lo hice, lo que creo es que sentí esa necesidad de protección. En cuanto estuvo cerca le hablé amable.

—Akane.

—Buenas noches. —ella nos saludó muy seria.

—Ranma amigo mío, mi dama de negocios ha llegado, creo que es momento de que te retires. —dijo Mikado.

—Sí, no me gustaría interrumpir su cena. —me levante y le cedí mi asiento, se quitó la chaqueta y la blusa que tenía llevaba una abertura que dejaba ver un poco de su espalda sin llegar a ser vulgar.

—Que pasen buena noche.

—Gracias—Me dijo y yo me retire de ahí.

A prisa y salí del restaurante. No tenía claro que es lo que haría. Mikado quería saber todo de ella, y eso implicaba que retrocedería en el tiempo, sabría qué es lo que hizo estos años sin vernos. Es evidente que siguió con su vida y eso debería alegrarme, por otro lado también era revivir esa decisión que me costó trabajo tomar. Revolví mi cabello frustrado presentía que todo esto me llevaría a la locura.

Viajé en mi auto de regreso a Tokio, era de noche y seguramente Ukyo estaría en su casa y estaría furiosa, si tengo suerte se quedó en su negocio un poco más y hoy me dejara tranquilo. La carretera estaba despejada para mi fortuna. Eran las 9:30 cuando mi móvil sonó.

—¡¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTAS?!

—¡¿Por qué me gritas?! —Le conteste enojado ¿Qué clase de prometida le habla así al hombre con el que se casara?

—¡Ranma! La cena era hace una hora. —Estaba furiosa.

¡Mierda! Había olvidado por completo la cena, para ella era importante y yo no tenía una fecha para la boda, seguramente mis padres me presionarían para hacerlo. No tenía salida debería enfrentar heroicamente; como todo un hombre lo que sea que el destino y Ukyo me tengan preparado.

—Ya voy en camino, tuve que hacer algunas cosas.

—¡Más vale que estés aquí pronto!, ¡no lo arruines!

—Tranquila, voy en camino.

Acelere el auto, y en menos de 20 minutos ya estaba en casa de Ukyo, no pensé que mis padres aceptaran la invitación, desde que me aleje de ellos eran pocas la veces que me visitaban y era la primera vez que iban a la casa de Ukyo.

—¡Cariño, que bueno que llegaste!

—Lo siento, Ukyo, tuve algunos inconvenientes. —Me dio un rápido beso en los labios.

Pase a su gran departamento estilo occidental, a ella siempre le ha gustado el lujo y cada que puede, hace hasta lo imposible por persuadirme para que cambie el mío, o de vez en cuando me consigue entrevistas de trabajo, pues según ella, alguien como yo no debería trabajar como un simple guía de turistas.

Al entrar al salón me conmoví al ver a Nodoka Saotome, tan inmaculada como siempre, hace que me estremezca. Mi madre es una mujer que destila elegancia y tradición.

—Ranma, hijo, me alegra verte—Me dijo sin un ápice de emoción, sé que aún está molesta, aun así me abrazo y deposito un beso en mi mejilla.

—Hola mamá, me da gusto que hayan venido. —Cuando estaba por sentarme mi viejo salió del pasillo que lleva al sanitario, hacia tanto que no lo veía que tuve ganas de abrazarlo, pero me contuve. No se vería nada bien dejarme llevar por un mero impulso.

—Ranma, hijo, has crecido.

—Por supuesto, no he dejado de entrenar. —Lo vi algo cansado, probablemente sea el sedentarismo, toda esa energía que antes tenía se fue esfumando con los años, extraño nuestros días de entrenamiento creo que hasta le hace falta un amigo.

—Me alegro por ti muchacho.

La cena fue tranquila, Ukyo se lució preparando comida tradicional japonesa, lo hace bien, así que por ese lado no hubo ninguna queja. Mamá con el mismo semblante que provocaba tensión en el ambiente. Desde que me encontré con ella, muy pocas veces la he visto alegre y mi padre trataba de sonreír pero hasta un ciego podría ver que no es sincero.

Cuando todos terminamos, se debía tocar el tema que tanto quería retrasar.

—Entonces hablemos de la verdadera razón de esta cena —dijo mi madre.

—No sé de qué habla Señora Nodoka, es solo para convivir un poco en Familia.

—Entiendo niña, pero aún no lo somos. Mejor cuéntame las verdaderas intenciones de esta reunión, pues si vamos a ser familia más vale ser honestos ¿No crees? —Mi madre arrastraba cada una de sus palabras, yo sabía que Ukyo no era de su agrado desde el principio, pero mi padre insistió que ella era la mejor opción para casarme, según él, pactaron nuestro matrimonio cuando éramos niños pero nunca tuve claro el por qué.

—Esta bien señora Nodoka, tiene razón, no quiero que haya malos entendidos pues me casare con Ranma y usted se convertirá en mi madre también —Ukyo sí que sabía cómo poner las cosas más tensas, sus últimas palabras hicieron que mi madre frunciera el ceño —yo los invite a usted, padre y madre, para fijar la fecha de la boda.

—Niña, creo que no deberías presionar a Ranma.

—Es algo mutuo, hemos estado prometidos por tres años y creo que ya es tiempo de que nos unamos en matrimonio. —dijo Ukyo un poco molesta.

—¿Es cierto, Ranma?

—Yo…bueno, lo he estado pensando.

—¿Estás de acuerdo? —Pregunto mi madre con esa mirada inquisidora.

Hubo silencio por varios minutos, y no dejaba de verme tratando descifrar algo dentro de mí, y deseaba con todas mis fueras que lo encontrara, que se diera cuenta que no me estoy negando a hacerlo, me casare con ella pero no ahora.

—Si quieren casarse pueden hacerlo, pero no tienen mi bendición aun. —Quería sonreír pero sabía que en ese momento no sería prudente.

—P…pero no pedimos mucho, ustedes no pagaran nada, Ranma y yo nos encargaremos de los gastos.

—Lo siento pero ya he hablado, inténtalo de nuevo más adelante, probablemente entonces les de mi bendición.

Se levantó del asiento y mi padre la siguió hasta la salida del departamento.

Ukyo estaba enojada, mas que eso, furiosa, no sabía cómo reaccionaría conmigo.

—Nos casaremos sin su autorización. —dijo decidida.

—No quiero hacerlo sin la bendición de mi madre. —al menos este pretexto me ayudaría por un tiempo hasta que me sienta listo para dar el siguiente paso.

—Entiendo Ranma, sé que es importante para ti, lo haremos a tu manera, en un tiempo volveré a insistir para que nos de su bendición.

Se acercó a mí y sabía que venía lo más difícil, escabullirme de ese lugar antes de que insistiera en tener intimidad. Ukyo se dice ser una mujer a quien no le importa la tradición, e insiste en que al ser prometidos es inevitable tener sexo, no puedo hacerlo con ella aun, sería como atarme una soga al cuello.

Un día, cuando recién nos prometimos mi madre hablo con ella, nunca supe de qué, pero después me hizo prometer que no importa cuán excitados estemos nos detendríamos. ¡Carajo! Soy un artista marcial debería saber que puedo casi siempre controlar todos y cada uno de mis impulsos, además si no fuese como ella dice, una mujer tradicional no hubiese aceptado el compromiso impuesto.

Un rato después, Ukyo inicio una sesión de besos y caricias que estuve a punto de no poder detener y casi nos salíamos de control.

Ella es muy persuasiva y aunque muchas veces hemos estado cerca de hacerlo siempre se queda en intento fallido. De pronto, vino a mi mente el numero 803 el número de habitación de Akane, recordé la cena con Sanzenin y me separe de Ukyo.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—Es solo que recordé que tengo un pendiente en el hotel.

—¿Un pendiente? Déjalo, puede esperar hasta mañana. Y si no fuera por la promesa que le hicimos a tu madre ahora mismo no te dejaría ir.

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso. —Me acerque y la bese de nuevo, ya me había acostumbrado a sus labios y tiene un bonito cuerpo, me estaba dejando llevar, estaba por quitarme la camisa y de nuevo la recordé, detuve de nuevo a Ukyo y pareció comprender. Abroche mi camisa.

—Nos vemos mañana, mi amor—me dijo al despedirme en la puerta

Salí en el auto y conduje hasta que finalmente lo aparque en el hotel, recordé el número de habitación de Akane. Estuve indeciso por largo tiempo caminando alrededor del hotel, nervioso, quizá hasta molesto pero eso es mucho decir, estaba inquieto. Me decidí, iría para ver si podía averiguar algo acerca de la vida de Akane, ¿Pero que podía averiguar? A quien engaño, solo quiero saber si ella accede o no a lo que Sanzenin tenía planeado. Había hecho un trato con Mikado ahora tenía que cumplirlo.

En la entrada, había varias camionetas y eso significa movimiento, seguramente llego algún grupo de turistas. Entré hasta llegar a Yuki, quien me saludo de reojo.

—El jefe regreso solo.

—¿Y Akane? —Negó con la cabeza, —Gracias—Subí por las escaleras, así haría un poco más de tiempo para esperar a que ella llegara. Cuando estuve frente a la habitación estaba un poco preocupado pues si Mikado regreso solo, ¿Dónde estaba Akane?

El elevador se abrió y salió ella, sigiloso cual gato corrí para esconderme tras el pasillo, se veía cansada y llevaba sus tacones en la mano, sí que está loca. Una parte de mí se alegró, no lo puedo negar, había logrado salir intacta de su cita con Sanzenin, supongo que debí esperarlo de ella ahora me preguntaba si era lesbiana o estaba loca, sonreí.

La escuche decir un par de maldiciones y fue todo, entro a su habitación y yo también me fui del lugar.

Estando en mi departamento, me doy cuenta que hoy fue un día extenuante lleno de sorpresas pero sobre todo de incertidumbre al haber aceptado el encargo de Mikado, tendré que escarbar en donde ya había tierra de por medio, y desenterrar viejas heridas.

* * *

Una hora desde que terminamos la cena y no hay forma de librarme de él, tengo su palabra de que firmará el contrato, pero será fastidioso por un par de días más Estoy harta de tanta falsa amabilidad. Se lo que quiere de mí, debería ser tonta para no darme cuenta de sus inescrupulosas intenciones. Tendré que acudir a mi plan.

Pedí un nuevo postre, un delicioso tiramisú. Me excuse para ir a tocador y todo comenzó. Saque de mi bolsa de mano un pequeño envoltorio, Tatewaki me lo obsequio en caso de ser necesario y hoy lo era, contenía polvo color purpura, él decía que su hermana, Kodachi, lo usaba. Me hubiese gustado no saber para que los ocupaba u ocupa, no lo sé.

Después de que me trajeran el postre, él se sirvió un nuevo vaso de whisky. Me impresiono la tolerancia que tenía para este, pues no se veía mareado; tire mi tenedor con toda intensión, y como lo supuse él no lo levantaría, pero giro su cuerpo para llamar al camarero y fue el momento perfecto para poner el polvo en su bebida, temía que el color no se mezclara a tiempo con la bebida pero por fortuna no fue así.

—¿Akane, me dejarías llevarte a conocer Tokio?

—Sería un honor para mí, pero por desgracia no me gusta mezclar el placer con los negocios quizá en alguna otra ocasión. —Con el tenedor cortaba el tiramisú en pequeños trozos es delicioso y mi postre favorito.

—Entiendo, ¿pero al menos me acompañarías con una copa en un lugar mas privado?

—De verdad lo siento, pero no suelo beber en horas de trabajo.

—Vamos Akane, no me rechaces. ¿Ya te había dicho que eres una mujer hermosa? —Se terminó la bebida de un solo trago.

—Gracias Sanzenin, me halagan sus palabras pero tengo un compromiso.

—No me importa si estas casada con Tatewaki, con migo podrías estar mejor—desvariaba, seguro eran efectos del polvo. Espere solo un poco más y cuando vi que se estaba durmiendo hice mi movimiento.

—Sanzenin podría verificar esta propuesta y firmar si está de acuerdo con la cotización.

—Lo que quiera preciosidad—se irguió tratando de aparentar sobriedad, del bolsillo interior de su costoso saco, alcanzó un bolígrafo y sin mirar firmo todos los papeles, mientras yo sonreía satisfecha, era todo lo que necesitaba, ahora me iría a casa mañana y no en dos días.

Estaba a punto de caer inconsciente, entonces llame al orangután que estaba en la puerta.

—Creo que ya bebió demasiado.

El hombre no contesto, simplemente cargo a Mikado y yo me quede un momento más. El guardia se giró para observarme y me hizo una señal para que lo siguiera, me levante y cuando salí ya me esperaba con la puerta abierta para entrar al auto.

—Lo siento pero no iré con usted.

—Mi obligación es llevarla sana y salvo de regreso al hotel, a la habitación de mí jefe.

—Tengo un par de asuntos que atender, será mejor que se lleve al señor Sanzenin yo me las arreglare.

—No lo haré, mis órdenes son precisas. —necesitaba deshacerme de él, por ningún motivo entraría a la habitación de Sanzenin, por lo que ya estaba ideando la forma de escapar.

—Está bien, espere aquí un momento, iré al tocador— camine de nuevo dentro del restaurante. Entre al baño y busque una posible salida, localice la ventana y era ideal, así que sin pensarlo la abrí y me lance, era pequeña ero cupe perfectamente. Una vez fuera rodee el lugar y observe al empleado de Mikado pendiente de que regresara.

Camine un par de calles, ubique una parada de autobús que me llevo a una central para tomar el tren ligero que por fin me regreso a la ciudad.

No había duda, Tokio de noche parecía una espectacular ciudad estrafalaria y ruidosa, propaganda luminosa por todos lados, pero muy poca gente en las calles.

Los pies empezaban a doler, me quite los tacones y no me importo caminar sin zapatos por la calle. Me pare para comprar un café de lata, no era lo más sabroso pero me ayuda a tener energía, aún faltaba un par de cuadras y era cerca de la media noche. Cuando llegue había movimiento en el hotel, un grupo grande de extranjeros había llegado, ingleses al parecer. La recepcionista no me vio llegar estaba demasiado ocupada para notarme, tome de inmediato el ascensor, al salir el pasillo estaba vacío,

—¿¡Dónde estás maldita tarjeta!? —Buscaba en mi bolso y no lograba encontrarla. —Mierda, no puede ser que la haya perdido. —Era increíble que fuera tan despistada, después de rebuscar por fortuna la encontré.

Deslice la tarjeta para abrir la puerta, y por fin después de un largo viaje me pude tumbar en la cama, el día había sido agotador, pero obtuve mi contrato firmado, y también recuerdos que no quiero evocar, que deseo dejarlos en lo más profundo de mi mente.

* * *

El día lo empecé bien, amanecí de buen humor, a eso le sume un rico desayuno enviado por Ukyo y un buen baño caliente. Busque en el armario y me puse lo primero que encontré camisa y pantalón casual, supongo que está bien, de cualquier forma no trato de impresionar a nadie.

Sanzenin me daría información sobre Akane y probablemente viajaría, así que envié un mensaje a Ukyo diciéndole que estaría días fuera por un tour especial. No pareció tomarlo bien pero no le quedaba más remedio, de cualquier forma era trabajo y lo haría.

Llegue puntual a la oficina y Mikado ya me estaba esperando.

—Ranma, esta es la dirección de Akane en Chiba, pero primero quiero que vayas a Nerima a conocer a su familia. —Me dijo mientras trataba de mantenerse despierto masajeando sus sienes, al parecer se desveló, Mikado no estaba enterado de lo que yo sabía, que él no se había acostado con Akane.

—Conozco bien a su familia creo que no es necesario.

—Insisto en que vayas, sería buena idea que llevaras a Akane de regreso a las oficinas Kuno.

—No, no, no, me pidas eso, ella no aceptará. Tengo que irme hay grupos esperándome regresare más la tarde.

—Entiende que no se me a escapar y menos después de que quede como idiota anoche, me engaño para que firmara el contrato—Estaba muy enojado, al parecer Akane resulto muy astuta.

—Resulto que el ratón atrapo al gato—Y reí a carcajadas

—No es gracioso Saotome, no recuerdo como ocurrió pero encontré una copia del contrato en mi habitación cuando desperté.

—Escucha, no necesito detalles, si ella acepta adelante la llevare a Nerima, además ni siquiera estas seguro de que ira hacia allá, probablemente vaya directo a Chiba.

—No lo hará, las oficinas centrales de la compañía Kuno está en Nerima. Mira que son idiotas, pudiendo tener oficinas en Tokio, prefieren no alejarse de ese lugar.

—Ya está, entonces regreso en un rato, al medio día, para entonces espero que resuelvas el asunto de la señorita Tendo—deje el tema, mi prioridad en ese momento era mi trabajo pues era el último paseo que daría por un tiempo, ahora tendría que viajar a los diferentes hoteles y evaluar el trabajo de los que ahora tienen el mismo puesto que yo.

Pase por un café al restaurante del hotel, antes de reunirme con el grupo que ya esperaba, y al fondo en un pequeña mesa junto a la ventana la vi, estaba como hipnotizada por el paisaje, recargaba su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano, en ese momento algo extraño cruzo por mi mente, tenía curiosidad por saber lo que pensaba. La vi llevarse a la boca la pequeña taza con ambas manos de manera delicada, sacudí la cabeza, tome mi café a prisa y salí del lugar, afortunadamente ella no se dio cuenta que la observaba.

El tiempo paso rápido, Hiroshi fue el elegido para suplirme, creo que lo hará bien, conoce Tokio como la palma de su mano y se lo merece, es un buen chico, sé que puedo confiar en que hará un buen trabajo.

Eran las 12:20 de la tarde cuando regrese al hotel, no me preocupaba lo que sucediera con Akane sabía que en cuanto supiera que yo sería su chófer se negaría a venir, estoy seguro que Akane aún me guarda rencor, lo vi en sus ojos ayer en la oficina de Mikado, y si por alguna razón ella acepta mi compañía, no podía esperar nada bueno.

* * *

Enojada, no, ¡Furiosa! Así me sentía, no podía demostrar mi enojo a Mikado y es que no conforme con lo que paso anoche, hoy se atrevió a decirme que le gustaba, intento besarme el muy imbécil, de no ser de la oportuna Asuza , en este momento Mikado tendría un par de huesos rotos. Se atrevió a chantajearme, tenía que regresar a Nerima con un chófer que él me asignaría, según Sanzenin por mi seguridad, de no hacerlo, amenazó con demandarme por hacerlo firmar el contrato bajo influencia del alcohol, no podía arriesgarme a que descubrieran que además estaba a punto de caer bajo el influjo de un somnífero.

Después tuve un tiempo para mí, prepare mi maleta. A esas alturas ya estaba desesperada por salir del lugar, fui hasta el restaurante y elegí una mesa junto a un gran ventanal. Me dieron un desayuno tradicional y para finalizar una taza de té, me quede perdida observando el horizonte, en pocas horas me iría de Tokio y esperaba no volver a cerrar tratos con Sanzenin. Implicaba riesgo para mí, implicaba de alguna forma estar cerca de Ranma y no debía permitirme eso, no después de lo que hizo y de la forma en que decidió que no quería un compromiso conmigo, espero que valiera la pena y que ya no tenga esa maldición, solo quiero irme de aquí sin verlo, sin cruzar una sola palabra, no quiero que de ninguna manera regrese a mi vida.

A las 12:20 del día estaba en la recepción esperando al chófer, seguramente sería el mismo hombre que ayer deje esperándome en el restaurante, sonreí al recordarlo, me hubiese encantado ver su tonta cara, cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba.

El día pintaba bien, estaba un poco nublado y e iba contenta de regresar a Nerima hoy tenía una clase importante que dar en el Dojo, nada podía arruinar este día. Eso creí, pero la perfección no existe pues para mí mala suerte vi venir hacia mí esa trenza, ¡Esa maldita trenza!, esperaba no tener que verlo y ahí estaba. Parecía que buscaba a alguien, quise ser rápida y esconderme tras una columna, al parecer lo pensé demasiado, porque una vez que me localizo, caminó hasta mí

—¿Estas lista?

—No me digas que tú…

—Hoy seré su chófer Señorita Tendo. —Tomo mi maleta e hizo un ademan para que caminara delante de él. Fue ahí donde me di cuenta que me precipite, no sería un buen día. Empecé a suponer que el camino de regreso a Nerima sería largo, muy largo.

* * *

 **N/A** : Hola chicos! Estoy muy muy contenta! quiero agradecer infinitamente la forma en que recibieron la historia, sus mensajes privados sus reviews y sus publicaciones en Facebook ( **Maggy** ). siempre agradecida. Maryviza.

 **cari umii** :Que bien que te haya gustado! mil gracias por tu review! no leemos en face amiguita!

 **Jannika, Elisa, Arelisan, Guest: muchas gracias por su review, me gustaria que esta historia siga siendo de su agrado.**

 **Rodrigo10** : Oye! suenan muy bien tus ideas aunque ya sabes que yo soy pro Akane y Ranma seria interesante. es algo parecido a un universo alterno, de hecho Ranma estuvo poco tiempo el suficiente para darse cuenta que a Akane le gustaba efecto no estuvo en contacto con Ryoga y se veran por primera ves desde que estaban en la secundaria, dentro de unos capítulos lo veras. Ukyo sera un piedra por sobre todo una mujer enamorada, pero descuida no sera tan mala como Shampoo el la historia pasada. Por ultimo no puedo dejarte Review y ya me desespere! no se que pasa!

 **Sosa** : Hola que gusto saber de ti, espero te encuentres bien y bueno aqui estamos! te mando un gran abrazo, Saludos.

 **Camuchis** : Hola, muchas gracias por tu review, que gusto que te agrade la historia, espero pero no prometo nada actualizar cada miércoles. Igualmente te deseo lo mejor. gracias por los ánimos, Saludos.

 **Adrctic, Lunabsc, Haro, Adrianne, 92akane16, PFernando, Salma Kaulitz, Channy Saotome, nancyricoleon, ZURGAN:** Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, se los aprecio,les debo contestación a alguno espero puedan disculparme no volverá a pasar.

A mi nuevo amigo que se, me lee pero no deja review :P ¡ **Alberto Zaffron**! un saludote y un fuerte abrazo para ti

Agradecimiento especial para mi preciosa y adorada beta Reader. **,** la opinión que mas atesoro es la tuya, tantos planes en adelante y en todos estas incluida, no poría ser mas feliz, love you babe.

Mis queridos desterrados todas y cada uno de mis pensamientos cuando despierto y cuando duermo son para ustedes, mi querida **Usagi** , amistad especial y también primera lectora, tu opinión es muy importante para mi te quiero un montón. **Lucía** , se que sera dificil hacer te llegar estas palabras, lo tuyo no son los fics aun asi, te quiero como tú a Harry Potter, **Demiau** , creo que puedo decir que la amistad entre hombres y mujer existe sin haber romance o coqueteos de por medio, y eso me encanta, eres único gato.


	3. Un Saotome siempre lo consigue

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen, esto lo hago si fines de lucro.**

* * *

"Reencontrarse, no significa un nuevo inicio, ni que viejos sentimientos renazcan, a menos que ambos lo necesiten"

 **Capítulo 2: Un Saotome siempre consigue lo que quiere.**

No veía hacia otro lado que no fuera al frente, no quería cruzar palabra con ella y ella tampoco conmigo, pero para darle la información que Mikado quería debería de entablar una conversación. Fue difícil que se dignara a hablarme. En cuanto la encontré en el hotel solo vi su ceño fruncirse y casi a rastras me siguió, subió al auto, y desde entonces ni siquiera me mira, llevaba su vista perdida en el paisaje. Faltaba la mitad de camino para llegar a Nerima, aunque es corto, ese día la lluvia impedía ver bien el camino.

—El clima, no ayuda mucho ¿Cierto? — Levanto los hombros demostrándome su falta de interés. —¿Y, como has estado? —Más silencio, y esta situación además de incomoda empezaba a desesperarme. Algo era seguro, ella no había cambiado en eso, seguía siendo orgullosa, el rencor era algo nuevo, pues Akane por mas enojada que estuviera siempre perdonaba, el poco tiempo que estuve con ella me dio esa impresión —entiendo que no quieras hablar pero al menos deberíamos hacer menos pesado el viaje —más silencio y estaba a punto de parar el auto y dejarla a mitad del camino, mi paciencia estaba llegando a su límite —está bien, entonces no hables —dije con fastidio, apreté con mis manos el volante y seguí con la mirada en el camino.

Conduje unos kilómetros más y un fuerte estruendo hizo que me estremeciera, seguido de un fuerte grito de mi acompañante. Cuando reaccione, Akane estaba abrazándose a sí misma y temblaba de miedo. No recordaba que le asustaran los relámpagos.

—¿Estas bien? Si quieres podemos parar— ¡Maldita sea!, seguía sin hablar, de verdad estaba muy enfadada conmigo, yo pienso que no era para tanto, debería agradecer que me fui, ella no quería un compromiso y yo tampoco. Hice bien en ir a China, no me arrepiento. —como quieras entonces.

La tormenta arrecio y tenía que detener el auto por seguridad, me adentre a algunas calles y encontré una pequeña cafetería, sería un buen lugar para arrancarla una palabra aunque fuese forzada, esto se estaba volviendo personal.

Faltaba más o menos 10 minutos para llegar hasta Nerima, pero no reanudaría el viaje hasta que el clima me lo permitiera.

Me baje del auto con un paraguas, corrí para abrirle la puerta y ella no hizo el menor movimiento supongo que no quería bajar, vaya niña caprichosa. No insistiría demasiado, si los rayos le asustaban estaba seguro que entraría a la cafetería, cerré la puerta y me aleje de ella.

Entre al lugar donde parecía que no pasaba nada, estaba totalmente aislado del sonido fuerte de la lluvia y pedí una mesa, ella ya estaba en la entrada pero no, no se sentó conmigo pidió su propia mesa, afortunadamente me adelante y después de darle al mesero una jugosa propina para que "no hubiera más mesas disponibles", me fulmino con la mirada y se disponía a salir del lugar cuando un nuevo relámpago cayó muy cerca de donde estábamos, giro su cuerpo y camino hasta la mesa donde yo estaba.

Su mirada después de que se sentó frente a mí no me decía nada, no se vea enojada, ni triste, mucho menos emanaba felicidad, me levante y como un caballero ingles recorrí la silla para que se sentara y ella no muy convencida acepto.

—No había más mesas disponibles, disculpa si te incómodo. —La primera frase dirigida hacia mí desde que salimos del hotel, debía aprovechar ese momento para al menos ganar un poco de su confianza.

Su voz se escuchaba casi como como la recordaba—no hay problema. —conteste. Nos trajeron la carta la cerré enseguida solo pedí café, mientras ella ignoraba que la observaba, ignoraba que veía esos orbes atrayentes con grandes y gruesas pestañas que se deslizaban recorriendo el menú, entrego su carta y esperamos a que nos trajeran lo que ordenamos.

—Aunque lo dudes, me da gusto saber de ti—dije; y en cierta parte no mentía, que estuviera bien me quitaba un poco de peso de encima

—Siento no poder decir lo mismo.

—Veo que aun estas resentida.

—No, no te confundas, lo que paso ahí se queda, en el pasado, como puedes ver salí adelante, solo que no es fácil tenerte frente a mi sin recordar el pasado.

—Quizá debería disculparme.

—No, no debes hacerlo, TÚ no querías un compromiso impuesto. —Eso me hizo un poco de ruido, el decir que yo no lo quería con ese tono…era verdad no lo quería, pero entonces ¿Ella sí? Debía calmarme y no mal interpretar sus palabras.

—Yo solo no podía con el compromiso, también llevaba a cuestas una maldición.

—¿Sabes? No necesito tus explicaciones—fue lo último que dijo antes de que nos trajeran lo que ordenamos, el café tenía un buen sabor y es que con el clima no me apetecía nada más, al contrario de Akane la vi comer sopa de miso y arroz, además de encurtidos. Comió en silencio no me veía, habíamos regresado al principio y no era bueno, así que le pregunte algo que sin duda le haría hablar.

—¿Me has extrañado?

—Ni por un segundo—contesto, mientras introducía la pequeña porción de verdura en su boca.

* * *

Preguntarme que si lo he extrañado, ¡Vaya cínico! si tan solo supiera, si le contar todo seguramente borraría esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro. Por fortuna falta poco para llegar a casa y entonces no volveré a saber nada de él, evitare a toda costa hacer tratos con Mikado,

Comí la sopa en silencio no tenía nada que decir, ni siquiera había razón para mirarlo, el que hayamos cruzado algunas palabras no significa que tengamos que seguir hablando todo el tiempo.

Una vez que termine, absolutamente yo pagaría mi comida, hice una seña al camarero para que trajera la cuenta, y regreso después de unos minutos con ella.

—Por favor nos puede dar las cuentas separadas.

El joven asintió pero antes de que se retirara Ranma saco una tarjeta bancaria —por favor cobre de aquí toda la cuenta y cargue el doble de propina. —El camarero asintió contento y rápido se retiró sin darme oportunidad a ofrecerle más dinero.

—Eso no es necesario. —Extendí mi mano para entregarle la parte que a mí me tocaba en efectivo. El me ignoro entonces azote el dinero contra la mesa, me levante y regrese al auto, la lluvia no paraba, afortunadamente los cegadores relámpagos habían cesado. Desde que papá estuvo a punto de morir en una noche de tormenta, siempre he temido que mientras haya relámpagos mi familia o yo estemos en peligro, le temo a lo que pueda pasar en una noche de tormenta.

Ranma vio que me dirigía al auto y quito la alarma para que pudiera abrirlo, al cabo de unos minutos él regreso, y reanudamos el viaje. Un más tarde estábamos de regreso en mi ciudad natal.

Regresar a Nerima era algo cotidiano para mi cada que terminaba de cerrar un negocio. Si tengo mala suerte Tatewaki seguramente ya me esperaría con la excentricidad que le caracteriza.

—Necesito que me recuerdes como llegar al Dojo Tendo.

—Iremos a mi oficina y ahí me quedare, no es necesario que me traslades, tomare mi automóvil y regresare a Chiba.

—Yo podría llevarte de Regreso si quieres.

—No, no quiero gracias.

—Pero no me molesta y está casi de camino a Tokio.

Apreté los puños, y no dije nada más, ya me libraría de él cuándo llegara a la oficina. El resto del camino permanecí en silencio, mirando el paisaje, calles y lugares conocidos para mí. Cuando al fin llegamos, justo en la entrada de Nerima, el clima había cambiado de lluvioso a nublado únicamente. Ranma detuvo el auto se bajó se recargo en el cofre despreocupado.

No tenía tiempo que perder, así que saque mi equipaje de la puerta trasera y empecé a caminar en sentido contrario al auto, unos metros más adelante me detuve y gire debía agradecerle por traerme.

—Gracias, Ranma—no contesto y yo seguí mi camino, tampoco es que me preocupara, cumplí con agradecer y era suficiente, solo para prevenir que él no me siguiera, no me fui por mi ruta normal, me adentre en algunas calles tomando algunos atajos para llegar más rápido hasta mi destino.

Las oficinas Kuno estaba situadas en el centro de Nerima era el edificio más moderno construido hasta ahora, todo por dentro era un estilo occidental, colores neutros, serios, gente entraba y salía. Personas de todos lados queriendo que la compañía cierre tratos en su nombre, porque son incapaces de hacerlo por ellos mismos.

La gente que me ve pasar hace leves reverencias, y así pasa hasta que llego la oficina principal, donde sé que me espera mi querida hermana.

Sayuri, una estimada amiga mía trabaja de secretearía para Nabiki, es muy eficiente y cordial.

—Hola. —dije haciendo que dejara su pc y me mirara.

—¡Akane! no esperaba que regresaras hoy.

—Fue un poco difícil pero mira—le mostraba orgullosa el sobre amarillo que dentro contenía la firma de Mikado.

—¡Sabía que lo lograrías!

—¡Gracias! ¿Sayuri, ya llego Nabiki?

—Está dentro, se llevara una gran sorpresa.

—No me anuncies.

Deje mi equipaje con Sayuri y entre a la oficina.

Mi hermana Nabiki, desde muy joven se veía que tenía el don del dinero, sacaba oro por debajo de las piedras, pues hubo una época en que el trabajo de papá en el ayuntamiento fue escaso e insuficiente para mantener una casa como la nuestra. Tuvimos que trabajar duro las tres para salir adelante, Kasumi acepto ser asistente del doctor Tofu, Nabiki a ciencia cierta nunca supe que fue lo que hacía, a mí me ayudo pues fue mi representante cuando hice algo de modelaje, trabaje en diferentes lugares, desde una heladería, hasta restaurantes y di clases de matemáticas, hasta que por fin hubo el suficiente dinero para abrir el Dojo, desde entonces papá es el que se encarga de él, al principio con pocos alumnos y fue creciendo poco a poco y hoy es un reconocido lugar para entrenar a niños y jóvenes que quieren aprender artes marciales en el yo le ayudo una vez por semana.

Es una época que no me gusta recordar, porque incluso la salud de mi padre se vio afectada y aunque ahora tengamos una vida estable, no fue hasta que Nabiki se casó con Kuno que nos establecimos por completo, Tatewaki aprecia mucho a mi padre y a mi familia, igual nosotros, no ayudo a salir por completo de la ruina.

Gire el pomo la puerta y ahí la vi como siempre elegante y altiva, la gran Nabiki Tendo, sentada tras su escritorio, tecleando incesante frente al ordenador.

—Toma asiento, Akane—me observo seria, y eso no era bueno.

—No te veo muy contenta.

—Sanzenin llamó, pero quiero escuchar tu versión, ¿Dime, qué fue lo que paso? —suspire fastidiada y comencé a hablar.

Le conté lo sucedido, la llegada, como hice que firmara el trato y que intentaba seducirme, y al parecer todo mi historia la relajo y cuando llegue a la parte Ranma ella simplemente actuó como si hubiéramos regresado años en el pasado.

—¿Saotome?, ¿hablamos de Ranma Saotome? —Estaba empezando a molestarme.

—Ese mismo.

—¡Akane, hermana!, ¡qué mala suerte tienes!, además dices que fue tu chófer, esto es hilarante—tenía un terrible ataque de risa, y solo logro que me enfureciera.

—¡Me largo!

—No, no, y no, tienes que darme todos los detalles.

—Solo te burlas de mí.

—Prometo ya no hacerlo, pero anda cuéntame, ¿cómo es ahora?, ¿qué ha cambiado?—suspiro conteniendo las ganas de reírse nuevamente.

—Nada fuera de lo normal, ya no viste ropas chinas diría que tiene un estilo informal y le queda bien.

—¿Y, físicamente?

—Es más alto y su trenza un poco más larga, fuera de eso no veo que haya tenido grandes cambios.

—No lo creo,.

—Te digo la verdad.

—Lo que no creo es que solo haya crecido su trenza, debe tener muy buen cuerpo, es el campeón, debe tener uno de ensueño.

—No vi su cuerpo, deberías saber que no estoy interesada en hombres.

—Ya sé que Ryoga aun te tiene como loca, pero creo que deberías considerar cambiar de aire, no has sabido de él en un buen tiempo.

—No quiero hablar de estas cosas—Nabiki pareció comprender cuando vio que me puse muy seria.

— ¿Y Ranma, está esperándote?

—No, lo deje en la entrada de Nerima.

Nabiki se quedo pensativa por varios minutos, me observaba y por alguna razón siento que estaba escudriñando dentro de mí.

—Está bien, no intervendré más en tu vida amorosa—para mí fue un alivio que lo entendiera. Me había cansado de citas a ciegas desde que termine con Ryoga, sé que su intención es buena por eso es que he aceptado, pero no es algo con lo que me sienta cómoda.

—Aquí tienes el contrato—cambie por completo el tema y regresamos al trabajo, deslice el sobre amarillo sobre el escritorio.

—Sabía que lo conseguirías eres mi mejor carta, ahora que estamos en contacto con Sanzenin será más fácil abrirnos paso en Tokio. —Estaba sonriente, y esos pequeños detalles son lo que me hacen ser mejor el no que hago, aunque no todos los negocios que tengo que cerrar me gusten, siempre consigo mi objetivo.

—Solo hago mi trabajo,—Me levante me dirigí a la puerta—ahora querida hermana, si me disculpas iré a saludar a nuestro padre antes de regresar a casa, hoy tengo que dar clases en el Dojo así que me iré a preparar.

—Le llamaré a Kasumi y entonces comeremos juntos, ¿te parece?

—Me parece perfecto, iré por mi auto y nos vemos en casa en una hora.

La comida fue de maravilla, ver a mi padre feliz cada que nos ve regresar a casa me hace sentir un poco culpable, Kasumi es la más cercana a él, pues es la única que vive en casa, Nabiki en cuanto se casó, se mudó a la mansión Kuno, y yo decidí vivir en Chiba apenas me gradué del colegio Furinkan, ahí me establecí alejándome de él, viniendo solo una vez por semana y no siempre coincido con mi padre a veces pasan meses antes de verlo de nuevo.

Me quedaba el consuelo de saber que no está solo, lo llamo muchas veces, pero verlo llorar cada que regreso a visitarlo me conmueve hasta el alma.

Hoy la plática se tornó un poco diferente, después de que Kasumi nos sirviera el postre que hacía para ocasiones especiales, cuando todos podíamos reunirnos para comer, la mirada de mi padre cambio por completo.

—Akane hija, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

—¿Qué pasa papá? —pregunte preocupada.

—Esto que, que te voy a decir sonara un poco extraño.

—¡No me asustes! ¿Te pasa algo?

— Ranma estuvo aquí. —Suspire aliviada, me habló serio, podría decir que hasta molesto.

—Debí imaginarlo.

—¿Lo sabias, hija?

—¿Qué es lo que quería?

—En realidad ningún Saotome es bienvenido en esta casa, así que apenas lo vi le pedí que se retirara, trato de hablar conmigo pero no lo deje.

No dije nada me limite a asentir. Mis hermanas me observaban cómplices ellas ya sabían. Termine mi postre, hice a un lado el pequeño pato. Le conté a mi padre lo que paso en mi viaje a Tokio y se quedó un poco preocupado, siempre exagerando las cosas, no le tenía mucha confianza a nadie con el apellido Saotome, no después de lo que paso entre nuestra familia y ellos, lo tranquilice diciéndole que fue mera coincidencia y estrictamente por cuestiones de trabajo le obligaron a traerme a casa. Debía confiar en mí, yo aún quería a Ryoga y el haber visto a Ranma no significaba nada.

Después de eso se quedó un poco más tranquilo, y se retiró para meditar en su habitación.

La clase que imparto en el Dojo son para niños y adolescentes. Ya me esperaban impacientes, tengo doce alumnos que hacen que me relaje, todos son muy disciplinados en mi presencia y las dos horas de clase se pasan volando.

Pasadas las seis de la tarde ya era hora de regresar a casa, por fin regresaría y estaba ansiosa por saber si tenía noticias de él, papá me hizo prometer que lo visitaría en pocos días y lo haría pues tengo mucho trabajo así que me daré tiempo para estar más cerca de él.

—Gracias por la comida Kasumi, estuvo deliciosa.

—Akane, estoy contenta porque viniste a visitarnos, tengo muchas cosas que contarte pero será la próxima semana.

—Kasumi, el teléfono celular que te regale no lo ocupas y es precisamente para que no estemos incomunicadas, pero si no lo ocupas descuida que la próxima semana llegare desde temprano.

—Lo intentaré esta vez lo prometo, te llamare. —Le di un fuerte abrazo. Todo eso se parecía mucho a la despedida que tuve cuando deje la casa y el Dojo.

Nabiki me miro y se acercó a mí. —Te enviare los papales del siguiente negocio, esta vez no la tendrás tan fácil, tenemos que negociar la construcción de piscinas en algunos hoteles en Nagasaki.

—Pan comido.

—Así se habla hermana.

Ellos se quedaron en la casa subí rápido al auto, avance hasta la salida del Nerima y para mi mala suerte el auto se apagó, eso era imposible, yo era cuidadosa con el manteniendo de mi auto, tenía gasolina y todos los servicios, molesta presione el botón que abre el cofre, me baje del auto y azote la puerta, para colmo una maldita y grave voz se escuchó atrás de mí.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

* * *

Akane Tendo, sin duda una de las mujeres que me nos he comprendido, es terca, obstinada, necia no puedo decir que poco fémina, nunca lo ha sido, me gustaba verla enojada al decirle lo contrario. Sé que fue poco el tiempo que viví en su casa, pero el suficiente para saber que ella y yo éramos completamente opuestos, no funcionaríamos y aunque teníamos cosas en común eso no eran razón suficiente para hacerme quedar, además tenía una maldición eso era un enorme saco en mi espalda.

La muy…tonta, me dejo solo cuando llegamos a Nerima, solo me quede unos minutos contemplado el lugar y cuando gire ella ya no estaba, la busque en los alrededores y no apareció.

No sabía dónde estaba las oficinas de Kuno, pero recordaba un poco como dar con el Dojo Tendo, así que decidí darme una vuelta por el lugar, y el señor Soun no me recibió nada bien, me prohibió terminantemente acercarme a su casa y su hija, ¡vaya! de verdad estaba enojado ¡Ni siquiera me dejo saludarle! Entiendo que este furioso, pues rompí el compromiso que tenía con Akane para ir en busca de mi sueño, ser normal y curarme de la maldición ¿acaso costaba mucho entender eso?

No me quedo más remedio que despedirme cortes mente y retirarme del lugar, el Sr. Soun regreso al Dojo y pude ver que varios niños con gi se detenían frente a la casa Tendo, se veían a lo lejos dos niños de unos 15 años a los que decidí persuadir para sacar un poco de información, era seguro que habían hecho funcionar el Dojo nuevamente.

—¿Oye, tu sabes que donde puedo inscribirme? —trate de ser simpático con ellos, sabia como hacerlo, en mi trabajo he tratado con chicos muy difíciles caprichosos que creen ser superiores a mí, así que tengo experiencia en este aspecto.

—Creo que ya estás muy grande para querer aprender artes marciales—Me dijo uno de los mocosos y apreté los puños. —Seguro estas aquí por la señorita Akane, seguro eres otro de esos hombres que viene a buscarla para obtener una cita—¿Hombres, eh?, eso no ha cambiado, tiene la capacidad de enamorar a los idiotas.

—¡Oye cállate! —Contesto el otro chico— ¿¡Qué no lo reconoces!?

—¿No, por qué? —Sonreí de medio lado, sabía que yo no pasaría inadvertido por mucho tiempo.

—¡Idiota es…es Ranma Saotome! —el otro joven le dio un codazo en las costilla y entonces se acercó para observarme mejor.

—Se parece pero no es, en la televisión se ve mejor o diferente— el mocoso caminaba alrededor mío mirándome fijamente— ¿eres Ranma Saotome?

—¡SI! —Le dije mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza—ahora díganmelo que saben del Dojo Tendo.

—Solo si nos das un autógrafo y te sacas una fotografía con nosotros—por un momento pensé que me pedirían dinero. Obtener la información sería fácil.

—Por supuesto—dije un poco fastidiado, pero si solo ese era el costo, lo haría.

—¿Qué necesita saber?

—¿Quién da clases en el Dojo?

—El maestro Tendo todos los días y la bella Akane da clases una vez por semana. —Me causaba gracia que esos niños hablaran tan bien de ella, y la cara que a mí me mostraba era todo lo contrario, supongo que tiene sus motivos y los comprendo.

—¿Cuándo da clases la "BELLA" maestra Akane?

—Hoy, por la tarde le dará clases a los menos avanzados. —A ese niño le hace falta abrir los ojos, porque primero adularla y después suspirar por ella, era exagerado.

—¿Y saben quién vive en la casa Tendo?

—Solo el maestro y la señorita Kasumi.

—¿Alguna delas hermanas Tendo está casada?

—Sí, Nabiki, la señora Nabiki está casada con Tatewaki Kuno, fue el evento más sonado en todo Nerima, salió en revistas y en la televisión, ella también es muy bella.

—¿Qué me dicen de los hombres que vienen a buscar a Akane? —Pues sí, tenía que preguntar.

—Son unos idiotas, no tienen oportunidad con una mujer como ella, es dulce amable y siempre tiene una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, excepto cuando llegan esos tipos, ella se pone de malas y entonces todos debemos huir, aunque algunos han logrado salir con ella.

Ahí estaba esa era la Akane que traje de Tokio, siempre con el ceño fruncido y enojada. Dejé la plática, después de las fotografías y autógrafos con los niños, aún faltaba rato para que Akane diera su clase por lo que decidí dar un paseo por la ciudad, los cambios eran poco notorios, el mismo parque alguna heladería y el camino que recorrí con ella para ir a colegio Furinkan, de pronto sentí un poco de nostalgia, recorrí el instituto y recordé aquella vez en que Akane venció a tantos hombres en cuestión de minutos, siempre una testaruda, pero admiraba la facilidad con que lo hacía, era muy buena artista marcial, creo que me fui a tiempo si me hubiera quedado un poco más Shampoo me habría encontrado aquí y aunque Akane es fuerte no podría ganarle a una amazona, supongo que estaba un poco preocupado por ella.

El tiempo paso rápido y me cole por la parte trasera de la casa, todo estaba impecable gracias a Kasumi seguramente, el Dojo se veía cuidado y podía escuchar el grito de batalla de los alumnos. Rodee el lugar me quede muy quieto justo en la puerta, recorriéndola solo un poco para observarla.

Se veía bien con ese gi, y aunque ya no era parecido al que usaba antes, ese color negro resaltaba su pálida piel. Los alumnos más grandes llevaban un boken y los más pequeños estaban expectantes a la pelea de entrenamiento que tenían los chicos con la espada de madera, ella enérgica y les disciplinaba cuando no lo hacían bien, todos la respetaban y obedecían sin chistar. Sonreí un poco al ver como lo hacía, de verdad que era una buena maestra. Estaba observando cada detalle de ella…es decir…de la clase cuando escuche pisadas acercarse y de un salto me coloque en el techo, era Kasumi quien se acercaba, se veía mucho más grande y elegante, siempre con esa linda sonrisa. Se asomó un poco y al ver que Akane aún estaba en clase se retiró, no podía arriesgarme a que me descubrieran así que decidí salir.

El siguiente paso era llevar a Akane hasta Chiba, y no sería nada fácil, pero cuando estuve fuera de la casa vi su auto estacionado, estaba seguro que era de ella pues su maleta estaba en el asiento trasero, me las ingenie para cortar un par de mangueras y que dejara de funcionar lo suficientemente lejos como para que no pudiera regresara a casa y aceptara mi oferta, Ranma Saotome siempre consigue lo que quiere y hoy quería que Akane fuese mi compañera de viaje.

Espere paciente afuera de su casa, cuando la vi salir, arranque mi auto , paso cerca de mi sin darse cuenta de mi presencia, su auto se detuvo, y apague el mío lejos de su alcance, y regrese a donde estaba ella, la vi enojarse y azotar la puerta, abrió el cofre y fue mi señal para acércame a Akane

—¿Necesitas Ayuda? —Se sorprendió definitivamente, abrió sus de por sí ya enorme ojos marrón y después se puso furiosa entrecerrándolos, estuve a punto de reírme de sus gestos pero si quería llevarme a la chica debía ser un poco más amigable.

—Esto no puede ser posible. —dijo entre dientes

—Yo se algo de mecánica.

—No es necesario, puedo hacerlo sola— abrió el cofre y se inclinó para ver si podía descifrar la falla del auto

—Eso no ha cambiado, aun eres terca.

—Como sea, es problema mío, métete en tus asuntos.

—Vamos no seas tan ruda, puedo ayudarte —la vi suspirar hondo y se hizo a un lado, revise el aceite y el agua el líquido de frenos, la batería, solo haciendo tiempo para decirle la falla — al parecer tienes algunas mangueras dañadas.

—¡No puede ser!—tocaba su frente molesta, saco su móvil y entonces creí que todo se había terminado, seguramente llamara al mecánico real y podría componerlo rápido—¿Por qué no contestas? —llamo a otro número y tampoco contesto, no podía ser más afortunado.

—Quieres que te lleve a Chiba, todavía tengo tiempo, puedo hacerlo si quieres.

—Gracias, pero no es necesario ya me las arreglare. —No sé por qué tenía tanta urgencia de regresar a su casa, si siempre creí que no saldría de este lugar, pensé que toda su vida era el Dojo y la casa de su padre.

—No me importaría llevarte, me gustaría platicar contigo.

—A mí no me interesa hablar contigo —levanto una ceja.

—Aun sigues enojada y eso no me gusta.

—No estoy enojada no sé de qué hablas, despreocúpate, tomare transporte para llegar a mi casa.

—Está anocheciendo, deja de ser tan terca y acepta mi ayuda.

—¿Por qué no te ha ido? —Me miraba enojada, y me di por vencido, no recordaba lo que era tratar con esa mujer, estaba a punto de contestar una tontería pero me tranquilice, ya no tengo 16.

—Está bien, yo me voy, no necesito tus groserías.

Camine de regreso a mi auto, lo deje a unas cuadras de ahí, iba algo molesto, conseguí información pero no todo lo que yo necesito, tendría que intentarlo por otro lado.

Entonces escuche un grito, Sonreí, porque ese grito era de frustración, y regrese de inmediato, me veía con esos ojos que destilaban furia, estaba parada en medio de la calle con su maleta en mano.

Camino hasta mí y se detuvo justo enfrente, para encararme.

—Acepto, pero pagare el combustible. —podía sentir su aliento cuando se puso de puntas para verme directo a los ojos.

—Aceptare que pagues el combustible si me hablas.

—¡Bien!

—¡Bien! —Sonreí mientras la veía caminar a mi lado.

—No ha cambiado mucho por aquí.

—Solo, hablare cuando estemos en el auto.

No sé si era esa terquedad lo que me recordaba este lugar, salte a esa cerca y camine sobre ella, Akane me miro y casi puedo estar seguro que sonrió.

—Hay cosas que no cambian—dijo y coincidí, siempre caminaba sobre la cerca de camino a la escuela.

—Supongo que en algún momento me sentí bien en este lugar.

—No lo suficiente.

Creí entender esa frase, "no lo suficiente"…para quedarme, y no discutiría eso, lo acertado era guardar silencio. Ella tampoco dijo nada hasta llegar al auto. Me hice el propósito de hacer más placentero este viaje, estaríamos como mínimo un par de horas en el mismo auto y aprovecharía para indagar más sobre ella, pues después de ver Nerima el Dojo y a los Tendo, puedo decir que hoy más que nunca tengo curiosidad por saber todo de Akane Tendo.

* * *

Después de hacer un berrinche porque Ranma se saldría con la suya, acepte que me llevara a Chiba, no tenía opción, debía que regresar y el maldito mecánico no estaba disponible, Nabiki nunca me contesto, y estaba ansiosa por saber si tenía respuesta del mensaje que le envié a Ryoga.

Ranma me abrió la puerta del auto y subió mi maleta en la parte trasera. En cuanto subió, comenzó con la plática a la cual yo prometí no negarme.

—¿Cómo has estado? —dijo mientras encendía el auto,.

—Bien—abroche mi cinturón de seguridad —bonito carro—Dije, y no mentía ni era solo cumplido.

—Gracias, no es el mejor pero me ayuda a viajar por trayectos largos, pero si estoy en Tokio prefiero usar transporte público, es más rápido.

—Tokio es un caos—Sonreí levemente.

—Lo sé, pero ya me acostumbre, llevo viviendo varios años ahí.

—¿Cuántos? —pregunte un poco dudosa, no quería que ninguna de mis preguntas sonara indiscreta, si estaríamos encerrados en este lugar por un rato lo mejor sería pasar un momento sino agradable al menos llevadero.

—Cuatro.

—Ah, es bastante tiempo.

—¿Y tú?, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo en Chiba?.

— Desde que me gradué del Colegio Furinkan.

—Entonces estudiaste en Chiba.

—Sí.

Y nos quedamos sin que decir. De nuevo me concentre en el paisaje urbano, de vez en cuando lo veía por el rabillo del ojo, y debo decir que Nabiki tenía razón, Ranma había crecido, si antes era más alto que yo ahora se veía también más regio.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estas con Kuno? —me pregunto con voz más grave de lo normal, no entendía para que quería saber eso, era mi vida personal, tampoco es que si este viaje fuese para conocernos y saber cuánto tiempo llevo trabajando con Tatewaki.

—No es tu asunto.

—Solo quiero saber por qué Kuno deja a merced de quien en algún momento fue su rival, el cuidado de su esposa.

—¿Su esposa? ¿De qué demonios hablas?

—De que no entiendo por que Tatewaki, no mando a uno de sus choferes para ayudarte.

Me reí, reí a carcajadas y el aparto su vista de la carretera para fijarla en mí, era de noche y podía ver perfectamente el brillo en sus ojos.

—Tú piensas… tú crees que yo… ¿estoy casada con Kuno? —hable divertida.

—Eso dijo Mikado, que estabas casada con Kuno, que se había casado con una Tendo.

—Y solo porque te dijo eso, de inmediato pensaste que fui yo. Te recuerdo que somos tres Tendo.

—Pues que podía pensar si a quien acosaba era a ti.

—La gente cambia, sabes. Kuno me persiguió por poco tiempo.

—Entonces él…

—Kuno se convirtió en mi hermano cuando se casó con Nabiki.

—¡Nabiki! ese atabal de hielo. —Atabal, avariciosa y codiciosa preciosa hermana mía, si no fuese por ella no me encontraría en esta situación…bruja, pero nadie hablaba mal de esa bruja, solo yo.

—¡Oye! No hables así de mi hermana.

—Disculpa no fue mi intención.

—Como sea —me cruce de brazos—No estoy casada con Kuno.

Otro silencio, pero no incomodo sino necesario, mira que creerme casada con Kuno que tontería, aunque en algo tenía razón Tatewaki era mi perseguidor y cuando Ranma se fue aun lo era, quizá se quedó con esa idea.

—Y Kasumi?, ¿Cómo ha estado?

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

Los silencios se hacían más largos y me estaba fastidiando, pensaba en dormir pero no podía confiar en Ranma, después de pensarlo unos minutos fui yo la que hizo la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Y tu padre?

—El viejo esta en casa, él y mamá viven en Yamato.

—¿Mamá? No sabía que tenías una madre.

—Si la tengo, la conocí hace algunos años.

—Vaya, bien por ti—no sabía que más decirle, me tomo por sorpresa, entonces la curiosidad de nuevo me traiciono. —Y…bueno, no sé cómo preguntar…

—¿Pregunta lo que quieras? —dijo sin quitar su vista del camino. Ya estábamos por entrar a Chiba y eran más de las nueve de la noche tenía que preguntarle, pues lo más probable es que no volviera a verlo en mucho tiempo, al menos quiero saberlo, pero era demasiado orgullosa para hacerlo, era frustrante no poder decir esa simple y estúpida pregunta, no era nada del otro mundo.

Le di las instrucciones para llegar a mi edificio y no hubo más problema, Ranma aparco el auto, lo apago y estaba por bajarme cuando él me tomo de la mano y me detuvo, lo mire un poco nerviosa, era el primer contacto directo que tenía y sus manos eran frías.

—¿Qué es lo que me ibas a preguntar? —Me dijo serio y tuve que bajar la miran antes su malditos ojos que me intimidaban.

—Nada, olvídalo—solté mi brazo y me baje del auto, saque mi maleta.

—Sabes que probablemente no nos volvamos a ver. —Me dijo.

—Ya te dije que no es nada—camine hasta la entrada del edificio y saque mis llaves de la maleta. El pareció comprender y no me siguió. Mientras abría el cerrojo me detuve y regrese antes de que subiera para irse.

—¡Ranma! —le grite y él me observo. —Gracias.

—No, fue nada, Akane.

—Adiós, Ranma.

—Ya no la tengo.

—¿Qué?

—Mi maldición, eso es lo que me querías preguntar ¿Cierto?

Asentí y no pude evitar sonreír, me alegre un poco al saber que consiguió lo que tanto quería.

—Bien por ti, Ranma, me alegra que lo hayas logrado, adiós. —Regrese a mirar el cerrojo la puerta cedió y entre al edificio. No quise mirar atrás, no debía Ranma fue amable en traerme hasta acá pero eso es todo. Finalmente llegue hasta mi departamento, un lugar acogedor completamente decorado al estilo tradicional, he implementado accesorios de occidente porque son absolutamente necesarios. El olor jazmín aún se siente y trato de digerir lo que paso, supongo que fue bueno encontrarme con Ranma, al fin pude quitarme esa espina que tenía clavada, el está bien, sin maldición, qué más da si sentí algo por él, hoy quien ocupa mi corazón, es Ryoga.

* * *

Regrese a Tokyo lo más rápido que pude, Akane sin duda ha cambiado pero debo dejar eso ya de lado, entregare la información a Sanzenin y daré por terminado todo esto, me gustó saber que está bien y aunque el rencor por parte de su padre y ella aún perdura, no los juzgo. Será mejor no acercarme nunca más a Soun Tendo, además el viejo se pondrá furioso si se entera que lo visite, no definitivamente nadie debe enterarse de este viaje.

El camino fue tranquilo, aun olía a al perfume de lavanda, no ha dejado de usarlo, más de siete años y eso no ha cambiado, tampoco su carácter, fue gracioso hacerla enojar, tan gracioso como cuando fue mi prometida. Es difícil entender pero si dejaba que el sentimiento que ella generaba en mi creciera, jamás hubiera salido de Nerima y aun me convertiría en mujer con agua fría.

No había nada más que hacer por este día, regrese a mi apartamento y no quería saber más de ella, ni de su sonrisa, la misma que hace tiempo me hizo sentir asustado por que fue la primera vez que yo…Juro por mi vida que no lo volveré a permitir, Ukyo es mi prioridad, ella es la mujer con la que me voy a casar.

No debo engancharme con ella, Akane no tiene ningún efecto sobre mí.

Al siguiente día, llegue temprano a la oficina de Mikado, Azusa no estaba y era seguro que se Sanzenin se encontraba adentro, no había tiempo de tocar necesitaba saber qué es lo que haría en mi nuevo puesto y entregarle toda la información de Akane, estuve pensando varias horas si era lo correcto no quiero que Sanzenin le haga daño y aunque no debería importarme no puedo dejar de sentirme un poco culpable, porque yo sería la causa de que mikado se acerque a ella y si algo malo le pasa todo será mi culpa, esperaba que Sanzenin sintiera empatía por ella y tal vez la dejara en paz.

Abrí la puerta de la oficina y casi tengo un derrame nasal, Mikado y Azusa estaban teniendo un encuentro sexual sobre el escritorio.

—¿Te importaría salir? —Me dijo despreocupado sin separarse de su asistente.

—Sí…si lo siento, no quise interrumpir.

Espere afuera. El muy imbécil aun tardo media hora en salir y yo tuve que conseguir agua para no imaginarme lo que pasaba ahí adentro, supongo que no tiene nada de malo pero ese no era el lugar para imaginar ese tipo de cosas.

Cuando salió de la oficina Azusa se acomodaba el cabello y se abotonaba la blusa, sin dejar de verme avergonzada, mejor me olvide del tema y entre para arreglar nuestros asuntos, Agradezco por haber visto a ese par, porque en ese instante acababa de tomar una decisión, no dejaría que Akane estuviese en el menú de Sanzenin.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

Hola chicos me da mucho gusto estar nuevamente esta semana, agradezco a todos por sus reviews ya los he contestado vía PM, a la gente que ha agregado esta historia a favoritos y se sa suscrito a las actualizaciones, infinitas gracias.

 **Sosa** : Hola! en este capitulo se sabrá aquello de la esposa de Tatewaki, lo de Nodoka, eso se sabrá un poco mas adelante! te mando también un besote. Saludos!

 **Paoh** : Muchas gracias por el review, pues no te hice esperar tanto, aquí la actualización, despreocúpate que si nada extraordinario pasa, terminare este fic, como los anteriores. un abrazo.

 **Camuchis** : Hola! Así es, aun muchas interrogante y las que faltan! me alegra que te agradara el capitulo! un poquito tenso, este, esta mucho mas relajado espero te guste también. Un mega abrazo para ti y gracias por tu review, un beso.

 **Cari Umii** :Cari! Gracias a ti por leer, espero que también te diviertas con este capitulo todo lleno de curiosidades, Ryoga hum, aun falta un poquito pero de que aparecerá, lo hará, un besote!

 **PFernando** :Mil gracias por tu review, es bueno saber que es entretenido y no tedioso, la conducta de Nodoka tiene una buena razón de ser, no se aleja demasiado de tu teoría. Sanzenin sin duda es todo un personaje, un casanova, creo que mas adelante saldra a relucir mas de este hombresote, sin embargo y como bien lo mencionas Akane no es ninguna tonta y para nada ingenua, esperemos que siempre salga bien librada. Gracias por el apoyo! un abrazo.

A mis queridos l **ectores silenciosos** gracias por seguir ahí, espero disfruten la lectura, les aprecio.

Mi querida **RedFox** cada capitulo es toda una nuevo tema de platica y eso me alegra siempre de sobre manera, todo mi amor incondicional para ti mi alma gemela,. Love you baby.

Por ultimo a mis amados desterrados, cada mensaje suyo me alegra el día, y ahora con nuevo integrante la familia crece y la hermandad también, **Usagi** : incondicional y al pie del cañón, siempre tienes una palabra para calmar hasta el mas fiero, te quiero muchísimo, **Lucia** :Admiro sin duda lo extrovertida que eres, siempre tienes algo conque hacer reír te quiero. **Leon** : Gato no me vuelvas a asustar mira que abandonarme por todo un día sin decir agua va, afortunadamente no paso a mayores, te quiero so bruto. **Azamar** : Que te digo chavo?, bienvenido a la familia, sin duda es un lugar privilegiado y difícil de mantener, somos exigentes pero así también sabemos agradecer así que bienvenido al barco, y espero ver pronto ese fic.

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo...**


	4. Primeros pasos de espía

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

* * *

"Un buen Whisky, aumenta el valor, a veces para cometer alguna tontería, la peor de todas, o la mejor tontería de tu vida"

 **Capítulo 3**

 **"Primeros pasos de espía ".**

Espere afuera. El muy imbécil aun tardo media hora en salir y yo tuve que conseguir agua para no imaginarme lo que pasaba ahí adentro, supongo que no tiene nada de malo, pero ese no era el lugar para imaginar ese tipo de cosas.

Cuando salió de la oficina Azusa se acomodaba el cabello y se abotonaba la blusa, sin dejar de verme avergonzada, mejor me olvide del tema y entre para arreglar nuestros asuntos, Agradezco por haber visto a ese par, porque en ese instante acababa de tomar una decisión, no dejaría que Akane estuviese en el menú de Sanzenin.

—Y bien mi querido Ranma, ¿Que tienes para mí?

—No mucho, la dirección en Chiba es correcta, pero ella se la pasa viajando por los negocios que tiene que atender, y en Nerima no hay nada que te sea de utilidad.

—Esto me va a costar más trabajo de lo que creía. Dime ¿Cómo es su padre?

Resople antes de habar, el solo recordar al señor Tendo me da un poco de escalofríos —es un señor con mal genio, sobreprotector y autoritario—Exagere un poco pero necesitaba que perdiera un poco de interés.

—No creo que haya problema, el dinero y una buena botella de sake lo resolverá. ¿Está saliendo con alguien?

—Ella no quiso hablar conmigo, solo me contó que tendrá pronto otro viaje y que saldría por varios días.

—Creí que serias lo suficientemente tenaz para obtener la información—y vaya que me molesto, por supuesto que soy tenaz, pero después de verlo con Azusa, ¿que esperaba? Akane no es del tipo de chica que acostumbra por muy amigo mío que sea no pondría en peligro a una mujer jamás, así se trate de mi ex prometida.

—Deberías olvidarte de ella—le dije un poco molesto.

—No Ranma no dejare este asunto— me observo retadoramente. Estuvimos así por unos segundos.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que sigue? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Pues investigas donde es será su siguiente negocio, quiero que te acerques a ella—dijo autoritario.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces tú directamente? —Esa orden definitivamente no me gusto.

—Tengo varios meses ocupados, ser dueño de hoteles por todo Japón es un trabajo arduo.

—Yo también tengo trabajo que requiere ser atendido—no dejaría que menospreciara lo que hago. Mi orgullo, empezaba a salir a flote.

—Pues tómalo como parte de tus labores. Investigación de campo.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que acordamos.

—Ranma, seamos honestos, a ti te interesa estar fuera de casa y a mí que cuides a mi chica — ¿Su chica? Se estaba ya tomando atribuciones que no le correspondían, Akane no era chica de nadie, o quizá sí, en todo caso ella debería decidir eso, además durante nuestro viaje no quise preguntárselo, creo que ella podría mal interpretar.

—Me gusta estar fuera de casa pero en recorridos, paseando, viajando, no siendo tu espía personal.

—Aun puedes hacerlo, además entre más rápido me tengas la información más rápido regresaras a supervisar los hoteles, además quiero que cuides de ella. No quiero que ningún tipo se le acerque.

—Eso no es justo, ahora también seré guardaespaldas.

—Te divertirás, viajaras y mientras tanto, conquistas a Akane para mí, por supuesto tienes que decirle todas las cosas buenas sobre Mikado. Tómalo como vacaciones adelantadas —estaba molesto o era posible que me dijera eso, mis vacaciones las preferiría tomar para descansar y no para averigua, perseguir y ahora hasta cuidar de Akane. De nuevo saco un par de vasos y sirvió Whisky, me ofreció uno me lo bebí de un trago y me lleno el vaso nuevamente, me sentía un poco frustrado, no me gustan las ordenes que Sanzenin me estaba dando.

Por otro lado no podía negar que tenía más curiosidad de lo normal, ¿qué habrá hecho cuando me fui? ¿Qué gente conoció? Eran tantas preguntas. Me sentía como tonto al aceptar hacer una locura, al menos con un par de tragos encima, era más probable que me atreviera a aceptar y doblegara un poco mi orgullo.

—Si quieres que haga esto, esos días no serán a cuenta de vacaciones, serán días laborales pagados, —le dije, al menos conseguiría algo de ventaja y pensé que probablemente también me distraería.

—Está bien Saotome, y en cuanto me tengas toda la información y yo consiga a Akane, entonces podrás tomarte un largo descanso, podrás irte con Ukyo y ahora sí planear una boda.

—Es burla ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto, si no quiere casarte deberías decírselo, porque puede ser que si ve frialdad de tu parte, ella te busque remplazo.

—No digas estupideces, yo no soy frió, en cuanto a lo otro ese es mi problema —dije mientras tomaba mi trago y él sirvió más —escucha Mikado, debo estar loco para aceptar otra vez esto, debes entender que Akane no es una mujer como las que acostumbras.

—Lo sé perfectamente y por eso es que me atrae demasiado.

—Y si, aun después de todo esto no logras que se interese en ti ¿Qué harás?

—Hasta ahora no ha habido mujer que no logre conquistar.

—¿Si ella fuera la excepción?

—No lo será—sonrió tétricamente—Ranma desde ahora estas comisionada a este trabajo.

—Esto se te convertirá en una obsesión, ¡Por Dios! La conociste hace dos días.

—Para mí es suficiente, Ranma necesito otra cita con ella, pero por ahora estaré ocupado dejo todo en tus manos, si necesitas dinero puedes disponer de el —sacó una tarjeta bancaria de uno de sus cajones. —Quiero que la cuides y te conviertas en su sombre de ser necesario.

—Pero no entiendo para que necesitaría tu dinero, únicamente obtendré la información. Supongo que es parte del trabajo y si hay que protegerla lo haré.

—Ranma si es necesario que tengas contacto con ella, cómprale y llévala donde quiera.

—Buscare no acercarme a ella, si hiciera eso de comprarle salir con Akane todo se nos puede salir de las manos y por nada del mundo haré eso, además ella no me tolera del todo.

—Saotome, tengo que irme, necesito saber si serás capaz de algo como esto, porque de lo contrario mejor contrato a un investigador y dejamos el asunto en manos de alguien profesional.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste desde el principio? Y así hubiéramos evitado toda esta tontería.

—Porque tú la conoces, estuviste cerca de ella, es más fácil para mí, sabes que soy desconfiado—Aquí está la tarjeta de la empresa Kuno.

Respire profundo antes de empezar con esta locura. —Haré lo que pueda, investigare donde será su siguiente cierre de negocio y ya veré que información obtengo—Termine mi bebida y me levante del sillón.

—Toma la tarjeta no te limites en los gastos.

—No es necesario, no pienso gastar demasiado.

—Insisto, velo como forma de pago—recibí la tarjeta y salí de la oficina.

Ahora sí que estaba jodido, había aceptado acercarme a ella, y estaba más jodido porque dentro de mí, algo gritaba que aceptará, a esto precisamente me refería cuando digo que Akane Tendo tiene la capacidad de causar desorden, dos días, apenas dos días y se ha encargado de fastidiarme.

Después de que Hiroshi me pidiera algunos consejos, decidí tomarme esto con calma, pase por el restaurante Ukyo hacía tiempo que no pasaba por ahí, tenía que explicarle esto de alguna manera, ella es un poco controladora, le gusta saber siempre donde estoy, pero nunca me ha incomodado, es una buena persona, quizá verla me ayudaría a dejar de lado todo el trato con Mikado.

El lugar tiene pinta clásica Asiática, y se sirven los mejores Okonomiyakis de todo Tokio de eso puedo estar seguro.

Fuimos amigos desde pequeños y le tengo un gran cariño. Le volví a ver cuándo mi padre me dijo que tenía otra prometida, poco después de establecerme en esta ciudad, ella sin pensarlo dos veces se mudó aquí y abrió este negocio.

Tome una mesa y la mesera me reconoció enseguida, y dos minutos después Ukyo salía para encontrarse conmigo.

—¿Pasa algo? —Me dijo preocupada.

—No, no, descuida, solo que haré un trabajo para Mikado y tengo que contarte.

—¿Qué tipo de trabajo?

—Investigar a una persona, necesita que lo haga por él.

—¿Por qué tú? —¿Cómo decirle? ¿Cómo explicarle que era a mi ex prometida a quien él quería que investigara? Supongo que no tengo opción debo decirle la verdad.

—Es a una mujer que él quiere conquistar.-Esta bien, no del todo "la verdad"

—Entonces no estoy de acuerdo en que lo hagas.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte.

—Ranma, tú no me preocupas, pero todas las demás mujeres sí, no faltara alguna que se quiera colgar de tu fama, o que quiera tu dinero.

—Sabes que no soy de ese tipo de hombres.

—Eres mi prometido y no dejare que te olvides de eso, ninguna mujer te alejara de mi lado.

—Eso no pasara—Se lo dije completamente convencido, ya tenía un plan de vida, nada iba a alterarlo.

—Lo sé, pronto nos casaremos.

El lugar estaba lleno pero quise darle un poco de seguridad, así que sin pensarlo la bese, Ukyo se sorprendió un poco pero no se resistió, era quizá eso lo que necesitaba, probar sus labios para olvidarme de todo lo demás, de quien estaba en mi mente en ese instante, de ella, de Akane.

Después de hacerle entender que solo era trabajo, quedo un poco más tranquila, le explique que saldría por días y que siempre estaría disponible en el móvil, pero eso no era necesario decirle ella lo sabe perfectamente, siempre tiene un mensaje o llamada para mí.

—¿Cuándo te vas?

—En un par de días.

—Está bien, has lo que tengas que hacer, y aunque no me gusta que un campeón de artes marciales se la pase investigando a no sé quién, degradando lo que sabe hacer, sé que no dejaras ese tonto trabajo ni a Mikado.

—Gracias por comprender.

Los dos días se pasaron volando sin nada que hacer y tratando de planear lo que haría para acercarme a ella. Ese día por la tarde deje el trabajo y regrese a mi apartamento, tome una maleta coloque ahí cosas necesarias, esperaba no utilizarla pero ante todo tenía que hacer bien mi trabajo.

Eran casi las dos de la tarde cuando llame a la empresa Kuno, busque hablar directamente con Nabiki, no conocía mi voz así que no habría problema. Ella me daría la respuesta que necesitaba, de ser necesario tenía un arma un poco ruda pero serviría para obtener la información que necesitaba.

—Habla Nabiki Kuno, ¿Que Necesita?

—Mi nombre es…—¡No había pensado en el nombre! me puse un poco nervioso así que dije el primero que vino a mi mente—Hiroshi, y hablo en representación del señor Sanzenin, para arreglar algunos detalles del contrato con su empresa. Solicito hablar con la señorita Akane Tendo.

—¿Qué clase de detalles?

—Bueno, un par de cláusulas que es urgente revisar y en vista de que tiene la firma de la señorita Tendo es con ella con quien debo hablar, de lo contrario el señor Sanzenin está pensando demandar a su compañía.

—¡Demandar! ¿Por qué?

—Debería saber que los restaurantes, sobre todos lo exclusivo donde cenaron el Sr Sanzenin y la señorita Tendo, tiene cámaras ubicadas y hemos detectado algo no muy agradable—En realidad no tenía nada, pero recuerdo que mikado me contó que no recordaba nada, seguro estaba ebrio cuando firmó el contrato y esas cámaras tendrían la prueba del licor que tomó, por tanto se sabría que no estaba en condiciones de firmar ningún documento.

—No enviare a mi hermana de regreso a Tokio, ella en este momento no se encuentra disponible.

—Es de vital importancia encontrarme con ella, para verificar los puntos que exige mi jefe.

—Lo siento ella no estará aquí por al menos tres semanas.

—Es una pena señorita Kuno, me veo en la necesidad entonces de informar esto al señor Sanzenin para que me de autorización e iniciar la demanda—Estuve a punto de colgar, pero entonces todo resulto como lo planee—espere, espere, estoy segura que hay una manera de arreglarlo.

—Entiendo que la Señorita Akane es una mujer muy ocupada y lamento ponerla en esta situación, pero si es necesario, yo puedo viajar hasta donde ella se encuentre para no entorpecer su trabajo.

—Esa podría ser una buena opción, pero se verán en un restaurante, un lugar público, a la hora y el día que yo le indique.

—No se preocupe, respetare sus condiciones, pero debe ser lo antes posible.

—En tres días se encontraran el restaurante Kozanro que se encuentra en el barrio chino en Nagasaki, a las tres de la tarde, yo le avisare a Akane para que disponga de ese día y se encuentre con usted.

—Agradezco su atención, en tres días estaré en ese lugar.

Nos despedimos. Lo más seguro es que Akane estuviera en Nagasaki había un 90% de posibilidad, pero buscar hotel por hotel tardaría demasiado, pensé en una pronta solución y seguido de eso llame a Yuki.

Puso mil pretextos pero accedió a buscar a Akane, ella tenía contactos con todos los hoteles de la cadena de Mikado, y de los mejores hoteles al rededor, siempre por aquello de la competencia, sabía que no era tarea sencilla, así que mientras buscaba esa información iría a Nerima, tenía curiosidad de saber que encontraría allí, y si había de alguien amable a quien podría acudir. Era ese hombre, del que Akane estuvo siempre enamorada.

* * *

Días después de mi paseo con Ranma decidí olvidar ese encuentro, era lo correcto. No tuve noticias de Ryoga y me desesperaba un poco, lo amaba tanto que dolía que no estuviera aquí, cinco años de noviazgo y hace meses que terminamos, se me hace increíble que olvidara tanto amor que decía tener por mí, ni siquiera sé por qué fue que terminamos, de buenas a primeras un día me dijo, "necesito tiempo" el problemas es que no me dijo cuanto, después Sayuri me contó que es una frase para terminar con alguien. Supongo que tenía razón porque después de eso, solo una vez me hablo para decirme que aun éramos amigos, y que necesitaba más tiempo, supongo también, que el enamoramiento no me deja ver otra cosa, y sigo firme con la idea de que regresaremos y seremos felices como lo fuimos esos cinco años. Me gustaría pensar que eso ocurrirá pronto, pero cada que termina otro día y no llama o no manda mensaje, me doy cuenta que el abismo se hace solo un poco más grande y que por mucho que lo desee él no regresara.

Era aun de mañana y debía tomar un vuelo a Nagasaki, estar tres semanas ahí me vendría bien, tenía todo cubierto y no daría clases esos días en el Dojo. Tenía todo listo maletas en mano salí de mi apartamento.

Todo pasó sin contratiempo. Nagasaki, es una ciudad moderna sin dejar de lado la naturaleza hay mucho lugares que visitar.

Me instale y este hotel como todos donde me hace reservación Nabiki con mucho lujo y un delicioso baño, mi hermana siempre cuidando de mí.

Por la tarde tuve la primera reunión con el dueño de los hoteles donde tenía que vender piscinas,.

Después de la reunión donde solo pude conocer a los accionistas de la cadena de hoteles, olvide el trabajo por ese día, y me relaje en el cuarto de hotel, observe uno de esos doramas coreanos que me hacen suspirar, están llenos de clichés y son historias románticas, con las que a veces me gusta imaginar que yo soy la protagonista, sé que son tonterías de adolescente pero no me importa, me gusta soñar. El tono del teléfono interrumpió mi escena romántica con Yoon Sang Hyun, regrese a mi estúpida realidad, era mi hermana y conteste de mala gana el móvil.

— _¿Qué diablos pasa, Nabiki?_

— _Tenemos problemas—entonces todo el enojo se convirtió en temor._

— _¿Qué pasa?_

— _Sanzenin, dice que necesita arreglar cláusulas del contrato._

— _Ese hombre no se da por vencido —Dije molesta, no era posible que no pudiera quitármelo de encima—¿Cuál es su problema? El contrato ya está firmado, no hay nada que pueda hacer._

— _Me temo que nos tiene en sus manos Akane._

— _No me digas que alega otra vez que estaba borracho, eso no funciona ante un juez._

— _No solo eso Akane, consiguió la grabación de las cámaras del restaurante._

— _¡Maldita sea!, no puedo creer que se me pasara un detalle tan importante._

— _Tendrás que reunirte con su asistente, él no vendrá, así que despreocúpate, aclaras lo puntos que necesita y esperemos no tener más problemas con él._

— _Lo lamento Nabiki, no quería ocasionar todo esto._

— _Despreocúpate, hiciste un buen trabajo. Entonces has espacio, en tres días porque te reunirás en el restaurante que tanto nos gusta._

— _¿El que está en el barrio chino?_

— _Ese mismo, la reunión será a las 3 de la tarde._

— _Ahí estaré, terminare esto de una vez a por todas_

— _Akane, cuéntame qué pasó con Ranma._

— _Paso lo que tenía que pasar, nada._

— _Akane, Akane, pensé que al menos se llevarían bien._

— _Lo hicimos, tuvimos algo de conversación camino a Chiba pero eso fue todo._

— _¿Le diste tu número telefónico?_

— _por supuesto que no, no tendría nuevamente comunicación con él, imagina la cara de papá si se entera. Le prometí que me mantendría alejada de él._

— _Entiendo lo de Papá pero tú también tienes derecho a ser amiga de Ranma, sé que no pretendes salir con él, pero no deberías ser tan ruda, necesitas amigos Akane._

— _Tú eres mi amiga, Kasumi es mi amiga._

— _Somos tu hermanas y confidentes, pero extraño a esa Akane que era simpático con todos alegre y vivaz._

— _Aun lo soy._

— _Quizá lo eres, pero no lo demuestras con gente extraña, o quienes te quieren conocer, agradezco que Ryoga te haya sacado de esa cueva escura donde estabas, pero despierta hermana, él ya no está, te dejo las cosas claras, y debes buscar alguien en quien confiar, alguien que te haga sentir segura, y estoy completamente convencida que ahora no quieres una pareja, pero al menos puedes tener un amigo o varios._

— _No lo creo, yo no lo necesito, solo tengo que distraerme en trabajar._

— _Akane, cuando Ranma y tú se conocieron, sé que no simpatizaron del todo, pero me dio la impresión de que podían llevarse bien, ¿por qué no solo lo intentas?_

— _No me haré amiga de Ranma tu sabes que no puedo._

— _Sé que te rompió un poco el corazón, ¿Aun te duele Akane?_

— _No, ya no duele, no fue para tanto solo fuimos prometidos por poco tiempo, pero debo confesar que el poco trayecto que compartimos, me sentí extraña, incomoda, solo me hace recordar por que pase tiempo desconfiando de los hombres._

— _Eso ya no está, no eres ni reprimida y mucho desconfías de los hombres, además lo perdonaste ¿No es así?_

— _Sí, entendí por qué se fue, además me entere que ya no tiene su maldición._

— _Bien por él, entonces que rompiera el compromiso al menos al él le valió la pena._

— _No te niego que me alegre un poco. Nabiki haré el esfuerzo de salir con alguien ¿de acuerdo?, de hacer amigos, pero no será con Ranma, no lo llamaré ni lo buscare es mejor así._

— _Está bien, que no sea Ranma entonces._

— _Solo no me presiones._

— _Hecho._

Puede ser que Nabiki y Kasumi tengan razón, debería ser un poco más abierta con las personas, pero me es difícil, además en esta profesión donde mis viajes son constantes hace aún más difícil esa posibilidad, solo tenía amistades hipócritas esas que he ido encontrando en cierres de tratos, y me buscan cada que quieren algún beneficio de la empresa Kuno.

Supongo que empezare por salir más y a dejar estas acogedoras habitaciones de hotel, dejar mis doramas, y poner manos a la obra.

Decidida me cambie de ropa y me puse cómoda para salir a pasear, hoy haría un poco de turismo, la gente del hotel fue amable al ofrecerme un chófer para llevarme hasta el santuario de Suwa es un lugar antiquísimo, y bello rodeado de naturaleza, tuve que subir una larga escalera para poder acceder al templo.

La tarde pasó sin más novedades, me pasee por los alrededores de hotel y finalmente me rendí, no conocí a nuevas personas, solo a una, con él he coincidido un par de ocasiones, no hubo nada más y regrese al hotel, en cuanto puse un pie en la habitación aventé mis zapatos y grite mientras me dejaba caer sobre la cama violentamente, sonreí mientras lo hacía, era un placer casi sublime, adoraba estar así. Pedí comida a la habitación y no salí más, otro día monótono en mi monótona vida después del trabajo. No sé, tal vez mañana si me anime a conocer personas, aun así no perdería nunca la esperanza de regresar con Ryoga.

* * *

Regrese a Nerima, ya era meda tarde. Sería el lugar ideal para escarbar en el pasado de Akane, sabía que había estudiado en el instituto Furinkan pero después de tantos años no creo que quede alguien que pueda darme información, por un momento pensé en varias posibilidades antes de recurrir a él, pase cerca del canal que atraviesa Nerima tratando de reconocer a alguien que me diera un pista, pero no hubo suerte no reconocí a nadie y mis esperanzas se agotaron, finalmente me encamine hacia su lugar.

Mi móvil sonó y sonreí al ver que era Yuki la persona al otro lado de la línea.

—¿ _Cómo está la mejor amiga que un artista marcial pueda tener?_

— _Déjate de tonterías, no somos amigos y sabes que solo hago esto porque me gustas._

— _Siento no poder corresponderte Yuki._

— _Ya, ya me sé el cuento de que eres un hombre comprometido y que piensas casarte._

— _Es la verdad._

— _Como sea. Te acabo de enviar la información que me pediste, el hotel donde se hospeda y tiene reservación para varias semanas y como un extra, va incluido su número telefónico._

— _Lo acabo de ver, eres la mejor Yuki. —_ Tener su número telefónico era mucho más de lo que esperaba.

— _Si me vuelves a pedir favor para investigar a una mujer me pondré celosa._

— _Son cosas de Mikado, tú sabes que solo estoy con Ukyo._

— _Ni la menciones. Tengo mucho trabajo nos vemos después, Ranma._

— _Adiós Yuki, Gracias._

Es una buena chica y yo tuve la culpa de emocionarla, ahora hacemos bromas de ese tipo, pero tenemos bien claro que yo no nunca le corresponderé y ya está saliendo con alguien, así que no me preocupa.

Camine por calles conocidas. Aunque fue poco el tiempo que estuve aquí recuerdo algunos detalles, algunas habían cambiado y otras seguían intactas, las mismas fracturas en los postes, recordé aquella ocasión en que Akane me cargo en su espalda y el perfume de lavanda de su cabello, fue un momento que recuerdo con algo de nostalgia quizá hasta con cariño, hasta ese punto creí que podríamos llevarnos bien.

Tuve que reunir mucho valor para entrar a ese pequeño lugar, abrí la puerta y esperando en un sillón, había dos ancianas, amables me saludaron y después de unos minutos salió de un cuarto donde daba sus consultas aquel quiropráctico.

Apenas me vio, se acercó amable y me saludo, no pude sentir resentimiento, era tan amable como lo recordaba, me insistió en que esperara y puso un cartel de cerrado en la puerta principal.

Termino de atender a las dos ancianas y entonces salió desde otra puerta, trayendo consigo una charola con una tetera y dos tazas.

—Ranma, me da mucho gusto saber de ti.

—Gracias doctor Tofu, a mí también me da gusto volver a verlo.

—¿Qué te trajo de nuevo a Nerima?

—Sabe, tengo ganas de comprar una casa por aquí cerca y quise pasar a saludarlo—Era lo más lógico para poder abordar el asunto de Akane.

—Ya veo, me alegra que hayas pasado a saludarme, he visto algunos de tus torneos y déjame felicitarte eres sin duda el mejor.

—Gracias Doctor, pero cuénteme, ¿cómo le va?

—Me va muy bien, como podrás ver hemos cambiado un poco este lugar.

—Siempre ha sido muy acogedor.

—Para un paciente que espera, el entorno es muy importante para que este calmado en cada consulta.

—Y usted lo ha logrado, este lugar transmite paz.

—Gracias Ranma.

—¿Y está casado?

—No, pero se podría decir que estoy saliendo con alguien. —su mirada se perdió como recordando algún suceso importante.

—¿Acaso es Kasumi?

—¡¿Cómo lo supiste?! —se impresiono, en realidad es la una chica que supe le gustaba, cuando la veía el entraba en una especie de trance del cual difícilmente salía.

—Me alegra que se haya animado a hablar con ella.

—Ni lo menciones Ranma, me da un poco de vergüenza pero ella es la que me invito a salir, me puse tan nervioso, que casi destruyo la casa del señor Tendo de lo contento que estaba. ¿Y tú tienes novia?

Qué respuesta debería de darle y por primera vez en mucho tiempo mentí en un alto ogrado, no es que me importara que supieran que estaba comprometido, pero nadie a excepción de las personas más cercanas lo sabían. —Digamos que salgo con alguien.

—Te felicito Ranma, seguro es una buena chica.

—Lo es; pero cuénteme como están las cosas por aquí.

—Pues todo en el barrio es tranquilo, desde que Akane se fue a la universidad, las aventuras aquí se calmaron también. —Ahí estaba mi señal para abordar el tema.

—¿Akane, y que ha sido de ella?, ¿puede contarme?

—No hay mucho que decir, se fue a Chiba para estudiar la universidad y esta graduada en Negocios internacionales.

—Vaya, siempre supe que lo lograría.

—Así es, pero estuvo a punto de no hacerlo.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —A mi mente llegaron mil posibilidades.

—No sé si sea prudente contarte, quizá debería ser ella la que te lo diga.

—Por favor Doctor, no creo que ella tenga ganas de verme.

—No entiendo por qué quieres saber todo esto.

—No le mentiré, la verdad tengo un poco de curiosidad, la familia Tendo y Saotome hoy no se pueden ver ni en pintura, al menos mi padre no quiere volver a saber nada del señor Soun y pienso que de alguna manera es mi culpa, usted sabe.

—Creo que no deberías sentirte culpable por querer deshacerte de tu maldición, pero al parecer ellos no pudieron soportar la idea de que las escuelas no se unieran, y empezaron los problemas, se culparon uno al otro y su amistad no se pudo salvar.

—Lo se, mi padre me contó todo. Él no me dijo nada pero sabía que quería culparme, el orgullo de mi padre no dejo que se acercara otra vez a señor Soun, desde ese día el viejo cambio por completo, se volvió un poco más frío y distante, en cuanto obtuvimos nuestras curas él y yo nos separamos y regreso con mi madre.

—¿Y tú que hiciste ese tiempo, Ranma? —No podía decirle lo que hice ese tiempo, antes de ser famoso yo tuve un pasado no muy grato.

—Es mejor dejar ese asunto olvidado, algún día se lo contare, pero no hoy.

—Entiendo Ranma.

—¿Akane, como lo pasó?

—Te diré a grandes rasgos—se levantó y camino de un lado a otro de la pequeña sala— Akane estuvo triste por varios meses, comía muy poco y casi no entrenaba, prácticamente dejo las artes marciales, decía haberle fallado a su padre, decía que no se merecía la felicidad—fue como un balde de agua fría jamás espere algo como eso, Akane no dejaría las artes marciales por nada ni nadie, y yo era ambas cosas en ese momento, nada y nadie

Me parecía increíble que fuese la misma Akane que me encontré ayer y que se veía con tanto orgullo,

Pensar que había sido reducida a nada era algo que no podía siquiera imaginar, y sentí como un pequeño escalofrió.

—Y todo por mi culpa, pero si solo estuvimos juntos un par de meses, como máximo.

—No, Ranma pasaron más cosas además de tu partida.

—Yo no creí que ella…

—Despreocúpate, Akane ahora está bien, tuvo el apoyo de su familia y amigos.

—Me consuela saber que se encuentra bien—hubo un momento de silencio y recorrí el lugar con la mirada, para finalmente atreverme a hablar nuevamente—¿Usted cree que está mal si intento acercarme a ella?

—¿Acércate en qué sentido?

—No sé, en tratar de ser su amigo.

—Akane es una persona aislada y desconfiada, le cuesta mucho hacer amigos, le gusta ser solitaria.

—No sabía que fuese así, no me daba esa impresión.

—Es verdad no lo era, pasaron muchas cosas Ranma. Akane necesita un amigo, alguien en quien confiar pero no sé si tú seas la mejor persona.

—Sé que no debí irme así como así—la conciencia, esa traidora me las empezaba a cobrar.

—Ya te dije no tienes por qué sentirte mal, Akane comprendió que fue por tu bien, pero eso no quiere decir que no la haya pasado mal.

—Entonces lo mejor será no acercarme. —pero algo me decía lo contrario.

—Tampoco digo que no lo hagas, pero debes entender que Akane creció con un carácter diferente al que seguramente recuerdas, y cambio cuando un chico insistió tanto en quedarse a su lado que lo logro, la enamoró y juro permanecer a su lado, ella es muy sensible, si bien tiene un carácter fuerte por dentro estoy seguro que sigue siendo muy frágil, pero eso jamás lo demostrara.

—Ya veo, Akane entonces tiene una relación.

—Creo que eso no me corresponde contártelo, Ranma.

—Entiendo—Eso me confirmaba que tengo que ir demasiado despacio con Akane no debía acercarme a ella ni tener una amistad, ella me ha superado y frecuentarla solo hará que la confunda y no quiero que mal interprete mis intenciones.

—Será mejor que me vaya.

—Fue un gusto volver a verte Ranma.

—Lo mismo digo Dr. Tofu—Hice una reverencia y me retire.

Camine de regreso a mi auto para regresar a Tokio, y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me dio Tofu, el cambio en Akane fue significativo y no deja de hacerme ruido el saber que fui causante un poco de todo, está bien , creo que fui el detonante.

Quizá no sería buena idea acercarme a ella, directamente. Verifique la información y ya tenía un vuelo reservado para esa misma noche, mi cabeza daba vueltas mientras manejaba de regreso.

Llegue al departamento solo para dejar el auto y enviar un mensaje a Ukyo no regresaría en varios días, me iría a Nagasaki para encontrarme con Akane, probablemente esta vez no tenga el valor de acercarme pero la vería desde lejos, para que Sanzenin obtenga solo lo necesario acerca de Akane y para qué negarlo, la curiosidad me estaba matando.

Después de casi tres horas de viaje por fin llegue al hotel donde ella estaba y no tenía a Yuki para que averiguara el número de habitación, además el recepcionista era hombre, pero había una misma constante, quien quiere averiguar la información es Ranma Saotome

Me acerque al tipo, y cordial me saludo.

—Buenas noches señor, ¿tiene reservación?

—Si, a nombre de Ranma Saotome—el hombre comenzó a teclear la computadora y verificaba mis datos.

—¿Podría Ayudarme?

—Claro señor ¿Qué necesita?

—Mi…—Trague saliva antes de decir otra mentira—novia, se hospeda aquí, pero llego antes.

—Ya veo, ¿y qué clase de ayuda requiere?

—¿Sabe? Tengo la idea de una velada romántica y no quiero que sepa que estoy aquí, si la llamo ella sospecharía, usted sabe, ellas y su sexto sentido. Me gustaría entregarle un regalo que guardo en la maleta.

—Se ve que usted está muy enamorado—casi estallo en carcajadas ¿Yo?¿Enamorado de Akane? es ridículo.

—Ella es mi todo—otra mentira.

—Sabe que no puedo dar datos personales.

—Y yo sé que el dinero mueve al mundo, ¿acaso no me reconoce?

—Sinceramente no.

Empecé a creer que no era tan famoso como lo creí—Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome ¿no lo reconoce?

—No.

—Soy campeón de artes marciales.

—Oh, creo que ahora lo recuerdo, usted disculpe, pero con tanto trabajo a veces no pongo mucha atención a los eventos deportivos.

—Eso no es lo importante lo que quiero saber es el número de habitación de mi novia, no quiero que me encuentre aquí.

—Lo siento señor no puedo ayudarlo.

Resignado, molesto y sin querer aceptar la derrota me instale en la habitación, ya habría otras opciones para averiguar dónde estaba Akane, no hice nada más que descansar del agitado día.

Tuve un sueño extraño donde capítulos del pasado se mezclaban unos con otros y en medio de todo Akane lloraba, y por más que trataba de acércame a ella simplemente no podía, tal vez era la culpa, si porque ahora me sentía culpable, y como no hacerlo después de lo que me contó Tofu.

Me levante muy temprano a las seis de la mañana para ser exacto casi al mismo tiempo sonó mi móvil, dos mensajes de buenos días de Ukyo, uno más de mi madre, yo seguía completamente adormilado. El teléfono se cayó y al levantarlo vi que la pantalla se apagó y se estrelló un poco, nada de cuidado en la agenda busque su nombre y comencé a escribir.

—"Buenos días".

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de recibir la contestación eso era muy normal, nunca demoraba en contestar.

" _¿Quién eres?"._

" _¿Quién más va a ser?"—Escribí._

" _De verdad, no sé quién eres"._

" _Por favor no juegues conmigo"—_ pensé que era uno de esos días donde amanece en modo bromista y siempre tato de seguirle el juego, pero luego de unos mensajes se torna aburrido.

" _No tengo tu numero registrado, lo siento_ "—después de este mensaje tardo unos minutos en contestar, creí que se habría cansado y lo deje, pero antes de entrar al baño, el móvil volvió a sonar teniendo otro mensaje de respuesta—" _Espera, creo saber quién eres"_

Ya me estaba cansando de su juego, pensaba ya no contestarle pero implicaría que me bombardearía todo el día y además estaría enojada por semanas. —"¿Ah, sí? A ver, dime entonces ¿Quién soy?"

-"Acaso, tu nombre empieza con 'R'?"

"Si, mi nombre empieza con 'R'"—escribí fastidiado, y ya estaba aburrido ese juego tonto ya no me gustaba.

"Entonces termina con 'A'"

"Eres muy lista, entonces es seguro que sabes quién soy"

"Si, creo que ahora esto segura que eres…Ryoga"

"¿Quién?" —¿Cómo que Ryoga? No sabía quién demonios era ese.

"¡Aja! ¡No lo niegues! Sabes que nadie puede con Akane Tendo".

Akane Tendo, ¡AKANE TENDO! ¡No, no, no era posible! Eso debería ser un error, leí el número del destinatario varias veces, sentía que mis ojos se salían de sus órbitas, ¡¿Cómo demonios había pasado eso?! Me puse de mil colores, no era Ukyo a quien le respondí la pequeña "conversación", me moví desesperado por la habitación, revolví ansioso mi cabello, si algo podía empeorar las cosas era eso, estaba demasiado metido como para decirle que era una broma o que el numero estaba equivocado. Entonces hice lo correcto, terminar cuanto antes esa conversación y ver la forma de resolver todo este mal entendido.

"Lo siento, tengo que irme"

"Está bien, pero creo que necesitamos hablar"

"Adiós"—envié en mi último mensaje

Contrariado tome una ducha muy rápido, no podía pensar en otra cosa, salí a prisa tomando lo primero que encontré, una cómoda ropa deportiva y una gorra.

De pronto me sentí enojado conmigo mismo, me preguntaba, cómo había sido tan imbécil como para equivocarme de esa forma.

Espere sentado en la esquina del hotel, no quise llamar la atención, el sol ya salía y yo estaba ahí con frío esperando por Akane Tendo, era increíble cómo hasta hace un par de días creí estar convencido de que en mi vida no ya no pasaba nada extraordinario, y ahora estoy aquí, esperándola con la guardia bien en alto, listo para seguirla, para convertirme en espía de ser necesario, ahora era más que convencimiento o curiosidad, ý en mi cabeza un nuevo plan estaba gestándose.

Ella salió puntual a las 8 de la mañana muy temprano para una junta pensé. Active la cámara en mi teléfono móvil, tome la primera captura.

Subió a un auto negro que paso a mi lado, le di la espalda para no verme descubierto y comencé a seguirlo al estilo Saotome, ningún auto era rival para mí, yo era mucho más ágil y veloz.

Paro en un pequeño lugar de comida. Dentro pedí una mesa cerca de donde ella estaba, ella me daba la espalda. Era cierto lo que Tofu me dijo, se volvió solitaria, mucho más que yo. Saco su móvil y espere paciente a que hablara para poder escuchar con atención

— _Nabiki, el trato casi está cerrado…Si pude colocar algunas y hoy conoceré el resto de accionistas… No, bueno, hoy recibí un mensaje, no, no de Ryoga, alguien me invito a salir_. —La escuche sonreír, no entendí por qué le escondió los supuestos mensajes del tal Ryoga— _es guapo, y fue muy atento conmigo, he coincidido con él un par de veces… Claro que diferente a Mikado, el solo es un imbécil_ —Sonreí, al menos pensaba lo mismo que yo— _Será hoy por la noche…no digas esas cosas, no lo haré y más vale que dejes de regalarme ropa tan, tan pequeña. Sabes que yo solo soy de un hombre…si, si ya sé que ese hombre no está, pero no pierdo la esperanza, algún día seré eternamente feliz con él_ —la escuche suspirar y vaya que era tonta pensar en felicidad eterna es como pensar que serás joven por siempre. Al menos ya tenía una pista Akane estaba enamorada y no de mí, eso definitivamente debería ser bueno, eso es lo que mi cerebro decía, pero en mi estómago algo pasaba…¿Ropa diminuta? ¿De qué clase de ropa estaría hablando? — _Nabiki no te preocupes te prometí que saldría con personas y lo pienso cumplir, tu siempre tienes la razón hermana. Adiós._

Vaya que es estúpida, salir con desconocidos. Una vez más lo digo sin temor a equivocarme, los días más largos en mi vida los he vivido por su culpa, pero se lo debía, después de todo un día me prometí que la cuidaría y no lo cumplí.

Ropa diminuta, no pude evitar imaginarla, al final soy humano, además una fantasía no se le niega a nadie.

Tan distraído estaba que no sentí cuando alguien se sentó frente a mí.

—¡¿Por qué demonios me estas siguiendo?!

Era Akane, y estaba realmente molesta…

* * *

Hola a todos! Espero se encuentren muy bien sobre este capítulo vaya que ha sido de los mas difíciles de escribir por falta de tiempo, agradezco a todos la paciencia cun una servidora.

Sosa: solo un poquito de duda es el toque mágico!, muchas gracias por leer y por tu review. Un besote para ti también y tenemos platica pendiente. Saludos!

Ranma K: Hola, agradezco muchísimo review que bueno que te está gustando la historia, si no hay mayor problema los miércoles estaré por aquí, un saludote y gracias por leer.

Camuchis: Que bueno que te ha gustado el capítulo, es verdad el viaje un poquito largo nada más, y tienes razón hay más cosas tras el comportamiento de Akane, pero saldrá a relucir poco a poco, gracias por tus palabras! Me animan a seguir. Un abrazote!

Paoh: me alegra que te guste la historia, y espero no demorar en actualizar, un abrazo para ti tambien.

Cari Ummi: Cari! Infinitas gracias por todas y cada una de tus palabras, si me gusta un poco el misterio, lo de Akane y Ryoga poco a poco lo iré contando. Gracias por leer y nos leemos en Facebook.

Elynmidnight: Hola un gusto leerte! Espero que esta historia sea de tu agrado! Entiendo que a veces no tenemos el tiempo suficiente, pero tranquila poco a poco, ya sabes si no hay problema los miércoles o jueves actualización!

A mi querida beta, amada A. RedFox no sería posible sin tu maravillosa aprobación. Love you bby.

Usagi: Ansiosa por mi regalo mil gracias.

Kogane: mucha buena vibra por lo que se viene ánimo, todo, todo saldrá bien.

Gatiurgo: tú tampoco molas tío, y aburres más. :P

Azamar: la próxima semana prometo estar más desocupada para charlar!

Tengo algunos reviews pendientes, pido paciencia pero no me olvido de ustedes, gracias.

A lo lectores silenciosos no hay palabras para agradecerles, un saludo para todos .

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo…**


	5. ¿Acaso, fue una cita?

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen, la historia si. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

* * *

"El destino debería buscar mejores cosas por hacer, que solo empeñarse en fastidiarme la existencia".

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **¿Acaso, fue una cita?**

Paró en un pequeño lugar de comida. Dentro pedí una mesa cerca de donde ella estaba, ella me daba la espalda. Era cierto lo que Tofu me dijo, se volvió solitaria, mucho más que yo. Saco su móvil y espere paciente a que hablara para poder escuchar con atención.

— _Nabiki, el trato casi está cerrado…Si pude colocar algunas y hoy conoceré el resto de accionistas… No, bueno, hoy recibí un mensaje, no, no de Ryoga, alguien me invito a salir_. —La escuche sonreír, no entendí por qué le escondió los supuestos mensajes del tal Ryoga— _es guapo, y fue muy atento conmigo, he coincidido con él un par de veces… Claro que diferente a Mikado, el solo es un imbécil_ —Sonreí, al menos pensaba lo mismo que yo— _Será hoy por la noche…no digas esas cosas, no lo haré y más vale que dejes de regalarme ropa tan, tan pequeña. Sabes que yo solo...que Ryoga, tu sabes…si, si ya sé que ese hombre no está, pero no pierdo la esperanza, algún día seré eternamente feliz con él_ —la escuche suspirar y vaya que era tonta pensar en felicidad eterna es como pensar que serás joven por siempre. Al menos ya tenía una pista Akane estaba enamorada y no de mí, eso definitivamente debería ser bueno, eso es lo que mi cerebro decía, pero en mi estómago algo pasaba…¿Ropa diminuta? ¿De qué clase de ropa estaría hablando? — _Nabiki no te preocupes te prometí que saldría con personas y lo pienso cumplir, tu siempre tienes la razón hermana. Adiós._

Vaya que es estúpida, salir con desconocidos. Una vez más lo digo sin temor a equivocarme, los días más largos en mi vida los he vivido por su culpa, pero se lo debía, después de todo un día me prometí que la cuidaría y no lo cumplí.

Ropa diminuta, no pude evitar imaginarla, al final soy humano, además una fantasía no se le niega a nadie.

Tan distraído estaba que no sentí cuando alguien se sentó frente a mí.

—¡¿Por qué demonios me estas siguiendo?!

Era Akane, y estaba realmente molesta…

* * *

Estaba sentada en ese pequeño lugar y de pronto un aroma familiar llego a mi nariz, podía casi asegurar que era de Ranma, su auto olía de la misma manera, pero aquello no tenía sentido, la posibilidad de que Ranma y yo coincidiéramos por segunda vez era casi imposible. Mi móvil sonó y Nabiki me presionaba cada día un poco más para salir con personas, así que le invente que saldría con al alguien ese día por la noche, además por nada del mundo le diría sobre los mensajes de Ryoga. Siempre espere a que él se comunicara conmigo y cuando lo hizo algo extraño paso, no lo recibí con la emoción que hubiera deseado, pero era Ryoga y lo amaba ¿no?

Cuando termine la llamada me gire para comprobar mis sospechas y ahí estaba, nunca lo había visto vestido de esa forma tan despreocupada, pero no se veía mal, parecía una de esas personas que acosa a los famosos, como un espía, entonces esa inquietud se hizo más grande, ¿y si él me estaba siguiendo?, esa sería la única forma en que coincidiéramos por segunda ocasión. Algo dentro de mi exploto, ya daba por hecho que Ranma me seguía y actué por mero impulso, hacía mucho tiempo que no reaccionaba de esa forma.

—¡¿Por qué demonios me estas siguiendo?! —grite, lo vi sorprenderse, pero segundos después se relajó tanto que me molesto su forma tan despreocupada.

—¡Akane! que sorpresa verte por aquí, ¿Seguirte? ¿Por qué haría algo así? No sé de qué estás hablando —Me sonrió y yo…yo casi sonrió también.

—No lo sé, pero algo me dice que lo estás haciendo—Me senté frente a él.

—Pues te equivocas, no tendría sentido seguir a una chica como tú.

—¿Como yo? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—A que no estaría interesado en alguien con ese feo carácter—Y con esas palabras Ranma comenzó a cavar su tumba, no era la misma niña que contestaba frases infantiles, me había vuelto hiriente, tanto, que los amigos cercanos que tenía se alejaron debido a lo que yo llamo "honestidad brutal", y es que, la verdad incómoda a muchos. Trate de controlarme pero Ranma es de las personas que tienen la capacidad de sacar lo peor de mí.

—Claro, quien querría estar con una mujer desgarbada, odiosa y poco femenina como yo ¿No?

—Eso precisamente—lo dijo burlándose de mí.

—Deberías saber que mujeres como yo tampoco se fijan en imbéciles como tú.

—Por fortuna para mí.

—¡Vete al demonio! —No pude, yo, Akane Tendo no tuve respuesta, no pude defenderme, algo me pasó. De cualquier forma no dejaría que me humillara, así que dignamente pero muy enojada, me levante de mi asiento y salí de ahí, camine a prisa un par de cuadras, después de todo tenía una junta a la cual llegar, seguí mi camino y perdida iba en lo que tenía que hacer cuando él me detuvo del brazo.

—Akane, espera—me dijo y yo me libere pronto de su mano.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—No quise decir eso.

—Déjalo, no es que me importe tu opinión, hay cosas que no cambian.

—No te equivoques, yo he cambiado y mucho.

—No se nota nada, para mi sigues siendo el mismo orgulloso, ególatra a quien no lo gusta perder.

—Yo no le veo nada de malo en ser así—me dijo arrogante

—No tengo tiempo para esto Ranma, me voy —seguí caminando, no faltaba mucho para llegar a mi destino. Pero de nuevo me detuvo del brazo —podrías dejar de hacer eso.

—Tú tampoco has cambiado—me dijo.

—Créeme te impresionaría saber cuánto lo he hecho, pero no pienso demostrártelo, suéltame por favor—él de mala gana lo hizo.

—¿Qué tanto has cambiado? Tengo curiosidad—me pregunto sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

—No tengo por qué mostrártelo, y ahora me iré. Tengo un montón de hombres que conocer.

—¿Hombres?

—Sí, los accionistas a los que veré son hombres—Pude ver como su ceño se fruncía—Pero eso no tiene por qué importarte.

—Tienes razón no debe importarme, puedes hacer lo que sea que tú quieras.

—Eso no tienes por qué decirlo, es obvio, siempre hago y digo lo que yo quiera. —Lo deje en medio de la calle. Para ese momento ya no me importaba Ranma, iba apresurada para llegar lo antes posible a mi reunión, pero na vez más ese…ese hombre hizo que me detuviera y volteara a verlo de golpe ante sus palabras.

—Akane, sal conmigo esta noche—estaba enojado y no sé si lo decía en serio y si en cualquier momento explotaría de risa burlándose de mí, además, que se supone que debía contestar, hace unos días que nos reencontramos y no es como si todo el pasado quedara olvidado.

—No puedo, ¿acaso no escuchaste que hoy tengo una cita?

—Entonces otro día, pero no quiero que mal intérpretes, solo será para ponernos al día, como ya dije antes no me interesan las chicas como tú, no quiero que pienses otra cosa.

—Jamás pensaría eso de ti, pero estaré ocupada estos días, lo siento.

—Está bien, no pienso insistir—y sin más se fue, me sentí un tanto aliviada, para ser honesta nunca me gusto la sensación que Ranma causaba en mi cuando estaba cerca.

Me pase gran parte de la mañana y tarde en aburridas juntas protocolarias, donde mi mejor cara y una sonrisa era lo mejor que podía ofrecer en ese momento. No había dejado de pensar en Ranma, y preguntarme si sería correcto salir con él, estaba confundida pero ya estaba dicho, rechace su invitación y dejar las cosas así era lo mejor.

Revise de nuevo los mensajes de Ryoga y aunque al final pude sentir un poco de distancia, el que me haya escrito quiere decir que no se olvidó del todo de mí, eso me hacía estar contenta, si hubo una persona con la que pude ser completamente abierta para cualquier tema ese fue él.

Recordé aquella vez que llego a Nerima completamente enojado y buscando a Ranma, si hubiera llegado un par de días antes sin duda lo hubiera encontrado. Fue en el patio del colegio Furinkan donde lo vi por primera vez y para ese momento a mí no me interesaba nada que no fueran los estudios, los hombres podían irse al carajo, y él no era la excepción.

Ryoga al ver que docenas de hombres se enfrentaron a mí, si, esos mismos que al saber de la partida de Ranma regresaron a su labor para derrotarme y salir conmigo. Ryoga los venció a todos creyendo que me estaban atacando, pero en un mal movimiento con el filo de una de sus armas corto mi cabello, el que yo cuidaba celosamente para parecerme a Kasumi, fue un duro golpe.

Ryoga se arrodillo pidiendo perdón y bueno, lo golpee un poco, él no me dejo sola ningún momento ese día. Caminó conmigo por la ciudad y al ver mi cabello tan asimétrico, nos detuvimos al lado del riachuelo y me senté en una roca, él con uno de sus pañuelos, la misma arma con la que lo corto, lo ocupo delicadamente para arreglar mis mechones disparejos hasta dejarlo como lo conservo ahora.

No me resistí y le envié un mensaje, los buenos momentos no se olvidan y quería platicar con Ryoga.

" _Hola"_ —no sabía si contestaría pero ya lo había hecho, lo peor que podía pasar era que ignorara el mensaje. Pasaron varios minutos y no tuve noticia, las manos me temblaban y estaba nerviosa, pero esto se fue aminorando al transcurrir de los minutos, al parecer si me había ignorado supongo que no debí ilusionarme, pero él mando el primer mensaje, así que en todo caso él tuvo la culpa de mi ilusión.

Encendí el televisor y no había nada importante que ver, saque un reproductor de música y los grandes audífonos de diadema que cubrían casi la mitad de mi cara, pero me encantaban porque me perdía en las notas y hoy necesitaba eso, relajarme, me deje caer en la cama y cerré los ojos, tomaría una pequeña siesta pero no pude, apenas los cerré y de nuevo recuerdos llegaron a mi mente y esta vez no fue Ryoga sino Ranma.

Después de que se fue, la herida aún estaba reciente, un poco fue el sentimiento que desarrolle hacia él en tan poco tiempo, y otro tanto fue que hirió mi orgullo, doblo mi dignidad, me hizo sentir como si no fuese de merecedora de felicidad. Sabía que no quería un compromiso, que nuestros padres injustos decidieron por nosotros y de eso no podía culparlo, no podía atarlo a algo que al principio yo tampoco quise, después de decirme usa sarta de ofensas y yo de responderlas caí en cuenta que sería un poco más difícil de lo que parecía, pero fue cuestión de días, tan solo días y una frase para que me creyera que algo podía ocurrir entre nosotros, "Te ves linda cuando sonríes" cinco palabras que para mí significaron mucho, cinco palabras que al final no fueron suficiente, cinco palabras que en realidad no significaban amor, sino mera cortesía, y dolió entender eso.

No supe cuánto tiempo paso, pero ya era de noche, me la pase entre cavilaciones y medios sueños. No había comido nada pero tampoco tenía ganas de salir, tenía que pensar en la cita perfecta que inventarle a Nabiki porque estaba segura que a primera hora me estaría llamando para interrogarme por mi cita imaginaria, me daba risa que de verdad creyera que tan fácil saldría con alguien a quien solo he visto un par de veces.

La luz parpadeante del móvil llamo mi intención y abrí os ojos por completo al pensar que era la contestación a mi mensaje. Prácticamente me abalance sobre el teléfono y estaba en lo correcto tenía un nuevo mensaje.

 _"¿Cómo estás?"_ —estaba contenta, al menos no me sentía ignorada.

 _"Estoy bien y a ti, ¿cómo te va?"_ —las piernas me temblaban de verdad que está nerviosa.

 _"Estoy bien"._

 _"A paso tiempo ¿no?"._

 _"¿Estás trabajando?"._

 _"Si, estoy en Nagasaki, terminare un negocio en varios días y espero regresar pronto a Chiba"._

 _"Me da gusto que te vaya bien"._

 _"Gracias, sabes que todo lo que tú me digas es importante para mí"._

 _"Mi opinión no debería ser importante"._

 _"Para mí lo es y eso me basta"._

 _"Como digas, adiós"_ —No entendía su actitud tan fría y distante, no parecía el mismo Ryoga pero supongo que el tiempo separados lo hizo así.

 _"Adiós"_ —fue mi último mensaje, supongo que no estuvo tan mal, eso me obligue a creer.

Deje el móvil a un costado y me prepare para dormir, no tuve ánimo para invitar la historia para Nabiki así que simplemente la ignoraría o le diría que me cancelaron de último minuto, solo quería dormir y no pensar en nada más.

* * *

Me mando al diablo, no quiso aceptar mi invitación para salir, ¡maldita sea!, yo y mis impulsos. Esta vez no era nada justificado, no sé cómo fue que se me ocurrió invitarla, simplemente en algún pequeño lado creí que quizá aceptaría y hasta podríamos ser amigos, esa debería ser la mejor opción, pero la muy…terca no acepto, entiendo que tenía una cita y por eso me rechazo, pero no se desharía de mi tan fácil, tenía que estar prevenido para poder seguirla, quizá pueda obtener algo de información acerca de sus gustos en cuanto a hombres se refiere.

Camine por los alrededores pensado en mi estupidez, como se me había ocurrido reaccionar así, ella pensará que me puse celoso, definitivamente si había una nueva conversación con Akane no volvería a pasar, y ese era uno de los problemas principales, ¿como acercarme a ella?, ya sé que primero estaba convencido de que no quería tener ningún acercamiento con Akane, pero después de lo que paso esta mañana, y si de todas manera estaría aquí estaba dispuesto a que mi relación con ella mejorará, mas allá de la ambición de Mikado, quería que fuésemos amigos, que quitara esa idea que tiene de que la abandone solo porque sí.

Regrese al hotel y espere en la recepción hasta que ella regreso fue fácil dar con su habitación de esa manera, y casualmente no estaba lejos de la mía, la vi entrar y se veía agotada, pero por nada del mundo perdía la compostura, el traje ejecutivo sin duda le quedaba bien, ahora tenía que estar muy pendiente de ella cuando saliera para tener su cita romántica, compadezco a ese tipo.

Estuve sentado cerca de su habitación, estaba distrayéndome enviándole mensaje de disculpa a Ukyo por no haber respondido el suyo y a mi madre también, ella sabía absolutamente todo sobre el trabajo de Sanzenin solo por un pequeño detalle, mi madre no sabía que era Akane, aunque no la conoció si alguna vez se llegaba a tocar el tema Nodoka Saotome hablaba de Akane con cierta empatía.

Sin siquiera imaginarlo llego un mensaje de Akane, un "hola" que me hizo sonreír, pero no debía contestarlo, no podía hacerle algo como eso, hacerme pasar por otra persona y no cualquier persona sino el hombre al que ella quiere. Me levante del frió suelo y entre a mi habitación, decidí ignorar el mensaje no había manera de que regresara a ese peligroso juego, me recosté y deje el móvil a un costado, así quede por un par de horas, entonces tuve un ataque de ansiedad que me hizo levantar de un solo salto y pasee por toda la habitación pensando detenidamente si estaba dispuesto a quemarme con fuego, estaba enojado no sabía qué hacer, puse todos los pros y los contras en la balanza, está de más decir que no encontré pros y aun así, en contra de todo pronóstico conteste el maldito mensaje.

Era una conexión extraña, pero cuando me regreso el mensaje me sentí un poco en paz, en cuanto me contestó el siguiente diciéndome que para ella la opinión de ese tal Ryoga era lo más importante, me hizo rabiar, ese sujeto tenia Akane bajo su control ella nunca se portó ni siquiera una pizca de dócil conmigo, nunca.

Mis otros mensajes fueron fríos, no tenía ganas de seguir con eso, eso me ganaba por meter la nariz donde no me llaman.

Después del último mensaje con la palabra "Adiós" yo ya estaba cambiado y listo para seguirla, espere afuera de su habitación hasta la media noche y jamás salió de ahí. Lo supe porque en recepción me lo confirmaron, sabiendo el número de habitación todo se volvió más fácil.

Ella no salió, y no podía fingir que no me interesaba, probablemente la habían cancelado, o ella quizá se sintió enferma, definitivamente no podía tocar o pensaría que la estoy siguiendo, lo mejor sería esperar a mañana y verificar desde muy temprano si ella se encuentra bien, mañana me la encontraría nuevamente de casualidad.

Casi no dormí pensando en Akane, me quede un poco preocupado, me levante para preparar todo y de nuevo a las ocho de la mañana ya estaba en la esquina de aquel hotel esperando a que saliera. Puntual como siempre ingreso al auto. Hice una segunda captura con mi móvil y los seguí, esta vez a un lugar diferente pero del mismo estilo que el del día anterior.

Se sentó en una mesa y sin reserva me acerque a ella.

—¿Te molesta si me siento?

—Otra vez tú. —La vi rodar los ojos fastidiada pero por alguna razón eso no me molesto en lo más mínimo.

—Vamos, que nos hayamos encontrado más de dos veces no puede ser casualidad, además prometo no morder.

—Eres insoportable—hizo un ademan con su mano dándome autorización para sentarme.

—¿Qué tal fue tu cita?

—No es algo que te importe—me dijo irritada.

—¿Acaso te dejaron plantada?

—Para tu información salí con un buen chico, que me invito una deliciosa cena.

—Puedo sentir que mientes—y esperaba de verdad que mintiera, no podía haber pasado y quizá en alguna distracción mía si haya salido y haya tenido esa cita.

—No tengo porque mentirte, mejor piérdete de mí vista.

—No lo haré, no hasta que me cuentes los detalles.

—Tú no eres nadie para pedirme detalles de mi vida privada.

—Lo sé, pero precisamente para eso estoy aquí, ¿no has pensado que estos encuentros sean para algo bueno? Akane seré completamente honesto contigo…

—¡Espera, espera! Ranma no lo hagas—Me interrumpió y puso su mano sobre la mía, era cálida y suave, su mirada paso de irritada a suplicante en un segundo, solo ella podía hacer algo como eso.

—Debo hacerlo, debemos hablar de lo inevitable y no estaré tranquilo hasta lograrlo, no dejare de acosarte hasta que aceptes que hablemos.

—Tengo una reunión muy importante y definitiva no puedo tener esta platica ahora, comprende por favor.

—Entonces acepta salir conmigo, solo como amigos—bajo la cabeza y cubrió su frente con sus manos, creo que la puse incomoda, sabía que la estaba forzando pero ya había llegado muy lejos no podía echarme apara atrás, le pediría perdón por el daño que le cause, por primera vez dejaría mi orgullo de lado.

—Acepto, saldré contigo.

—Entonces paso por ti a las ocho.

Hurgo dentro de su bolso y tomo un bolígrafo agarro mi mano para escribir en ella—ese, es el hotel donde me encuentro y el número de habitación.

—Estaré ahí puntual ¿Desayunamos?

—Si.

Hablamos muy poco pero definitivamente algo había cambio, la Akane que tenía enfrente se veía incluso un poco tímida, nerviosa y eso me gustaba. Ella se despidió de mí y esta vez no hubo hostilidad. Pague la cuenta y me fui directo al hotel, nunca antes había estado nervioso por salir con alguien, ciertamente fueron muy pocas las citas que tuve antes de comprometerme y lo hice en la época cuando mi vida parecía desviarse.

Regrese a lo importante, no quería que Akane pesara que me vestía de traje solo para salir con ella, así que use lo más casual que tenía, una camisa azul marino y un pantalón negro. Me prepare con algunas preguntas que me ayudarían a saber un poco más sobre ella, necesitaba ganarme su confianza y para eso necesitaba ser sincero, ¿pero sería prudente decirle lo de Sanzenin? Hasta ese momento no lo sabía, dependiendo de cómo se lleve nuestra "cita de amigos" lo haría.

Las horas pasaban lento, eran las seis de la tarde, y yo, ya estaba cambiado y listo para salir. Rente un auto que nos esperaría y vi un par de restaurantes pero dejaría que ella eligiera el lugar. Estaba impaciente, mi pierna temblaba inquieta, no era posible que una simple salida me pusiera de esa forma. Así pase las dos horas restantes y cuando por fin faltaban diez minutos camine hasta su habitación.

Toque una vez y no hubo necesidad de esperar, de inmediato abrió la puerta y para ser sincero se veía muy bien nada que ver con su vestimenta formal y ejecutiva.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Sí, vamos. —Me dijo seria, no había enojo pero tampoco felicidad en su rostro.

Caminamos sin cruzar palabra hasta la entrada donde el auto ya nos esperaba. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pero ella se adelantó.

—No es necesaria tanta cordialidad, yo puedo hacerlo—abrió la puerta y entro al auto sin duda es una mujer diferente, Ukyo estaría molesta si acaso olvido algún protocolo de caballerosidad. Rodee el auto y también subí.

—Hay un par de restaurantes aquí cerca de donde podríamos…

—Estoy cansada de restaurantes, la verdad es que no tengo hambre.

—Entonces iremos a un lugar que puede ser que te guste—dirigí el auto y maneje unos diez minutos para aparcar al pie de una pequeña montaña. Durante el trayecto hubo silencio, demasiado y empezaba a pensar que quizá no había sido buena idea invitarla a salir, ninguna palabra salía de mi boca, al parecer estaba más nervioso de lo que creí.

Cuando llegamos a la cima de aquella colina, en el teleférico nos hicieron pasar por un pasillo mientras una mujer dejaba de explicar para darnos un momento a solas, salimos del pasillo para dar paso a una vista soberbia de Nagasaki, y podría decir que es de las más hermosas que he visto.

—Ranma, este lugar es…es…simplemente magnifico—me dijo con una hermosa cara de asombro, mientras se acercaba al barandal para ver más del panorama y las luces brillantes de la ciudad, que se reflejaban en un lago cristalino—he venido varias veces a Nagasaki pero nunca había subido aquí.

—Me alegra que te gustara, yo tampoco había venido hasta aquí—ella no dejaba de ver el paisaje y recargaba sus brazos en el barandal yo me coloque a su lado imitando sus posición.

—Ha pasado tiempo, Ranma—dijo sin quitar su vista del frente.

—Lo sé, no quiero forzar esto.

—¿Qué pretendes?

—Solo quiero las cosas entre tú y yo estén en paz.

—¿Y por qué no habrían de estarlo?

—Yo sé que no debí irme así como así de Nerima

—Ranma no hables del pasado, no estuvimos mucho tiempo juntos —dijo sin ninguna expresión.

—Aun así Akane yo…

—No es necesario, entendí por qué te fuiste y no hay nada de que arrepentirse.

—¿Por qué no aceptas ser mi amiga?

—Porque no hay necesidad de eso, no funcionará una amistad forzada.

—No entiendes, nadie me está obligando, lo hago porque de verdad quiero ser tu amigo y solo eso—ninguno era capaz de ver al otro a la cara, lo más fácil era seguir viendo al horizonte, al menos salían las palabras correctas.

—Mejor dejemos las cosas como están, tu sigue con tu vida como hasta ahora y yo seguiré con la mía. —Levanto su rostro y suspiro profundo, me gire para enfrentarla.

—Puedo entender que no quieras saber nada de mí, y no te culpo, pero al menos te pido que hablemos, que dejemos las cosas limpias.

—¿Limpias? —se giró para verme de frente

—Sí, me refiero a…

—Se a lo que te refieres—me interrumpió, me observaba con esos grandes ojos y largas pestañas.

—¿Entonces, que dices?

—Digo que… me ha dado un poco de hambre.

—Eso lo podemos solucionar fácil—bajamos un piso donde había un bonito lugar para cenar, estaba decorado de manera tradicional y a Akane pareció gustarle, los grandes ventanales aun dejaban ver el paisaje.

Pedimos cada uno y hablamos hasta que nos trajeron nuestros platos.

—¿En que trabajas Ranma?

—Acabo de obtener un ascenso, superviso a los guías de turista en los hoteles de Mikado.

—Ya entiendo por qué te encontré ahí, me resulta increíble que tú, el gran Ranma Saotome, tenga un trabajo como ese, pero si lo disfrutas entonces es el trabajo perfecto.

—Me gusta viajar, conocer lugares y vi una buena oportunidad en Tokyo. ¿Y tú, solo trabajas para Kuno?

—No, también doy clases en el Dojo de mi padre, pero eso ya lo sabes.

—Siento haber ido de improviso, no pensé que tu padre me despreciara tanto—dije un tanto cohibido.

—Te ofrezco una disculpa, él no reacciono de buena manera.

—No te disculpes lo entiendo, debo confesarte que al viejo no le gusta ni siquiera escuchar el nombre de tu padre.

—Supongo que ellos tuvieron la culpa, no debieron comprometer a sus hijos sin su consentimiento, pero no me gusto que papá perdiera a su amigo de toda la vida.

—Siento que el viejo a veces lo extraña—Terminamos la cena y pague la cuenta después de discutir con Akane por no acceder a recibir su dinero.

Regresamos al hotel y la acompañe, llamo al elevador, entramos y fue ahí donde comencé una nueva conversación.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

—Lo sabes bien.

—No se dé qué hablas—dije un poco nervioso, no dije nada para parecer sospechoso.

—Vamos Ranma no me vas a decir que el que nos hayamos encontrado aquí fue una coincidencia.

—Eres muy astuta—estaba en una encrucijada, decirle lo que Mikado quería y arriesgarme a que detestara cuando apenas recuperaba un poco su amistad o negarlo todo y salir por la tangente, yo soy Ranma Saotome, Así que escogí lo más fácil.

—Mikado me envió aquí, para analizar algo sobre el contrato que firmaron—achico sus ojos, mientras la puerta del elevador se abrió dando paso al pasillo donde estaba su habitación, caminamos hasta deteneros frente a ella.

—En dos días entonces nos ocuparemos de esas cláusulas, pero no entiendo cuál fue el problema—no había reaccionado mal al saber que tendría una comida conmigo en el barrio chino.

—Te lo explicare en dos días.

—Fue agradable salir contigo, Ranma—Akane nunca abandono su semblante serio.

—Lo mismo digo, quizá podamos repetirlo.

—No será pronto, tenlo por seguro.

—Creí que habíamos mejorado un poco.

—No, solo hablamos de nuestros padres—saco la tarjeta de su bolsa para abrir la puerta.

—Más a mi favor. Te propongo que después de la comida en el barrio chino, pasemos la tarde hablando de nuestro pasado.

—Eso no será agradable de recordar, Ranma.

—Tiene razón, ¿Entonces, aceptas?

—No, solo tendremos una reunión de negocios en dos días, hasta entonces, no me busques ni me sigas, tengo demasiadas cosas en que pensar.

—No prometo nada, es más se me está ocurriendo que no tienes alternativa, hablaremos de nuevo en un par de días.

—Debes obedecer lo que te digo, de lo contrario no habrá cita de negocios y no volveremos a encontrarnos—me hablo retadora.

—Entonces quizá le diga a Mikado que no llegamos a ningún acuerdo y que puede proceder legalmente contra la empresa de tu hermana y su esposo.

—¡Eso es chantaje! —se acercó a mi furiosa para enfrentarme.

—Llámalo como quieras, pero yo tengo una cinta con pruebas.

—Esto si me sorprende, no creí que fueras capaz de cosas como estas-me dijo alterada.

—No deberías subestimarme, yo soy Ranma Saotome no olvides eso —empecé alejarme de su habitación.

—Y tú no olvides que tratas con Akane Tendo—hablo con una voz tan fría, que sería capaz de congelar el mismo infierno.

Sonreí y no mire hacia atrás, había sido un largo y placentero día, mentiría si dijera que no disfrute de su compañía, y en dos días tendría una nueva oportunidad de hablar con ella, de tratar a esa aparente indomable fiera. Sé que está molesta pero ahora haríamos las cosas a mi manera, ya comenzamos esto y no descansare hasta terminarlo, el único detalle e que no sabía como terminaría todo, si al final nos daríamos la mano fraternalmente o si terminaríamos detestándonos, cual fuera el resultado, ya no dudaría en seguir adelante con esto.

Saque el móvil y vi que tenía 33 llamadas perdidas, Ukyo estaba molesta de eso no había duda. No sabía nada de la existencia de Akane y eso era lo mejor, si al final todo esto salía bien ella sería mi amiga, lo malo es que a mi prometida no le gusta que yo tenga amigas, eso será el único y gran problema, ya vería la forma de resolverlo, por ahora estaba bien por cómo se llevaron las cosas, y aunque al final tuve que presionarla un poco estoy seguro que saldrá nuevamente conmigo.

* * *

De solo recordar lo eterno de este día, hace que me canse aún más, pues después de la junta y el desayuno que tuve con Ranma, toda la tarde estuve un ansiosa, me vi de nuevo al espejo con ese vestido negro de corte evasé, no era nada ejecutivo, pero suficiente para salir con un "amigo" un tanto desconocido, no sabía de qué hablaríamos, y me estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado, varias veces quise cancelar excepto por un pequeño detalle, no sabía dónde ni como localizarlo, me sentía cansada e irritada. No estaba segura de lo que me ponía de malas, la invitación a salir o que fuese Ranma con quien saldría, en ambos casos había una constante, no quería y no necesitaba eso, pero no haba marcha atrás, me mentalice para estar lo más serena y fría posible, quizá si Ranma se desencantaba de mi me dejaría tranquila.

Cuando llego la hora acordada, ya tenía una hora lista. Apenas toco la puerta los nervios me invadieron, pero me obligue a no mostrar ninguna expresión, y era muy buena en fingir.

Creo que no debo quejarme, la vista desde el monte Inasa fue simplemente espectacular, no había disfrutado tanto de un tiempo libre, mi humor cambio, no podía estar seria con una vista como esa, desde ahí todo se tornó en un ambiente tranquilo y pudimos hablar, parecía que el cambio en Ranma fue en todos sentidos, casi no tocamos nuestra vida privada pero me alegra no haberlo hecho, todo se centró en nuestros padres.

La noche no termino del todo bien, un chantaje en el que no caería ya me las arreglaría para librarme de esa "segunda cita".

Lo último que hice fue desmaquillarme, me dormí tal y como estaba ni siquiera me preocupe por bajar el cierre del vestido.

A la mañana siguiente paso algo que no había ocurrido en muchísimo tiempo, ¡me retrase por casi dos horas! el sonido del móvil fue el que me despertó y adormilada lo revise, la hora me hizo levantarme despavorida hasta la ducha

Afortunadamente y para mi suerte las personas con las que me reunirían entendieron mi demora un tanto irritados pero todo quedó resuelto con un pequeño descuento que seguramente saldría de mi sueldo.

Por la tarde me enclaustren mi habitación y el móvil de nuevo sonó, era un mensaje de Ryoga y no podía estar más feliz.

" _¿Qué tal va tu día?"_

" _Todo muy bien, gracias por preguntar"_

" _¿Has hecho algo interesante?"_

" _Más o menos, salí con un conocido"_

" _¿Y te divertiste?"—_ por un momento creí que se molestaría si eso pasaba definitivamente mencionaría su nombre, si se mostraba algo celoso entonces mi salida con Ranma serviría de anécdota para hacer rabiar a mi despistado hombre de la bandana amarilla.

" _Si, lo hice, pase una linda velada"_

" _Me da gusto por ti"_

" _Gracias"_

" _¿Y…como es ese conocido?"—_ Sería malo decirle que era Ranma, aquel hombre al que llego buscando a Nerima y que gracias a él nos pudimos conocer y hasta enamorarnos, creo que por el momento lo mejor era dejar el nombre en Ranma bien guardado.

" _Nadie importante, un viejo conocido"_

" _Aceptaste salir con alguien, no importante"_

" _¿Acaso estas celoso?"_

" _No, Akane, puedes salir con quien quieras"—_ eso me partió el corazón, a él no le importaba, pero si no lo hacía ¿por qué me mandaba mensajes?

" _Tienes razón, con quien yo salga o me interese es mi problema, entonces no deberías preguntarme nada"_

" _¿Entonces él te interesa?"_

" _Eso ya no es de tu incumbencia, adiós, Ryoga."_

Era increíble, como se atrevía, apenas días de regresar a mi vida y se portaba como un tonto, de no ser porque aun siento algo por él, no toleraría ese tipo de estupideces.

Momentos antes de reunirme con Ranma, el día y la hora pactada por Nabiki, las manos me sudaban y me estaba estresando, primero por esas cláusulas, después por esa cinta de video, no quería causar problemas, y después estaba él, Ranma, de pronto empecé a pensar los lugares que podíamos visitar en Nagasaki. Salí de mis pensamientos tan tontos, si termine peleada con Ranma la noche que nos vimos, no le daría el gusto de llevarme de paseo otra vez, si algo hablaríamos será en ese lugar y por poco tiempo, siete años y tanto que contar que no alcanzaría ese día para decirlo todo.

Tal vez le contaría lo del accidente, lo de Ryoga, la enfermedad de mi padre o aquella vez que casi muero por intentar ser valiente, no sé si estaba lista para revivir todo eso, y tampoco sabía si Ranma era una persona de confianza para hacerlo. Lo único cierto era que había tantos sentimiento de dolor de rabia e impotencia que nunca demostré, que tengo miedo de abrirme ante él, no debería pensar eso ¿cierto?, yo soy Akane Tendo y se fingir muy bien, fingiré que no dolió, que entendí su decisión y que en mi corazón no hay resentimiento ni nada por él, porque soy Akane Tendo, la que todo lo puede, la que no siente, la que pase lo que pase siempre está bien.

Lo vi sentado en la mesa de ese lugar dándome la espalda respire profundo y camine lento hasta estar a un par de metros...era el momento reviviría el pasado y viejas heridas, que tonta porque en ese instante no sabía que esas heridas no eran nada comparadas con las que el futuro me tenía preparadas.

Me saludo amistoso, se veía contento, estaba lista para comenzar con el primer tema a discutir ese día. Cuando se acercaron a atendernos no pude evitar abrir los ojos por completo cuando escuche aquella frase.

—¡Ni hao, Ranma!

—¡Shampoo! —dijimos al mismo tiempo Ranma y yo, nuestras miradas se encontraron y entonces pensé que ahora si tendríamos mucho de qué hablar…

Continuara...

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!** No me queda mas que agradecer todos sus reviews y todas las muestras de apoyo a esta servidora, se que varios me han comentado que Ranma fue un patán por dejarla, pero no crean que la tuvo tan fácil, pronto Ranma contara su versión de la historia y entonces veremos que no es un patán del todo, hasta entonces me despido, no sin antes mandarles un gran abrazo, y deseando que hayan pasado un Feliz día del amor y la amistad.

 **Camuchis** : Hola, asi es un poco hay de eso, Ranma espía no suena tan mal no crees?, Me halaga que te gustara el capítulo, tienes toda la razón poco a poco sacaremos la verdad tras estos dos. Siento haber hecho sufrir, pero fue por un buen motivo, espero no tardar tanto, si no hay nada extraordinario, el próximo miércoles tendremos nuevo capítulo, te mando un abrazote y gracias por el review.

 **Elynmidnight** : ¡Hola! Poco a poco Ranma se engancha con ella, tienes razón lo descubrieron pronto, pero se volverá mas se molesto como solo ella lo sabe hacer, era norma creía que Ranma la seguia y no se equivocaba. Te puedo adelantar que si, ryoga por fuerza aparecerá. El placer de que lean es todo mio, gracias. ¡Un beso!

 **Cari Umii** :Ranma es raro, si de pronto fue graciosa esa escena mira que tener pensamientos nada sanos y en medio de una investigación! Mil gracias por tus reviews, por leer, por seguirme y amiguita no estamos leyendo en Facebook Saludotes!

 **Zita** : Agradezco tu review! espero que estés muy , muy bien, gracias por tus palabras y pudiste ver que no tarde tanto, te mando un fuerte abrazo!

A mis amados desterrados, no me queda mas que agradecerles siempre el apoyo y la paciencia, Viene un día muy especial para mi, que espero con ansias locas, gracias por seguir siendo mis hermanos, los amo.

 **A RedFox** : Bby, gracias por las noches que le dedicas a esta loca, sabes y reitero que todo esto seria, imposible sin ti love you, necesito mis cenizas!

queridos lectores silencioso, gracias por sus visitas, y no duden que siempre estaré contenta de recibir sus mensajes. ya sea por este medio (reviews) o redes sociales.

Y es así como, con cigarro en mano, me despido de ustedes.

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo...**


	6. Tiempo para dos y un poco mas

Los personaje de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen, son de su creadora, Rumiko Takahashi. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, únicamente para entretenerles.

* * *

"El pasado, es más que eso, es la oportunidad de enmendar errores sin necesidad de repetirlos, pero eso solo depende de uno"

 **CAPÍTULO 5: Tiempo de recuerdos y algo más...**

Llegue antes que Akane a aquel lugar con decorado chino, lo cual tenía lógica pues estaba en el barrio chino en Nagasaki. Según las indicaciones de Nabiki, estaba en la hora y en el lugar indicado. Por dos días hice lo que Akane me pidió. Ni siquiera me atreví a mandarle más mensajes, hice que la cordura regresara, y me plante en la idea de no irrespetarla, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Akane se entera que quien envía los mensajes soy yo y no Ryoga? no quiero ni pensarlo. Apague ese móvil y lo deje en lo más profundo de mi maleta, se supone que soy un artista marcial y que puedo controlar una cosa tan sencilla como la ansiedad, incluso compre otro móvil con un nuevo número, alegando que habían robado el anterior.

Cuando llegó la vi con esa ropa, derramando formalidad, solo sonreí cuando se sentó frente a mí. En este lugar no había sillas, eran sofás de media luna.

—Hola, Akane—se veía nerviosa, o eso parecía, es que con ella no sabía que esperar.

—Hola, Ranma—contesto tranquila.

—¿Te parece bien si primero comemos y después hablamos de negocios?

—Sí, respecto a eso, yo…no sé si estoy lista para hablar—me comento nerviosa.

—Por favor, no quiero que pienses que te estoy forzando, háblame solo de lo que tú quieras y yo haré lo mismo—hablaría de mí, no sé qué tanto sea prudente hacerlo, no quiero abrumarla y mucho menos asustarla, hay cosas de mi que ni la misma Ukyo sabe, pero de verdad quería ser honesto.

—Ranma, ni siquiera sé por dónde comenzar—y vi miedo en su rostro, ¿Tan mal la había pasado?, ¿tan doloroso era que no se sentía cómoda de hablar de ello?, ¿será, que le pasa igual que a mí?

—No hablemos por ahora, mejor ordenemos ¿Esta bien? —le sonreí para darle confianza y ella hizo lo mismo asintiendo, al menos obtuve una leve sonrisa sincera, pero al escuchar aquella voz aguda, no pude dejar de sorprenderme.

—¡Ni hao, Ranma!

—¡Shampoo! —dijimos al mismo tiempo, ¿La conocía? ¿P-p-pero cómo? ¡Eso era imposible!

—Akane, también estar aquí, esto ser sorpresa—Shampoo me dio un pequeño empujón con el hombro y se sentó a mi lado, se aferró a mi brazo y se movía insinuante sobre el —Shampoo no pensar que Akane al fin encontrar a Airen.

—¿Encontrar? —Mi cerebro trabajo a todo lo que daba para analizar…acaso ella…—¿Akane, me estabas buscando? —Pregunte desesperado.

—¡NO, NO, NO! Claro que no te buscaba, ¡Shampoo! ¿Por qué dices eso? —Akane cambio el color de su rostro a rojo intenso, y tuve muchas ganas de reír, mientras la veía negar con las manos de manera nerviosa.

—Entonces cuéntame tú, Shampoo—le dije, si alguien le gusta hablar es a ella.

Se removió en su asiento, y se aclaró la garganta pero Akane no dejo que hablara— ¡No! Shampoo yo lo haré.

—Entonces pedir comida, y Shampoo comer con ustedes, tener ganas de escuchar historia, ¡Shampoo ser heroína!

—¿Heroína? —pregunte un poco escéptico, pues Shampoo no es exactamente del tipo de persona que se detenga ayudar a alguien, a menos que sea en beneficio propio.

—Sí, pero no solo eso, ¡también quisiste matarme! —dijo Akane apretando los dientes.

—Ser verdad Shampoo dar el beso de la muerte, pero por buen motivo—y con una enorme sonrisa se levantó y se fue.

—¿De qué está hablando, Akane?

—Supongo que si estamos aquí para hablar, entonces vamos a hacerlo de una vez.

—Te propongo algo, tú me contaras un poco y yo haré lo mismo.

—Es lo justo—levanto lo hombros—Ranma, antes de empezar todo esto, debes saber que de ninguna manera te guardo rencor por haberte ido y no te puedo juzgar. Empezare por ser honesta desde ahora—Respiro profundo y apretó los puños —cuando te conocí sé que no congeniamos del todo. Éramos muy jóvenes—sonrió melancólica— pero de alguna forma sentía que había una química entre nosotros, y a pesar de haber sido poco el tiempo yo… puedo decir que sentí algo por ti—me hablo sin apartar su vista de la mía, eran palabras sinceras sin un ápice de burla— Teníamos 16 años y no sé si esa atracción que sentí se pudo convertir en amor, no hubo tiempo para averiguarlo —Y yo me quede en silencio, enterarme de que Akane se sentía atraída por mí, fue como soñar caerse al vacío y despertar antes de estrellarse contra al suelo, justo esa sensación.

—Akane, yo…

—No digas nada todavía, te contare cosas que pasaron desde que tú te fuiste y hasta que conocí a Shampoo.

—Está bien, escucho.

—Bien. Después de te fuiste, pase unos días…digamos que un poco devastadores. —Shampoo llego trayendo con ella tres platos de Ramen y una pequeña jarra con agua.

—Shampoo llegar a tiempo, la casa invitar— de nuevo se sentó junto a mí y se aferró a mi brazo, supe que Akane no estaría cómoda con la presencia de Shampoo, pero para nuestra fortuna, un grupo de turistas llego al restaurante y no le quedó más remedio que atenderlos, así que finalmente nos dejó solos y pude ver un poco de tranquilidad en esos ojos color chocolate.

—Menos mal que se fue—y sonreí para darle algo de confianza.

Ella sonrió débilmente antes de hablar —Nuestros padres discutieron, y yo te culpaba por cómo me sentía, espero entiendas que era una niña inmadura. Los escuche hablar de la palabra "honor" y tu padre te defendió diciendo que eras un Saotome y que regresarías para casarte. Pero después, la discusión se acaloro y mi padre dijo que si no regresabas en una semana anularía el matrimonio. Debes entender que lo hizo porque me vio demasiado decaída, y yo le había dicho que no quería volver a saber nada de artes marciales—después de decirme eso permaneció en silencio.

—Akane yo no sabía que te habías puesto así.

—Yo le pedí a mi padre que no dijera nada al tuyo. En fin, una semana después regreso, solo para pedir más tiempo y mi padre se lo dio, un mes más pero no tuvo noticias tuyas, nuevamente discutieron y en una de sus frases, tu padre grito que me estabas haciendo un favor al casarte conmigo, y que yo sería la única beneficiada de ese matrimonio, porque tendría a un Saotome a mi lado y que mi debilidad era evidente.

—¿Él viejo dijo todo eso? —no podía creerlo, sé que mi padre a veces dice tonterías pero algo como eso, va más allá de un enojo.

—Sí, pero mi padre no se quedó atrás, le dijo que la única razón por la que acepto el compromiso, había sido por lastima y que los beneficiado serían los Saotome, al emparentar con una familia de renombre en sociedad como los Tendo, ambos se maldijeron y esa fue la última vez que vi a tu padre.

—Eso no lo sabía, —estaba muy consternado, papá nunca me contó sobre la pelea con el Sr Tendo.

—Siento que te enteraras de esta forma. Desde ese día yo me sumí un poco en la tristeza, pero esa es otra historia.

—Me gustaría saberla, si no te molesta.

—No, ahora sigues tú, yo ya te conté parte de lo que paso ahora te toca a ti.

Había llegado el momento de contarle parte de mi pasado, ni siquiera sabía cómo iba reaccionar.

—Lo mío es simple. Cuando me fui, tarde varias semanas en llegar a Jusenkyo, y mi cura apareció casi 2 años después, una vez que pase por todo ese proceso finalmente me libere de Ranko,

—¿Ranko?

—Así se llama mi maldición.

—No sabía que le podías poner un nombre—me dijo con un poco de burla

—En realidad no hay mucho que contar sobre mi parte femenina, eso es todo—Aparte la mirada de ella no quería que me descubriera, pero no lo logre, ella es muy astuta.

—¿Eso es todo? Por favor Ranma, no soy tonta.

—Me descubriste. ¡Vaya es un poco tarde!, ¿estas segura que tienes tiempo?

—No te preocupes por el tiempo, si ya te conté parte de mi historia exijo saber algo de la tuya.

—Olvide que trataba con la mujer más terca del mundo.

—Haré de cuenta que no escuche eso y cuéntame, o ya no te diré nada más de mí—me miro retadora.

—Está bien—di un largo suspiro antes de continuar— No quiero recordar la nostalgia que sentí al irme de Nerima, al igual que tú, también me sentí atraído por ti, pero después de pelear, me di cuenta de que si nuestros padres nos casaban todo terminaría mal, y supe que no podía casarme, además me convertía en mujer y eso pegaba duro en mi orgullo, no me sentía un hombre completo, para ti o para alguna mujer.

—Ranma, eso a mí no me importaba.

—Pero a mi si, además recuerdo aquellas veces en que discutimos tan fuerte que entre insultos, me dijiste afeminado.

—Lo siento, sé que dije muchas cosas, pero no podía callarme ante tus insultos tampoco.

—Eso ya no importa Akane, te ofendí con eso y me disculpo—me quede en silencio por varios minutos—cuando llegue a China me perdí, el viejo era el único que sabía bien el camino a Jusenkyo, pregunte a algunas personas pero se me dificultaba el lenguaje, lamente no aprenderlo a la par que mi padre. Unas semanas después pude llegar pero no fue sencillo, el guía de los pozos me dijo que para regresar a la normalidad debía buscar un lugar y pasar por un proceso doloroso—entonces callé, tampoco era grato para mí recordar eso.

— ¿Qué tan doloroso?

—Mucho, con 16 años tuve que enfrentarme a algunas torturas físicas para estar preparado.

—Yo creí que solo llegarías a china y pedirías el agua del estanque hombre ahogado.

—Ingenuamente también creí lo mismo, pero no funciono, debido a que ese pozo también es una maldición yo no podía recibir dos, a menos que mi maldición fuese la de un animal, entonces si podría usar el agua del pozo del hombre ahogado. El guía me hizo buscar un templo en lo profundo del bosque que me costó mucho encontrar, pero camino ahí camino encontré la aldea amazonas y yo tenía una deuda pendiente, porque mi padre y yo nos comimos el premio de Shampoo.

Hubo peleas y la vencí en combate así que me dio el beso de la muerte en mi versión femenina y cuando supo de mi maldición si querer la vencí y termine siendo su prometido según sus leyes.

—Lo sé—me dijo molesta.

—¿Qué sabes?

—Pues…

—¡Shampoo regresar! —Más alegre de lo normal regreso para sentarse de nuevo a mi lado. Akane, tenía una mirada fría muy fría dirigida a mí, casi podría jurar que estaba enojada—¡Akane, contar como conocernos!

—A ella le gusta escuchar cómo es que me salvo la vida —¿salvarle la vida? Escuchar eso sin duda hizo que mis sentidos se pusieran alerta, como es posible que alguien tan fuerte como Akane hubiese estado en peligro.

—Entonces cuéntame.

—Aun no has terminado de contar tu parte—me dijo.

—Si no lo haces Shampoo se pondrá triste—le dije apretando los dientes y pareció entender que debíamos deshacernos pronto de ella.

—Muy bien, te contare—bebió un poco del té que nos trajo Shampoo— Cuando tú te fuiste, dos días después apareció un singular personaje en mi vida, él te buscaba para retarte a una pelea pero no te encontró. Nos volvimos amigos y semanas después de tu partida el me invito a acampar a una montaña para entrenar. Cuando estuvimos ahí el desapareció.

—¿Te dejo sola en medio de la montaña?-dije un poco molesto.

—Sí, pero después todo tuvo una explicación-dijo tratando de confortarme-Como sea ya no importa. Te decía, estuve esperando un día completo y al ver que no aparecía empecé a entrenar yo sola, todo iba bien pero cometí un error, quise trepar a lo alto de una cascada, pensé que no habría problema. El río iba colina abajo y no medí el peligro. Ese día la corriente era fuerte y hubo mucho viento, yo estaba a punto de lograrlo pero resbale antes de llegar, eran unos diez metros de altura y caí al río. Lo que tú no sabes Ranma es que yo no sé nadar. La corriente me arrastro, las piedras chocaron contra mi cuerpo y me produjeron fracturas; yo luche por ponerme a salvo pero la corriente fue más fuerte y con las heridas que tenía me fue imposible escuche un 'crack', fue mi cabeza al chocar con una gran roca, creí que iba a morir, estaba sangrando y tragando mucha agua, de pronto todo se volvió oscuro. Cuando desperté…

—¡Shampoo contar!

—Sí, Shampoo, adelante, es tu parte favorita—rodo los ojos y dejo que Shampoo continuara.

—¡SI! Shampoo estar pasando por montaña y dirigirse a Nerima para buscar a Airen después de que Ranma derrota en aldea, y de pronto ver a Akane caer de cascada, Shampoo preocupar y correr para rescatar pero río tener mucha fuerza, y darme cuenta que Akane caer por otra cascada y altura no ser grande, pero ella estar inconsciente, entonces Shampoo lanzarse al caer de cascada en ese momento y alejarla de peligro, yo ser muy valiente, cuidar de Akane y curar heridas por dos días mientras viajar a cuidad de chica violenta—pronuncio con mucho orgullo incluso actuaba partes de la historia y Akane la veía con un poco de ternura, sé que estaba agradecida con ella más allá de estar molesta—Doctor Tofu decir que yo salvar vida, Shampoo cuidar de nueva amiga, hasta que una noche ella decir nombre de Ranma en sueños, Shampoo alterarse y al recuperarse Akane yo dar beso de la muerte.

—¡Ya estuvo bien Shampoo! no creo que sea necesario contarle eso a Ranma—supongo que al decir mi nombre quizá estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

—Shampoo solo decir que yo ganar pelea.

—Pues claro aún no me recuperaba por completo cuando nos enfrentamos—dijo Akane, molesta.

—Shampoo, aun ser mejor.

—Sabes que no podemos pelear.

—Yo saber, lo mejor ser que Shampoo no matar a chica violenta, no poder abusar del débil, y tener cosas más importante que hacer, buscar a airen para casarse con Shampoo, Akane explicar que no ser prometida y que Ranma regresar a China, entonces yo hacer lo mismo.

—Shampoo tengo que irme, por favor nos traerías la cuenta—dijo Akane un poco irritada.

—No ser nada, Shampoo invitar.

No dije nada, imagine cada palabra que Akane me dijo, las heridas y el dolor debió ser terrible, y por días estuvo a merced de esa amazona, cuidándola, sí, pero todo eso se hubiera podido evitar

—Entonces me retiro, gracias Shampoo, ¿Ranma, nos vamos?

Parpadee un par de veces antes de levantarme de la silla—Claro vayámonos, Shampoo gracias por la comida y dale mis saludos a tu esposo—Akane se detuvo de golpe. Llegue hasta donde estaba ella.

—¿Shampoo, no es tu prometida?

—¿No, te gustaría saber la historia?

—No es necesario, creo que por hoy es suficiente de revivir el pasado.

—Aun no te he contado como me deshice de mi maldición—no quería que se fuera, y creí que le atraería la idea de contarle un poco de lo que yo hice.

—Vamos a otro lugar—estaba triste y su voz se quebró un poco.

Le quite la alarma al auto enseguida subió, y comencé a conducir.

—¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

—Llévame a mi hotel, Ranma, necesito descansar—Se veía algo confundida y no apartaba la mirada del camino. Decidí que no insistirá, me precipite en quererla presionar. Lo que me había contado era suficiente, creo que fui egoísta al querer obtener toda la información en un solo día después de todo eran siete años.

Cuando llegamos hasta la puerta de su habitación, la abrió y me dejo en la entrada pero no cerró.

—Akane, entonces creo que debo irme—nadie contesto, y supuse que estaba en el baño, la espere un poco, no dije nada, pero quería despedirme de ella, pues después de ese día no habría más excusas para vernos. —¿Akane? —de nuevo silencio y empecé a preocuparme un poco. Estaba tentado a entrar pero no lo haría sin su consentimiento—¡Akane! —Le grite un poco entonces fue cuando tuve mi respuesta.

—¿Aun sigues ahí?

—¿Me estas invitando a pasar?

—¿Olvidaste que tienes una historia que contarme?

—No contestes mi pregunta con más preguntas.

—Entonces no preguntes tonterías —me enseño la lengua, sonreí y fue lo que necesite para entrar. Toda la habitación a pesar de ser grande olía a ella, a ese perfume de lavanda y tenía cortinas oscuras, pero aun así se colaba la luz de la tarde.

Esas habitaciones en especial las de ese hotel parecían enormes casas tenían todo lo necesario salón, cocina y hasta área de juegos.

Akane me invito a sentarme en la barra que había al entrar a otra habitación, abrió el pequeño frigorífico de dónde sacó una botella de Sake.

—¿Te gusta el sake, Akane? —Pregunte mientras me sentaba en la barra, y ella sería mi bar tender

—En realidad prefiero la ginebra.

—No sabía que bebieras.

—Bueno, hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes —hablo sonriente— ¿Tu que prefieres? O me vas a decir que tu profesión te lo prohíbe y que por ser artista marcial nunca lo has hecho.

—Me encanta el whisky—abrió de nuevo ese frigorífico y saco de su interior un botella que llevaba un nombre muy conocido para mí. "Talisker"

—No imaginaria que a alguien como tú le gustara el whisky.

—Es el agua de vida—la vi poner hielos en el vaso y enseguida servir uno de mis whiskys favoritos.

—Lo sé, "Lo que no cura el whisky, no tiene cura" —me ofreció el ancho vaso

—Así que sabes de whiskys.

—Solo un poco—y pude ver que se perdió en sus algún recuerdo.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En Ryoga.

—Quien es Ryoga? —debía fingir demencia.

—Es…es…en realidad esa es otra historia, no creo que quieras saber mis relaciones amorosas.

—¡Eh! Si vamos a ser amigos no tiene nada de malo que lo sepa.

—No, no intentes evadirme aun tienes una historia que contarme.

—Está bien, pero antes sírveme uno más— tome el resto de mi bebí de un trago y Akane lleno mi vaso.

—Deberías saber que el servicio en cuarto no es nada barato.

—No te preocupes yo pagare por eso, aún estamos en una "Cita" —Le dije haciendo énfasis en esa palabra.

—No te lo estoy cobrando, solo cuéntame cómo te deshiciste de Ranko.

—En realidad…no me deshice del todo, veras…pasaron dos años para que yo me librara de mi maldición. No podía usar el estanque del hombre ahogado, así que viaje por varios sitios en china donde las leyendas se mezclan con la realidad y llegue a un antiguo lugar donde un hombre me aseguro haberse curado de su maldición, y me sometió a entrenamientos extenuantes y temperaturas extremas que según él, habían ayudado, en una ocasión quemo parte de mi cuerpo para ahuyentar el espíritu de Ranko, Me aseguro que así se iría, pero nada sucedió, quede con una gran marca de quemadura en mi espalda del tamaño de un coco, que tardo en sanar por semanas, dolió demasiado. Desde ese día el dolor físico se convirtió en algo fácil de controlar, aquel hombre me fracturaba a propósito, puedo asegurarte que no hay hueso de mi cuerpo que no se haya roto. Estuve días durmiendo colgado de pies o manos, sin comida y me daban muy poca agua. Fue un martirio.

—No puedo creer que hayas aceptado hacer algo así…que confiaras en un desconocido…que hayas sufrido tanto —Me dijo con voz quebrada y sus ojos se pusieron un poco empañados, estaba a punto de llorar.

—Estaba desesperado por volver a ser normal, por tener una vida. Mi maldición se volvió un calvario.

Akane saco otra botella y esta vez decidió acompañarme, una botella azul con el nombre "William Chase", era su bebida favorita, ginebra.

* * *

Me conto una historia fantástica que, de no ser por que vi de "primera mano" a un maldito de Jusenkyo habría jurado que me estaba mintiendo, pude ver en su rostro ansiedad cada que hablaba de castigos corporales y el solo imaginar algo tan escabroso como eso, se me erizaba la piel.

Servir otro vaso de mi ginebra favorita. Tal vez, el tener a un hombre en mi habitación, estaba muy mal y que estuviéramos a solas era mucho peor, además si eso lo combinábamos con bebidas que provocan cero lucidez todo se tornaba peligroso.

—Ranma, creo que es mejor que nos detengamos aquí.

—Pero, aun no te cuenta como fue que me separe de Ranko.

—Pronto ya no estaremos sobrios y no quiero que sigas aquí cuando eso pase.

Él se carcajeo y se acercó a mí.

—¿Crees que me aprovecharía de ti? —se levantó de su asiento y rodeo la barra para quedar frente a mí.

—No dejaría que eso pasara, ni en un millón de años

—Podrías enamorarte de mí—encogió los hombros.

Entonces fue mi turno para soltar una carcajada —jamás lo haría. Creo que el alcohol empieza afectarte, además ya estoy enamorada.

—¿De Ryoga, de él estas enamorada? —Me dijo burlándose.

—¿Cómo sabes su nombre? —su rostro se puso muy serio, y me observo detenidamente.

—Me lo dijiste hace cinco minutos.

—Sí, cierto, Ryoga Hibiki.

Ranma Abrió los ojos por completo después estuvo pensativo por minutos, sabía que en cuanto le dijera el apellido él lo reconocería— Yo conocí a un Ryoga con ese apellido.

—Él, es quien te busco dos días después de que te fuiste.

—Ryoga fue un antiguo compañero de escuela pero eso fue todo. ¿Para qué me buscaba?

—Él dijo que tú, tuviste la culpa de su maldición, y cayó al pozo del cerdo ahogado.

—¡Un cerdo! —Estallo en burla.

—¡No cualquier cerdo!—dije molesta—Su nombre era P-Chan.

—¡P-Chan! —Sus carcajeos eran irritantes, se limpiaba los ojos de las lágrimas que le salían por reír tanto.

—¡¿Te enamoraste de un cerdo al cual le pusiste nombre?!

—¡EH! No sabes la historia así que no te burles, ¡Idiota!- Le dije furiosa antes de deposita la palma de mi mano con fuerza sobre su mejilla.

—¡¿QUE DIABLOS TE PASA?! ¡Solo era una maldita broma! —Me observo colérico.

—¡Pues no me lo pareció!

Quedamos en silencio, pero yo tenía ganas de correrlo de mi habitación, de gritarle que se largara y que no se le ocurriera buscarme de nuevo, y una vez mas Akane Tendo se quedó sin habla, y eso ya me estaba asustando un poco.

Regrese a la barra y serví un nuevo vaso de whisky y uno de ginebra, el primero se lo ofrecía a Ranma.

—Disculpa, no fue mi intención golpearte

—Yo me pase con lo de tu novio, lo siento—dijo antes de recibirme su vaso.

—Ryoga estuvo conmigo en momentos difíciles y yo acepte ser su novia dos años después de tu partida.

—Era lógico, no podía pedir que me esperaras, me alegro por ti. ¿Qué tipo de momentos difíciles?

—Las operaciones no son baratas ¿Sabes?

—¿Fue por lo de tu accidente?

—Sí, necesite que me incrustaran algunos clavos a lo largo de mi pierna y brazo, papá se quedó sin trabajo en el ayuntamiento y prácticamente nos quedamos en la calle, estuvimos a punto de perder la casa y el dojo. —Lo vi observándome con compasión y eso no me gustaba— lo importante es que ahora está todo bien—sonreí.

—Lamento que hayas pasado por todo eso, si quieres dejamos nuestra plática hasta aquí, no quiero hacerte recordar más.

—Necesito hacerlo ahora que junte el valor necesario—esperaba ser lo suficiente fuerte para que mi voz no se quebrara y las lágrimas no amenazaran con escurrir por mis mejillas—en cuanto me recuperé, no hubo tempo de descanso, tuve que trabajar, todas las tardes me iba a una pequeña tienda después a una heladería, Kasumi y Nabiki hicieron lo mismo.

—¿Y el Dojo?, ¿por qué no lo ocuparon?

—No había dinero para hacerlo funcionar, el pagar el impuesto para trabajarlo era elevado y apenas teníamos para comer.

Así pasamos casi un año, las cosas empezaron a funcionar cuando trabaje de modelo—El sonrió.

—¿Modelo?

—De lencería y trajes de baño, el tener las marcas de clavos por toda mi pierna no me impidió hacerlo, hay muy buenos maquillajes.

—¿Quién lo diría que alguien tan poco agraciada y …—calló después de ver que lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados—Lo siento, lo siento, no más bromas.

Hice caso omiso a sus palabras y continúe mi relato—Con lo que me pagaron pudimos juntar lo suficiente para reabrir el Dojo, pero los alumnos al principio eran pocos, para colmo de males mi padre enfermo, al parecer tantas preocupaciones terminaron afectando su salud, al grado de pensar que…que moriría, finalmente y casi al mismo tiempo, nuestras deudas se acabaron cuando Nabiki se casó con Tatewaki, así pudimos ayudar a mi padre, esa boda lo animo mucho y para entonces ya había pasado casi otro año..

Ryoga siempre ha sido distraído pero siempre me alentaba a seguir adelante y estaba conmigo. Después de mi accidente se sintió culpable y nuestra amistad fue creciendo hasta que finalmente acepte salir con él. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ahora si me contaras sobre Ranko.

—Creo, creo que después de eso y tantos tragos, yo no tengo idea de lo que te contare, ¿qué tal si lo dejamos para mañana? —Se levantó. Yo tenía mucha curiosidad por saber lo que paso pero él tenía razón y a la botella solo le quedaba la mitad, seguramente ya estaba mareado.

—Mañana tengo trabajo, solo pude librarme hoy— me levante y camine hasta la puerta para invitarlo a salir.

—Pero en algún momento regresaras al hotel.

—Si, lo haré.

—¿Entonces te apetece cenar?

—Tengo curiosidad, podría ser.

—No salgamos y por el contrario traeré cena para los dos.

—No me parece, lo que sí me parece es que ahora a mí me toca invitar la cena, entonces tú elije el lugar donde te gustaría cenar.

—Ya te lo dije, por mi cenaríamos aquí mismo.

—Mejor que sea en tu hotel.

—Me parece buena idea—entonces del bolso trasero de su pantalón saco un bolígrafo, se levantó de su asiento y se paró junto a mi detrás de la barra, jalo mi brazo y lo hizo con un poco de fuerza, que no esperaba y que gracias a ese tirón estuve a punto de caer, pero Ranma estuvo ahí para evitarlo solo me aferre a la solapa de la camisa fuertemente y ahogando un grito. Él rápido me levanto y me separe de él, fue un momento muy incómodo.

—Gracias—solo atine a decir.

Levantó su dedo índice y de nuevo jalo mi brazo, escribió con número y letras grande por todo mi antebrazo, era el de su habitación y el nombre del hotel, me sorprendió saber que estaba solo un piso abajo —no me digas que hospedarte aquí también fue una coincidencia.

—Totalmente—vi como cruzo sus brazos y volteo su rostro. Tenía que ser una coincidencia, Ranma no tiene motivos para seguirme creo que me he vuelto un poco paranoica con todos estos extraños encuentros.

—Voy a creerte—camine hasta a puerta y él me siguió, la abrí y lo invite a salir haciendo un leve movimiento de cabeza—es hora de irse.

—Eso mismo iba a decir.

—Entonces, buenas noches—Ranma estaba un poco mareado y me sentí obligada, así que, si su habitación estaba un piso abajo no me costaba nada acompañarlo. Al principio él se negó pero no tuvo más remedio que dejarme.

Cuando llegamos sacó la tarjeta y me agradeció que le acompañara.

—Buenas noches Akane, no era necesario que…me acompañaras…hasta aquí—Hablaba con las palabras entre cortadas, se veía que trataba de fingir sobriedad pero media botella de whisky tuvo que hacerle algún efecto, era gracioso verlo así, nunca en mi vida creería ver en ese estado a Ranma Saotome, así que reí bajito no pude evitarlo, era hilarante.

—Sigues siendo linda cuando sonríes—dijo y un escalofrió me recorrió por todo el cuerpo. No de nuevo, no esas palabras otra vez, eso me molesta, ceñí las cejas antes de despedirme.

—Buenas noches, Ranma— hicimos un pequeña reverencia y cada uno se retiró.

Cuando regrese a mi habitación, me quede pensando seriamente en lo que acababa de pasar. Creo que no era para hacer de eso todo un drama, no debo tomarlo en serio, primero porque él estaba un poco mareado y segundo, si es como hace años, debo hacerme a la idea de que lo dijo solo por ser amable. Sí, eso es. Sacudí la cabeza y regrese a mi lugar, intentaría dormir pero sé que mi cerebro se resistiría a dejarme descasar. Había cosas en que pensar. Ranma lo paso muy mal tratando de encontrar su cura, y sufrió dolores que no fui capaz siquiera de imaginar, pero lo que más me preocupa, lo que de verdad me aterra, es que hoy como hace años lo está volviendo a hacer, está removiendo algo en mi interior. ¡Basta! No debo hacerme ideas equivocas no puedo simplemente haber olvidado a Ryoga así como así, ¿Por qué tardas tanto en encontrarme? Tienes que hacerlo ates de que empiece a confundirme y dude de esto que aun siento por ti.

* * *

Desperté muy temprano con resequedad en la boca y con un leve dolor de cabeza, aun traía puesta la misma ropa. Me levante y con lentitud realice mis labores, recordaba perfecto todo lo que pasó la noche anterior y por mi estupidez nuevamente hice algo que quizá Akane podría mal interpretar, era para no creerse que haya dicho eso, porque no soy de ese tipo de hombre que se para a decir cosas amables, más que decir amables casi románticas, es algo que solo Ukyo ha podido escuchar en contadas ocasiones, si bien a veces lo hago por conveniencia o cuando hay un vínculo de amistad muy profundo, nunca lo haría con alguien como ella que prácticamente empezaba a conocer.

Creo que tendría que disculparme por mi atrevimiento aunque supongo que no es para tanto. Hoy tendríamos otra reunión y me asegure de que todo estuviera listo para esa hora, ya sabía que estábamos hospedados en el mismo hotel y no lo tomo a mal.

Cerca del medio día termine de mis labores, no es que fuera desordenado, al contrario, si algún habito me han dejado las artes marciales es serlo. Me asegure de que en el mini bar hubiera la misma bebida que Akane tomo. Después de eso me la pase repasando la historia que ella me contó. Ahora entendía lo que Tofu quiso decirme, Akane había pasado por un suceso traumático como ese accidente, estaba sola, ese estúpido de Ryoga la dejó, ¿Pero cómo pudo confiarse de alguien con tan mala orientación como él? Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si yo hubiese estado ahí, creo que por nada dejaría que entrenara en un lugar así de peligroso y además no sabe nadar, después Shampoo, no quise que llegara a molestarla y aun así en una extraña circunstancia también se la encontró. Sentía que de algún modo había fallado en eso también, me tenía preocupado, esos pensamientos no eran propios de mí.

La hora acordada llego y cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación simplemente me quede sin habla, y no era la forma de vestir, en realidad no sabía que era, solo puedo decir que se veía diferente al día anterior.

No aceptó ni una copa de ginebra, y por respeto a ella tampoco lo hice, había atrasado lo más posible el tema de Ranko, pero ya era hora de contarlo por primera vez. Probablemente Akane no era la persona indicada pero estaba ahí y me tuvo confianza al decirme su historia, entonces yo contaría parte de la mía.

La conduje a la pequeña sala y serví un par de tazas de café después de cenar. Llegue a la parte de Ranko, jamás olvidare su cara de sorpresa.

—Cuando llegue a aquel templo, los monjes no pudieron ayudarme, después de la tortura que pase simplemente dijeron que Ranko no pretendía abandonar mi cuerpo, suplique para que me ayudaran y dijeron que al menos la gente budista no lo haría, me frustre, después de pasar por tantos castigos corporales no conseguí nada, no me quedo más remedio y emprendí de nuevo mi viaje. Fue hasta que encontré a una tribu muy escondida, que practicaba vudú ellos sin saber me dijeron lo que me pasaba y estuvieron dispuestos a ayudarme—me callé, porque lo siguiente no era para placentero de contar.

—¿Y después?

—¿Estas segura de querer oír el resto?

—Sin duda.

—Es la primera vez que cuento esto, Akane, no es agradable y sé que no lo será para ti.

—Agradezco la confianza Ranma, lo que sea quiero saberlo.

—Después de hacerme un montón de cosas con ritos extraños, lograron hablar con ella y de alguna forma accedió a dejarme libre, a cambio de…

—¿A cambio de qué?

—Necesitaba mudar de cuerpo, si quería que me dejara en paz ella necesitaba otro cuerpo que habitar, no quería irse de este plano terrenal.

—¿Entonces qué hiciste? No me digas que…

—No, si lo que piensas es que profane alguna tumba o mate a alguien no, nada de eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Decidí quedarme con la maldición, me resigne, no podría dañar a alguna otra persona, conviví con la gente de esa aldea por varias semanas antes de partir, ahí había una chica llamada Mai, que estaba enferma y yo ayude a su madre a cuidarla por unos días y de nuevo me fui.

Me interne en el bosque para poder meditar y afrontar que nunca me desharía de mi maldición, fue difícil, pretender aceptar que estaría afectando mi vida en más de un sentido, un día el jefe de la aldea me encontró y me dijo que Mai quería hablar conmigo.

Ella estaba a punto de morir cuando llegue, me dijo que su espíritu seria libre y que podía hacer con su cuerpo lo que yo deseara, su madre me dijo que debido a la ayuda que les brinde y al darse cuenta de lo desesperado que estaba, habían tomado esa decisión —para este momento yo sentía que mi voz se quebraría el recordar lo que esa tribu hizo por mí— Cuide de ella hasta el último día. Lo importante es que si había posibilidad de que se salvara yo estaría dispuesta a dejar escapar esa oportunidad, su salud era lo principal en ese momento, pero no paso, ella empeoro día a día y murió tiempo después.

Hicieron lo necesario y esa misma noche sin luna realizaron todo. Mai tenía horas de haber fallecido, sus padres estaban contentos contrario de lo que yo creería, pude ver como Ranko se desprendió de mí y paso al cuerpo de Mai, fue un momento contradictorio, la bondad de esa chica que termino en su muerte y el alivio de al fin deshacerme de la medición.

—¿Es en serio? —Me dijo impresionada

—Muy en serio.

—Es que se supone y siempre crei que si ella era un espíritu si te deshacías de ella, lo más lógico es que desapareciera.

—Lo sé, pero por increíble que parezca te estoy diciendo la verdad, esa fue la única forma para que Ranko, se separara de mí.

—Entonces cobro vida de alguna forma. Es increíble—fue lo último que dijo antes de dejar de prestarme atención, me quede viéndola tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos, tal vez pensaría en mí, o quizá en…en Ryoga, porque si es así yo…—¿En qué piensas? —finalmente me atreví a preguntar.

—En muchas cosas.

—¿Se puede saber cómo cuáles?

—En ti, en lo que pasaste por ser normal, en que debió ser duro, en Mai, en sus padres, me da escalofrió pensar que Ryoga paso por algo así—y sentí un enorme deseo de alejarme de ahí porque por mucho que lo deteste y lo niegue eso que sentí cuando lo nombro fueron un poco celos.

—No te preocupes, si es verdad que Ryoga cayó al estanque del cerdo ahogado no tuvo problema en encontrar su cura, pues al ser un animal si puedes usar el agua del hombre ahogado, el problema era que yo caí al de otra persona.

—Qué alivio…

—Si, suerte para el cerdo.

—Oye, no te molestes no quise hablar de él, sé que la pasaste mal y me entristece lo que le paso a esa chica, y al igual que tú le estoy agradecida.

—¿Agradecida?

—Si, por que creas o no—Trago saliva, parecía que lo que me diría era importante—todas las noches por mucho tiempo le pedí a los dioses para que encontraras tu cura, y me quedo tranquila sabiendo que pudiste lograrlo. No importaba que tan mal la pasara yo, no había noche que no pidiera por ti.

—Akane…—Creo que eso era lo más reconfortante que nadie me había dicho en mucho tiempo, como era posible que con esas palabras me hiciera sentir tan bien.

Tome su mano y pude sentir el temblor que se hizo más evidente cuando me acerque, el silencio nos envolvía y la distancia entre los dos se acorto hasta hacerse inexistente. Eso no estaba en el guion, besarla iba en contra de todo lo que tenía planeado, pero fue algo inevitable. No soy exactamente la persona más romántica ni detallista simplemente tuve necesidad de hacerlo, de sentir sus labios, esos que, para que negarlo, me llamaban desde el día que la conocí.

Cuando nos sepáranos ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados, lo que me decía que no le desagrado del todo y antes de que darle oportunidad a abrirlos, no pude resistirme le bese nuevamente, enrede mis dedos en su nuca y no deje que se apartara, pero algo tan delicioso no podía ser eterno, en cuanto nos separamos Akane se levantó y rápido camino a la salida.

—Yo…te…tengo que irme—me dijo sonrojada.

—¡No, espera! Por favor discúlpame—no quería, de verdad, no quería que se fuera.

—No te preocupes, yo tampoco lo evite.

—Akane—la detuve andes de que llegara a la puerta—¿Nos veremos mañana?

—No, no lo sé, solo déjame salir—me dijo nerviosa.

No me quedo más remedio que dejarla ir. Gran error, debí haberla detenido, porque después de ese día pase semanas tratando de localizarla.

Ese, fue mi último momento de "lucidez", después de eso, muchas cosas se salieron de mis manos, no debía olvidar que soy un hombre con una prometida y existía una promesa de boda. Fue el parteaguas de algo tormentoso, de que su recuerdo entrara por mis entrañas sin querer salir, estaba seguro que yo dominaba mi cuerpo y mis emociones pero había algo no logre domar por completo, mi estúpido corazón, eso me enoja, ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella?

Aquí estaba aun en la habitación del hotel, siete años después de haber huido de Nerima , sintiendo la misma placentera punzada en el vientre, eso que nacía y que hizo alejarme de ella cuando tenía 16 años. Aquí estaba, con un movil en la mano apunto de enviar un mensaje de texto a nombre de Ryoga Hibiki…

Continuara...

* * *

Hola querido lectores, estoy aqui para dos cosas, primero es dejarles este capitulo y la segunda es para comentarles que han sucedido cosas que me han hecho imposible actualizar cada semana, mil disculpas.

Ahora si, se vienen cosas buenas y un tanto dramáticas, gracias a todo por leerme por sus reviews .

 **Guest** : Por que no me dejaste tu nombre, obviamente me conoces y debo suponer que te conozco, pero no quiero equivocarme, mil gracias por tus palabras.

 **Michelle** : Hola! Me encanta eso de que me escribas lo valoro muchísimo, gracias por tus palabras me animan a seguir. Lo de los mensajes sera un vinculo poco ortodoxo y desesperado para Ranma, pero ya lo veras en el próximo capitulo. Te mando saludos y espero este sea el primero de muchos reviews. Gracias por leer.

 **Ale** : Akane sin duda le sufrió en su juventud, y Ranma no se queda atrás, en ningún momento tratara de manipularla, mas bien quiere acercarse a ella. por otro lado el carácter de Akane, el explosivo, saldrá a flote en los próximos capítulos. era evidente que Ranma o recibiría la información de Akane de manera fácil. Gracias por seguir la historia,por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme, lo aprecio muchísimo. Un abrazo.

 **Karlarodsal** : Pues aquí el capitulo esperado, espero haya sido de tu agrado y gracias por tus palabras y tomarte un poquito de tu tiempo para mi. Este capitulo creo que también te dejara un poquito en suspenso. Gracias por seguir la historia, un beso.

 **camuchis** : Hola! Primero, un gran abrazo abrazo para ti tambien aunque ya muy retrasado, ¡Feliz san Valentín! Pasando al al review, si, finalmente pudo convencerla y es Akane también tenia curiosidad, lo de Romántico no es propio de Ranma pero por alguna razón que nosotras ya sabemos pues aunque se resista sale un poco su lado tierno. sin duda lo de los mensajes sera un fuerte detonante sobre todo cuando Akane se entere, pero por ahora es la única conexión que le queda con ella. Espero este capitulo también sea de tu agrado y nos leemos en el siguiente review, un abrazo.

 **Elynmidnigh** t: Querida! Espero te encuentres muy bien, Shampoo es casi inevitable, pero te darás cuenta que en este universo no es tan mala, me alegra poder transmitir eso, y poder dejar enganchada a la gente con la historia, no se si soy buena o mala pero siempre lo diga me divierto mientras escribo y creo que eso es lo importante. como ya les comente un cumulo de cosas y sucesos me han impedido actualizar cada semana. Algo es seguro y es que esta historia tendra un final como todas las que he escrito. Muchas gracias por seguirme, saludos para ti también.

 **Maike** : Hola! Pues, bienvenida a mis historias, a mi loco mundo, y mas que agradecida por tu review, me alegra enormemente que te guste y como ya lo he dicho "tarde pero si sueño" pero de que actualizo, actualizo. Gracias por tus ´palabras y espero leerte pronto, saludos.

 **Guest** : Asi es, apareció Shampoo! y un poquito fastidiosa en el buen sentido, como solo ella puede serlo, tarde solo un poco en actualizar. saludos.

No me queda mas que agradecer a todos lo que me han agregado a **favoritos** y los que **siguen** la historia. A los lectores **"Silenciosos"** que se toman el tiempo para leer capitulo tras capitulo, sin dejar de hacerlo se que están ahí, un saludo para ustedes.

A la gente de la pagina de facebook **Fanfics de Ranma 1/2** , al grupo **Ranma 1/2 Banished Group** , que ahí también me deja sus reviews. Por todo el apoyo, por aguantar las locuras de este Zorro negro.

 **A mis queridos desterrados** : siempre no importa que, estaré eternamente agradecida por haberlos encontrado, se que están para mi, así como yo estaré siempre para ustedes.

 **:** Me salvaste es trasero esta vez bby, estaba bloqueada, pero al final salio todo bien, i love you forever  & ever. Todavia estoy muy emocionada por lo que **Alyblue** tu y yo logramos, es de esas experiencias que no olvidas fácilmente o definitivamente se quedan para perpetuidad. Lu, cuídate mucho y que te mejores. **Gato** , ya aprendí a quererte un poquito aunque tengas peor humor que 15 Akanes juntas, coincidencia? No lo creo, la adoras aunque lo niegues, los programas junto a **Akane Trainer** y A **zamar** son de lo mas entretenido, uff la familia crece y yo feliz.

Gracias a todos.

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo...**


	7. De contratiempos y una confesión

Los personaje de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen, son de su creadora, Rumiko Takahashi. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, únicamente para entretenerles.

* * *

"A veces uno se inclina a pensar…y termina estrellado contra el suelo".

 **Capítulo 6**

 **De contratiempos y una confesión.**

Él se acercaba cada vez más y no era capaz de apartarme, inconscientemente creí que alguien nos interrumpiría, que de la nada tocarían a la puerta interrumpiendo el momento, pero no, nada lo impidió.

Un beso, se atrevió a algo como eso, y no me desagrado, no sé si era la curiosidad que me mataba desde que lo volví a encontrar y peor aún que él se atreviera o que no me negara. Sentí que el aire se agotaba y necesitaba salir de esa habitación desesperadamente, creo que Ranma no tiene ni idea de lo que ese beso puede significar. En la soledad de mi habitación, las piernas aun me tiemblan y la sanción de sus labios sobre los míos es…es ¡maldita sea! Esto no debería estar pasando.

Esa noche está de más decir que no pude pegar el ojo, todo lo recordaba una, y otra y otra vez, dando tumbos en mi cabeza. Me levante y en la oscuridad, camine hasta la ventana, moví las cortinas y la luz de la luna entro a la habitación. Me quede por largo rato observando la ciudad los edificios, la mayoría estaba oscuro pero las farolas de la calle hacían un buen espectáculo. Poco a poco el amanecer se veía quería abrirse paso entre los altos edificios y finalmente se coló por mi ventana, el sonido de mi móvil me hizo regresar a la realidad de un golpe, aún tenía que un negocio que cerrar, no podía ser Ranma quien llamara para desearme un "buenos días" creo que debimos intercambiar números. El sonido chillón de mi móvil no cesaba y me apure a buscarlo en mi bolso.

— _¿Nabiki, por qué tan temprano?_

— _Vamos hermana, primero deberías saludar._

— _¿Qué es lo que pasa?_

— _Buenas noticias y mejores para mí._

— _No me hagas repetir la pregunta._

— _El trato está cerrado y tienes un vuelo reservado para dentro de una hora, así que para este momento ya deberías estar en el aeropuerto._

— _P…pero no puedo irme._

— _No creo que tengas nada mejor que hacer, además es trabajo no puedes dejarlo solo así._

— _¿A dónde voy esta vez? —_ Dije resignada.

— _A Hokkaido_

— _¿Y cuál será mi misión allí?_

— _Deberás concretar la construcción de un centro comercial, hay muchas de trabas que la constructora no ha podido resolver, necesito que les hagas notar todos los beneficios de edificar ese centro comercial para la comunidad, estudio de suelo y por supuesto, hermana, tienes que vender los espacios._

— _Es demasiado trabajo, necesito ya un poco de descanso._

— _Lo sé, te prometo que hare lo posible después de este cierre._

— _Me vendría bien en esta época es fresco. Y despejarme es lo que ahora necesito._

— _Espera, espera, espera, de que me estoy perdiendo._

— _Bueno…—¿_ que debía decirle?, no estaba lista para contarle que me estuve viendo con Ranma, que logramos conversar y que para terminar me había besado _—conocí personas, como sugeriste._

— _¡_ AKANE! ¡Cuéntamelo todo! ¿Quién es? ¿A qué se dedica? ¿Te gusta?

—¡Eh! Apenas lo conocí y no es nada serio

—Entonces es un "él", descríbelo.

—¡Claro que es un chico! y ¡No lo hare!

—Solo un poco, anda, Akane.

—Es alto, y viste bien, no pienso decir más.

—¡Vamos, eso no es suficiente!

—¡¿Qué más quieres que te diga?! …—A veces cuando me alterno, casi nunca pienso lo que digo, y para mi mala suerte dije cosas de las que me arrepentí milésimas de segundo después— Que tiene unos hermosos ojos, que disfruto de su compañía, que incluso he soñado con él, ¿eso quieres que te diga? —Y no mentía por un poco y breve momento estuve con él entre sueños.

—¡Vaya! En realidad eso fue más de lo que necesitaba. Siendo así, olvídalo no te iras de Nagasaki hasta que tenga un nuevo cuñadito.

—No digas tonterías, y claro que iré, ya habrá tiempo para nosotros.

—Ya hablas de "nosotros", creo que esto va por muy buen camino.

—Yo…yo…empacare ahora mismo, y salgo para Hokkaido.

—Como digas, en cuanto termines lo de Hokkaido hay más trabajo que ya tengo programado, no esperes tener mucho tiempo para ese "nosotros"— Escuche una de sus macabras risas antes de colgar.

—¡Espera! Creí haber escuchado que harás lo posible para mis…vacaciones—no tuvo caso, ella, ya había colgado, con Nabiki nunca se sabe que esperar, ni siquiera sé qué plan malévolo este tramando en este momento.

Estaba pensando que hacer iba en contra del "tic tac" así que lo primero que hice fue empacar todas mis cosas y me daba un poco de tristeza no poder ver a Ranma de nuevo, pero como dije, supongo que ya habría tiempo.

En menos de diez minutos tenía todo listo, quería despedirme de Ranma pero después de lo de anoche no sabía que decir y me tomaría más de una hora hablar con él, entonces tome una hoja y un bolígrafo, en el anote un pequeño texto, lo doble perfectamente y lo coloque en un pequeño sobre improvisado, lo deslice por la puerta de su habitación, esperaba que lo encontrara y que me disculpara por no despedirme, y si todo salía bien dentro de un mes lo volvería a ver.

Era hora de sacudirme, respire hondo y con maletas en mano salí del hotel. El avión partía en menos de media hora y seria toda una proeza abordarlo, mire hacia atrás justo a la ventana donde estaba la habitación de Ranma, algo me detenía, pero me obligue a mover las piernas y entrar al auto que había pedido para que me trasladara al aeropuerto.

Espero que Ranma no piense que huyo. Camino a tomar mi avión cerré un momento los ojos, y recordé de nuevo ese beso, antes solo había besado a Ryoga y no imaginaba jamás que besaría a alguien más, y aunque básicamente besar alguien es juntar labios con los de otra persona, no imagine que fuera tan diferente, Ryoga es tierno, dulce, aunque antes de terminar nuestra relación se volvió un poco áspero y frio, en cambio Ranma fue…fue…no sé cómo describirlo, apasionado, hizo que eso que llaman mariposas en el estómago revolotearan como locas y no solo en el estómago, pude sentirlas de pies a cabeza. Era casi irreal, ¿cómo era posible que con un par de besos lograr causar ese efecto en mí?

Estaba convencida de que la distancia enfriaría mi cerebro y pondría las cosas en orden y afortunadamente el trabajo siempre ayuda. Me aleje del lugar. Esperaba que cuando Ranma leyera esa nota quizá con suerte, acuda a nuestro siguiente encuentro.

Por ahora, no pensare en nada más me enfocare en mi trabajo y por un mes no tendré más contacto con Ranma. No sé si es un método de defensa o de huida, lo que si se, es que no olvidare lo que paso anoche.

Espero que cuando lo vuelva a ver no este molesto. Ni siquiera le deje mi número, pero si esto de verdad le interesa irá a donde lo cite y la próxima vez se lo daré.

* * *

Cuando me desperté eran las once de la mañana nunca había dormido tan bien en toda mi vida, la madrugada me alcanzo y el sueño me venció casi al amanecer. Pronto vendrían a levantar la habitación y hoy quería comer de nuevo con ella. Sabía que estaba mal, por mil razones pero no podía borrar lo que paso y no quería hacerlo, sin embargo siempre hay un "pero" ella está enamorada de Ryoga y quizá el beso no significo nada, tenía que hablar con ella para saber que piensa. ¿Y si ella me correspondiera? ¡Diablos no debo pensar en eso! Ukyo… ella es mi prometida.

Salí de mi habitación con la cabeza hecha un lio para buscarla, era casi medio día y dijo que trabajaría así que lo más probable es que ya no estuviera.

La mujer que limpia las habitaciones salía del lugar de Akane, pero no es nada raro, a esa hora lo asean normalmente.

—Buen día.

—Buen día, señor—me dijo sin mirarme.

—¿La señorita ya no está en su habitación?

—No, la habitación esta desocupada.

—Supongo ella tiene mucho trabajo, la veré por la tarde.

—No lo creo señor, la habitación está reservada para un nuevo huésped.

Deje a la mujer con la palabra en la boca y regrese a mi habitación, trate de pensar la causa de su partida, si acaso había sido ese beso, si había logrado hacerla sentir tan incómoda al grado de huir, o si fue por otra cosa, si quizá se puso enferma o tuvo que salir por cosas del trabajo. Pero por más vueltas que le daba al asunto la respuesta que se abría camino entre las demás era ese beso. No debí hacerlo. Frotaba mi barbilla y caminaba un poco molesto de un lado a otro de la habitación pensando en cómo lo resolvería, seguramente estaba enojada y ahora no habría siquiera la remota posibilidad de ser amigos, fue estúpido e irresponsable de mi parte. Tenía que disculparme con ella.

Lo primero que se me ocurrió para que me obligara a verla era las supuestas capsulas del contrato pero no quería de ninguna forma obligarla, eso seguramente solo hará que termine odiándome y no necesitaba eso, de momento lo mejor que podía hacer era regresar a Tokio.

La habitación ya estaba en perfecto orden, el periódico del día y algunas revistas de deportes que había encargado encima de un pequeño escritorio junto con algunos sobres que seguramente serian cupones de suscripciones pero no hubo tiempo de revisarlos y así los tome a prisa amontonando todo y metiéndolo en mi maleta.

Tome el vuelo de la tarde y todo estaba tranquilo, Ukyo me llamo un par de veces para asegurarse que había terminado mi trabajo, pero no le había dicho que ya iba de regreso a casa. Si surgía alguna posibilidad ve verme con Akane no quería tener que dar explicaciones, estuve muy impaciente en el avión y el viaje se me hizo una eternidad.

La noche llego en transcurso del viaje y yo no sabía que más hacer, eran tantas las preguntas sin respuesta que cuando llegue a mi departamento casi era media noche y estaba agotado física y mentalmente.

Me di un baño y me quede dormido pensando seriamente como verla otra vez, había varias opciones y con ese pensamiento el sueño finalmente me venció.

Por la mañana mi móvil ya tenía varias llamadas perdidas y sabía que ninguna era de Akane, rápido me duche y fui hasta la oficina de Mikado, estaba convencido de hablar con él y decirle que buscara a alguien más para conquistar, mujeres no le faltaban, ¿por qué tenía que ser Akane? lo que pasó la noche anterior lo cambiaba todo, quiera o no hice un pequeño vínculo con ella. No podía dejarla a merced de Sanzenin.

Azusa me recibió como siempre un poco hostil.

—Ranma, hace días que no te veía.

—¿Azusa, esta Mikado? —No me interesaba platicar con ella.

—No, él tuvo que salir de viaje, ¿no te lo menciono? —Entonces recordé sus palabras, se iría por semanas o meses no lo recuerdo, eso me dio un poco de margen, aun tenia días del tiempo que él me dio para poder encontrarla, pero algo había cambiado, ya no lo haría no para sus fines y si para los míos.

Los primeros días creí eran todo frustración, había viajado de Chiba a Nerima el mismo día, para averiguar algo sobre su paradero, pero parecía que la tierra se la había tragado. Ni los vecino ni nadie sabía de ella, y en la empresa solo decían que estaba de viaje. No tenía ninguna pista de ella.

Un mes y nadie sabía de Akane en Nerima nadie la había visto y en su trabajo no fui lo suficientemente astuto para encontrar la información, hasta me hice pasar por un cliente y solo conseguí saber que no estaba disponible por el momento. Me preocupaba demasiado mucho más de lo que parecía correcto.

Cada día que pasaba esa mujer me hacía pensar mil cosas y cuando llegaba la noche me obligaba a no tomar ese móvil y mandarle un mensaje, estaba pensando seriamente en deshacerme de él, Un par de veces, (Está bien…muchas veces) le llame desde otro lugar y apenas escuchaba su voz colgaba no tuve el valor de hablar, supongo que me consolaba un poco el saber que aún seguía con vida, y eso era lo único que podía hacer, llamar y colgar cuando ella contestaba.

Si me descubría, ella pensara que la estoy siguiendo y no, definitivamente eso no era lo que quería, yo solo necesitaba aclarar lo de eso beso, que no volvería a pasar que no se preocupara y explicarle lo de Ukyo. Aun Viajaba cada tercer día a Chiba para ver si había regresado a casa, tuve que hacerme de algunos amigos de los alrededores y gaste más de la cuenta en información que no era verídica. Estaba un poco impaciente, pues por mucho que le afectara el beso, no podía esconderse siempre, ¡la encontraría a como diera lugar! Lo malo de todo esto es que la inseguridad de Ukyo empezaba a surgir, preguntaba constantemente sobre mis viajes, pero no podía decir nada, no todavía, hasta hablar de nuevo con ella.

Uno de esos días alguien insistentemente toco a la puerta de mi departamento y sabía perfectamente quien era.

—Hola mamá.

—Hijo, que alegría verte

—Pasa—le di un pequeño abrazo y en seguida paso a revisar todo mi departamento como era su costumbre—¿Qué los trae por Tokio?

—Tú, por supuesto.

—¿Yo, por qué?

—Ranma, algo te pasa, ve esa barba crecida y el desorden de tu habitación, eso no es normal en ti.

—No sé qué hablas, solo son un par de maletas y hoy es mi día de descanso, ¿acaso no puedo estar sin hacer nada?

—Claro que puedes,

Pasaba los dedos por encima del mueble del televisor y el librero que tengo a un costado, no tengo muchos muebles la mayor parte del tiempo me la paso fuera entonces casi no veo televisión excepto aquellas películas de acción o artes marciales que me encantan.

La seguí hasta mi recamara donde en un rincón aún estaba una maleta que no me había preocupado en abrir. Y sin el mínimo recato mi madre la abrió y vertió su contenido sobre la cama.

—¡Mamá, deja de hacer eso!

—¿Pensabas salir de viaje?

—Tengo que hacerlo por mi trabajo.

—Pero este mes solo has salido una ocasión, y Ukyo dice que te la pasas viajando a Chiba, ¿Por qué?

—Pues, pues…porque uno de los instructores ha tenido problemas—le di la espalda para que no viera mi rostro, si hay alguien a quien no puedo mentirle en este planeta es a mi madre.

—Mientes, pero no te obligare a que me cuentes— revisaba mis ropa para saber que es lo que había y entre el montón que se hizo salieron esas revistas que no leí. —¡Ranma!

—¿Qué pasa? —Me gire para ponerle atención a mi madre.

—¿Cómo es posible que esta maleta tenga guardad más de un mes?

—¿Pero cómo sabes eso? —Tenía un poco de vergüenza ese tipo de cosas no son normales en mí, siempre trato de ser lo más ordenado posible.

—Estos periódicos tienen fecha muy atrasada es cuando fuiste a ese lugar…¿Cómo se llama?

—Nagasaki.

—Sí, Nagasaki—revolvió la ropa y la tiro al cesto de ropa sucia, mientras yo trataba inútilmente de detenerla.

—¿Mamá, como está el viejo? —Cambie el tema para ver si podía persuadirla y que dejara de revisar mis cosas, pero fue inútil ella podía hacer varias cosas al mismo tiempo.

—Tu padre está bien ya lo conoces, esta en uno de esos entrenamientos con el maestro Happosai, regresara en tres días, por eso aproveche para venir a verte, me quedare aquí ese tiempo.

—Está bien, sabes que puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

—Iré a algunos centro comerciales, comprare algo para decorar tu departamento, definitivamente le hace falta el toque femenino—ojeaba las revistas de manera rápida sin dejar de hablar, de manera dulce pero apresurada, siempre con un sonrisa en los labios—las paredes grises no es precisamente un color que me guste pero estoy segura que con par de cortinas rojas ira mucho mejor y quizá un par de cuadros—cada que terminaba de ojear una revista, la lanzaba a la basura. Me resigne no podía luchar contra ella, sería mejor sonreír y dejar que haga lo que le plazca.

—Supongo que no podre detenerte—saque de mi billetera una tarjeta bancaria que le entregue—con ella compra lo que necesites.

—No, Ranma, lo que compre será un regalo de tu madre—dejo la tarjeta sobre la cama y comenzó a ver los sobres que había con las revistas mientras habría uno por uno.

—Entonces debo dejarte, iré comprar algo para comer en el restaurante de ukyo y traeré para que comamos juntos. O ¿Prefieres que vayamos allá?

—Prefiero pasar el mayor tiempo contigo, después yo misma visitare a Ukyo.

—Entonces no tardo—salí del lugar dejando a mi madre en casa.

No tarde demasiado, Ukyo se puso contenta al saber que mi madre estaba en Tokio, pues decía que tenía una nueva oportunidad para convencerla de darnos su bendición, y yo rogaba porque eso no pasara todavía.

Al regresar mi madre se encontraba meditando en el centro de la pequeña sala, con su katana, su fiel compañera, reposando frente a ella. No quise interrumpirla así que fui directo a la cocina para servir.

—Mamá, la comida esta lista—ella lentamente se levantó y camino para sentarse frente a mí.

—Mañana yo preparare el almuerzo la comida y la cena—me dijo un poco seria.

—Sí, le avise a Ukyo que estabas en casa.

—Ranma, ¿Dónde estabas hace dos días? —me dijo un más seria y casi podía asesinarme con la mirada entonces sentí un gran escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo.

—Estuve trabajando, hasta muy tarde por cierto— no mentía, no había tenido tiempo ni de comer hacer dos días. Horoshi tuvo un accidente con un visitante de su grupo, el cual cayó y tuvo que ingresar al hospital y yo como supervisor arregle todo lo necesario para ayudar a ese turista, y que se quedara con una buena impresión en cuanto a atenciones hacia nuestro hotel— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Sé que esa niña Ukyo no me agrada del todo, pero debes tener en cuenta que el honor de nuestra familia no se puede romper.

—Mamá no estamos en el siglo pasado, recuerda que rompí dos compromisos, pero se del honor y que me tengo que casar por ella porque así lo decidieron mi padre y el de Ukyo un día mientras hablaban de nuestros futuros, así se decidió y lo acepte.

—¿Qué? ¿Eso fue lo que te dijo tu padre?

—Eso me lo han dicho todos, pero aun no entiendo de que hablas, ¿qué tiene que ver Ukyo con que haya trabajado?

—Está bien dejare lo de tú compromiso para después, lo que quiero que me aclares es esto.

Me extendió un pequeño sobre. Con mucha curiosidad lo abrí, no era nada fuera de lo normal, y del interior saque una pequeña nota.

"Ranma, lamento no haberme despedido, tendré unos días bastante agitados. En un mes exacto te espero a las tres de la tarde, en el restaurante "Talks" en Chiba, a dos cuadras de mi departamento, aún tenemos historias que contarnos, y por lo de ayer…tenemos que hablar".

Me quede sin habla, todo un mes sin dormir, de estar frustrado siempre con el móvil en la mano a punto de llamarla, abatido y casi sin comer, cuando mi respuesta estuvo siempre dentro de esa maleta, estaba enojado pero aliviado, de saber que no me odiaba, de saber que no había huido de mí, me preguntaba, ¿cómo fue que no vi ese maldito papel, que en momento llego hasta ahí?, porque no revise mi maleta días antes. Levante la mirada y mi madre me observo muy severamente.

—¿Quién es ella?

—Solo… solo es una amiga.

—Eso no contesta mi pregunta, ¿ella es la causa de que estés así? —Mi mamá me puso en jaque no sabía que contestar.

Como buen Saotome me fui por la tangente hasta poder resolver esto—Mamá tengo que irme llegare tarde.

—Primero me explicas todo esto, Ranma.

—Lo siento de verdad, tengo que irme lo explicare cuando regrese— tome mi chaqueta y las llaves del auto. Vería la forma de encontrarla y no regresaría a casa hasta hablar con ella.

Una hora de camino que reduje a 40 minutos. Mi reloj marcaba las 6 de la tarde y no dejaba de sentirme como un idiota, y la ansiedad no cesaba, era necesario que la viera, ahora no solo tena que ofrecer disculpas por ese beso sino también por haberla dejado esperando dos días atrás.

* * *

Por fin hoy era el día en que me quede de ver con Ranma de nuevo, había pasado un mes y ya no estaba tan nerviosa, ese tiempo sirvió para enfriarnos, creo que no debo tomarlo tan en serio, se dio y no es como si me desagradara, un beso siempre es bonito, y más cuando dos personas se gustan, el problema aquí es que, Ranma y yo no nos gustamos.

Fue un mes lleno de trabajo y de viajes constantes hasta hace dos semanas. Antes el tiempo se pasaba sin darme cuenta, pero esta ocasión contaba los días, y estaba pendiente del reloj más que otras ocasiones, sé que entre Ranma no hay nada, si en este momento Ryoga regresara sin dudarlo iría tras él.

Llegue a aquel lugar nada malo, ya había comido un par de veces en ese restaurante y estaba nerviosa debo admitirlo. Esperaba impaciente verlo entrar por aquella puerta. Conforme pasaban los minutos mi ansiedad disminuyo. Media hora después estaba empezando a desesperarme, no creí que Ranma fuera del tipo que llegan tarde a una reunión con una chica. Una hora después no mantuve la esperanza, pedí mi plato y comí sin prisa, un poco triste, porque él no había aparecido. De pronto me moleste y mucho, estaba muy entusiasmada con este día, planee a detalle lo que le contaría, un poco de mis hermanas, la universidad y Ryoga, y quizá saber, si el tenia a alguien especial.

Cuando llegue a casa, no hice nada más, me hubiese encantado tenerlo en frente para decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero después de meditarlo, caí en la cuenta de que quizá, ese beso en lugar de acercarnos un poco, solo nos alejó y no podía culparlo de ello, porque yo no lo evite, simplemente no me moví y deje que me besara aún más le respondí el beso. Creo que no debió pasar.

Decidí que no había nada más que hacer, Ranma había salido nuevamente de mi vida y esta vez no sabía por cuanto tiempo o si sería para siempre. Creí que nos llevaríamos bien, hasta pensé en la posibilidad de que mi padre pudiera hablar con el suyo, si había una amistad de promedio entre Ranma y yo tal vez ellos podrían ser amigos nuevamente. Suspire un par de veces y me sacudí el tema de ese artista marcial, estaba un poco decepcionada, pero regresaría a mi trabajo al día siguiente y eso es lo único que tenía que pensar, para colmo, Ryoga tampoco me había vuelto a mandar mensajes, admito que un par de veces yo marque pero el teléfono no estaba disponible, y lo agradecí, pues si me contestaba no sabría que decir.

Para mi fortuna el siguiente negocio era en Chiba así que disfrutaría de mi departamento y dormiría en mi cama por algunos días o semanas no lo sé, pero lo disfrutaría.

Ese día quería cocinar, al menos lo intentaría, no es que sea tan mala pero tampoco he puesto empeño por aprender. Kasumi me enseñó cosas básicas, al menos para no morir de hambre, creía que estando sola, no sería capaz de sobrevivir, no me extraña, ella siempre ha sido una mujer de casa para ella estaba bien serlo y si eso le gustaba yo lo apoyaba, como dice mi padre, "se lo que quieras, pero se siempre el mejor". Kasumi era la mejor ama de casa del mundo y eso le gustaba, yo era buena para convencer a la gente y era la mejor en mi trabajo. Nabiki, ella tiene el toque de Midas, todo lo que toca lo convierte en oro, dinero, acciones cualquier cosa insignificante ella hacia que tuviese valor.

Hice lo que mejor se hacer sin riesgo de que se queme, arroz, en una de esas arroceras con dos niveles, donde puse también verduras para acompañar, sí, soy torpe para cocinar pero no demasiado.

Después fue turno para un café y un libro, había mucha opciones, pero me quede con una historia, "Un grito de amor desde el centro del mundo" de Kyoichi Katayama, es de esas que te dejan con el corazón estrujado y un poco de impotencia, pobre Sakutaro, y Aki tan joven, uno nunca sabe lo que la vida nos depara, pero ante una muerte anunciada, creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es disfrutar hasta el ultimo momento.

Al día siguiente el trabajo me absorbió por completo una lista interminable de contrataciones que tenía que revisar, papeleo y cosas extra que no me correspondían, pero al ver a esa pequeña empresa al borde del colapso, no pude evitarlo, ayude lo más que pude.

Cuando llegue a mi edificio eran casi media noche, ya se estaba haciendo habitual, casi todos los días esa era mi hora de llegada y sentía que alguien me seguía, era una sensación rara, no podría sentir maldad, pero definitivamente alguien me observaba, subí al elevador y saque mis llaves para entrar lo más rápido posible, pero en cuanto se abrió la puerta del elevador ahí estaba, con una pose típica de galán de telenovela, recargado sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados y observándome con media sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —fruncí el entrecejo y lo ignore mientras abría la puerta, ¿que podía hacer, dejar que se notara que estaba un poquito contenta?.

—Oye, más de un mes sin vernos y así recibes a tu amigo. Porque somos amigos ¿Cierto?

—No lo sé, creí que a los amigos no se les dejaba plantados a una comida.

—Akane, lo siento no vi tu mensaje—de verdad se notaba arrepentido, pero no tenía la certeza de que de verdad lo estuviera.

—¿Entonces, como sabes que existe?

—Lo vi hace un rato, por eso vine, no me perdería una cita contigo. —se acercó a mí y sentí a mis órganos moverse de lugar.

—No era una cita, solo era una comida y estuve esperando mucho rato—dije sin mirarlo tratando de abrir la puerta que de lo nerviosa y molesta que estaba simplemente la llave no entraba, me detuve aspire profundo para calmarme y metí la llave.

—Por favor discúlpame, te estoy diciendo la verdad—me tomo del brazo y me giro para que lo viera a los ojos.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, es un poco tarde me voy a dormir—pero no me dejo entrar interpuso su brazo ente la puerta y yo.

—No tengo por qué mentirte—me dijo serio—deberías estar agradecida por que vie hasta acá para aclarar las cosas, ¿Acaso piensas que te mentiría, cuando estuve sentado esperando más de seis horas, esperando a que regresaras?

—¡Yo no te pedí que vinieras! Levante la mirada para verlo a los ojos retadora, estaba enojada.

—Te lo explicare, déjame entrar.

—No, buenas noches. — quite su brazo y entre a mi departamento, pero él fue mucho más rápido y no me dejo cerrar la puerta.

—Tienes que dejarme explicar.

—Ya te dije que tengo que dormir—ambos forcejeábamos el para abrir y yo para cerrar.

—¿Acaso era tan importante esa cita? Lamento no haber llegado, ¡yo también tenía ganas de verte! —dijo mientras aplicaba más impulso.

Mi fuerza cedió y la puerta se abrió de un golpe, ¿era cierto?, ¿él también quería verme?

—Supongamos que te creo, déjalo así, ¿dime, que haces aquí? ¿No podías esperar a mañana? —estaba un poco…digamos…contenta.

—Es que eras tan necia y terca que pensé que aunque te lo explicara no lo entenderías.

—Pues era evidente que no te creería después de no llegar ese día, en algo te doy la razón soy muy terca y necia. Pensé que simplemente no te interesaba ser mi amigo y por eso no llegaste.

—¿Me invitarías a pasar por un café? Y te explicare como paso todo.

—No es correcto se podría mal interpretar.

—No si solo somos amigos.

Esta vez si sonreí— Esta bien pasa.

Lo vi curiosear por todo el departamento, yo fui hasta la cocina y regrese con dos tazas de café.

—Tenía mucho que no me sentaba en un kotatsu.

—Tokio se ha vuelto una ciudad muy moderna, donde las costumbres occidentales cada vez nos invaden más.

—¿Y eso está mal?

—No, no lo creo, pero no debemos dejar de lado nuestras tradiciones, sin embargo me gusta celebrar la navidad, por ejemplo.

—A mí también, la navidad pasada tuve que dar bastantes regalos.

—Yo también regale algunos y recibí Un peluche, una cajita musical, un portarretratos y chocolates.

—Eso parecen regalos que te haría alguien a quien le gustas.

—Eso me gustaría pero no, me los compre yo misma, para navidad yo ya estaba soltera y después de Ryoga…no, por ahora no quiero nada con nadie. —le dije un poco cohibida, no confiaba del todo en Ranma, al menos en el aspecto sentimental.

—¿Quieres contarme tu historia con Ryoga? —este era un momento crucial, llegaríamos a un nuevo nivel, no es como si fuese por ahí contándoles a todos mi historia con Ryoga, lo sabe solamente la gente más cercana y sería un tanto incomodo, sin embargo, talvez obtendría algo de información acerca de él, y no es que me importe realmente, supongo que alguien como Ranma Saotome debe tener alguna novia, y si la tenía, esto se complicaría.

* * *

Eran las doce de la noche y no sabía por qué Diablos seguía ahí, no debería importante tanto el hecho de no haber llegado a la cita con ella, pero tuve el impulso apenas leí aquella nota,

Vi aparcar un auto negro, un tanto moderno y la vi descender de él, como siempre con un traje negro, tan serio que no dejaba ver todo el encanto que tenía… ¿Qué diablos?, ¿Porque pensé eso?

Bajo un a bolsa de la parte trasera algo grande y me aleje un poco para que no me viera. Avance tras ella sin que se diera cuenta, horas antes ya había investigado cuál era su número de departamento y corrí por las escaleras para ganarle al elevador, y no fue difícil, me recargue sobre la pared y espere a que se sorprendiera. Y así fue…

Después de discutir un poco me dejo entrar a su departamento y después de hacerle entender y contarle la forma en que mi madre encontró la nota, ella se puso de mil colores era divertido verla así.

Me conto acerca de navidad y no dude en preguntarle si quería hablar de Ryoga, creo que le ha afectado y bueno me sentiría un poco incómodo, nunca antes había tenido una amiga mujer tan cercana, pero estaba listo para escucharla o eso creía, lo se era la maldita curiosidad.

—No sé si sea bueno hablar de él

—Si no quieres hacerlo está bien.

Akane calló por unos instantes me veía dudosa, desconfiada y lo entendía, habíamos convivido poco para preguntar algo así.

—Él es especial, estuvo conmigo y sé que regresara.

—Te noto convencida—tanto que no me gustaba, se veía que aún lo quería, y también la tristeza que causa en ella.

—Lo estoy a pesar de todo sé que quizá esta por ahí buscándome.

—¿Hace cuánto que no lo ves?

—Ya tiene bastantes meses— sonrió de manera melancólica.

—¿Entonces no has tenido noticias suyas? —pregunta incorrecta, fui un idiota, no debí sacar ese tema.

—Sí, hace un mes me envió unos mensajes, pero solo fueron pocos y después de unos días dejo de hacerlo.

Me cuestione si era el momento para decírselo, sabía lo que probablemente pasaría, pero no estaba bien que le ocultara algo como lo que hice, sé que aun así lo de Sanzenin no tenia nombre.

—Akane, la confianza en una relación de amistad es importante.

—Sí, es la base.

—Entonces yo, tengo algo que confesarte.

—No me gusta el sonido que tus palabras—me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sé que no debí hacerlo incluso sé que dejaras de hablarme en mucho tiempo, y yo insistiré hasta que lo hagas de nuevo, al menos mi conciencia estará tranquila.

—Ranma, me estas asustando—la vi entrecerrar los ojos y pensé, pensé demasiado en confesarle que yo era quién enviaba los mensajes y si de honestidad se trataba, mi razón gritaba que le contara lo de Sanzenin pero mi boca callo no era capaz de confesar algo como eso, sería el fin de todo, de esta aun pobre amistad. No podía confesarle que Mikado me pago para seguirla, para tener información de ella, porque él quería llevársela a la cama, vería la mejor forma de solucionar eso, de pedirle a Mikado que la dejara en paz.

—Akane, Ryoga no te envió esos mensajes.

—¿Qué? —no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

—Fui yo. —Abrió por completo esos ojos chocolate, y me vio directo tratando de encontrar mentira en mis palabras

—¿Como, cómo pudiste? ¿Por qué? —me reclamo apretando los dientes.

—No es lo que crees, yo…todo comenzó por un error, un mensaje que no era para ti.

—No entiendo —tocaba sus sienes— ¿Por qué tenías mi número de móvil? —Me dijo muy molesta y yo tuve que mentir.

—Sanzenin me lo dio, para arreglar el contrato—pareció pensarlo un poco no sabía si me creería—sé que no debí contestarlos, pero de verdad me arrepentí, me deshice de ese teléfono, para no molestarte por que supe que estaba mal.

—Es mejor que te vayas—hablo fría.

—Sé que estas molesta, pero espero que tomes en cuenta que me arrepentí y deje de hacerlo, no quiero ser un patán contigo.

Se levantó del kotatsu y abrió la puerta yo hice lo mismo.

—Salí de su apartamento si bien no exploto como creí que lo haría y no me golpeo, la vi decepcionada, y eso no me gusto para nada,era la primera vez que veia esa expresión en su rostro y me detestaba por hacerle eso.

Camine hasta mi auto pensando que haria para remediar esta situación, debia contentarla y cuando estuve a punto de llegar una persona choco conmigo, era un hombre que con un papel en mano buscaba una dirección.

—Disculpe.

—No, fue culpa mía—dije, al principio no lo reconocí y me gire para seguir mi camino.

—¿Ranma? ¿Ranma, Saotome? —gire para encarar a la persona

—¿Ryoga? ¿Ryoga Hibiki?

¡Vaya, Genial!, pensé, si acaso ese imbécil iba a buscar a Akane no estaría tranquilo hasta saber el motivo de su visita, y menos tranquilo sabiendo que es la una de madrugada, entonces tuve que idear algo para alejarlo de ahí. Si el día se había complicado, esto era la cereza del pastel, hoy definitivamente no volveré a casa…

Continuará...

* * *

Hola chicos! Es un placer para mi saludarlos nuevamente! Tengo que agradecer a toda la gente que me hace el honor de leerme, gente que permanece en el anonimato, a la gente que deja sus reviews aun sin tener cuenta, los aprecio muchísimo , a quiénes he podido contestar de manera personal los mensajes que me dejan. Espero no haber olvidado ninguno. También a la gente en Facebook que no sólo sigue mi historia sino que ha entrado por curiosidad y se ha enganchado con un montón de historias que también a mi me fascinan.

A mis amadisimos desterrados , queridos míos son los mejores. Siempre hacia adelante juntos.

Se que no vería contarles es esto, lo que es más mi vida privada es eso, privada, pero gracias siempre a mis amigos en especial a . Bby, fue una semana caótica, donde por fin todo quedó dicho, mil gracias por los ánimos y por estar ahi siempre, no tengo palabras para agradecerte todo el apoyo y lo que has hecho por mi. Love you bby! Together forever.

Usa, otra más que hizo que todo fuese mucho más ligero y definitivamente de detuvieron antes de estrellarme contra el suelo. Las amo.

Demi, a ti también por que creo que me habría vuelto loca si no sacaba todo lo que venía en mi interior y como todo caballero ve, oye y orienta. Mil gracias te quiero, menso.

Ahora si pasemos a los reviews:

 **Guest:** Hola! No no los separe tanto como crees, te darás cuenta en este capítulo vienen cosas buenas lo prometo! Un saludo.

 **Paoh** : Un gusto saludarte! Gracias por estar pendiente y muchos Saludos para ti tambien.

 **Guest:** Espero estes bien! Gracias por tus palabras, me emociona muchos que la historia les guste y Ranko pronto, muy pronto entrará en acción. Un abrazo!

 **Michelle** : Hola ! Un gusto saber de ti! Muchas gracias por todo lo que escribes, y me da gustó que puedo lograr transportarte a la historia, que bueno que te gustó la parte del beso. Y lo de Shampoo quise que fuese lo más tranquila posible, pero no quiere decir que lo sea, sin embargo ya habrá tiempo para contar un poco de su historia con Ranma. Akane y Ranma serán amigos y por tanto quieren ponerse al corriente en todo lo que hicieron. Por otro lado Ryoga bueno esta a punto de aparecer. Me mataste de risa con tu chiste! Así Me pasa con algunos Fics. Un enorme abrazo para ti!

 **Cari umi** i: Ya sabes que me encanta saludarte! Me alegra que te guste toda la historia! Tu también eres única! Me encantan tus escritos. Y claro que se viene lo mejor ya viene Ryoga, y también Ranko. Un beso!

 **Elynmidnight** : Hola! Gracias por esperar y gracias también por tu review. Ranma siempre ha sido así, impulsivo y un poquito loco. El gusto es mío cada que recibo sus reviews...lo repito mil gracias por leerme a pesar de que tienes actividad es siempre tienes un espacio para mi y no tengo con que pagarte. Gracias, Saludos!

 **Andrea Aguilera:** Hola! Me suele pasar lo mismo, la curiosidad me gana con las nuevas historias, es un honor que hayas leído mis demas fics, y prometo no tardar tanto en actualizar, pero a veces por más que quiera el tiempo me come jeje. Un besó.

 **Samanthakinika:** Muchas gracias por tu review! No absolutamente no lo dejaré! Eso es una promesa, mil gracias por leer. Un beso para ti también.

 **RyaOtaku** : Un gusto saludarte, y últimamente actualizó los miércoles cada 2 semanas traba de ser semanal pero debido a inconvenientes, que no puedo pasar por alto se me ha dificultado. Pero he aquí nuevo cap. Espero sea de tu agrado. Un abrazo!

 **Camuchis:** Hola me halagas con tus palabras, que bueno que te gusto lo de Shampoo la verdad es que la hice ver muy mala en el fic anterior y quería reivindicarme ja ja, lo de la maldición sin duda lo fue gracias a Redfox y un rato de pensar quedó diferente. Ranma y Akane siempre tendrán esta tensión amorosa sexual que nos encanta a todos. Oh Rumiko pero debo agradecer porque a eso es que debemos que haya tan buenos fanfics. Espero estés mejor de salud y que te encuentres super sana. Un abrazo!

 **Kullat** :Hola! Agradezco enormemente tu review, me llene de alegría cuando leí que llenaba ese vacío de la historia original, no creo estar a la altura de alguien como Rumiko pero disfrutó de sus trabajos y esta historia es algo diferente a ella pero que hago porque me encanta Ranma y Akane. No dejaré de escribir, lo prometo. Un abrazó!.

°~°¡MAGGY MAGAÑA, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!...ESTE CAPITULO ES DEDICADO A TI°~°

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capìtulo..**.


	8. Malditos celos

Capítulo 8: Malditos Celos

Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

* * *

"Celos: Dulce arma que puede hacerte sentir amado, o aprisionado, que puede halagar o dañar, lo cierto, lo lógico, es que los celos son miedo y desconfianza propia".

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Malditos celos**.

Lo primero que hizo al reconocer, al asegurarse que era yo, fue darme un golpe a la mandíbula, y vaya que dolió, me tomó por sorpresa, no sabía cuál era su problema, no recuerdo haberle hecho nada y según Akane yo era el culpable de su maldición.

—¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! —dije molesto mientras movía la mandíbula asegurándome de no tener nada fuera de lugar.

—Tanto tiempo buscándote y la casualidad quiso que te encontrara aquí.

—Yo no creo en las casualidades.

—Deberías.

—Tanto tiempo sin verte y lo primero que haces es recibirme con un golpe.

—¡Y no solo será uno! —se fue sobre mí, esquive todos los golpes de Ryoga pero él era muy ágil, se veía que había estado practicando arduamente. Estaba muy enojado. No dejaba de tirarme golpes, me daba un poco de gracia su ingenuidad, después de todo yo soy el campeón de artes marciales, no tenía oportunidad conmigo. Con media sonrisa, contra ataqué logrando poner una patada en el pecho...hacia tanto que no tenía al alguien para pelear a mi nivel, y no es que Ryoga este a mi nivel pero era bueno.

Estuvimos peleando por un rato hasta que me canse de la práctica, di un gran salto y al momento de caer concentré toda mi fuerza en un solo golpe, en cuanto pise el suelo con fuerza me impulse para aplicar un antiguo truco que la abuela de Shampoo me enseño. "El truco de las castañas", coloque cientos de golpes a velocidad máxima, Ryoga cayó y creí que habría terminado, pero me equivoque.

—Buen truco Ranma—dijo mientras se quitaba un hilo de sangre de la boca—se ve que no perdiste el tiempo e China.

—Yo jamás desperdicio el tiempo, pero me sorprende que sepas de técnicas amazonas.

No lo vi venir y entonces hizo estallar la tierra con una técnica que no era nueva para mí, pero nunca la había visto en acción, el truco de la explosión, con la presión de un dedo hizo estallar el pavimento y caí en cuenta de que ese no era el mejor lugar para pelear. Era momento para terminar la pelea, si Akane escuchaba el escándalo podría descubrirnos y no necesitaba más problemas, además no quería que por ningún motivo la viera.

—Cologne me dijo que podría vencerte con este truco.

—Entonces también conociste a la vieja momia—hable mientras esquivaba uno de sus golpes.

—Aprendí mucho de ella y aunque ya no tengo mi maldición, ¡ESO NO QUITA QUE GRACIAS A TI PASE UN INFIERNO POR CONVERTIRME EN CERDO!

Estaba rabioso pero si de técnicas se trataba, supongo que no esperaba que también conociera técnicas de Cologne. Tranquilice mi energía y lo hice caminar en espiral en el momento exacto el choque de nuestras energías lo hizo volar por los aires, no había más, sabía que esa pelea la gane yo.

Camine a unas cuadras de ahí, donde lo encontré recuperándose del dolor. Le tendí la mano para ayudarle a levantar, y no era compañerismo porque si por mi fuera lo dejaría abandonado, sé que podría arreglárselas solo, pero mi interés era otro, además ya estaba lo bastante lejos para perturbar a Akane.

—Ya fue suficiente Ryoga.

—Por ahora Ranma, solo por ahora—se levantó tocándose el estómago. Parecía bien vestido, normal diría yo.

—Sé que me culpas por tu maldición pero yo no te pedí que me siguieras a China.

—Lo sé perfectamente, pero no me quedaría con las ganas de partirte la cara en cuanto te viera.

—Han pasado demasiados años como para conservar tanto rencor.

—No tengo tiempo para esto Ranma, me largo de aquí.

—¿Es de madrugada y vagas por la calle?

—Lo mismo debería preguntarte, ¿Que demonios haces en Tokio?

—¿Tokio? …Sigues siendo igual de desorientado. Estas en Chiba.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser!, llevo buscando Tokio por semanas.

No puedo negar que sentí un poco de alivio porque probablemente no buscaba a Akane, pero no se lo preguntaría directamente, no soy idiota.

—¿Te apetece un trago?

—¿Te parece que tengo cara de ser bebedor?

—Te llevare a Tokio si aceptas.

—No pienso pagar ese trago.

Subimos a mi auto y tenía que encontrar un lugar que estuviera abierto, para mi fortuna vi un lugar con luces encendidas, si, era un bar. Entramos al lugar y no habíamos cruzado palabras, y no es que me importara, realmente lo agradecía porque hizo más cómodo el viaje.

Él, pidió un vaso de sake y yo no perdone el whisky, no hablamos casi nada y a mí me comían los nervios porque necesitaba saber lo que tuvo con Akane. Se que en este punto hasta resultaría ridículo negar una atracción hacia aquella mujer cabello azul, pero lo que más llamaba mi curiosidad, era saber ¿Qué había visto en él? ¿Qué tenía Ryoga para ser el tipo de hombre que Akane ha llegado amar de esa manera tan incondicional?, no estoy seguro si en algo se compara lo que yo siento por Ukyo, es decir, le he dicho tantas veces que la amo que no si de verdad lo siento, si esto es amor o solo una forma mecánica de corresponderá alguien que ha pasado conmigo tres años de compromiso.

—¿Que has hecho de tu vida? —finalmente preguntó.

—No creo que no lo sepas.

—Yo me refiero a que si haces algo productivo y no solo presumir que eres campeón de artes marciales.

—Trabajo para Mikado Sanzenin—dije sin rodeos.

—¿Así que lo tuyo solos hoteles?

—Hago lo que me gusta y estando ahí lo he podido hacer. ¿Qué me dices de ti?

—La he pasado bien, no puedo quejarme.

—¿Solo eso? ¿Qué has hecho todos esos años?

—He andado por ahí—me dijo desviando la mirada, me estaba ocultando algo, pero eso no me importaba realmente.

—Vamos, no tienes que fingir, sé que estuviste en Nerima por varios años y que saliste con mi prometida—solté sin medir todas las palabras que dije.

—No lo digas así, ella no es tu prometida y si, estuvimos juntos por varios años.

—¿Qué le hiciste?

—No es asunto tuyo, ¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto? No es tu asunto, mi relación con Akane es de ella y mía, no tienes por qué meterte.

No supe que contestar porque él tenía razón, no podía cuestionarle nada, yo no era nadie y después hoy ni siquiera sabía si podía ser algún conocido para Akane.

—Hace tiempo me encontré con Akane.

—¿Por eso es tanto interrogatorio? ¿Dónde la viste?

—¡¿Sabe qué?, olvídalo, tienes razón no me interesa nada sobre tu vida o la de Akane! —hablé molesto y más que eso frustrado, ¿cómo demonios Akane se fijó en alguien como él? Por supuesto que no diría donde la vi y mucho menos que su departamento está a unas cuadras de aquí.

Pagué los tragos y salimos, todo fue incomodo, no tenía más intención de llevarlo a Tokio pero siempre cumplo mi palabra.

Eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada cuando regrese a mi apartamento, después de haber dejado a Ryoga en la entrada de la ciudad y no dijo una palabra más, esperaba no volver a verlo nunca.

Todo estaba en calma, revise mi habitación y ahí dormía mi madre. Sin hacer ruido tome una manta y me quede recostado sobre el futón que tendí en el medio de la sala, mi cabeza seguía revuelta. No solo por haber encontrado a Ryoga, de algo quizá podía estaba seguro, él no buscaba a Akane o de lo contrario en cuanto la mencione él pudo cuestionarme y no lo hizo. En otro lado de mi cabeza estaba ella, recordé lo molesta y desilusionada que estaba en cuanto le dije lo de los mensajes, trate de ser honesto aunque fuese un poco, pero tenía razón en molestarse yo fui quien envió el mensaje y no pare cuando debía hacerlo seguí con ese estúpido jueguito.

Tome mi teléfono celular y envié un mensaje desde mi nuevo número, no quería que ella estuviera enojada conmigo, me daba una sensación extraña en el pecho.

"Sé que estas molesta, y no me gusta, no soy bueno con las palabras y menos para ofrecer disculpas, pero esta vez la jodí, espero lo entiendas"

Después de hacer eso mi conciencia al menos descanso un poco y finalmente el sueño me venció,

* * *

Desperté temblando de frió, me abrace frotando mis brazos para tratar de mitigarlo, las mantas estaban revueltas en el suelo, los ojos me ardían y la luz del día lastimaba. Cuando fui al espejo del baño me di cuenta que tenía unas grandes bolsas bajo los ojos, se veían muy inflamados. Decidí que ese día no haría nada, estaba un poco triste por lo que había pasado con Ranma y los mensajes que pensé, eran de Ryoga, casi por inercia puse a llenar la bañera, entre en ella y deje que el agua me relajara y me ayudara a pensar, con una toalla sequé un poco mi mano y tomé mi móvil que estaba en un banquilla al lado de la tina de baño. Los leí una y otra vez y no había nada malo. Me reí un poco con ese tonto juego de la 'R' y la 'A', no me había puesto a pensar que también Ranma tiene esas letras. Todo se volvió confuso, cuando vi lo mensaje que me envió después de nuestra primer "Cita", quizá quería saber si me había divertido con él, si estaba interesada en él. Menos mal que no cometí ninguna indiscreción sino, vaya que ese idiota tendría graves problemas.

No sé si me excedí en correrlo como lo hice, pero tenía que pensar, había llorando desde que se fue hasta altas horas de la madrugada, cuando mi móvil sonó anunciando un nuevo menaje, si, era de Ranma.

Memoricé ese mensaje y me sumergí en la bañera no supe cuánto tiempo paso, solo deseaba despejar mi mente.

Me vestí con unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta de tres cuartos de manga color verde, no tenía ganas de saber si combinaba o no y me puse en marcha, si había algo que me hacía sentir mejor siempre era ir de compras y no es que fuera vanidosa, siempre trataba de redecorar mi pequeño lugar y ahora todo mi departamento me recordaba a Ryoga, creo que era hora de moverme. Meses sin noticias suyas, y por fin después de la confesión de Ranma y sus mensajes, me di cuenta que tengo que sacudirme el recuerdo de Hibiki, estaba decidida, con las llaves del auto en la mano salí de mi departamento

En Tokio el clima era caluroso, muy parecido al de Chiba, camine por un buen rato por un gran centro comercial y entre a una tienda de cuadros que me recomendó Sayuri, había replicas desde Leonado da Vinci, hasta más actuales como Korehiko Hino y esas pinturas escabrosas con grandes ojos, eso definitivamente no era mi estilo. Quizá compraría algo de arte digital, uno de esos mundos anime de castillos sobre nubes o quizá algo que tenga que ver con artes marciales.

Escuche cuando se cayó un cuadro que de inmediato llevo mi vista hasta ese lugar. Una señora lo tiro sin querer, era lógico, el espacio del lugar era reducido tapizado de cuadros y pasillos estrechos.

—Déjeme ayudarle—tomé el cuadro y lo recargué de nuevo en su lugar.

—Gracias, querida, no me di cuenta en que momento pasó.

—No se preocupe, en este lugar no cabe ni un alfiler, pero tiene cuadros preciosos—le sonreí. Era una mujer tradicional en toda la expresión de la palabra, y era extraño pues a no ser que fuesen fechas especiales, las mujeres ya no usaban los kimonos.

—Es cierto lo que dices querida—me observo y también me sonrió. Me quito la vista de encima y regreso a ver los cuadros—Estoy buscando algo para mi hijo.

—¿Qué tipo de cuadros le gustarían a su hijo?

—Él es un buen chico, le gusta el deporte, las artes marciales de hecho el…—no termino de decir cuando de nuevo un cuadro se cayó—¡Que torpe!

Levante el cuadro y vi un hermoso paisaje como el que yo buscaba colores oscuros, una hermosa ciudad nocturna con luces que le dan un toque algo especial. No busqué mas y decid llevarme ese.

—Creo que encontré lo que buscaba—le dije sin dejar de ver el cuadro.

—La ciudad de noche es hermosa.

—Sí, creo que se verá bien colgado en mi pared. Sigamos buscando el suyo—Sonreí.

—No es necesario, si llevas prisa yo puedo hacerlo sola.

—No hay problema, lo que necesito es distraerme—resople un poco molesta.

—¿Has tenido un mal día?...Puedes contarme si quieres.

Esa mujer tenía algo que inspiraba mi confianza pero debía ser precavida, no es como si Tokio se pueda encontrar personas en quien confiar a la vuelta de la esquina.

—¿Qué le parece este? —lo vio y se quedó maravillada, no era nada del otro mundo en diseño, pero si simbólico, un tigre en posición de ataque pelando con un dragón simbolizando cada uno al Yin y el Yang mirándose de manera asesina, en el fondo la noche y ellos emanando luz, era arte digital y entre más lo veía había algo que más llamaba mi atención.

—¡Es Perfecto cariño! creo que le encantara. Déjame compensarlo te invito una taza de té.

—No es necesario señora.

—Vamos, anda.

Me llevo a un lugar con estilo tradicional y no sé qué impulso me dejó contarle lo que había pasado con Ranma, me observaba atenta pendiente de todas mis palabras, fue muy extraño, quizá me recordaba un poco a mi madre y cuando por fin deje de hablar tengo que admitir que sus palabras me reconfortaron un poco.

—No creo que tengas tanto problema, cariño, es cierto que lo que me cuentas fue un tanto desagradable, pero al parecer ese joven no tiene tan malas intenciones, pues si no te vio hasta después de un mes y no te mando más mensajes, es porque supo de su error y no lo volvió a cometer.

—En eso tiene razón, pero se hizo pasar por…por una persona muy querida para mí.

—¿Y no has pensado que quizá estaba celoso?

—No tendría por qué, acabábamos de encontrarnos, no había nada entre nosotros—me reí bastante eso no era posible, Ranma podría sentir celos de cualquiera menos de mí.

—Querida la atracción es algo que no se puede evitar además un hombre siempre tiene curiosidad de saber si la chica con la que salió al menos quedo contenta con la salida.

—Eso ya lo había pensado, quizá tenga razón.

—Pero deja que te ruegue un poco, no está de más que una chica tan bonita lo perdone así de fácil, deja que gaste, mide su creatividad para ofrecerte disculpas. Recuerda cariño, que la mejor defensa de una dama es el orgullo.

¿Será posible? Siempre he sido orgullosa pero nunca lo había usado como arma y menos contra un hombre, con Ryoga no existía el orgullo al menos no de esa manera.

Me despedí de aquella amable señora y cuando regrese a mi departamento aún estaba en ese estado de letargo por todo lo que había platicado con…vaya, ni siquiera pregunte su nombre.

Después de pensarlo respondí el mensaje de Ranma, como dijo esa señora…orgullo…

* * *

Rosas, chocolates, tarjetas, recuerdo que eso se regaló en navidad. Parecía una chica con gustos comunes, pero la desconocía casi por completo. Tenía al menos que compensar el enojo que tiene por esos estúpidos textos.

El día que me envió el mensaje diciéndome que se sentía decepcionada de mí fue como una maldita espina que se me clavo y no puedo quitármela. ¡Carajo! Soy un artista marcial no un hombre cursi, ¡Yo no doy chocolates ni rosas mucho menos tarjetas musicales! ¿Qué demonios podría dar como ofrenda de paz? No quería que siguiera molesta, por otro lado mi orgullo hablaba, me importaba un cuerno, no necesitaba la amistad de alguien como Akane, esa mujer solo lograba confundirme, con Ukyo, con ella las cosas son más fácil, solo hay que escoger lo más caro lo más llamativo para que este contenta cada vez que nos enojamos, ¿podrá funcionar? ¿Akane podría aceptar un caro dije, y una cena en un fino restaurante? No, no había nada que pudiera regalare, nada especial nada único. Así pase varios días, solo enviándole uno que otro mensaje para saludar solamente y las respuestas aunque no malas tampoco eran lo que esperaba, y se me ocurrió de nuevo que si algo debía arreglar, quizá debería hacerlo desde la raíz del problema.

Fui a Nerima para seguirla, no me juzguen dentro mío había algo que empezaba activarse, creo que era esa necesidad de saber que estaba bien, además esta vez era para saber un poco más de sus gustos, al parecer no tenía mucho trabajo pues salió ara comer y lo hizo en un lugar de comida rápida, nada lujoso ni caro, así que al menos ya una cosa quedaba descartada. Era extraño que alguien que vestía tan seria y ejecutiva comiese en un lugar humilde, con singular alegría.

" _¿Cómo te va?"—_ Me atreví a enviarle mientras la veía salir de aquel pequeño lugar. De inmediato saco su móvil y al ver el mensaje casi puedo jurar que la vi sonreír. Cerro el móvil y camino un par de cuadras donde había una banca de reposo y de su bolso sacó ese aparato para leer de nuevo el mensaje y contestarlo.

" _Estoy ocupada"_ —una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en su rostro, la muy tonta se atrevía a despreciarme _._

" _¿Hay posibilidad de que podamos hablar hoy?"_

" _No puedo, tengo mucho trabajo"_ —Se estaba resistiendo, no iba a dejarlo tan fácil, sabía que estaba enojada pero eso ya lo rebasaba, se estaba burlando de mí y nadie se burla de un Saotome.

" _En algún momento tendrás que salir de trabajar, ¿Qué tal un trago?"._

" _Quizá otro día"._

" _Vamos, ya que no tienes nada que hacer"._

" _¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso me estas siguiendo?"_ —La vi reírse pero insegura volteaba hacia los lados.

"¿Yo? ¿Seguirte? No te hagas ilusiones no eres mi tipo"— contestó el mensaje.

" _Entonces no tiene caso que acepte vernos, tampoco aceptaría un trago de alguien tan despreciable como tú_ "

" _¡No soy despreciable!"_

" _¡Lo eres! ¿Cómo le llamas a una persona que se hace pasar por otra?"_

" _¡Ya te dije que lo sentía, que terca eres! ¡Por que no puedes dejarlo pasar!_ "—guardo su móvil furiosa, y no me dio una repuesta, se levantó de aquella banca y se fue hacia el Dojo Tendo, probablemente ese día tenía que dar clases así que su regreso a Chiba sería más tarde lo normal.

No me equivoque, después de un rato la vi entrar al Dojo era la segunda vez que la veía hacerlo, no estaba mal, y aunque no la he visto en combate, por sus movimientos puedo asegurar que también lo hace bien. Katas y después patadas difíciles de lograr, ella las dominaba perfectamente y no puedo dejar de pensar en que quizá todo eso se le enseño Ryoga, que tuvo años para avanzar con ella, y no los desperdicio.

Escuche pasos lejanos y me escondí bajo el Dojo, era el Sr Tendo que entraba, estaba por presenciar una plática padre e hija, de la cual no me sentía orgulloso de escuchar.

—¿Quieres que te ayude, Akane?

—No papá, no me gustara romperte un hueso.

—Soy un viejo, pero aun puedo darte pelea—mi curiosidad me llevo a espiarlos y abrí solo un poco la puerta.

Akane ataco al señor y en dos movimientos ya estaba en el suelo, ella era muy ágil.

—Akane, sabes que no debes estar cerca de él—le dijo mientras se acomodaba en el suelo.

—Papá, no empieces otra vez—dijo fastidiada mientras se sentaba en la duela, junto a él.

—Es la verdad, no creí que fueses a encontrarte con él, no quiero que te pase algo otra vez.

—No tiene nada de malo y despreocúpate que entre nosotros no hay nada.

Permanecieron en silencio y me pareció que hablaban de mí.

—¿Akane, has considerado, lo que te propuse?

—No, eso definitivamente no debe siquiera considerarse.

—¡Pero, estoy pensando en tu futuro, hija!—Levanto la voz.

—Déjame a mi pensar en eso papá, mi respuesta es no—dijo tranquila

—Akane, la próxima vez no será una pregunta, lo haré formal, si Ryoga no regresa…

—¡No importa que Ryoga no regrese! ¡No dejare que me comprometas de nuevo! ¡¿No fue suficiente la primera vez?! —ella respondió.

—¡No le grites a tu padre!

—Lo siento—hablo más tranquila, es como si el enojo en un segundo se hubiera evaporado.

—Vendrá para que lo conozcas.

—No lo haré, no me casare con él.

Entonces, entonces sentí mi sangre arder, no sabía que me ocurría, sentía un enojo incontrolable, algo que nunca antes me había pasado, ¿Por qué la obligaba a casarse? Ella debería ser libre para elegir, en seguida me di cuenta de mis palabras, que idiota soy, yo no soy nadie para opinar ¿cierto?, a mí me hicieron lo mismo y lo acepte.

—Hazlo por mi Akane, me estoy haciendo viejo y quiero verte casada antes de que muera.

—No digas tonterías papá, tú no vas a morir pronto.

—Está bien, esperare un poco más.

—¡Sabía que no me obligarías! Gracias.

—No es algo que me agrade, te he advertido, si el tiempo pasa y no tienes tu vida resuelta aceptare la proposición de aquel joven.

—¡Ni lo pienses, es un cretino! —gritó —Pero…por ahora… gracias por la tregua, papá.-dijo con voz casi extinta.

Ella se levantó y sabía que era mi momento de la huida, pero el señor Tendo la detuvo.

—No quiero que Ranma vuelva a tu vida, él solo te trae tristeza.

—Él es demasiado terco, ¿sabes?

—Akane, estas insinuando que se ha acercado a ti.

—Sí, Ranma y yo hemos hablado, pero ya te lo dije no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, no tendré nada con él, sabes que…que yo…aun…estoy enamorada de Ryoga—de nuevo lo afirmaba y cada que escuchaba eso me convencía quizá un poquito de que era una idiota. Amar a alguien que por meses no se ha interesado en ti, solo puede ser propio de una loca, de alguien como Akane.

—Esa familia no es de confianza, Akane entiende que él no es bueno para ti.

—Deja que yo decida eso—Le dijo fría por completo y sonreí, un poco orgulloso diría yo, no importaba lo de esos mensajes, Akane a su manera me había defendido frente a su padre quien me odia, quizá solo era un forma de rebeldía, pero cualquiera que fuese la razón sus palabras me alegraron un poco.

Después de su clase en el Dojo, la seguí sin que supiera hasta Chiba, y esto ya me estaba preocupando, porque llevaba días siguiéndola, parecería una locura, pero cada día al despertar, revisaba como un loco el móvil esperando algún mensaje de ella sabiendo que me ignoraba y eso pegaba fuerte en mi orgullo.

Talvez desde que ella y Shampoo me contaron de su accidente, mi instinto protector se activó.

Cuando llegó sana y salva hasta su departamento, sabía que era momento de irme pero algo me detenía, era la preocupación de que Ryoga se apareciera que hablara con Akane y que ella así de fácil lo perdonara. Si eso pasaba sería una completa tonta.

Batalló un poco con las llaves y las bolsas que cargaba a cuestas, vi que un objeto se cayó pero espere a que entrara no quería verme sospechoso, no hay motivo para yo estar aquí de noche y tan lejos de mi casa. Al revisarlas vi que eran las llaves de su auto y para mi resulto muy conveniente.

Entonces se me ocurrió, tenía que hablar con ella, no más mensajes de disculpas hoy saldría y hablaría conmigo aunque fuese a rastras.

Espere unos quince minutos. Entre al auto y de nuevo ese aroma no podría olvidarlo, de alguna forma llamaría su atención.

" _Necesito que bajes, alguien se roba tu auto_ ".

No creo que pasara un minuto cuando se asomó desde su ventana, encendí las luces un par de veces para hacerle saber que ahí estaba.

Bajó en una pijama blanca con grandes lunares negros, caminó hacia mí con pasos agigantados y una gran mueca de furia, yo no soporte y me burle de ella, al ver mi cara ella solo se molestó más, no le importaba estar en medio de la calle oscura sin ropa normal, solo alguien como Akane podría escoger una pijama que parece vaca.

—¡ABRE LA PUERTA! —Me grito a través dela ventana, y yo e hice señas de no escucharla—¡Ranma, abre la puerta!

Baje el vidrio para escuchar de cerca sus de por sí ya elevados gritos.

—¿Puedes bajar la voz? Los vecinos se van a molestar—le dije tranquilo.

—¡ME IMPORTA UN COMINO! ¡Bájate de mi auto!— justo cuando abriría la puerta cerré los seguros y se enfureció aún más. Era divertido verla así en medo de la calle sin ninguna pena.

Abrí el seguro del lado del copiloto y no le quedó más remedio que entrar al auto.

—¡¿Qué demonios te piensas!? — Me jaló de la solapa de la camisa y me acerco a ella.

—Te ves bonita también cuando te enojas—al instante me soltó y creo que dije las palabras correctas porque dejo de pelar, no sé si la avergoncé o no, solo dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

—Deja de decir tonterías—La vi por el rabillo del ojo y encendí el auto— ¡Espera! —Pero sus palabras no me harían detenerme— ¿Adónde me llevas?

—Es una sorpresa—La verdad es que no tenía idea de donde llevarla solo quería conducir con ella en el auto, lo más lejos posible.

* * *

Estuvimos dando vueltas por la ciudad y yo en pijama, no me lo podía creer ese imbécil se había salido con la suya y estaba segura de que no tenía idea de adonde se dirigía, supongo que no conocía del todo la ciudad. No sé cómo fue que llego a Chiba, y cuando vi que estaba en mi auto no me importo nada, salí lo más rápido que pude para reclamar. Lo gracioso es termine en el auto y ambos sin decir una palabra, ¿No al menos debería disculparse una vez más antes de invitarme a cenar con esta ropa?

—No tienes ni idea de adónde vamos ¿cierto?

—No, pero algo se me ocurrirá, y sino pues podemos dar vueltas por la ciudad.

—¿Que hacías en mi departamento?—vi el movimiento en su garganta cuando pasó saliva.

—Ya que no habías contestado mis mensajes para que saliéramos, pues decidí venir a verte en persona.

—Pero pude haber estado fuera de la ciudad.

—Fue un riesgo que decidí correr.

—No sé si creerlo, es difícil que alguien sepa la hora para encontrarme en casa, insisto creo que estado siguiendo.

—¡No tienes tanta suerte, Akane! ¡por supuesto que no, solo fue una coincidencia! No te creas tan importante.

—¡Eres un antipático, grosero, engreído y mentiroso!

—¡Y TÚ, ERES UNA MUJER QUE NO ENTIENDO! — Se revolvió el cabello con un mano y detuvo el auto frente a una tienda—de pronto bajo furioso del auto, azotando la puerta.

—¡Oye, ten cuidado! ¡Dañaras mi auto!—Lo seguí sin importarme nada.

El escogía un par de platos con comida rápida y no dejábamos de pelear, hasta que no tuvimos nada más que decir. Deje que pagara mientras yo regrese al auto furiosa me quede esperándolo.

Condujo de regreso a mi departamento y no pretendía dejarlo entrar, después toda la discusión lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era tenerlo dentro de mi hogar. Pero él me siguió con la bolsa de comida y bebidas, por un momento lo ignore y al entrar a mi casa pensaba dejarlo fuera, pero como es típico de un hombre tan terco e insistente, termino entrando sin estar yo muy de acuerdo, además aún tenía las llaves de mi auto y no pensaba dejárselas por ningún motivo.

Aun en silencio calenté la comida en el microondas. Nos sentamos en el Kotatsu a punto de empezar otra pelea.

—Ya estarás contento, hemos cenado y hasta te invite a mi departamento, ahora puedes darme mis llaves.

—No hasta que hablemos.

—Muy bien, ¿dígame Señor Ranma Saotome, de que quiere hablar? —le dije con un poco de sarcasmo.

—Sabes bien de que quiero hablar—me dijo serio.

—Entonces habla—Aparte mi plato de comida, me levante y fui al sofá. Él me siguió y pronto ya estaba sentado en el sofá de enfrente.

—Se que no debí hacerlo, pero no pude detenerme, cuando reaccione supe que estuvo mal y me arrepentí de ello, por favor discúlpame—se veía que le costaba decir cada palabra, que tuvo que hacer a un lado su orgullo para decirle todas esas palabras.

—Creo que sobre exagere un poco, realmente no hubo nada comprometedor en esos mensajes.

—¿A qué te refieres con comprometedor? —No sé en qué momento la furia que había entre ambos se había extinguido, dejo el sofá y se sentó junto a mí.

—A que no dije nada vergonzoso, ya sabes…

—No, no lo sé, explícame.

—Es demasiado vergonzoso, no lo haré—gire mi rostro para que no viera mi sonrojo, cuando regrese la mirada él estaba muy cerca de mi rostro.

—¿Qué clase de mensajes le enviabas a Ryoga? —me susurro y yo sentía otra vez esa sensación en el estómago. Entonces retrocedí un poco él estaba demasiado cerca.

—Pues los que una pareja suele enviarse.

Ranma frunció el entrecejo. —Pero ya no son pareja—me dijo apretando los dientes.

—Eso es algo que a ti no te importa—de nuevo se acercó y yo retrocedía cada vez un poco más.

—¿Y qué le decías? ¿Qué lo amas? ¿Qué lo extrañas?

—¡Lo que yo le diga no es de tu incumbencia! —el sillón se terminó y tuve que levantarme, me dirigí a la puerta, era hora de echar a Ranma de mi casa. Él se apresuró tras de mí y al intentar abrir la puerta él no dejo que lo hiciera. Me gire para encararlo pero me atrapó entre la puerta y sus brazos a la altura de mi cabeza.

—¿Dime, Akane, que clase de mensajes le envías? —Se acercó a mi rostro y veía esa mirada llena de frustración.

—Ranma, mejor vete—Mi razón iba a traicionarme teniéndolo tan cerca no podía pensar claramente.

—¡Dímelo! — gritó y no podía dejarlo vencer, no debía verme vulnerable, me arme de valor y no deje que me intimidara.

—¡Cosas, que seguramente a ti nunca te han dicho! —le grité molesta.

Él se burló de mí soltó una carcajada pero no se separó, regreso su mirada casi nublada a la mía y eso solo hizo que me enfureciera más.

—No sé qué tipo de cosas podrías decirle a P-Chan, pero te aseguro que hay chicas lindas que desearían estar conmigo en este momento y me han dicho de todo.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí? ¡VETE DE UNA VEZ! —al terminar de decir esas palabras, el me besó desesperado con vehemencia, no lo niego al instante respondí, me colgué de su cuello y disfrute de nuevo sus besos.

—¿Alguna vez te besó así? —me susurro al oído.

Yo cada vez perdía más la razón, y las cosas se salían de control.

— ¿Y a ti, Ranma, alguna de esas chicas lindas te hacia perder la razón como yo?

—No tienes idea de lo que dices.

Sujeto mi trasero con fuerza, yo enrede mis piernas en su cadera y sentí mi espalda chocar con la puerta, lo que en ese momento era maravilloso, no creí jamás ser capaz de provocar en un hombre algo como esto.

—Entiendes que en ninguna forma esto está bien—le dije pero me cayó con otro beso, cada vez más juntando su cuerpo al mío.

—No pienses Akane, no pienses—eran besos en los cuales podía perderme para siempre, pero si seguíamos sería irresponsable de mi parte, no debía dejarme llevar, no tan rápido, no tan fácil.

—De verdad, debemos parar.

—¿Por qué? —se separó, me coloco en el suelo y a su rostro regreso ese ceño fruncido.

—Esto va muy rápido—le dije pero no quería soltarme de su cuello.

—¿Es por él, no?, ¡¿Es por Ryoga, no soy tan bueno como él?!

—¡Eres un Idiota! —Le empuje y lo hice retroceder.

—¡No veo otra razón, tú lo amas, siempre lo vas diciendo por ahí!—como se le ocurría decir algo como eso en un momento como ese.

—¿Sabes qué? cometiste un grave error, y si, amo a Ryoga—no cerré mi boca pero él me provoco.

Me miro y yo no deje de verlo tampoco, parecía que quería decir algo más, pero solo apretó los puños para soltar su última frase.

—¡Me largo! ¡No volverás a verme!

—¡A eso ya estoy acostumbrada! ¡Eso lo hiciste hace yo mucho tiempo, hace siete años! —se fue furioso, nunca conocí a alguien que se enojara a tal grado.

Me quede con un dolor en el pecho que antes no había sentido, pasamos de la locura a mas locura en cuestión de segundos, y al final se desmorono, no sé si lo vuelva a ver pero de algo estoy segura, esto duele, duele más que huesos fracturados, mucho más que la partida de Ryoga.

Papá tenía Razón…Ranma, solo me trae tristeza, él es un huracán, un tornado, es indomable, pero yo, yo puedo ser su peor pesadilla…

Continuara...

* * *

¡Hola! Lo sé, fue muy tarde y ya no es miércoles pero ya saben últimamente las cosas no me salen como quisiera, aun así no abandonare esta historia, muchas a gracias a todos debo un par de reviews que contestare a la brevedad mil disculpas.

Nancyricoleon:

Lo se Ranma estaba tan distraído que olvido revisar la maleta, por fortuna Nodoka pudo ayudarle, Ryoga por aso solo hizo una pequeña aparición pero no será la última. ¡Un abrazo!

Mina Ain0:

Siento contestar el mensaje por aquí pero por alguna razón no puedo contestar por PM, fui un poco ruda en separarlos pero será un par de veces más que haga, y Ryoga bueno ya viste que apareció para buscar Tokio, aquí la incógnita es saber que busca Ryoga. ¡Saludos!

Maggy P-chan:

Maggy, no tienes nada que agradecer espero te la hayas pasado muy bien, y despreocúpate sabes que no molestas! Al contrario! Te mando un gran abrazo! Y mil gracias por tu apoyo.

Elynmidnight:

Hola! Gracias por tu a palabras, lo del toque y esas cosas, me hacen sentir especial, sin duda la presencia hace que Ranma entre en una especie de sentimientos encontrados que lo harán casi, volverse loco. Trató por completo de mantener un poquito de la escénica de los personaje aunque siempre tienen un cambio significativo. Gracias por Seguir leyendo a esta escritora aficionada. ¡Un beso!

Cari Umii:

Hey! Claro que me gusta y cada día mejoras mas! Lo de Ranko ya se acerca y espero sea de tu total agrado. Tienes razón en cuanto a Nodoka, sabe algo que Ranma desconoce por ahí deje una pista, gracias, gracias por tus palabras y nos leemos pronto en face! Un beso!

camuchis

Hola! Pues que te cuento? La verdad me ha ido muy bien no puedo quejarme. Me da gusto que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. La confesión de Ranma sin duda cambiará muchas cosas sobre todo despertara sentimientos un poco desconocidos para él y también para Akane. Mikado! Oh Mikado! Vienen cosas muy buenas y esperemos no se desate esa guerra. Infinitas gracia a por tus palabras y siento mucho ecttualizar cada dos semanas. Un beso!

Michelle

Hola! Un gusto saludarte y haberte sacado del anonimato es un honor para mi, Te concedo esa de Ranma creo que fue valiente confesar lo de los mensajes, a cualquiera nos puede pasar. Ryoga de momento hará una pequeña aparición pero será un personaje crucial, aparecerán esos fantasmas y telarañas para Ranma y también para Akane. Nodoka vaya ella tiene cosas por contarle a Ranma hay algo que tiene que decirle y que sin duda afectará la forma en que se desarrolle un poco la historia. Muchas gracias por lo de las frases la mayoría son de autoría otras la he escuchado por ahí, sólo trató de que vayan con el capítulo. Mil gracias por leer y por seguir aquí conmigo ¡un besototote!

Guest:

Gracias por tu recién! Como puedes ver pues hoy hay nueva actualización! Saludos.

Agradezco como cada vez a mis queridos desterrados, semana un poco complicada. Mi admiración y respeto para mi querida amiga Usagi, amiga aquí estoy siempre, no importa que te quiero! Bby: Lo mejor que me pudo pasar esta semana fueron las cenizas woooow estoy ansiosa de lo que viene y por supuesto sabes que i love you so much, gracias por salvar mi trasero y por estar siempre! Gato, gato, gato… pos que te digo? Si ya sabes todo, neta no se leas esto pero te sigo teniendo aprecio rival de amor i hate you. y simsimi es divertido.

A mis queridos lectores silenciosos, ya sé que están ahí, gracias por dedicarme un poquito de su tiempo y por seguir leyéndome, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo**...


	9. Consejo de Saotome

Capítulo 9: Consejo de Saotome.

Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

* * *

"En la vida, hay cosas de las que seguramente te arrepientes en el instante que pasan. Me arrepentía de todo, menos de haberte tocado, de sentirte por un breve y casi impalpable momento, mía".

 **CAPITULO 9**

Salí echo una bestia, no podía describir lo que había pasado ahí dentro. Mi respiración era agitada y maneje como un loco por la carretera. No me percate de nada hasta que llegue a Tokio, tenía mi vista al frente y solo iba pensando en lo que había pasado, yo nunca me había comportado de esa forma, me preguntaba si acaso tuvo que ver en algo el clima, pero eso era imposible.

Todo fue una serie de eventos desastrosos. Primero la redecoración que hizo en su departamento, se veía diferente a la última vez que estuve ahí, no pude evitar pensar que ese cambio podía deberse a Ryoga o que se yo, ahí comenzó mi inquisición, las mujeres son tan complicadas.

Después la discusión cuando compramos la comida, se puso más testaruda y no lo niego, hasta ese momento aún no me sentía tan confundido como ahora. Luego la incómoda cena y las pobres palabras que cruzamos, pero lo que desato en serio todo lo estaba reprimiendo, y no tenía idea de que lo hacía, fue el hecho de saber el tipo de mensajes que Akane enviaba a Ryoga. Ya antes lo había pensado un poco, pero cuando me dijo que menos mal no había nada comprometedor, ¿eso quería decir que le enviaba mensajes más adultos? Simplemente tuve más que curiosidad, fue como si algo dentro se hubiera activado, como un monstruo sediento de respuestas rápidas. Por primera vez experimentaba algo así, tarde más en darme cuenta que eso, eran celos.

Cuando estuve en mi cama, solo rodaba en ella, no podía olvidar la escena, Akane retándome y yo como un animal sediento la bese y ella respondió sin chistar, fueron minutos que estuvimos juntos y cuando tuve el valor de bajar mis manos y tocarla, la pegue con fuerza a mi cuerpo, estaba loco, no sé en qué pensaba, pero me olvide de todo cuando enredo sus piernas a mi alrededor, tocar sus muslos sobre esa tela que la hacía ver adorable, esa tela que tenía ganas de arrancar y no pensar en nada mas, estaba decidido a no detenerme, no quería detenerme.

Entonces todo se evaporo en un segundo, Akane me dejo claro que amaba a ese idiota, no podía quedarme después de eso, y en ese momento me jure no volver a verla.

Todo era confusión, ¡Maldita sea, me sentía con un volcán a punto de hacer erupción! En todos sentidos.

Al día siguiente me presente al trabajo temprano y nada de la furia que sentía había desaparecido.

Mikado finalmente había regresado y eso solo hacía que me confundiera más, Las últimas horas había maldecido a Akane hasta hartarme, pero bastante tenía con Ryoga como parte del pasado de Akane, si Mikado se metía en su vida, no sabría qué hacer. Por otro lado me cuestiono, ¿qué demonios me importaba? era su vida ella no me pertenecía, era libre de hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

Azusa no podía ocultar la alegría que tenía, esperaba ansiosa el regreso de su jefe, se puso una minifalda que seguramente le gustara a Mikado, pero por más minifalda o escote que usara definitivamente no me atraía. Al parecer mi cuerpo reacciona con las mujeres con pijamas de vacas.

Lo espere dentro de la oficina, se sentía diferente el ambiente pero analizaba realmente lo que le diría sobre Akane, de pronto lo escuche entrar y al girar para verlo, caminó con media sonrisa en el rostro espera buenas noticias de mi parte, pero yo tenía otra cosa en mente

—Ranma, mi querido amigo—la costumbre de tocar las mangas de mi camisa cuando estoy nervioso podría delatarme pero trato de controlarlo.

—¿Qué tal tu viaje? —me acomode en mi asiento mientras él toma su lugar tras su escritorio.

—Ya lo sabes, Ranma, conmigo todo son negocios, y por supuesto al caer la noche además de negocios, diversión.

—Típico en ti.

—Las cosas han estado un poco inquietas por aquí, ¿cierto?

—No sé a qué te refieras—quizá me encararía por las veces que no he venido al hotel, pero no he fallado en mi trabajo así que no tenia de que quejarse.

—A que tus subordinados hablan maravillas de ti, creo que no me equivoque al ponerte en ese lugar, la gente reserva en mis hoteles por los paseos que ofrecemos, es increíble que eso se lo que llame más la atención.

—Es lógico, y lo es más cuando toda la gente que trabaja en los paseos domina casi todos los idiomas, tenemos ventaja.

—Ranma, es uy bueno hablar de nuestro asuntos contigo, pero lo que me trajo ansioso hoy a la oficina es saber todo sobre mi querida Akane Tendo.

No quería decir una sola palabra, todo lo que sabía de Akane creía que me pertenecía me había costado averiguarlo, por mucho que la maldijera y haya jurado no volver a verla, lo que se de ella es mío, además la intenciones de Sanzenin no eran para nada sanas.

—No sé por dónde empezar.

—Por el principio, obviamente.

—Creo que deberías alejarte de ella, es una buena chica, y también creo que no deberías dañarla, ella no es como las mujeres que acostumbras a tener.

—Eso lo sé perfectamente Ranma, y no tienes por qué entrometerte en mis asuntos, te pagué para conseguir la información, así que exijo que me la digas—tranquilo echo la espalda hacia atrás, de inmediato regreso su cuerpo y poso sus manos sobre el escritorio.

—Si se trata de eso, puedes estar tranquilo porque no toque una moneda, el saldo en la tarjeta está completo—le entregue el plástico y en seguida lo metió a un cajón.

—No entiendo por qué quieres proteger a esa mujer, pero ¿sabes? Has hecho que mi interés por ella crezca aún más.

No hice más que observarlo fijamente, tenía que decir algo, se perfectamente la clase de persona que es Mikado, sabe tanto de mí que si él quisiera podría hacerme huir de Japón, es una fibra muy sensible que no quería tocar. No me quedo más remedio que decirle algo pero por supuesto que me conviniera.

—Sabía que algo así podía pasar, te advierto que no querrás tener algo con una mujer que se la pasa viajando y que además, es de un carácter endemoniado, tiene una hermana poderosa que la sobreprotege y no la deja ni a sol ni sombra. Da clases en el dojo de su familia una vez por semana y le gustan los lujos, entre más caro mejor, come en lugares exclusivos—mentí, mi subconsciente, sabía lo que quería y no le daría toda la información correcta.

—Es bueno saber que aun estas de mi lado, Ranma—sonrió y solo pude endurecer mi mirada, era una clara burla.

—No podría ser de otra forma—le sonreí de la misma forma.

—Por supuesto, por un momento pensé que estabas interesado en Akane, pero, eso es imposible, tú tienes una prometida y pronto te casaras, formaras una familia, después vendrán los hijos, ¿puedes imaginarlo?

¿Que si podía imaginarlo? Por supuesto que no, no podía, es algo que siempre he visto lejano, sé que a mi edad la mayoría ya están casados incluso divorciados, yo tengo muchas cosas más en mente antes de pensar en el matrimonio.

—¿Y tú? ¿Ya te imaginas casado?, ¿teniendo una esposa a quien rendirle cuentas, y dejar la vida que llevas para cumplir con tu esposa? —se veía sorprendido por mi respuesta pero sabía que no terminaba ahí.

—Si se tratara de alguien como Akane, probablemente lo haría—le vi media sonrisa en el rostro y eso no me gusto, me molesto que hablara así de ella.

—¿Y si Akane no quiere?

—Mi querido Ranma al parecer aun me subestimas demasiado, siempre hay formas de conseguir lo que yo quiero, y ya estoy trabajando en eso.

—¿Todo por conseguir a una mujer? ¿No te parece demasiado Exagerado?

—Sí, pero Akane es una mujer que no tan fácil se deja doblegar, que no cede ante un hombre y quiero tener esa satisfacción. Dime, tiene novio?

—Sé que está enamorada de alguien, y está esperando su regreso.

—Eso no es bueno Ranma, tengo que conquistarla, no puedo dejarla ir.

—No finjas, solo quieres…quieres—no poda decir esa palabra me costaba siquiera imaginar que Akane pudiera entregarse a Mikado.

—Sí… quiero eso, acostarme con ella y si para "eso" tengo que casarme lo haré, no pienso limitarme, al final puede convenirme la empresa Kuno, tiene mucho prestigio y Akane es familia directa de la dueña.

—¿Serias capaz de renuncia a la vida que llevas con las demás mujeres?—lo puse un poco contra las cuerdas.

—Ranma, el estar casado no me impedirá nada, pero mis planes con Akane ya no son asunto tuyo, has hecho un buen trabajo y como lo prometí podrás tomarte algunos días para planear tu boda con Ukyo, sé que ella estará contenta.

Me extendió un vaso con whisky que había servido. No lo dude lo tome de un solo trago, tratando de contener mi enojo.

—No será necesario aun no tengo una fecha para la boda.

—Insisto amigo mío, si no planearas bodas podrás distraerte.

—¿Sabes qué? Los tomare. Solo te pido que no le comentes nada a Ukyo.

—¿Piensas hacer travesuras?

—No, pero le hare una visita de familia, hace tiempo que no la veo y ya sabes que Ukyo no la soporta.

—Le diré que te envié por dos semanas, a Hiroshima por ahora despreocúpate—sus palabras me no me tranquilizaban del todo, pero al menos tendría tiempo para visitarla y de solucionar esto todo esto, que no tengo certeza de saber que es.

* * *

El dolor en el pecho está durando más de lo normal, la noche solo sirve para hacer más larga mi agonía y las palabras cursis vienen como claro síntoma de que Ranma logro colarse otra vez en mi mente, había que poner una barrera más grande, no debí dejar que Ranma se acercara de nuevo a mí, ha pasado casi un día y mis sentimientos alborotados no dejan que piense claro, no sé por qué tuvo que abrir esa gran boca, tan difícil era entender que tenía miedo, que no podía hacer las cosas tan rápido, bueno, tampoco le dije que estaba asustada.

Se puso así por Ryoga, fueron celos lo que vi en su mirada, y una pasión que apenas pudimos controlar. Si hubiese seguido un poco más seguramente habría cometido alguna locura. En cambio termino con una despedida un tanto desagradable. El muy idiota me dijo que no volvería a verlo.

Si eso es lo que quiere, así será, que no piense que regresar a tener algo como lo que tuvimos será fácil. Volveré a mi vida de antes, antes de pensar en Ranma, antes de Enamorarme de Ryoga, cuando solo era yo.

Sin embargo aún hay una duda que tengo que quitarme de la cabeza y no por Ranma sino porque la curiosidad de saber siempre ha estado conmigo. Así que después de

El viaje sería algo largo y después de arreglar unos pendientes le dije a Nabiki que me tomaría el fin de semana para mí. No fue difícil convencerla, se lo dije lo suficientemente seria para que no se negara.

Me tomo seis horas de vuelo llegar hasta mi destino, baje del taxi y de nuevo estaba ahí frente a aquel restaurante, observe a los alrededores y las mesas estaban casi todas ocupadas, a la gente le gusta mucho la comida de este lugar, desde el momento que pones un pie dentro, el aroma de condimentos llega hasta el olfato y es delicioso.

Tomé asiento y enseguida aquella voy aguda me recibió.

—¡Ni-hao!

—Hola Shampoo—le salude cordial

—¡Akane! Sorpresa ser, ¡tú otra vez!

—Vine porque necesito hablar contigo.

—Shampoo no ser prometida de Ranma si eso preocupar— no se movía de mi lado y dijo esa última frase un poco molesta.

—Eso ya lo sé. ¿Que más me puedes contar? —se quedó pensando por varios minutos ante de regresar a la cocina.

—Akane esperar.

Observe a mí alrededor y de nuevo saque aquel móvil, revise el último mensaje de Ranma maldiciéndolo, era un idiota. Mi furia crecía de solo pensar en lo que dijo me hacía apretar el móvil y con furia regresarlo a mi bolso.

Trataba de ser Indulgente y quedarme con los minutos que pasamos antes de que me dijera que no volvería a verlo.

Creo que lo mejor era echar tierra de por medio. Quédarme con el recuerdo de sus besos, sus caricias y cuando estén esos animalejos revoloteando en mi estómago, los aplacare con una dosis de realidad.

Que tonta soy.

Shampoo regreso sin su mandil dejando ver un hermoso traje de dos piezas, sin duda se veía más madura.

—Shampoo no tener mucha información que poder servir a chica violenta.

—Deja de llamarme así—ese maldito sobre nombre, nunca lo ha dejado de lado, me he acostumbrado, es más ya no me molesta, pero nunca está de más decirle que deje de hacerlo.

—Shampoo decir verdad, Akane ser muy violenta.

—Como sea. Mejor cuéntame lo que sepas de Ranma.

—Ranma ya contar casi todo.

—No, aun me falta saber cómo fue que dejo de ser tu prometido—quizá era tonto, pero necesitaba saberlo, aquel día reaccione mal, me moleste y Ranma tuvo que aclararme que ya no era su prometida.

—Ser historia vieja, Shampoo no tener ganas de contar.

—Por favor Shampoo, haz esto por mí.

La vi reticente y por un momento creí que no me contaría nada que mi viaje seria en vano.

—Shampoo tener culpa—su rostro se puso triste y yo estuve atenta a todo lo que estaba por contarme.

—Gracias—le sonreí y ella me regreso el gesto, a pesar de que cuando nos conocimos Ranma estuvo de por medio, incluso peleamos por él, no puedo dejar de estar agradecida por haber salvado mi vida.

—Cuando Akane decir que Ranma volver a China yo regresar y entonces, enterar que Ranma tener maldición de chica que robarse premio de Shampoo, yo dar beso de la muerte. Cuando saber que Ranma ser mismo que pelirroja con maldición Shampoo no poder matarlo y alejarme. Bisabuela enterarse y obligarme a cumplir promesa. Ese mismo día hombre con cabeza de ave amenazar aldea, y al querer defender aldea, Mousse ayudar y salvar a Shampoo, eso no poder ser, Shampoo ser más fuerte que Mousse, aldea decidir que casarme con Mousse y no poner resistencia, así compromiso con Ranma terminar.

—Lamento que te casaran con alguien a quien no querías y que no amas.

—Akane equivocarse, Mousse ser amigo desde niñez y apreciar, hoy Shampoo ser muy feliz.

— Vaya, supongo que esas son buenas noticias,

—Tener bonito lugar de comida no quejarme, esposo ser servicial y en la cama ser como dios.

—¡Shampoo, no necesito saber eso!

—Perdonar, pero Shampoo siempre decir verdad—cruzo los brazos e hizo un leve puchero.

Me reí ante su respuesta, era sin duda la misma amazona que había conocido tiempo atrás, no tenía miedo de decir lo que pensaba, seguía teniendo esa belleza poco común a la cual ningún hombre sería capaz de rechazar, aun me sorprende que Ranma no se casara con ella. Me pregunto si hubiese tenido que elegir entre Shampoo y yo... Supongo que la respuesta era sencilla.

—¿Akane tener algo con Ranma? —pregunto muy curiosa.

—No, no, solo somos amigos.

—Shampoo aun sentirse atraída por Ranma, pero amar mucho más a Mousse. No molestar si a Chica violenta también gustar.

—No lo creo, Ranma y yo somos diferentes, además decidimos que es mejor no vernos.

—No ser tan diferentes, ser orgullosos.

—Además, creo que Ryoga…—no me dejo terminar la frase.

—Chico cerdo no ser buen compañero para ti.

— ¿Sabes dónde está?

—No, Shampoo recordar cuando encontrarlo en aldea amazona cuando buscar cura, él siempre hablar sobre ti.

No puedo negar que me puse contenta al saber que Ryoga me pensaba aun estando lejos. Recuerdo cuando se fue a buscar su cura, recuerdo que fueron meses muy difíciles lejos de él, esperando noticias suyas, día y noche.

—Si hablaba de mí, no entiendo por qué dices que no es bueno.

—Ser bueno para ti cuando el llegar a china, pero no ahora.

—No entiendo de lo que hablas, Ryoga y yo terminamos hace casi un año.

—Shampoo darse cuenta de muchas cosas, Akane aun amar a Ryoga, pero Ryoga no amarte—

Fue como un balde de agua helada, fue la gota que derramo el vaso, todos me lo habían dicho, si no está conmigo es por algo y era hora de aceptarlo.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes?

—Hace poco Shampoo viajar a Tokyo para divertirse y ver a Ryoga con mujer bonita.

Sentí que el suelo se movió y tuve que detenerme de la mesa, parecía que temblaba eso debía ser, un temblor. No había forma de que eso fuera posible, se supone que me ama, que solo nos dimos tiempo para pensar.

—¿E…Estas segura?

—Shampoo no mentir

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir no las pude controlar, era un dolor inevitable ahora si lo había perdido, todo se había juntado, la pelea con Ranma y ahora me entero que Ryoga está con otra mujer es algo que me costara digerir.

—Akane acompañar a Shampoo.

Me ayudo a levantar, y fuimos hasta el baño del restaurant. Al entrar ella atoró la puerta me extendió un pañuelo para secar mis lágrimas.

—Ser doloroso, pero yo no mentir.

No quise que me contara nada más, le prometí que regresaría pronto para conocer a su esposo, me excuse y salí del restaurante.

Un largo viaje de regreso a chiba me esperaba, no había dormido en el vuelo de llegada y era seguro que no lo haría ahora.

Necesitaba desaparecer, creo que este lugar ya no es bueno para mí, ya no lo siento como mi hogar, definitivamente empezaría a empacar, ya no quiero estar aquí.

* * *

Conduje hasta la pequeña casa al pie de la montaña donde ella vive, ha pasado una semana desde que deje de ver a Akane y he tenido momentos de ansiedad que me han sido difíciles de controlar, está de más decir que eso jamás me había pasado. No tenía cara para acercarme a ella después de como la trate, de insultarla de tal manera. Si no hubiera dicho nada quizá Akane y yo…tal vez estaríamos juntos. Pero de que serviría eso, si de por medio esta Ukyo y estar con Akane probablemente me traiga más problemas que beneficios, ni siquiera he podido hablar con mi madre, no tengo el valor de decirle que en bese a alguien más estando prometido y peor aún, me siento atraído por esa mujer.

Cuando llegue, ella, ya me esperaba con algunos panes al vapor. El lugar era muy tradicional, pues siendo un espíritu de miles de años de antigüedad no era para menos, cuando ocupó el cuerpo de Mai, este tomo la apariencia de aquella pelirroja, había muchos cambios en ella, intentaba casi sin éxito ser espiritual, por lo demás era idéntica a mí, el mismo mal carácter, y el amor a las artes marciales, si fuese hombre sin duda me preocuparía de que llegara a mi nivel.

—¡Ranma, maldito animal! ¿Cuánto más tardarías en visitarme? —azoto su mando contra la pequeña mesa.

—¡Eh! ¡Alto ahí loca!—conteste en automático, moviendo mi cuerpo hacia un lado para esquivar el par de palillos que pasaron rozando mi cabeza y cual cuchillas se clavaron en la pared detrás de mí.

De un momento a otro recobro la paz que en apariencia siempre conserva, pero es tan explosiva o más que yo, solo basta una pequeña chispa para encenderla.

—Lo siento Ranma, no quería asustarte.

—Descuida sé que lo haces sin intención de matarme, solo de herirme un poco—mencione sarcástico.

—Me alegra que lo entiendas—me sonrió como si no hubiera pasado nada—¿Dime que hace el campeón de artes marciales por esta humilde morada?

—Necesitaba distraerme y que mejor lugar que esta casa al pie de la montaña, acompañado de Ranko Saotome.

—Me halagas, pero no seas hipócrita, solo vienes a verme cuando estas hecho un desastre, dime de que se trata, ¿acaso tu pro-me-ti-da Ukyo por fin consiguió la fecha para su boda?

—Te encanta burlarte de mí.

—Por supuesto. ¡OH, OH, YA SE! Al fin te convenció la pequeña arpía, la calentura te gano y has dejado de ser virgen.

—¡CALLATE! Sabes que eso ha sido decisión de Ukyo y mía, no tienes por qué meterte.-sentí mi rostro arder, a ella le encanta incomodarme.

—Pero por favor Ranma, solo les ha faltado el último paso, por que practica en besos y caricias ya tienen bastante los dos.

—¡DEJA DE METERTE EN MI VIDA PRIVADA!

—¡Que delicado! Entonces si no es Ukyo, ¿Le pasó algo a nuestros padres? ¿Ellos están bien? —la cara de burla cambio a una de mucha preocupación.

—No, no, tranquila ellos están bien—

—Ya dime, a que has venido, se me acabaron las ideas.

—Estoy aquí porque cuando necesito un consejo brutal y sincero solo lo puedo obtener de ti.

—Tomare eso como un halago—El aire comenzó a resoplar y las ventanas de la casa se azotaron, Ranko se levantó y cerro todo perfectamente para después acomodarse nuevamente frente a mí—Es otra mujer y no cualquier mujer, ¿verdad?

—Me impresiona lo fácil que puedes leer a las personas.

—No las leo, es solo que tú y yo tenemos un vínculo especial, soy un espíritu bastante viejo como para saber casi todo.

—Si es verdad lo que dices entonces ya sabes que no soy del tipo de hombre que va por ahí haciendo ese tipo de cosas, sé que Ukyo es importante pero, también esta ella.

—Es alguien de nuestro pasado, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—Ranma, lo que haces está mal, Shampoo está casada no deberías estar haciendo eso, no pue…

—¡¿Qué demonios te hace pensar que es Shampoo?! —la interrumpí antes de que dijera más tonterías.

—Entonces no es Shampoo…—sus ojos azules se abrieron grandes al igual que su boca al parecer había adivinado de quien se trata—A…A…Ak..Akane—apenas pudo decir—Tendo.

—Empiezo a creer que quizá seas algún tipo de bruja.

—¡Ranma! ¡¿Cómo Diablos paso?! ¡Se supone que por eso nos alejamos de ella!

—Lo sé, pero han pasado ciertas cosas que …

—Ella ama a Tofu, no debes olvidarlo—su rostro se endureció, se quedó con la misma idea que yo del amor que Akane le tenía a aquel doctor,

—Estuvimos equivocados Ranko, no debimos dejar Nerima.

—Ya no es momento para arrepentimientos, mejor cuéntame ¿por qué no te veo molesto?, ¿por qué pareciera que hablar de Akane te pone en ese estúpido estado de idiotez?

Le conté todo, desde la primera vez que la vi hasta lo que paso en su departamento, con ella no podía tener secretos, sabía todo aspecto de mi vida y agradecía un poco tener una hermana así.

—Ahora entiendo por qué te arrepientes de haberte ido, sin embargo conseguiste muchas cosas buenas, como yo por ejemplo.

—Deja de jugar, esto es serio.

—¿Entonces tuvo un accidente?

—Sí, estuvo un tiempo inconsciente, si yo no me hubiera ido, no habría tenido de pasar por eso.

—Probablemente, pero nada de lo que hagas cambiara. Veo que has pasado tiempo con ella, hay alguna diferencia entre el tiempo que pasas con Ukyo.

—Cuando estoy con Akane, me siento en calma, el tiempo pasa rápido, pero también me vuelvo impulsivo, y celoso.

—Ranma, querido hermano, has sido un cabrón.

—No me gusta tu lenguaje.

—Es que no hay otra palabra para describir lo que hiciste, en plenas caricias se te ocurrió hacer una escena de celos, hay que ser tonto para hacer algo así.

—No pude controlarme eso era demasiado bueno, ella no me rechazo y me respondió.

—Con más razón, no tenías por qué hacer eso, seguramente Akane está enojada, yo estaría furiosa.

—Akane no es como tú.

—Eso no puedo refutarlo, veo que tienes dos grande problemas, uno es que tienes que aclarar lo que sientes aunque para mi es más que obvio, estás enamorado.

—¡De ninguna manera! No de Akane, no de ella.

—Ya, en serio déjate de niñerías, debes aceptarlo, pero tu otro problema el realmente grave es Ukyo, no puedes dejarla solo porque sí, tu compromiso es algo muy serio.

—No me lo recuerdes—resople molesto.

—Es la realidad.

No dije nada más, ella entendió perfectamente mi situación, no sé si lo que sienta por Akane sea un enamoramiento, creí estar enamorado de Ukyo, ahora ya no se, no tengo idea de que es el amor.

—Siento que voy a explotar.

—Sé que quieres un consejo, que vienes aquí con intención de que yo resuelva tus problemas pero no soy buena en cosas de amor, y no quiero averiguarlo, estoy bien así, creo que Akane ha logrado desubicarte y Ukyo por ahora está un peldaño más arriba si de estatus se trata. Por otro lado, los sentimientos son más importantes. Debes recordar que es muy poco el tiempo que has pasado con ella para decidirte por Akane, creo que debes conocerla más.

—Pero sería todo un idiota si salgo con Akane estando prometido con Ukyo. No puedo hacer eso.

—No salgas con ella, se su amigo.

—Ya lo intente y termine como estoy ahora.

—Sigue haciéndolo, descubre realmente que es lo que sientes por Akane y si después de un tiempo estas completamente seguro, rompe el compromiso, no te cases sin amor con Ukyo, sabes que no la tolero y que la quiero lo más lejos posible de mí, pero si al final descubres que la quieres, que cumplirás tu palabra y te casaras con ella, no tendré más que respetarlo.

—No sé si tu consejo sea del todo bueno.

—Es lo que hay, para ser honesta, estas jodido y mucho.

—Esa si es la verdadera Ranko.

—Debería cobrarte de ahora en adelante por cada consejo que quieras, quizá hasta ponga mi propio consultorio—el momento de seriedad se esfumo tan pronto como llego.

—Creo que debo irme.

—Espera, no tan rápido yo me voy contigo—se levantó como si tuviese algún tipo de resorte en los pies y se perdió en el pasillo sin dejarme preguntar. A ella jamás le gusta salir de su encierro, prefiere entrenar la soledad para meditar, me sorprende que alguien tan hiperactiva lograra estar aquí por tanto tiempo.

Salió con un par de grandes maletas y vestida como todo una marimacho, a ella si le quedaba ese sobrenombre.

—¿Por qué vendrás conmigo?

—Quiero ver a mamá y a papá además no me pierdo todo este numerito tuyo, quiero saber cómo terminara todo, también tengo ganas de salir un poco, no me negaras ir contigo ¿cierto?

—No, para nada, me alegra que finalmente quieras salir.

—Anda, vamos en el camino me terminaras de contar todo sobre Akane hay cosas que también quiero saber.

Conocía esa mirada, algo tramaba y viniendo de Ranko Saotome, debía estar prevenido, con esa mujer cualquier cosa puede pasar…

* * *

Ya no quería recordar el pasado, dos semanas después de aquella noche donde los besos se Ranma me hicieron sentir deseada, y que gracias a ese momento, después, pude abrir los ojos, planee una mudanza exprés, la nueva casa era mucho mejor para mí, dos plantas una linda fachada muy moderna para mi gusto, con grandes ventalles al frente y más espaciosa, con paredes blancas y piso de madera, decorada con los cuadros que compre y algunas plantas, un patio hermoso con césped, me recordaba mucho a la casa de mi padre en Nerima de donde no debía alejarme, así que mi nuevo hogar se llama Nakano una ciudad con calles estrechas y calles pintorescas, había movimiento pero podría jurar que mucho menos que en Chiba, era el primer día en ese lugar y no me desagrado del todo, el barrio era muy silencioso y eso sin duda me gustaba.

No le avise a Nabiki ni a nadie de la familia, no quería preocuparlos, y mucho menos decir el motivo por el cual me mude de casa. Cada que recordaba que Ryoga ya estaba con alguien más un nudo en el estómago era mi recordatorio que tenía que dejarlo, él no volvería y yo no volvería a estar triste por él.

Pensar en Ranma era desagradable, o eso quería suponer, cada día que pasaba me convencía de que lo que tuvimos fue algo momentáneo, quizá por ese reencuentro, por habernos confesado que nos atraíamos, por la curiosidad solamente de probar sus labios.

No tuve más noticias suyas, y tampoco me atreví a enviarle mensajes, el orgullo me ganaba y aunque también tuve culpa él debía disculparse primero.

Creo que era lo mejor, que no llamara y que no me buscara, no necesito a un hombre tan…tan…tan…bruto como él. ¡Tan indeciso, tan inseguro y tan imbécil como par no haberme llamado después de tantos días!

La respuesta a todo esto era clara, tiene la idea de que amo a Ryoga, pero él me provoco a decir eso, no debí contestar así, pero es tarde, si el no llama yo tampoco lo hare, Ranma fue quien dijo que no volvería a verlo así que él tiene que resolverlo.

Entre mudanza y trabajo apenas tuve tiempo para mí, la casa era grande y cuando la compre ya estaba amueblada. Tan moderna, no se pueda acostumbrarme, el sitio es enorme y yo aquí, tan sola.

La melancolía es buena compañera de vez en cuando, lo malo es que termina dejándote llorando en el sillón con el rímel un poco corrido.

Al día siguiente volví al trabajo, no salí de la oficina tramites y papeleo que arreglar.

Tatewaki lleno de rosas la oficina de mi hermana, uno de sus exagerados detalles y por más fría que fuese Nabiki esos detalles la derretían, no puedo alegrarme más por ella, además de ser una exitosa empresaria tiene cerca al amor de su vida, casi tiene todo resuelto, a excepción de los hijos ella piensa que aún no está lista para cambiar pañales ni para que un pequeño le vomite en su ropa, sé que miente, he visto como mira los aparadores de ropa para bebes, quien sabe, quizá un día de estos se arme de valor para ser mamá.

Regrese temprano a casa, ya estaba disfrutando de ese lugar, la distancia era mucho más corta y no era tan casado manejar.

Prepare sopa instantánea y estaba dando gracias por los alimentos cuando el teléfono sonó, seguramente sería Nabiki y más trabajo.

— _Nabiki, quedamos en que ya no quiero saber nada del trabajo por hoy._

— _¿Dónde estás?_ —La voz grave del otro lado no era Nabiki

— _¿Eh? —_ , verifique el número y vaya sorpresa Ranma era la otra persona, por supuesto los nervios aparecieron—¿ _Qué quieres_?

— _Hablar contigo, estoy afuera de tu departamento._

— _Pues por mi puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras ahí, no estoy en Chiba_.

— _Akane, debemos hablar de lo que pasó_.

— _No pasó nada, no te hagas ilusiones._

— _No puedes decir eso, estoy seguro que te sientes tan confundida como yo. Estuve varios días pensando y quiero que nos conozcamos un poco más, como amigos más cercanos, después de lo que paso yo no puedo ser un amigo cualquiera._

— _¿Qué pretendes con todo esto?—_ le dije con voz muy queda.

— _Creo que hay que tratarnos un poco más, conoceros._

No supe que contestar, ya sabía que todo era confusión tenía que enfrentarlo, si Ranma y yo no tenemos nada en común solo lo sabré sabiendo como es.

— _No estoy segura Ranma, pero por eso mismo creo tengo que averiguarlo._

— _¿Dónde podemos vernos?_

— _¿Estás seguro de esto Ranma?_

— _Sí._

— _Tendrás que viajar a Nakano—_ finalmente se lo dije.

— _¿Nakano? no hay problema, en este momento voy hacia allá._

— _Podríamos dejarlo para otro día._

— _No, tengo que verte, no tardare más de una hora._

— _¿Por qué, tanta prisa?_

— _Entiende que necesito paz, casi no he dormido, no me la niegues Akane, no me la sigas negando._

— _No entiendo nada de lo que dices._

— _Voy manejando lo más rápido que puede el maldito auto._

— _¡Ranma! ¡No hagas eso, es peligroso_! —de pronto me asuste, un auto como el de Ranma era de los más veloces— _ven tranquilo está bien._

— _No puedo, debo acortar el tiempo._

— _Entonces olvídalo, no nos veremos._

— _¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Te gusta jugar conmigo?_

— _Solo no quiero que nada te pase._

Escuchaba su respiración agitada a través del móvil y podría jurar que estaba frustrado.

— _Está bien, he bajado la velocidad._

— _Si prometes no subirla te daré la dirección donde estoy._

— _Lo prometo._

Le di mi dirección, por un momento pensé que había sido mala idea, se supone que una razón para cambiar de casa fue él, pero no quería tener secretos con Ranma, quería decirle lo que sabía de Ryoga y si todo marchaba bien, si en algún momento algo entre nosotros empezaba no quería que Ryoga fuese una especie de traba.

—Una hora más tarde el timbre sonó, podía escuchar latir mi corazón muy fuerte, y unas ganas incontrolables de ir al baño, lo bichos revoloteaban en mi estómago. Espere un momento y lo vi por la ventana, traía consigo una bolsa y movía uno de sus talones impaciente, desesperado, vestía ropa deportiva, ¿Qué clase de persona usa ropa deportiva para pedir perdón? Solo el Solo Ranma Saotome.

Camine tranquila hasta la entrada con una sonrisa en el rostro, disfrutando cada paso, porque me estaba gustando ponerlo nervioso, de nuevo escuche el timbre, gire el pomo de la puerta y lentamente abrí.

Me sonrió, le sonreí, pude ver que el nerviosismo desapareció, lo vi jalar una bocanada de aire y soltarlo lentamente.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Ya estás aquí, ¿no?

Hasta ese momento creía que podía surgir algo, en ese momento aún no sabía que Ryoga no sería el verdadero obstáculo, que era todo mucho más oscuro y más turbulento de lo que parecía…

Continuara...

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Espero se encuentren muy bien, que todo les vaya de maravilla ofrezco una disculpa tengo algunos review pendientes por contestar lo haré a lo largo del dia.

 **Ronoel** : Hola! un gusto saludarte me encanta que te flipe la historia, la próxima vez no tardare tanto despreocúpate, gracias por tu palabras que la pases increíble y gracias también por leerme

 **Gues** t: Un saludo para ti, guest! era algo inevitable para estos dos y a estas alturas, se volverán a ver de eso no lo dudes y para muestra este capitulo. Espero te encuentres bien, beso, saludos.

 **Ikita** : Muchas gracias por esos aplausos, el detalle de la pijama esta inspirada por supuesto en una portada del manga olvide por completo el tomo, aquí dejo el nuevo capitulo y espero igualmente sea de tu agrado. Muchos saludos para ti!

 **Elynmidnight** : Hola Ely! tienes una idea bastante cercana pero no precisamente en el orden correcto! es cierto que comienzan otras situaciones, y esos acercamientos que se hará mas cercanos todavía pero no aun. Deseo de todo corazón que estés muy bien y un abraza hasta allá, donde te encuentres.

 **Camuchis:** Me alegra que te haya echo reír, esa era la intención. Estoy un poco triste pero nada de que preocuparse. Los golpes entre Ranma y Ryoga es típico de ellos, es algo que no podía quitarles. En efecto hay un trasfondo en el encuentro de Nodoka y Akane. en este capitulo ya entra en acción Ranko que también sera un factor importante. Infinitas gracias por los ánimos, por el review y por acompañarme en esta historia; un abrazo bien fuerte para ti también! bye bye.

 **Aliss-chan:** Hola! no! no podría dejar esta historia que me gusta tanto, esta vez tardo un poco mas de lo habitual pero no dudes que tendrá un final, mil gracias por tu review! un abrazo!

 **Paoh paoh:** Gracias! un gusto para mi saludarte, espero que te encuentres muy bien, saludos!

Tengo que agradecer una vez mas a todos por seguir la historia por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme sus reviews los valoro muchísimo.

Agradecimiento especial también, a todos aquellos lectores silenciosos que por mas silenciosos que quieran ser, me doy cuenta de que están ahí, gracias por leerme.

A mis queridos desterrados saben que no hay palabras para agradecer a todos por que de una u otra forma siempre encuentran la manera de hacerme sentir mejor, adoro hablar con ustedes por que no importa si es Baja california o puebla, la distancia no existe cuando escucho sus voces, los amo.

 **Akane Redfox** : Bby una semana muy agitada no?, que te digo? ya se algo que no sepas... Love you, gracias por el apoyo incondicional, por estar siempre para todo y a todas horas.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo...


	10. Ranko y Ranma Saotome: El dúo dinámico

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Capitulo 10: Ranko y Ranma Saotome, el dúo dinámico.

"Entonces me di cuenta que aquello era más que amistad, eran sentimientos pernoctados apunto de despertar".

 **CAPITULO 10**

Ranko permaneció varios días en mi departamento, hasta que ella y mama se fueron a Osaka, ahí es donde mi madre tiene una casa lo bastante grande para que pasara una temporada.

Nodoka Saotome, mi madre estaba emocionada de volver a ver a su querida hija, la adoraba tanto o más que a mí.

Cuando se enteró de mi maldición y la historia de Mai, juro que cuidaría de ella como no pudo hacerlo conmigo, y eso solo habla bien de una gran mujer como mi madre. Sin embargo Ranko tenía otros planes, necesitaba está sola y "meditar", mamá la visitaba de vez en cuando y no la convencía de vivir con ella. El viejo, la entendía y respetaron su decisión, pero solo yo sabía la verdadera razón, porque yo tenía parte de culpa de su aislamiento.

En cuanto la vio la emoción no se hizo esperar, y platicaron durante horas y horas, pronto fui solo un espectador sentado en el sofá viéndolas charlar, perfectamente podía pasara una tormenta y ellas ni la tomarían en cuenta, solo rogaba porque Ranko no dijera nada de Akane.

—¡Me alegra tanto que por fin decidas visitar la civilización! Ya verás que nos vamos a divertir.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí…mamá—dijo un poco tímida, eso no era común en ella, pero mi madre le inspiraba respeto.

—¡Me emociona tanto que me llames así!—mi madre la abrazo y no pude evitar conmoverme, cuando jamás, en toda mi vida, nunca, pensé tener una hermana y mucho menos una tan loca como ella, no podía negar que era hermosa obviamente era mi hermana eso era de familia. No, no, hablando en serio, era extraño ver a un ser tan parecido a mí, el cabello tan rojo como la sangre incapaz de pasar inadvertido, por eso usaba una trenza que cubría con una boina, ella es de baja estatura pero tan fuerte que podía destrozar a cualquiera que se le atravesara, y a diferencia de mí, es mucho más explosiva.

—Usted y mi padre me han dado la confianza.

—Sabes que te quiero tanto como a Ranma.

—¡Eh! Ya dejen tanto sentimentalismo—dije y Ranko me soltó un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Envidioso.

—Deténganse los dos, no quiero peleas. ¿Por qué no vamos de compras hija?

—Mamá esas cosas no son para mí—Ranko y yo en ese aspecto éramos iguales detestamos las mismas cosas y nos gustan casi siempre las mismas— ¿Tú tienes planes, Ranma?

—En realidad no, pero quede de pasar a comer con Ukyo, ¿porque no vamos los tres?

—¡No, no no! ¡Mamá y yo tenemos que ir de compras! Será mejor dejarlo para otro día—Solo me reí, sabía que lo que menos quería era encontrarse con Ukyo, cuando la conoció no podía creer lo de mi maldición, al principio dijo que era divertido eso de convertirse en mujer pues aunque yo ya estaba curado, para mí era importante que la conociera. No sé en qué momento fue que perdió la gracia, e incluso sintió muchos celos por Ranko, ¡Por Dios, es mi hermana!

—Mejor nos vamos hijo hay tanto que tengo que mostrarle a Ranko de la ciudad—entonces ambas salieron veloces del departamento dejándome solo sentado en el sofá, suspire profundo por fin relajándome un poco, mientas veía ese cuadro que mamá me regalo, del tigre y el dragón, creo que me identificaba un poco con el Dragón. Por un momento me sentí tranquilo la visita de Mamá y ahora con Ranko en la ciudad me distraerían algunos días de todo, incluso de pensar en Akane.

Una semana después mi madre y Ranko regresaron a Osaka, ella creía que convencería a su pequeña hija de vivir con ella, y esperaba que así fuera al menos mamá se ve feliz de tenerla cerca. El vejo había regresado de entrenar con el maestro Happosai y también estaba contento de ver a su hija, lo vi más cansado de lo normal. Quería preguntarle acerca de Soun Tendo, por qué diría esas cosas que terminaron con la amistad de esos dos, ¿tanto fue su orgullo para llegar a esos extremos? Al final decidí no hacerlo.

Fue una semana un tanto agitada hasta cierto punto, Mikado me dio dos semanas de "vacaciones" pero por más que intentaba relajarme en el día no podía, Akane no había abandonado mi cabeza, dos veces fui a buscarla, la vi de lejos y quería correr a hablar con ella, pero creí que lo mejor era ser paciente y darle un poco tiempo antes de hablarle otra vez.

La obsesión por ella no disminuía. Los siguientes días fui tres veces más y no vi nada fuera de lo común, regresaba a casa y no salía más. Era precavida por que llevaba bolsas con víveres.

Uno de esos días a me sentí tentado a marcarle, a decirle que me perdonara que había sido un tonto en decir eso, pero estaba molesta y no quería terminar más alejados de lo que ya estábamos, además de eso no podría contenerme quizá montaría otra escenita como la de la última vez, y entonces sí, todo estaría perdido.

Dos días después ahí estaba de nuevo afuera de un edificio con café en la mano, y ella no llego a dormir, espere toda la noche a que Akane regresara pero no tuve noticias suyas, estaba muy preocupado, pensé en mil situaciones desde la más probable que era haber ido al dojo y que se haya quedado ahí, hasta la que me hizo rabiar, y también la más probable, ella durmiendo en la cama algún tipo, pero sé que Akane no lo haría, ¿verdad?

La llamaría no me importaba, necesitaba saber cómo estaba, pero para mí mala suerte, algún vecino me vio merodeando y me detuvieron pensando que era algún delincuente. No me costó mucho comprobar mi inocencia pero perdí un día completo. Cuando salí de a comisaria ya era tarde. Estaba manejando de regreso a su departamento. Toque el timbre un tanto desesperado pues si algo le había pasado llevaba mucho tiempo perdido para poder buscarla. Después de muchos intentos nadie respondió.

Mi voluntad cedió y finalmente la llame, el repicar de tono se me hizo eterno y tenía miedo de que no contestara, por fin al escuchar su voz casi puedo jurar que volví a respirar, al parecer me escucho tan alterado que no dudo en decirme el lugar en donde estaba, y agradecí a todos los dioses que me lo dijera. Me obligó a ir despacio, esa mujer tenía un efecto extraño sobre mí, jamás seguí órdenes tan rápido como las de Akane.

En cuanto me colgó pare en el primer supermercado que encontré, no podía llegar con la manos vacías. ¡Qué demonios, quería ver a Akane!

Retome el rumbo y no me costó encontrar la dirección. Llegue hasta una casa bastante moderna y de grandes ventanales, hice sonar el timbre y ya estaba desesperado por verla, pero ella no debía notar eso, lo que menos necesitaba es elevar su ego.

Cundo abrió la puerta y vi esa cejo fruncido, contestándome de esa manera tan ladina, una cosa era segura ella estaba enojada. Solté el aire que contenía era bálsamo para mí por fin hablarle, le sonreí, y ella respondió. Entonces, de pronto todo estuvo en paz.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Ya estás aquí, ¿no?

Me hizo entrar y el lugar era mucho más grande de lo que se veía por fuera.

—¿De quién es este lugar?

—Mío.

—¿Por qué decidiste mudarte?

—Por muchas cosas.

—¿Entre ellas yo?

—Fuiste la principal.

* * *

Hubiese sido fácil mentirle y decirle que fue por Ryoga, que no se sintiera importante porque él no significaba nada para mí, pero así como construí esa pared, donde yo estaba de un lado y en cada ladrillo empalmado iba lleno de seguridad según yo, además iba cargada de valor y ganas de volver a empezar, de alejar de mi vida a Ryoga y a Ranma, mas al primero. Debía ya esa tonta obsesión. Entonces cuando escuche su voz, lo desesperado que estaba, hizo que mi muralla de fuera al trasto, había prometido convertirme en su peor pesadilla incluso tenía mi venganza preparada, pero al pasar los días y el saber que me ignoraba, que no tuve más noticias suyas pudo mas.

Fue precipitado, lo sé, incluso parecía que estaba esperando que me llamara para decirle donde estaba, quizá no quería deshacerme del todo de Ranma, talvez necesitábamos hablar un poco más, necesitaba descubrir por qué mi corazón se aceleró cuando de nuevo lo escuche.

Mientras llegaba también pensaba en la noche que pasamos en esa montaña con una hermosa vista panorámica, creo que nos la pasamos bien.

Cuando entró a la casa lo primero que hizo fue interrogarme para saber de quién era el lugar, creo que nunca se imaginó que yo pidiera tan fácil cambiar de residencia.

—¿Por qué decidiste mudarte? —Ranma observaba todo alrededor.

—Por muchas cosas. —camine delante de él, me senté en el sofá y encendí el televisor.

—¿Entre ellas yo? —Me arrebato el control remoto, apagó el televisor y me obligo a mirarlo.

—Fuiste la principal—le quite el control y de nuevo encendí la televisión.

—Necesito que me escuches—esta vez camino hasta encontrar el tomacorriente y desenchufo el televisor.

Resignada me quede quieta, de pronto me levante, era de mala educación tener invitados y no ofrecer un vaso con agua.

Caminé a la cocina, a esa hermosa cocina de la cual solo había usado el microondas, permanecía impecable, tenía todo y estaba equipada, pero había un detalle yo no sabía cocinar y era lo suficiente consciente para saber que si no quería ver esa bonita cocina arder, no debía intentar cocinar, al menos no pronto.

—Es un lugar muy grande.

—Me gustan los lugares grandes.

—Y también lujosos.

—Te equivocas, no había nada más tradicional y más pequeño disponible, pero creo que puedo acostumbrarme.

—Es todo lo opuesto a tu departamento en Chiba.

Levante los hombros, restando importancia—al menos aquí puedo tener un perro o un gato.

—¿Ga…ga…gato? —lo escuche tartamudear.

—¿No te gustan los gatos?

—Honestamente, no.

Ranma puso la bolsa que traía y la dejó sobre la mesa, donde debería estar mi kotatsu ahora había una mesa, nada a lo que no pueda acostumbrarme.

Le serví un vaso con agua y se lo ofrecí.

—No tengo whisky, es lo único que puedo ofrecerte.

—El agua está bien, te traje un presente—abrió la bolsa y saco un bote oscuro, era un rico café extranjero y no sé cómo lo adivino que me gusta el café pero algo como eso no podía rechazarlo—supuse que te gustaría.

—¿Por qué lo supones? ¿Cómo sabes que me gusta el café?

—Te dedicas a los negocios, eres una ejecutiva, si no consumieras cafeína probablemente no rendirías todo el día.

—Suena lógico, pero no pienses que con esto te disculpare tan rápido, fuiste muy idiota.

—Oye no lo repitas, y en todo caso tú también ayudaste.

No dije nada, creo que hasta cierto punto tenía razón, si no hubiera dicho que amo…quiero decir, amaba a Ryoga, tal vez esa noche no se hubiera ido, o al revés talvez todo lo que paso fue lo mejor.

Conecte la cafetera y puse un poco del café que me había regalado, era sabor a caramelo y olía a vainilla, en realidad estaba delicioso. Él no decía nada solo me observaba pasear por la concina mientras prepara el café, se estaba haciendo de noche y él no decía mucho.

—Esto se está poniendo incómodo.

—Sí, pero no me iré hasta dejar las cosas claras.

—Una vez lo intentamos pero creo que no podemos ser amigos.

—Nos llevábamos bien así.

—Sí, hasta que me arrinconaste contrala puerta, y me besaste, ¡prácticamente te abalanzaste sobre mí!

—¡Pues yo no escuche que te quejaras!

Estaba empezando a enojarme y de no controlarme esto se nos saldría de las manos, yo demasiado terca e impulsiva y hasta donde recuerdo él también, entonces esa combinación junta puede ser una acabose. Lo observe con un poco de enojo contenido y el pareció entender.

—¿Cuál es tu plan? —le dije y le tomó por sorpresa

—¿Plan?

—Si plan, para nosotros, para esto.

—Yo…bueno, tengo algunos asuntos que resolver…yo…—lo vi dudar, definitivamente me equivoque, él no quiere nada sentimental conmigo, vi emociones que no eran, entonces me adelantaría para no quedar como idiota.

—No te preocupes que no me refiero a nada romántico, tú y yo no podríamos tener nada, me refiero a que debemos alejarnos.

Él se levantó y de dos grandes zancadas ya estaba junto a mí.

—¡De eso ni hablar! —Me tomo fuerte del brazo.

—Más te vale que me sueltes si no quieres salir lastimado, Ranma—le dije apretando la quijada.

Ranma se dio cuenta y lento me soltó, froto su cara con un poco de fastidio y regreso a su lugar en la mesa.

—Akane, no quiero dejar de ser tu amigo—regreso a su silla.

—¿Se podrá, Ranma?

—¿Por qué no? vamos a intentarlo

De verdad estaba tan desesperada por no dejar de verlo que aunque no me viera de forma romántica, ¿Estaba dispuesta a solo ser su amiga?, o muy dentro tenía la esperanza de que sucediera un poco de lo que paso en mi departamento, no eso definitivamente no podía volver a pasar, estaba cediendo demasiado rápido, y no es propio de mí, pero Ranma, él tiene algo que me atrae.

Me acerque a él y le extendí la mano, Ranma la tomo y lo lleve al jardín, se veía sorprendido, no se si por que tome su mano o al igual que yo por la primera vez que vi ese lugar. Me pare frente a él e hice una leve reverencia.

—Hola, mi nombre es Tendo Akane, es un placer conocerte—entendió lo que quería hacer, empezar de cero.

—Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome y soy campeón de artes marciales, trabajo para los hoteles de Mikado Sanzenin capacitando a los jóvenes que son guías de turista en Tokio y alrededor de Japón.

—Tan sutil como siempre—le sonreí.

—Además de eso, conozco Tokio como la palma de mi mano, cuando quieras podemos dar un paseo.

—Yo también conozco Tokio como la palma de mi mano y muchos lugares de Japón sin necesidad de ser guía de turista.

—La diferencia es que en mi trabajo se disfruta del paisaje, en cambio tú te vives encerrada en hoteles.

—Sí, pero me gusta no hay nada mejor que disfrutar de una buena cama con una taza de café en la mano, además claro que salgo siempre y cuando no haya doramas que este siguiendo.

—¡¿Doramas?! —se carcajeo de mí.

—Sí, doramas—cruce los brazos él entendió mi molestia pero en ningún momento relajo su rostro de burla.

—¿Entonces eres de esas mujeres que espera por su príncipe azul?

—Hace tiempo cuando era adolescente lo esperaba, pero no un príncipe azul esos no existen, tengo un temperamento que al parecer me hace escoger al idiota en vez de al príncipe.

—Creo que Ryoga es un idiota.

—Estoy segura que sí.

—Escucha, creo que debo ofrecer una disculpa por mi comportamiento en tu departamento.

—No tienes que hacerlo, ya está olvidado, estamos empezando de nuevo—le mentí, la verdad es que no lo olvidaría, jamás. Hizo un gesto un tanto extraño y parecía que estaba un poco contrariado, o molesto, no lo sé, pero parecía que le afecto.

—Tienes razón, despreocúpate no volverá a pasar.

Pasamos un rato entretenido hablando de su profesión y un poco de la mía, me habló en diferentes idiomas la mayoría lo comprendí porque mi oficio lo requiere. Me dijo "estoy contento de estar aquí" en un mal Alemán pero lo deje pasar.

Se fue alrededor de la media noche, me sentí tranquila y en paz, tenía mucho que no disfrutaba así la compañía de alguien, no sé si de ahora en adelante llevar una amistad con Ranma sea lo mejor, no tengo muchos amigos y en cuanto papá se entere de esto, pondrá el grito en el cielo, pero por el momento no lo hará, no le diré nada sobre Ranma.

* * *

Iba arriesgándome por completo a que me cerrara la puerta en el rostro, pero no pasó, creo que me preocupe de más de lo normal. Estuve tranquilo todo el tiempo, tenía que reconocer que esa mujer poseía algo especial que podía calmarme.

Pasamos un buen rato después dejar claro mis intenciones, no quería volver aportarme como un loco patán celoso. Tenía que respetar el hecho de que ella quiere al idiota ese, y no podría cambiarlo, así como yo no podía cambiar el hecho de que tengo una prometida con la que tendré que casarme. El solo pensarlo me daba escalofríos.

Pensé en contarle a Akane, a final de cuantas hoy me quedo claro que solo seremos amigos, y duele un poco tendría que aceptarlo, además entonces quizá me odie, por haberla besado teniendo un compromiso, no, no, no, definitivamente decirle lo de Ukyo tendrá que esperar.

Días después parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad, es que haber hablado con Akane me tranquilizo de sobremanera, ya no me sentía ansioso.

Todas las mañanas le enviaba un mensaje de "buenos días" y con eso podía estar bien el resto de las 24 horas, ella estaba muy ocupada y yo tuve que regresar al trabajo no podíamos enviarnos mensajes todo el día.

Un sábado pensé en ir a su casa saludarla, pero honestamente con Akane no sé por dónde ir, de pronto un día sin siquiera pensarlo se cambió de casa y nunca vi nada raro me tomo por sorpresa.

Estaba en casa meditando acerca de Akane a punto de enviarle un mensaje pero tocaron a la puerta al parecer Ukyo tenía otros planes para nosotros.

—Ranma, mi amor ¿estás listo?

—¿Listo?

—Últimamente estas muy distraído—me dio un fugaz beso antes de entrar a mi departamento.

—Recuerda que tus padres nos visitan, además aun no te perdono la última vez, no me dijiste que tu madre se quedó aquí.

—Lo siento, pero estaba tan contento de que viniera mi madre que lo olvide.

—Yo no soy de su agrado, suficiente tengo con eso, imagina lo que pensara de mí si no hacemos una cena a su altura.

—No tienes por qué molestarte, además me aviso que no vendría, al parecer Ranko llego de visita a Osaka, a la casa de mamá.

—Ranko ¿eh? No puedo creer que tu familia la aceptara, ella no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Sabes lo que opino respecto a eso.

—Es que simplemente no entiendo, es increíble que después de todo lo que pasas por su culpa aún se empeña en seguir en tu vida, y no solo eso, tú la tratas de lo más normal.

Esa es la parte de Ukyo que no me gusta, no entiendo que tan difícil puede ser entender que Ranko siempre será una parte fundamental en mi vida, sufrí, es verdad pero es y será siempre como parte de mí, porque simplemente no puede aceparlo.

—No pienso discutir nuevamente contigo.

—Descuida no pretendo pelear por alguien como Ranko.

—Qué bueno que lo entiendes—le dije con los dientes apretado y es que si algo no toleraba jamás que hablaran mal de mi familia.

Mi móvil sonó y por un segundo pensé que sería Akane, si era ella no me preocupaba si Ukyo escuchaba, no hacía nada malo y Akane solo era mi amiga, o seria que estaba tan desesperado por escuchar su voz que no me importaba que mi prometida estuviera cerca. Al final no era ella sino Mikado.

— _Ranma, tienes que seguirla otra vez._

— _No, te deje bien claro que no quiero hacer más trabajos._

salí del departamento pero, sabía perfectamente que Ukyo estaría con una oreja pegada a la puerta escuchando atenta todo lo que decía.

— _Algo no me gusta de todo esto, al parecer ya no vive en Chiba, y uno de mis hombres le perdió la pista._

— _No sé por qué tanta necedad con ese…trabajo._

— _¿Ukyo está cerca verdad?_

— _Sí, es eso._

— _Ranma tienes que encontrarla puedo ir a Nerima pero no quiero forzarla._

— _¿Forzarla a qué?_

— _Te contare, porque de todas formas pronto te enteraras. Hace tiempo que he estado planeando y he platicado con su padre, hice un trato para que Akane se convierta en mi prometida, pero su padre no acepto, dice que no hay nada que el necesite para verse beneficiado—_ Mi mente procesaba cada palabra que ese infeliz estaba diciéndome, ahora tenían sentido las palabras que el señor Teno le dijo a Akane aquella vez que la seguí al dojo.

— _¿A pesar de ser, tú? No entiendo por qué no lo ha aceptado_ —fue lo primero que pregunte, mi curiosidad necesitaba ser alimentada y por qué si no lo hacia mi cuerpo empezaría a reaccionar y no sé si podría evitarlo.

— _Le ofrecí dinero y parte de los hoteles pero se ha negado, al parecer Akane no quiere que la prometan sin su consentimiento_ —eso ya lo sabía, y agradecía porque no lo aceptara.

— _No puedo hacerlo, lo siento pero deberás buscar a alguien más_ —no podía seguir con ese juego, no quería correr el riesgo de nuevo, Akane estará a salvo al menos por un tiempo en su nueva casa.

— _Eres mi mejor hombre Ranma._

— _Lo siento pero a me canse de todo eso._

— _Puedo pagarte bien._

— _No es por el dinero._

— _Entiendo, no quería llegar a esto Ranma, pero recuerda que me debes varios favores._

— _Esto me está sonando a chantaje_. —camine hacia el elevador cuando este se abrió y entre, no quería que Ukyo siguiera escuchado.

— _Yo, los saque de las calles, te di la oportunidad de crecer y ahora eres campeón de artes marciales._

— _Y es algo que siempre te he agradecido, pero no lo hare de nuevo, quiero la seguridad de Akane._

— _Ella estará segura a mi lado._

— _¡Ya déjala en paz!_

— _¡Qué diablos te pasa!_

— _Akane es mi amiga y no dejare que la uses como lo haces con las demás mujeres_ —escuche cuando carcajeo quizá me escuche estúpido pero estaba fastidiado de su actitud.

— _Ranma, Ranma, Ranma, ahora lo entiendo Akane te interesa más de lo que yo creí._

— _¡No digas tonterías, solo trato de protegerla!_

— _¡Y la proteges porque ella te gusta, deja de fingir!_

— _Solo digo que te busques a otro imbécil para hacer tus trabajos, ya no cuentes conmigo y sé que sabes lo suficiente de mí como para enterrarme vivo, pero correré el riesgo._

— _¡No sabes lo que dices Ranma, si todo este tiempo has estado disfrutando de tu familia y de tener un trabajo, de tener libertad es gracias_ a mí!

— _¿Y crees que no lo sé?_

— _Si yo muevo un solo dedo regresaran a buscarte._

— _Ya no le debo nada a nadie._

— _Eso es lo que tú crees, a mí me debes mucho y no estoy hablando de dinero Ranma_ —entonces temblé un poco, no podía exponer de nuevo a mi familia, estaba ukyo y ahora involucraba a Akane, si acaso le llegara a pasar algo a ella, tal vez perdería la cordura.

Tome el valor suficiente midiendo las consecuencias que esta decisión podía traerme.

— _Me niego._

— _Estas despedido_ —fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar la llamada y eso esa signo de que tenía que moverme de inmediato y ser cuidadoso.

Regrese al departamento aparentando serenidad no quería alarmar a Ukyo, todo lo que mi pasado involucraba no tenía por qué afectarle a ella, pero había algo que inevitablemente tenía que hacer primero para protegerla, alejarla de mí, no creí nunca tener el valor para romper el compromiso yo ya daba por sentado que me casaría con ella pero esto lo cambia todo, era hora de retomar de nuevo mi camino solo.

—Haz tardado demasiado, ya casi termino de cocinar, Ranma deberías ser más cuidadoso, encontré un poco de polvo bajo tu sofá y también…

—Quiero cancelar el compromiso- se lo dije directo y sin un ápice de duda.

No quiero recordar su expresión, sus ojos se abrieron grandes y su pupila se contrajo, tardó varios segundo en reaccionar, pero cualquiera que fuese su reacción no daría un paso atrás.

—¿Qué? ¿Pe..pero por qué? No hagas ese tipo de bromas—la escuche tartamudear, era de las decisiones más difíciles que había tomado en mi vida, y no solo estaba el hecho de que ahora a mi lado Ukyo corría peligro, era porque algo dentro de mí gritaba que terminara con todo eso.

—¡¿QUIÉN ES ESA PERRA?! —me golpeo fuerte en la mejilla y lo recibí gustoso, lo merecía y esa bofetada no era suficiente para limpiar mi conciencia.

—No es lo que piensas.

—¡¿AH, NO?! ¡No me mientas! estoy segura que hay otra, nunca antes te habías visto tan contento como los últimos días, ¡¿Por eso cada nos besábamos te sentía tan lejano y me apartabas?!, no puede haber otra explicación Ranma.

—Nuestro compromiso no funciono desde el principio y me esforcé porque así fuera pero no lo logre, hay cosas que debo arreglar. Me iré de Tokio.

—¿Es porque no hemos tenido sexo? ¿Es por eso?

—¡No digas estupideces, eso nada tiene que ver!

—O quizá te enteraste de…—no término la frase.

—¿De qué?

—No, nada olvídalo—no podía dejar pasar algo como eso, pero no había tiempo, solo quería terminar con esa situación, ella estaba por llorar o al menos eso parecía, pero ninguna lagrima se asomaba.

—Ya no puedo romper el pacto con tu padre pero regreso tu palabra y en desde este momento tu y yo no estamos prometidos.

—¿Y la tuya? ¿Dónde queda tu honor Ranma? Ese honor del cual siempre presumen los artistas marciales ¿eh?

—Si ese fuese el caso, mi palabra quedo hecha pedazos años atrás, pero trato de conservar dignamente lo que queda de ella, entonces por honor es que no puedo casarme contigo, no espero que lo entiendas.

Ukyo estaba más que enojada y lo entendía, no iba a darle mis razones ni explicarle el peligro que corría si permanecía a mi lado.

—Haré de cuenta que no dijiste nada de lo que acabo de escuchar, tienes que pensar las cosas—camino hasta mí y se colgó de mi cuello me beso con desesperación pero yo ya no podía corresponder, quizá por la situación, o porque los únicos besos que deseaba eran los de Akane—te dejare un tiempo para que medites todo esto y podamos estar juntos de nuevo.

—Ukyo, esta decisión me costó mucho trabajo tomarla pero es lo mejor para ti—despacio quite sus manos de mi nuca.

—Tú no sabes lo que es mejor para mí—tomó su bolso que había dejado sobre el sofá—se detuvo en la puerta y se giró hacia mí—esto no termina aquí Ranma aun eres mi prometido.

—Lo siento Ukyo no hay más compromiso— salió por la puerta con la frente en alto sin mirar atrás y tuve un mal presentimiento.

Cuando salió sopese la magnitud de lo que acababa de hacer, terminar con ella después de años de compromiso sin importar nada, pienso que lo hice por su seguridad pero solo me engañaba más allá de eso, muy dentro lo deseaba desde hace tiempo, incluso antes de que Akane regresara a mi vida.

Ya no tengo una relación con ella, ahora tenía que movilizarme y para eso Ranko tenía que estar enterada de todo, le avise en cuanto Ukyo fue y un par de horas después ella estaba tocando la puerta.

—Dime que no es cierto—entro apresurada y agitada.

—Ojala pudiera decir eso

—¿Cuál es el plan?

—¿Mikado la quiere como prometida, sé que encontrara la forma de forzar a Soun.

—Sé que te preocupa Akane, pero es mejor que no esté cerca de ti.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero que se comprometa con Mikado, me altere y le ordene que la dejara en paz

—Ranma, hermano, eres un idiota, ¿no pudiste cerrar esa maldita boca tuya por una vez?

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que me obligara a seguirla otra vez para darle información a su antojo? ¿Acosarla y acercarme a ella por conveniencia?

—Debiste pensar un poco en Akane, ahora ella también está metida en problemas, tienes que encontrar la forma de que no se comprometa, protegerla pero edemas mantenerte alejado de ella, ¡vaya problema! Hacia tanto que no teníamos episodios de este tipo—curvo los labios en una sonrisa extraña.

—¡Como puedes sonreír en momentos como este!

—Te conozco, hay algo más que tienes que decirme, ¿no?

No había nada que pudiera esconderle a Ranko, compartimos ese extraño don.

—Antes de que llegaras, hable con Ukyo.

—Aja…

—Yo…

—No me hagas perder la paciencia—estaba desesperada, apretaba los puños para calmarse, estaba seguro que la noticia le encantaría.

—Termine el compromiso, con ella.

—¡MI MADRE! Es decir ¡TU MADRE! ¡Nuestra madre! ¡RANMA! No puedo creer que lo hicieras, hoy recuperaste un poquito del respeto que te tenia, pero es en serio, mamá se va a infartar, ¡su katana! ¡Ranma, su katana!

—Ukyo nunca fue de su agrado.

—Pues no, pero eso no quiere decir que no quisiera que te casaras con esa.

—Despreocúpate, por ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en Mikado.

—Ranma, tenemos que ir a Nerima.

—¡Estás loca! seguramente Sanzenin nos mandó a seguir.

—Eso es cierto pero, ¿acaso no somos nosotros artistas marciales? —camino hasta la ventana y corrió un poco las persianas.

—Debemos ser muy precavidos, tampoco quiero ponerte en riesgo.

—Vamos Ranma, sabes que estoy metida hasta las narices en esto.

—No usaremos mi auto, rentaremos uno—dije sacando dinero en efectivo que siempre tengo reservado para cualquier inconveniente.

—Cuando llegue, vi que nos tienen vigilados seis hombres, saben que estoy aquí.

—Seis no es un número muy grande—me acerque a la ventana junto a ella. —No son seis hombres, al menos son diez.

—Un error lo tiene cualquiera—dijo restándole importancia. —tenemos dos opciones, los enfrentamos o los rodeamos.

—Por ahora es mejor esquivarlos, tenemos que salir de aquí sin que se den cuenta.

—Yo no tendré problema, pero tú mi querido, hermano será difícil ocultar tu altura y esa trenza.

—Una gorra podría solucionarlo.

Nos pusimos en acción, troné mis dedos como tenía mucho que no lo hacía, una mirada cómplice con Ranko fue lo que necesite para no dar marcha atrás.

El señor chang era un vecino muy amable conmigo, y entendió lo que hesitaba hacer así que frente al edifico fingió desmayarse lo que abrió un hueco cuando la gente se arremolino alrededor de él.

Uno de ellos nos alcanzó a ver pero inmovilizamos de inmediato, lo tuvimos que dejar inconsciente y caminar a prisa para llegar al otro lado de la acera, no tuvimos mayor problema, rentamos el auto y nos pusimos camino a Nerima, no era demasiado tiempo de viaje pero si lo suficiente para pensar en cada uno de los movimientos que haría de ahora en adelante, ciertamente tener a Mikado de enemigo es algo que no le deseo a nadie, pero tenía el valor y suficientes agallas para enfrentarlo.

También estaba Akane, era el momento menos adecuado para pensar en algo más que su seguridad, ella se volvió una obsesión para mí, presente o ausente era la culpable de no dormir por las noches para bien o para mal, aunque entre nosotros todo era paz, en algunas ocasiones pensaba en que ella no tenía derecho de meterse en mis pensamientos, cuando yo estaba seguro de no estar en los suyos, ahí el único gobernante era Ryoga. Imaginaba verle llorar y decirle que se lo merecía por ilusa por perder el tiempo en aferrarse a algo que solo existía para ella.

—¿Qué tanto piensas, bruto?

—Deja de llamarme así—le dije serio, me molestaba que en un momento como este se viera tan relajada, si hacíamos las cosas mal pondríamos en peligro a mucha gente.

—Imposible, eso no lo haré, tenía mucho que no regresaba a este lugar, no se ve que haya cambiado demasiado.

—Yo creo que sí lo hizo. Incluso la gente—pensé por un momento ni siquiera había analizado todo lo que estábamos haciendo, ¿a qué demonios íbamos a Nerima?

—¿Ranko, para que iremos a Nerima si Akane no vive ahí?

—Nadie te dijo que iríamos a ver a Akane

—Entonces no entiendo.

—Dijiste que Mikado presionaría al señor Soun para que acepte el compromiso.

—No creo que Akane lo haga.

—Tienes razón, no creo que tu Akanita, acepte algo como eso, pero por si acaso, tengo un muy buen plan.

—Explícame.

—Es sencillo, tú llegaras antes que Mikado.

Me reí burlándome de ella, a veces pensaba muchas locuras para una cabeza de una mujer con cuerpo pequeño.

—No entiendo que quieres, decir.

—Ranma, a veces eres demasiado lento.

—¡No soy lento, tú no sabes explicar las cosas, solo hablas y hablas y parece que nunca puedes parar!

—¡Y no voy a dejar de hacerlo! ¿Sabes por qué? ¡No, no lo sabes!

—¡Termina de hablar! ¡Dime que tramas!

—¡Eres todo un idiota! ¿No lo ves? Es muy simple, vamos al Dojo Tendo, para hacer valida la promesa que el señor Soun y papá hicieron.

Pise el freno de golpe, las llantas rechinaron y perdí un poco el control.

—¡¿ESTAS LOCA?! —grité cuando al fin detuve el automóvil.

—No prefieres eso a que se prometa con Mikado

—¡Es imposible!

—No, tú ya no tienes prometida puedes ir por ella.

—El compromiso quedo roto cuando yo me fui de aquí.

—No seas tan dramático, eso lo podemos solucionar, solo déjaselo a tu hermana—me guiño el ojo.

—No, Akane no lo aceptara.

—Entonces vámonos de aquí, no tengo nada que hacer cuando te pones en así, pero ten en cuenta algo, si Mikado consigue a la chica, estará más en peligro que tú. Tienes deudas pendientes Ranma y si por tu culpa a Akane o a mis padres les pasa algo, sé que no podrás vivir con eso.

Era demasiado tonto lo que planeaba hacer, talvez Akane estaría aún más en peligro si yo hacía algo como prometerme, además Soun Tendo me odia, no soporta a mi padre y mi relación con Akane acaba de quedar definida como simple amistad, pero si dejaba que Mikado se prometiera con ella estoy seguro que las cosas se complicarían aún más.

—Es muy arriesgado, no esperes encontrar al mismo Soun Tendo.

—Ya te lo dije, déjamelo a mí, en realidad con quien quiero hablar es con la más astuta de las Tendo, será clave en todo esto.

—A veces me das miedo.

—Eso me encanta.

Llegamos a la gran puerta de madera, no recuerdo haber estado tan nervioso antes, era una locura lo que Ranko quería hacer no era para nada lo correcto, pero el bienestar de esa mujer estaba por encima de todo incluso me atrevía a decir que de mi propia vida, no sé en qué momento fue y mi cabeza da mil vueltas mientras pienso solo algo sobre salía de entre todos mis pensamientos y era la posibilidad de estar enamorado.

—Ranma—me vio por encima del auto, apenas alcanzaba a ver sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Al atravesar esa puerta mucho de nuestro pasado regresara, las decisiones que tomemos de ahora en adelante tienen un riesgo.

—De todas formas tendría que enfrentar a esa gente tarde o temprano.

—Entonces, vamos a correr el riesgo, no importa lo que pase Ranma, siempre juntos.

Esa parte oscura que nadie debía saber me temo que esta por regresar y Mikado no hará nada para impedirlo, de ahora en adelante todo, absolutamente todo cambiara…

continuara...

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Tarde muy tarde pero sin sueño que es lo importante, tengo que agradecer a toda la gente que ha estado conmigo a lo largo de esta historia, a la gente en facebook que aguantar mis tonterías, a las chicas y chicos del grupo Ranma 1/2 Banished gruop por seguir a Levy BlackFox, infinitas gracias.

Acerca de la historia ahora es cuando empieza a dar un giro, un tanto de aventura y acción, creo que ya me gustaron las peleas, veremos los enredos que tienen que atravesar estos dos para estar juntos, este capitulo estuvo tranquilo de escenas lime, pero las retomare mas adelante.

Ahora si, paso a contestar sus reviews:

 **Camuchis** : Hola! muchas gracias por tu review, sin duda ese evento en el departamento de Akane significo mucho para ambos. Akane y Shampoo suena raro, si bien no son amigas, siempre creí que sin Ranma de por medio ellas tendrían un trato bueno. La personalidad de Ranko, decidí tornarla un poco ruda, y brutalmente sincera como puedes ver en este capitulo. y aunque pareciera que se han librado de Ukyo, esta muy lejos de eso. Mil gracias por leer, por la espera y por seguir en esta historia un abrazote para ti!

 **Michelle** : Un gusto saludarte nuevamente, que bien que te gusto el capitulo eso siempre me alegra, aunque no lo creas me cuesta mucho escribir a Shampoo, por su curiosa forma de hablar, pero lo hago lo mejor que puedo jeje, aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, espero tenga el mismo impacto que los anteriores. un beso y cuídate mucho, nos leemos pronto!

 **Ikita** : Gracias a ti Ikita, por leer esta historia, Ranma oh, Ranma, creo que a todas nos gusta así, me alegra que la historia te atrape, muchos saludos para ti!

 **Mariana** : Hola! lamento haber tardado, pero aquí esta, algo que no debes dudar es que terminare esta historia, me hiciste reír con eso de dejarte alterada! Un besote donde quiera que te encuentres.

 **Guest** :lamento no haber actualizado pronto pero aqui dejo el capitulo, espero sea de tu agrado, saludos!

 **Elynmidnight** : Ely! creo que ya aprendí ha hacerlo, me gusta el suspenso jaja, lo de Akane, lo se, cuando lo escribí, me resulto gracioso pero en este capitulo ya ella, comenta bien por que lo hizo y es innegable que ese par se atrae y mas que eso. Un gran abrazo Ely, gracias por tu review.

 **Akane . RedFox** Otro capitulo y sigues aquí, gracias a los dioses por dejar que nos encontraramos, mi amiga y hermana, love you babe.

A mis queridos desterrados, mi amor y amistad incondicional para ustedes. **Demi, Lucia, Usagi, Karo, Andy.**

Gracias a los lectores silenciosos que me honran cada dos semanas leyendo mis capítulos, les agradezco de corazón.

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo...**


	11. Un compromiso, un secreto

Capitulo 11: Un compromiso, un secreto.

Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

* * *

"We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have travelled land and sea, but as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be".-Clean Bandit-.

* * *

 **Capitulo 11: Un compromiso, un secreto.**

~Ukyo~

Desde hace meses lo notaba raro, nuestras citas cada vez eran más cortas y ni hablar de las caricias, esas prácticamente ya no existen. Es mi prometido y como tal exijo más cariño de lo normal, soy una mujer con necesidades. Y no me interesa que haya querido romper lo nuestro, él está destinado a estar conmigo para bien o para mal, él será mi esposo.

Nuestra historia no es la más romántica de todas, incluso puedo decir que fue casi obliga, pero es algo que Ranma no debe saber. No entiendo si todo estaba bien. Todo es culpa de Mikado y sus estúpidos trabajos, hicieron que se alejaran cada vez más de mí. Hoy me dijo algo que jamás creí que sucedería, rompió el compromiso, sin más, sin explicaciones, ni disculpas.

Al principio creí que era una broma pero al ver su rostro parecía todo menos eso. Decidí retirarme, darle un momento de paz, pero si piensa que Ukyo Kuonji es alguien que se rinde fácilmente, está muy equivocado.

* * *

Caminé con mi lado femenino literalmente, estar nervioso en ese momento era lo último que quería, ¿pero cómo demonios no iba a estarlo? si además de que me persiguen personas peligrosas, ahora de voluntad propia venía a pedir la mano de Akane, de Akane Tendo.

Pedir a una mujer en compromiso era diferente a un arreglo entre padres, tengo que hacerlo convencido de poder hacerla feliz, y en este momento lo único que puedo traer a nuestras vidas es desgracia, aun así tenía que intentarlo por su bien y por el mio.

Soun Tendo me odia, creo que tendré que empezar por cambiar eso. Convencerlo no será fácil, confió en que Ranko sepa lo que hace.

—Te veo un poco, no, bastante aterrado—se burlaba de mí.

—¿Tú no lo estarías? —por primera vez en mucho tiempo la deje callada.

Escuche ruido en el dojo y nos dirigimos ahí, el Señor Tendo estaba terminando sus clases cuando yo entré, le pedí a Ranko que permaneciera afuera y que cuando fuera necesario ella entraría.

—Creí haberte dicho que no te quería volver a ver, mocoso—me dijo con frialdad que calaba hondo.

—No, creo que no lo recuerdo—camine hasta él y me prepare para lo que seguramente venia, una pelea.

—Te lo repito entonces, no quiero verte de nuevo por aquí.

—Tengo que hablar con usted.

—Dudo que tú y yo tengamos algo de qué hablar— se movió al centro del dojo y no necesitamos decir más antes de que él se lanzara sobre mí.

No era difícil vencerlo, pero dejaría que hiciera algunos movimientos, que a decir verdad me sirvieron un poco de práctica, era como pelear con papá pero con una pequeña diferencia, se veía orgullo en su mirada y una decisión por ganar que pocas veces había visto en un peleador.

Entre golpes le dije que si le ganaba la pelea me escucharía, y que si lograba vencerme no volvería a pararme en la casa Tendo. El orgullo finalmente lo llevo a aceptar y en cuanto lo hizo no dude en inmovilizarlo. Le gane en una fracción de segundo.

—Veo que lo que dicen de ti es verdad—le ayude a levantar y él no me rechazó.

—Espero que sean cosas buenas. — se sentó al centro de la duela frente al altar que posee.

—Basta con saber que sigues siendo bueno.

—Señor, yo no estoy aquí para eso—me senté a su lado.

—Supongo que quieres hablar de Akane, ella me contó que hace tiempo que volvieron a encontrarse.

—Si…somos amigos— trataba de tener tacto para hablar, pero aun después de relajarme un poco con ese encuentro, no podía dejar de temblar.

—Debo ser honesto contigo muchacho, no me gusta que estés cerca de Akane.

—Entiendo que tiene sus razones, y no pretendo justificarlas.

—Al menos admites tus errores.

—Sí, pero usted también debería admitir los suyos, sé que no es tiempo de reproches porque le repito mi presencia aquí no es para eso.

—¿A qué te refieres con admitir mis errores?

—¿Puedo decírselo sin que se moleste?

—Habla.

—Nos comprometieron sin nuestro consentimiento, debieron al menos preguntarnos, ¿que esperaba? ¿Qué así como así dos adolescentes tercos aceptaran?

—Solo seguimos nuestras tradiciones, siempre he querido lo mejor para Akane, y eso no lo puedes discutir.

—Y eso es precisamente por lo que esto aquí hoy.

—No termino de entender.

—Sé que Mikado Sanzenin ha hablado con usted y quiere a Akane como prometida, y que ha insistido para que el compromiso se haga formal.

—¿Cómo es que sabes eso? Y en todo caso, si acepto o no, no es tu asunto.

—Lamento decirle que si lo es.

Le conté acerca de Sanzenin y lo que implicaba que aceptara el compromiso, el peligro que Akane corría si él se acercaba a ella.

—No puedo creer todo esto que me estas contando.

—Lamento decirle que todo es verdad, Sanzenin no pudo hacerse rico de la noche a la mañana, consiguió ese dinero con personas no gratas.

Se quedó pensativo, en ese momento estaba dispuesto a pagar lo que fuera por conocer sus pensamientos. Fueron momentos tensos que hacia burbujear mi estómago.

Después de las preguntas incomodas, el señor Soun finalmente se sintió un poco más en confianza, relajó un poco el rostro serio, y estaba bien porque lo que le diría a continuación no le caería nada bien.

—¿Quieres quedarte a comer?

—Gracias pero tenemos asuntos que atender.

—Ranma, supongo que tengo que agradecer que me pusieras al tanto sobre Sanzenin—dijo sin quitar su expresión de enojo.

—Debe saber que no será nada fácil quitárselo de encima señor, pero para eso estoy aquí.

—Déjamelo a mí, yo sabré ponerlo en su lugar.

—Señor, él es un hombre muy peligroso, puedo poner en riesgo a toda su familia, y no pararía, conoce a mucha gente.

—¿Entonces qué debo hacer?

—La familia Kuno podría ayudar a cuidarlos, pero sé que no se detendrá, él está obsesionado con Akane, por eso es que he venido para ofrecerle una solución.

—¿Qué es lo que propones?

—Quiero pedir la mano de Akane en matrimonio—Las manos las tenía cerradas sobre mis piernas y puedo jurar que transpiraba más de lo normal, definitivamente era un gran paso, pero lo hacía por ella, por su seguridad, y un poco por mí.

Sus ojos se abrieron y sus pupilas se contrajeron al hacerle la "oferta". El silencio inundo la sala y esperaba que su expresión facial me diera una respuesta pero no veía ninguna. Seguí observando esperando y su resolución fue más cruda de lo que yo esperaba.

—¿Pretendes, que así como así, crea todo lo que me has dicho y además de eso, te entregue a mi hija?

—No, y esto me temí, pero le prometo que nunca haría nada para dañar a Akane.

—No puedo creerte, si mi hija corre peligro con Sanzenin, estoy seguro que contigo saldrá lastimada como hace tiempo cuando huiste como un cobarde, al menos hubieras tenido la decencia de avisar que no regresarías.

—Sé que cometí un error pero era un niño, el casarme y cosas sentimentales no eran mis prioridades, y es difícil que me crea pero tiene que confiar en mí, Akane y ustedes están en peligro.

—Tú no sabes cuándo sufrió mi pequeña por tu culpa. Fueron meses que la vi hundida en depresión, se accidento, tuvo que trabajar en oficios que no me hubiese gustado para ella, y lo hizo para traer comida a esta casa

—Señor yo estoy muy apenado, se por lo que Akane pasó ella me lo ha contado, el accidente, que casi pierden su casa y el dojo.

—¿Ella te ha perdonado?

—Los dos nos hemos perdonado señor, entendió lo que hice y me disculpe con Akane.

—Ranma, en Akane no existe la maldad, y por eso mismo no te daré su mano en matrimonio, basta con que no acepte el compromiso y es todo, no la prometeré a Mikado pero tampoco a ti—levantó la voz.

Ranko apareció al escuchar el sobresalto y Soun la miro incrédulo, paseaba su mirada por su rostro y luego me veía a mí. Ella se puso frente a él y se inclinó hasta que su frente toco el suelo.

—Por favor perdónenos, no nos juzgue por una decisión impulsiva, en ese entonces Ranma solo pensaba en deshacerse de su maldición, no se sentía un hombre merecedor de una prometida como Akane, porque él no se sentía un hombre completo, prefirió alejarse para no traerle desgracia.

Soun no encontraba palabras para lo que estaba viendo, aún seguía impactado por ver a Ranko ahí postrada a sus pies.

Solo esa vez, solo por esa ocasión dejaría mi orgullo de lado, para que aceptara mi proposición, me incline al igual que Ranko, ofreciendo una disculpa, necesitaba que supiera que yo estaba arrepentido, pero también tenía al tiempo en mi contra si Mikado llegaba en este instante las cosas se podían complicar.

—¿Qué tan peligroso es Mikado? —nos preguntó he hizo una señal para que nos levantáramos.

— En extremo.

—Aun no entiendo por qué quieres a Akane como prometida, yo puedo protegerla.

Era un momento decisivo, pensaba en si decirle lo que sentía, sincerarme de una vez y mostrar algo del interior de Ranma Saotome, pero era tan difícil, o presionar y decir que todo es cosa de seguridad, estaba nervioso, Ranko me observo, y entonces fue ella quien hablo por mí.

—Ranma está enamorado—dijo ella y solté el aire, su respuesta fue casi como un alivio, pero era una verdad tan incómoda en el buen sentido, nunca antes algo como el amor me ponía esas condiciones, eso que tenía dentro , que no me dejaba dormir y que me hacía pensar en ella a todas horas, que me hacía desear poseerla y no soltarla nunca era muy fuerte, diferente a lo que sentía con Ukyo, era hora de aceptarlo, solo a eso se le podía llamar así, estar enamorado, ¿no?

Y aunque por ahora parezca que es solo un medio para que no corra peligro, me siento más cómodo sabiendo que ella será mi prometida y no la de Mikado. "Mi prometida" esta vez puedo decirlo sin ningún temor…en mi mente.

—¿Eso es verdad, Ranma?

Solo asentí con la cabeza, y mi mirada en la duela, era fácil pensar las cosas incluso aceptarlo para mí, pero expresarlo era diferente, y era algo que solo me pasaba con Akane, yo nunca tuve problema en decirle un "te amo" a Ukyo.

—La dote de Akane solo es este Dojo y la casa, no sé si este a la altura de un artista marcial como tú.

Me sentí aliviado, al parecer finalmente estaba ganando terreno.

—E…es…bueno, no, no tengo problema con eso, me haré cargo del dojo y por la casa esa es suya señor, usted puede hacer uso de ella.

—¿No huiras de nuevo? —entrecerró los ojos.

—No señor—mis palabras eran torpes, el temblor de mi cuerpo ya era muy evidente, era casi un hecho.

—Sabía que si algún día regresabas, traerías problemas contigo, tu familia siempre trae problemas.

—No sea tan duro conmigo y mi familia ellos no tienen nada que ver—me moleste un poco, y pensé en papá, y mamá, ellos no sabían nada de esto, ni imaginar cómo reaccionarían cuando se enteren de que en un mismo día rompí mi compromiso con Ukyo y me prometí de nuevo con Akane.

—Akane no lo tomara bien, supongo que cuando sepa que eres tú lo considerará.

—Ese es otro punto que quiero tratar. No quiero que se entere, en caso de que usted acepte, que yo sea su prometido, al menos hasta que este seguro de que no corre ningún peligro, nadie debe saber excepto quien usted considere pertinente.

—Señor Soun, le pido que considere la propuesta de Ranma, él no es malo, solo un poco ególatra orgulloso, un poco pedante sin ápice de tacto cuando de chicas se trata, pero de buenos sentimientos—dijo Ranko.

El padre de Akane sonrió un poco, al parecer le hacía gracia que hablaran mal de mí.

—Me va a costar acostumbrarme a esto. Con un Ranma era más que suficiente. Lo pensaré, debes entender que no quiero ver sufrir de nuevo a mi hija, Ranma.

—No lo hará señor.

—Déjenme solo por favor, tengo que pensar—inflo el pecho orgulloso, serio y dudoso.

Afuera el clima frio comenzaba a sentirse, el atardecer visto desde el estanque de la casa Tendo era un espectáculo que no había encontrado en ningún otro lugar, la casa era cálida, lo suficiente para hacerme olvidar todo lo que venía por delante.

—Hablé con Nabiki—Ranko interrumpió mi momento de relajación.

—¿Cómo conseguiste su teléfono?

—Eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que estará aquí en aproximadamente tres minutos—dijo divertida.

—¿Que tiene tanta gracia?

—Qué le dije que estaba aquí para pedir la mano de Akane, y me dijo que no se me ocurriera irme de aquí antes de hablar conmigo, al parecer piensa que sigues con tu maldición.

—No sé cómo reaccionara cuando sepa todo esto.

Un par de horas después el día se había agotado Nabiki comprendió el peligro y para mi sorpresa me dijo que si acaso la pasaba algo a su hermana no me lo perdonaría y yo tampoco, pero me sorprendió saber que le daba gusto verme, que Akane le hablo sobre mí y pensaba que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los problemas empezaran.

Tenía una taza de té en la mano, perdido por completo y nervioso, cuando un mensaje me saco de mis cavilaciones.

"Hola"

El nombre del contacto me hizo sonreír, cosa que no paso desapercibido por las dos mujeres frente a mí que me veían con y un deje de burla, se observaron entre ellas y se burlaron, me puse serio tratando de cubrir lo contento que estaba, pero no hubo tiempo de contestar. El padre de Akane entro al salón y de inmediato me puse de pie como si tuviera un resorte incrustado. Su cara no me decía nada, pura serenidad, podía esperar cualquier cosa.

—Ranma, siéntate —él hizo lo propio mientras Nabiki le servía una taza de té, bebió un pequeño sorbo—minutos estuvo sin decir una palabra, todos esperábamos atentos. Los nervios me carcomían, y apretaba los dientes por la desesperación, ¿era tan difícil decir, si o no? —Mi hija, la más pequeña y heredera de la dinastía Tendo estilo libre, queda en tus manos Ranma, tu deber será protegerla y cuidar de ella.

Lo había conseguido, sería tonto tratar de describir lo que sentí, no había palabras para ello.

—Así lo haré—no pude decir más y sonreí.

Quiso celebrar con un vaso de sake pero el tiempo era oro y entre más rápido saliera de ahí era mejor, le propuse que la celebración la llevaríamos a acabo después, cuando el peligro fuese eliminado y accedió.

Ahora tenía un motivo más para salir bien librado de esa mafia, yo no tuve la culpa de la muerte de esa mujer ella estaba obsesionada conmigo, y a él, a él lo mato la mujer extranjera.

* * *

Me sentía extrañamente bien, estaba segura que podía contra el mundo, y era algo de unos días para acá, la amistad con Ranma iba de maravilla, tengo que confesar que por las mañanas ese deseo de saber que estaba bien me llevaba a enviarle mensajes que terminaron haciéndose rutina, solo un par de textos por la mañana eran suficientes para hacer sonreír como idiota todo el día, y es que Ranma me causa al parecer, un efecto anestésico. Es tonto pensar que estoy enamorada de él, talvez así es como debimos llevarnos tiempo atrás, tener una amistad sincera. Algo verdadero es que Ryoga finalmente empieza a salir de mi mente.

Mi trabajo se hacía mucho más liviano, salir de la cuidad de manera imprevista es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrada, pero no importaba si estaba en Tokio o Corea no sentía cansancio, todo lo tomaba de buen humor.

Días después regrese a mi casa, todo seguía impecable como siempre excepto por esa bolsa de café que estaba en el centro de la mesa, sonreí de nuevo, el móvil vibró y rápido lo revise, era Nabiki, probablemente más trabajo y lo recibiría con gusto.

— _Akane._

— _La misma._

— _¿Puedes venir a la oficina?_

— _¿Ahora?_

— _Sí, es necesario que hablemos._

— _¿Debo ir preparada para algo?_

— _¿Por qué no me dijiste que papá te quería comprometer?_

— _¿Eh? No creí que fuera necesario, es algo que no pienso aceptar, bastante tuve la primera vez, ya he platicado con papá y me dijo que esperaría._

— _¿Y sabes con quien te quería comprometer?_

— _No, solo sé que es alguien con mucho dinero, pero no importa si es dueño de medio Japón no aceptare ese compromiso._

— _Akane, necesito que vengas a casa lo antes posible—pude escuchar preocupación en su voz, y no me quedo más remedio que acceder._

— _Voy en seguida._

Llegue a Nerima y me di cuenta de que al parecer un vehículo comenzó a seguirme, no eran para nada cauteloso. Esto no pintaba nada bien, doble un par de cuadras y entre la ciudad los pude perder de vista, no me preocupe, tal vez solo era mi imaginación y olvide el hecho. Maneje rápido al dojo. Pensé en que no me gustó el tono de Nabiki y menos pensar en la posibilidad de que mi padre me haya comprometido otra vez, él era un hombre un poco testarudo pero ha sabido respetar mis deseos después de lo que paso con Ranma.

Todo parecía estar en orden y anuncie mi llegada, estaba un poco nerviosa de lo que pudiera encontrar y sentados alrededor de la pequeña mesa, mi padre Nabiki y Kasumi esperaban con una taza de té.

—Bienvenida, Akane—Kasumi se levantó y me sirvió una pequeña taza.

—Hola Kasumi, Nabiki, Papá ¿Qué es está pasando?

—Siéntate por favor.

Mi padre giro la mirada hacia Kasumi, quien asintió con la cabeza y después a Nabiki que hizo el mismo gesto.

—Era necesario que vinieras por que hoy tu padre ha tomado una decisión para proteger…nuestro dojo. —Lo vi dudar, no era eso lo que iba a decir.

—¿Proteger?

—Después de pensarlo minuciosamente, quiero que perdones a este hombre que no pudo darte más tiempo, hace unas horas te prometí.

—Papá no de nuevo—Sentía enojo, que poco a poco se convertía en ira.

—No vi otra salida, no efectuaremos la boda de inmediato porque tienes trabajo y tu prometido también.

—¡Estás loco si crees que me obligaras!

—Tienes que hacerlo Akane y respetar mi voluntad.

—¡No!, esta vez será diferente yo quiero elegir con quien casarme.

—Ya está decidido, es una decisión irrevocable y con la cual tus hermanas también están de acuerdo.

—No entiendo por qué ahora todos se vuelven en mi contra—Le dije apretando los dientes.

—Akane, piensa que esto lo hacemos por tu bien—me dijo Kasumi con preocupación, y debí empezar a creer por que ver a Kasumi sin esa sonrisa de siempre, era señal de que algo muy malo estaba pasando.

—Ustedes no entienden.

—Lo entendemos perfectamente Akane—Me dijo Nabiki mientras se levantaba—Tampoco te estamos pidiendo que te cases mañana, solo que el dojo necesita un heredero.

—Es lo más absurdo que he escuchado en años, Nabiki no me pueden hacer esto—hable suplicante.

—No hay más que decir, la familia está de acuerdo, tienes que hacerlo por el honor de nuestra familia, Akane.

—¡No se atrevan a usar algo como eso!, ¡no ahora, después de tanto tiempo!, ¡esto es injusto!.

—Akane, esta es la herencia de tu madre y mía, tienes el deber de preservarlo.

—¡No te atrevas a hablar de Mamá!

—¿Acaso quieres decepcionarla?

—¡Eres injusto, papá todo esto es injusto! —comencé a llorar.

—Tal vez pienses eso ahora pero créeme que en el futuro te darás cuenta de que prometerte fue lo mejor que te pudo pasar en la vida.

—¡Claro! ¡Te agradeceré toda la vida por arruinármela! ¡Por casarme con un extraño! —No pude más y azote mi puño contra la mesa, estaba furiosa y lloraba de impotencia, así de simple y sencillo Soun Tendo, mi padre, se atrevía a decidir mi futuro.

—Entiendo que ahora te sientas así, hija, me costó mucho decidirlo.

—¡No, no entiendes nada! ¡¿Cómo fue que te convencieron?! ¡¿Te dieron dinero?! ¡¿Te dejaste deslumbrar por que es millonario?! ¡¿Me vendiste?!

—¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE, AKANE! —Se levantó muy molesto. —¡No permitiré que pienses que el honor de nuestra familia solo fue una moneda de cambio! mi palabra esta dicha, ahora tienes un prometido—salió del salón y se fue al dojo.

—¡No van a decir nada? —pregunte inquisidora a mis hermanas.

—Papá tiene razón—habló Kasumi—Hermana sabes que nunca podríamos desear algo malo para ti.

—Akane, esta vez también estoy con papá.

Traicionada, decepcionada todo lo peor sentía en ese momento, porque mis hermanas siempre han estado de mi lado, no sé qué pasó esta vez.

Ahora todo cambiaba, todo, con respecto a mí, mi trabajo, mi vida, y de pronto pensé en él, Ranma, probablemente a estas alturas él es la única persona con la que pueda hablar, por ahora es mi único amigo, tenía que decirle que mi padre me encontró un prometido, que me sentía traicionada y solo podía confiar en él.

* * *

Había gente siguiéndonos, era increíble el corto tiempo que paso entre la amenaza de Mikado y la persecución, no podía ver a Akane porque estarían siguiéndome, y Nabiki se encargó de enviarla por unos días lejos de Tokio, así ganaría un poco de tiempo, con suerte podría alcanzarla y verla ahí un momento.

Mi historia, además de no ser para nada agradable hubo un tiempo en el que tuve que acceder a hacer cosas poco honorables.

Antes de ser un "famoso artista marcial" cuando vi perdida mi oportunidad de ser normal, el desinterés por la vida me llevaron a lugares "no sanos" por llamarlos de alguna manera, El dinero se terminó a penas deje Jusenkyo. Encontré el templo budista donde nadie me ayudo y mi frustración solo creció. Para mí ya no quedaba mucha esperanza y no tenía ningún motivo para seguir, deshonrosamente tengo que confesar en muchas veces pensé dejarme morir, algo que lamentaré toda mi vida.

Pase por torturas físicas que no le desearía a nadie, con tal de conseguir una mínima esperanza de volver a ser normal, ya había pasado por todo eso, nada podía ser peor, pero me equivoque.

Entre varias opciones, había una que me además de prometer mi cura me daba la posibilidad de ganar dinero, nunca fui ambicioso pero al ver como se mueve ese bajo mundo y lo fácil que es obtenerlo, anima a cualquiera.

Recuerdo la primera vez que me entreviste con Chang, un hombre de edad avanzada que vio en mi algo de donde sacar provecho, y yo ingenuo con casi 18 años, donde mi lema era "tienes que ser el mejor y sin arrepentimientos", fue fácil que cayera en lo que pensaba era un golpe de suerte. Mi idea era encontrar mi cura, hacer dinero y salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, sin poner en riesgo mi honor, si es que para ese momento aún quedaba algo de él.

Recuerdo que para ese instante probablemente mi masa muscular era la mitad de la que es ahora, pero lo compensaba muy bien con agilidad y fuerza. Sin embargo ni agilidad, ni fuerza bastan, cuando te ponen un arma en la cabeza, o cuando te inyectan tranquilizantes.

—Te he visto merodear mucho por aquí niño—eso entendí en mi aun precario lenguaje chino.

—Yo, necesito trabajo.

—Aquí podemos dártelo tienes cara de ser un 426.

—Será algo temporal, solo quiero un lugar para dormir y comer.

—Claro niño, aquí tendrás todo y podrás irte cuando quieras—fue hasta ese momento en que me arrepentí por que la sonrisa que dibujo decía todo lo contrario.

Primero me usaron para pelear contra tipos a los que fácilmente vencía y vieron que si siempre ganaba no me ajustaba a sus apuestas, por lo que me obligaban a perder inyectándome tranquilizantes, sin embargo mi orgullo podía mucho más y con todo y eso ganaba. El señor Chang decidió cambiarme de 426 a 73.

En varias semanas me convertí en uno de sus guardias personales, sabía que dentro de esa organización había cosas muy sucias que no debía tocar. Mi trabajo se limitaba a cuidar de la integridad del señor Chang. Vi muchas cosas desde ese lugar, funerales extravagantes a diario, de la gente que moría debido al señor Chang. Fue cuando me sentí más repulsivo conmigo mismo no podía seguir ahí, era cierto que había conseguido dinero, pero lleno de sangre y sufrimiento.

Y todo hubiese estado bien de no ser por que la loca de su hija se obsesiono conmigo, y al no aceptar se dedicó a perseguirme para matarme, jurando que si no era para ella no sería de nadie y días después me atrapó.

Me llevaron hasta un lugar donde el olor a putrefacción y humedad reinaba, no había ventilación, apenas estaba consciente y atado a una silla.

—No creías que podías esconderte por mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?—hablo el señor Chang.

—Yo solo hice lo correcto.

—Despreciar a mi preciada hija no es hacer lo correcto

Creí que mi vida había llegado hasta ahí, no debí tratar con personas así de peligrosas, mi estupidez ahí tuvo su límite.

Recuerdo que de pronto la puerta se abrió de un golpe, un par de hombres traían como prisionera una mujer extranjera. Al igual que a mí la ataron a una silla pero ella no estaba aterrada como yo, incluso parecía que lo disfrutaba, se burlaba de ellos y les escupía en la cara, no se dejaba amedrentar y decía malas palabras en un peor japonés.

—¡Esta me la pagas Chang! —dijo aquella mujer.

—¡Cállate, maldita! —El señor Chang movió la cabeza un poco y con una mirada uno de sus hombre le pateo el rostro haciendo que la silla se fuera de lado junto con ella, la mujer escupió sangre y solo se carcajeaba burlándose de ellos.

—¿Eso es mejor que puedes darme Chang?

Otro hombre la levanto del suelo.

—Si entendieras que este no es tu lugar, nada de esto te estaría pasando.

—Te voy a esperar con paciencia en Japón, allí ajustaremos cuentas, Chang.

—No habrá tiempo para eso, mexicana, tu pequeño imperio llego hasta aquí.

—¡Eso es lo malo de los chinos come ratas como tú! Subestiman demasiado a los extranjeros.

Yo aún seguía un poco adormilado pero el efecto estaba pasando y mi fuerza estaba regresando. Había siete hombres en la habitación incluidos Chang, no sabía si confiar en la mujer a mi lado pero me arriesgue, rompí las cuerdas con las que me ataban, tres golpes certeros y tres quedaron en el suelo, aproveche el shock momentáneo de los otros para liberar a la mujer, ella sonrió y entre su pantalón saco una pequeña daga. Ella no inmovilizo a los otros tres, los mato. Fue la primera vez que veía morir a alguien, estando con Chang yo no me veía en la necesidad de matar, nunca quise aceptar sus armas y por supuesto era algo que evite siempre, no soy un asesino, pero a esa mujer parecía no importarle la vida de las personas.

En la habitación quedo Chang hablando por teléfono para llamar a más de su gente, lo vi temer un poco.

—Vamos Chang, no me digas que ahora tienes miedo—la mujer se acero al hombre he hizo que retrocedía hacia la puerta frontal de ese lugar, apuntándole con una pistola.

—¡Ranma! Te ordeno que la ataques.

—No me meta más en sus asuntos yo me largo de aquí

Chang saco otra arma y ahora me apuntaba también a mí. Después de eso las cosas pasaron muy rápido, atrás de mi había otra puerta y de un tirón la abrieron. La vista de Chang fue hacia la puerta y vacío el cartucho del arma, fueron muchos disparos y un cuerpo cayó. Un grito ensordecedor lleno el lugar y Chang corrió hasta el cuerpo, era Lin la mujer por la que me tenían atado en esa silla.

La mujer extranjera solo se reía y burlaba de Chang.

—Esa es mi mejor venganza Chang, ni siquiera intentare matarte, vivirás con eso el resto de tu vida, claro, si tienes el valor, porque si yo fuera tú, me mataría, deberías, ¿y si nos haces a todos ese favor? —me impresionaba el grado de frialdad, sin embargo para llegar a ser alguien así, debieron suceder cosas terribles—Gracias niño si hubieras tardado un poco más yo mismo me habría desatado.

—No fue nada—dije aun dentro de mi estado de Shock por lo sucedido, ver morir a tantos hombres hizo que de inmediato mi estómago se vaciara.

—Vámonos de aquí, Japonés.

—¡ME LAS PAGARAS RANMA SAOTOME! ¡Mi hija está muerta por tu culpa y no descansare hasta que pagues con tu vida!

—¡Tu no harás nada! —y sin piedad le corto el cuello.

Cuando salimos de ahí un hombre me observaba a la entrada de ese hostal, por primera vez lo vi, era Mikado, y los hombres de Chang empezaron a salir de diferentes lados, entre saltos certeros y rápidos salí de ahí seguido de la mujer extranjera.

Era muy reservada, solo cruzamos un par de palabras y cuando la lluvia llego de inmediato Ranko apareció, ella se quedó boquiabierta por mi transformación y le conté un poco de Jusenkyo, me dijo que sería interesante entrenar en un lugar como ese. Cuando le dije acerca de mi cura me envió a la aldea donde por fin me separe de Ranko.

Pero mi odisea no termina ahí. Después de que me "cure" Ranko decido venir conmigo. Ahora tenía un doble problema no solo no tenía dinero, pues lo que había ganado se quedó en mi pequeña habitación donde no pude regresar, sino que ahora tenía que buscar alimento para dos, lo de menos era cazar pero según los aldeanos nuestra fuerza volvería al cabo de unos meses, por lo que estábamos tan débiles que no éramos capaces de cazar y valernos por nosotros mismos. Por el día caminábamos muy poco, así que tuvimos que regresar a la ciudad de la que estábamos huyendo. Ya era de noche y la nieve comenzaba a caer, por más que traté de buscar un lugar para Ranko ella no quiso dejarme solo, era peligroso, entonces apareció Mikado Sanzenin nos dio alimento y alojo. Por varios días nos mantuvo a salvo y no tenía caso esconderle la verdad cuando me vio salir con aquella mujer de ese sucio lugar.

Mikado me ayudo a regresar al "buen camino" me ayudo a escalar peldaños para ser el mejor y a Ranko, que decidió irse a la montaña, le consiguió una cabaña equipada para que también entrenara y pudiera meditar, un años después yo ganaba concurso tras concurso y por supuesto dinero, el cual pude usar para finalmente ir al encuentro con mi madre a quien no veía desde pequeño, estaba orgullosa yo era su varonil hijo y había ganado una hija a la cual quería tanto como a mí.

Lo demás es historia Mikado tenía un trato para que la gente de Chang no nos buscara, pero ahora debió haberles avisado donde estamos, hizo mucho por nosotros, sí, pero a partir de ahora se volvió también en nuestra contra, y no solo de mi familia también la de Akane, lo que menos hubiera deseado era eso, pero no podía permitir que Mikado le hiciera daño, si después de esto todo sale bien quizá pueda sincerarme con Akane.

* * *

Caminaba nerviosa de un lado a otro pues Ranma no contestaba el teléfono, y eso era extremadamente raro, algo debió pasarle. Pase la noche en Nerima por sugerencia de mi padre, después de contarle acerca de los hombres que creía me habían seguido. Mi padre no me dijo nada, pero no soy tonta algo raro estaba pasando, talvez tenía que ver con mi estúpido prometido. Aún estaba furiosa y temprano por la mañana decidí volver a casa, si mi familia me había prometido en matrimonio a un extraño yo estaba en mi derecho de retrasar mi encuentro con él.

Al medio día recibí llamadas de mis hermanas y mi padre preocupados por mí, Nabiki me mando de inmediato a cerrar un trato en Wakkanai una pequeña ciudad perteneciente a Hokkaido, es el punto más alto al norte de Japón, nunca antes estuve ahí pero no será diferente a otros tratos. Tenía que negociar la exportación de algunos productos originarios de Wakkanai.

Mi partida seria de madrugada y mi vuelo partía de Tokio a las cinco de la mañana, por lo que tendría que partir de aquí muy temprano para documentar mi equipaje, me esperan dos semanas de trabajo, antes de poder regresar y antes de irme esta vez era yo quien deseaba verlo, contarle lo que me pasó y saber su postura, si después de saber que estoy comprometida querrá seguir estando a mi lado, porque estoy segura que esperaba algo más de mí, al igual que yo.

El día fue angustioso y no pude comunicarme con él ya le había mandado varios mensaje, al final me resigne, no pude hablarle.

Me acosté temprano, eran la 9 de la noche cuando ya tenía mis maletas en la puerta y me fui a dormir.

Fuertes golpes me despertaron y mi móvil no paraba de sonar, me levante alterada y con el corazón a punto de estallar, el móvil podía esperar, tome mi bata de dormir y corrí a la entrada, agarre el sable de madera que tengo a un lado de la puerta y estaba dispuesta a moler a golpes al que se atrevió a despertarme de esa manera.

—¡¿QUIÉN ES?! —grite con sable en mano detrás de la puerta.

—Soy Ranma, déjame entrar.

—¡Son las dos de la mañana! Abrí la puerta molesta, mientras encendía la luz, más le valía que fuese una emergencia.

—Lamento haberte levantado, pero no podías irte sin que yo me despidiera.

Entonces lo recordé, me iba por dos semanas pero además debía decirle del trato que hizo mi padre conmigo.

—Pasa —tras Ranma cerré la puerta pero algo me impidió que lo hiciera, empuje más fuerte pero no cerro, la puerta de nuevo se abrió y mi asombro fue gigantesco, esa mujer con enormes ojos azules y cabellera roja estaba frente a mí—tú.

—Si…soy…soy yo—Me miraba fijamente, era la misma mirada de Ranma, la sentí un poco nerviosa, como si el verme le sorprendiera tanto como a mí.

—¿Piensan quedarse ahí toda la noche? —Ranma me hizo salir de mi trance.

—¿Que hacen aquí? ¿Cómo sabes que me iré?

—Yo…eh…hable con Nabiki y me lo dijo.

—Esto es confuso —para que hablaría con Nabiki, hay cosas que simplemente no me cuadran—toda la tarde te mande mensajes y te llame pero nunca contestaste.

—Lo siento Akane, olvide mi móvil en casa.

—Está bien, tampoco era para que llegaras a este extremo, no era necesario que vinieras, con que me llamaras en la mañana era suficiente.

—No, necesitaba verte—vi desesperación en sus ojos, esos que paseaban por todo mi cuerpo, y cerré bien mi bata.

—Ranma, tenemos que hablar.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y ofrecí café a ambos, era como un par de gemelos haciendo movimientos casi idénticos, quería reírme pero no era momento.

Cuando terminaron el café, Ranko fue quien hablo primero.

—Akane, tu casa es muy bonita y tienes buen gusto, ojala el bruto de Ranma aprendiera un poco a ti—dijo mientras, recorría la casa con sus ojos.

—Gracias, en realidad no es buen gusto, la casa estaba prácticamente amueblada cuando la compre, solo los cuadros, los añadí yo.

—Ese de allá—señalo el más reciente—me gustan las ciudades dibujadas de esa manera. Caminó hasta el cuadro y yo la seguí, dejando a Ranma tras de nosotras.

—Lo compre en Tokio, cuando quieras puedo llevarte.

—Gracias, quizá te tome la palabra.

—Es un pequeño lugar, recuerdo que lo compre después de ayudar a una señora a comprar uno para su hijo, eran un tigre y un dragón, era muy amable y como dato curioso llevaba consigo una Katana.

Ranma se carcajeo y no pensé que hablar de cuadros le pareciera gracioso.

—Creo que tu cuadro el recordó a mamá—la pelirroja sonrió simpática.

— Creo que solo ustedes se entienden.

—Ranko, podrías darnos algo de espacio.

—¡Adelante, siéntanse como en su casa! Yo iré a explorar este museo—era muy graciosa, sin duda era muy parecida a Ranma.

Ranma me tomó de la mano y fuimos a los sofás.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunte un tanto incomoda.

—Me iré a China por un tiempo.

—¿China? ¿Pe…pero por qué? ¿Paso algo? —Sentí una especie de vacío, las cosas no pintaban bien yo lo necesitaba a mi lado, necesitaba un amigo.

—Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, tengo que ir por que habrá algunas competencias y como campeón se requiere mi presencia.

—Esto es muy repentino. ¿Cuánto tiempo te irás?

—No lo sé, espero que solo sean unas semanas—parpadeo varias veces.

—Entonces espero que te vaya bien, y no te inquietes por mí, se cuidarme sola.

—Lo sé, sé que iras a Wakkanai y si quieres quedarte más tiempo no hay problema—el acaricio mi mejilla y yo retrocedí, era una caricia que no era propia en ese momento.

—Haré lo que siempre hago, cerrare el negocio y regresare a casa.

Ranma se tallo la barbilla, y vi que estaba un poco más nervioso.

—Está bien, solo quería que disfrutaras de ese lugar.

—No será diferente a otro negocio, gracias por preocuparte—respire hondo y antes de que el continuara con sus rara forma de persuadirme decidí cambiar un poco el tema—hay algo que tengo que decir, y no sé si después de contarte, las cosas entre nosotros sigan igual.

—Nada de lo que me digas hará que dejemos de ser amigos.

Creo que eso contesto todas las dudas que tenía, Ranma me consideraba su amiga y no puedo negar que me sentí un poco decepcionada, pero no dejaría que lo notara aun me quedaba mi orgullo intacto.

—Entonces no habrá problema en que te diga que mi padre…—No pude terminar mi frase.

—Ranma, tenemos que irnos. Akane gracias por el café—La actitud de Ranko de pronto se volvió sombría.

—¿No pueden quedarse un poco más? Trate de detenerlos pero fue inútil.

—No podemos, acabo de recibir una llamada y es urgente que nos vayamos, los agentes de China está por llegar y no podemos hacerlos esperar.

—Akane, por favor cuídate mucho.

—¿Ranma, que demonios pasa?

—Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte—acuno mi rostro en sus manos y me beso, dulce, tierno y…diferente, había algo en ese beso que me preocupaba.

De nuevo todas esas sensaciones de semanas atrás regresaban, no me resistí, quería besarlo, extrañaba sus besos.

—Ranma…—fue todo lo que pude pronunciar sobre sus labios y el me beso con más pasión

—Akane, tengo que irme, hablaremos después.

—¡No puedes irte, no puedes solo besarme e irte! ¡Debemos hablar!

No hubo grito desesperado que lo hiciera volver, pero ya escucharía cuando regrese, sonreí cual boba, últimamente Ranma me hacia sonreír demasiado.

Cuando vi el reloj era casi la hora para irme también. Me cambie y salí de mi casa con mis maletas en mano cuando una camioneta aparco en la acera de mi casa. Me asuste, quise regresar a la casa, pero cuando me nombro, me detuve.

—¿Señorita Akane Tendo?

—¿Quién es usted y que es lo quiere?

—Vengo para llevarla al aeropuerto, fui contratado para su seguridad.

—¿Seguridad? ¿Quién lo envía?

—Su prometido señorita, él quiere que llegue a salvo hasta Wakkanai.

El hombre de ojos un poco rasgados como un gato y cabello castaño, y vestía ropa deportiva. Llevo mis maletas hasta la camioneta negra con los vidrios negros, imposible ver en el interior, al parecer no sería tan fácil olvidarme de ese estúpido desconocido prometido.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —le dije mientras conducía.

—Puede llamarme Taro.

—Taro, no es necesario que me acompañes hasta el vuelo, con déjame en la entrada del aeropuerto es suficiente.

—Lo siento señorita pero mis instrucciones son llevarla hasta Wakkanai.

—¡¿Qué?! No, no, no, yo puedo valerme por mi misma.

—No lo dudo señorita, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, no se preocupe no notara que estoy ahí, usted podrá hacer sus actividades normales.

—Es que esto es una exageración.

Pero no hubo forma de deshacerme de él, viaje junto a Taro hasta Wakkanai y me hospede con éxito en un bonito hotel, pasaron varios días y no tenía noticias de Ranma y de nadie, ni siquiera Nabiki me había llamado, entonces hablé nuevamente con mi cuidador personal.

—Taro, no es necesario que estés todo el tiempo en la puerta, puedes descansar.

El pareció entender y se retiró a su habitación que casualmente está a un lado de la mía, me sentía asechada y paranoica, no había podido hablar con Ranma primero porque no me contestaba y después reaccionaba, porque si lo hacía, si contestaba el móvil, tenía miedo de que Taro escuchara mi conversación, y pudiera decirle a quien lo contrató.

Tocaron a la habitación y fastidiada despedirá a aquel hombre.

—Taro, te dije que…—no era él, frente a mi, había un mujer de cabello castaño muy largo y ojos azules, era muy bonita—¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

—Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Ukyo Kuonji y soy prometida de Ranma Saotome, vengo a exigirte que lo dejes en paz…

* * *

¡Hola! aquí de nuevo y molestando! Disculpen la demora, se que no tengo justificación por eso es que les hice el capitulo un poco mas largo, agradezco su paciencia y todos los mensajes que me han llegado en este medio y también en Fb, les agradezco un montón!

Ahora si paso a contestar sus hermosos reviews, a quienes tienen cuenta he podido contestarles via MP, les agradezco montones.

 **¡Maggy! Lo prometido...no es taaan noche!**

 **Ikita** : Muchas gracias la verdad es que no dista mucho de la que tiene normalmente o quizá si je je, gracias tambien por tus palabras. bueno pues aquí el secreto de Ranma. espero haber aclarado sus dudas pero aun falta así que ponte cómoda que esto aun no termina, y gracias a ti por leerme ¡Saludos!

 **Paoh paoh** : Hola! Mil gracias por seguir leyendo espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado, espero también te encuentres muy bien ¡Un abrazo!

 **Elynmidnight** : Ya lo se, un poco bastante tarde pero te prometo que no la abandonare es mas ya tengo adelantado parte del otro capitulo si me da tiempo y puede ser que actualice la próxima semana pero no prometo nada. Aquí esta ya hecha la lucura de Ranko pero aun no termina ella hará muchas locuras! Ely, espero que también te encuentres muy bien (yo se que si) ¡Saludos!

 **camuchis** : Hola, ay! no es para tanto, hay muchos buenos autores aquí ante los cuales yo también me quitaría el sombrero, mil gracias! en este capitulo queda un poco a descubierto muchas de tus dudas, y por supuesto la reaparición de Ukyo que sera un piedra en el zapato. Por lo del compromiso, la verdad es que Soun fue todo un reto, pero como viste finalmente gano su instinto protector. Te cuento que ya tengo avanzada parte del otro capitulo, entonces si todo cuadra podría actualizar la próxima semana. Gracias infinitas querida, por seguir aquí con una servidora te mando un fuerte abrazo.

 **Gaby:** ¡Aquí esta la actualización! ja ja espero sea de tu agrado.

 **Gracias a quien me ha agregado a favoritos y esperan actualización, a los lectores silenciosos, se que están ahí chicos, muchas gracias.**

 **Ranma Banished Gruop** : Mis amados desterrados, no importa que tanta brecha haya, siempre siempre están en mi corazón.

 **A . Redfox** : Amore mio, tantas cosas en tan poquito tiempo, por eso y mas eres mi persona favorita en todo el mundo, luv u babe.

Sin mas por ahora me despido, siempre suya.

Maryviza.

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo...**


	12. Tratos peligrosos

Capitulo 12:Tratos peligrosos.

* * *

 **Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 _"Entonces, me di cuenta que lo difícil no fue acostumbrarme a ti, tampoco enamorarme, lo realmente difícil fue acostumbrarme a lo dolorosa que puede llegar a ser una mentira, junto con tu ausencia"._

* * *

 **CAPITULO 12.**

Mi partida fue apresurada, en cuanto Ranko me informo que gente peligrosa de China estaba buscándome en Nerima, todos mis instintos se alertaron, Akane no necesita todo esto, así que el mismo día que me prometí con ella, la vi entrar a la ciudad e intercepte a un auto que la seguía no fue difícil, el vehículo termino estrellado en un árbol, me asegure que llegara bien al dojo y después de estar por completo seguro que no había más gente alrededor, me retire para hablar con mamá, la había citado en un hotel en Tokio, ya no era seguro regresara a mi departamento.

Mis padres estaban preocupados, pero a ellos no podía mentirles sabían que el peligro regresaría tarde o temprano. Por teléfono les había puesto sobre aviso para que mi padre cuidara el camino y no hubiera problema para encontrarnos.

La llegada a Tokyo fue estresante, empezábamos a tener delirio de persecución y desconfiábamos de todo lo que nos rodeaba.

Subimos el elevador, todo con extrema precaución y a parecer no había nadie cerca de nosotros que nos hiciera correr peligro.

Cuando entramos a la habitación mi madre nerviosa nos esperaba katana en mano con mi padre a un costado en posición de ataque hasta que nos vieron bien. Entonces encendieron las luces y mi madre corrió a abrazarnos.

—¡Mis pequeños! —acariciaba nuestra mejillas con ambas manos. Asegurándose de que no estuviéramos heridos, éramos dos adultos per nos seguía tratando cual niños.

—Tranquila, estamos bien—dije.

—Sabía que Mikado no se iba a quedar con las manos cruzadas, lo que no entiendo que fue lo que hizo que toda la pesadilla regresara de nuevo. ¿Qué fue lo que paso, Ranma?

—Yo tuve la culpa de toda mamá.

—Cuéntame con detalles, que fue lo que hiciste.

—No es tan difícil mamá, solo tienes que saber que Ranma y Akane…

—¡DEJAME HABLAR A MI! —La interrumpí, no necesitaba de las impertinencias de Ranko en este momento.

—¿Akane? —Habló mi padre. Mientras se acercaba a mí, muy molesto.

—Escucha mamá hay cosas que tengo que contarte, solo espero que no me juzgues.

—Jamás lo haría Ranma, por favor cuéntame todo—Mi madre estaba ansiosa por saber pero traba de mantener la compostura como toda una dama.

—¿Por qué nombraste a esa niña, Ranma? —La voz de mi padre era tan fría que entraba directo a mis entrañas—No quiero que tengas contacto con esas personas, si lo haces lo considerare traición.

—¿De qué están hablando? —mi madre nos veía confundida—Ranma termina de explicar de una vez.

A estas alturas no podía ocultarle nada. Le hable desde el principio, de como con 16 años llegue al dojo cargado por un panda para cumplir con una promesa que Genma Saotome y Soun Tendo habían acordado antes de mi nacimiento y el de Akane Tendo, le explique el poco tiempo que estuve en Nerima y cómo partir para curar mi maldición.

Después le conté como fue que la volví a encontrar y lo que acepte hacer para Mikado y que al verme entre la espada y la pared, elegí el bienestar de Akane.

Para ese momento la furia mi madre podía sentirse en toda la habitación, y mi padre solo podía estar intimidado ante ella, estaba segura que no era por lo que hice que estaba molesta sino porque mi padre le oculto a existencia del compromiso con los Tendo.

—Genma, cariño… ¿Cuántas prometidas más tiene Ranma? —Nodoka Saotome tenía la quijada apretada apenas si se entendían sus palabras.

—El compromiso con los Tendo fue disuelto ya, no es para que te molestes—se dejó caer en el suelo con los brazos cruzado y dándonos la espalda.

—¿Estás seguro Genma? ¿No habrás comprometido ya también a Ranko por un poco de comida como lo hiciste con Ranma? —Abrió los ojos por completo y cubrió su boca al sentir que cometió una indiscreción.

—¿Qué dijiste, mamá? —Creí que mis oídos me engañaban, no podía ser cierto.

—Eso, que tu padre te comprometió con Ukyo a cambio de comida, por un puesto de okonomiyakis cuando eras niño.

—¿Qué?...Yo creí… que mi compromiso con Ukyo fue de mutuo acuerdo hace tres años, sin nada de por medio, solo la amistad de nuestros padres—camine para ponerme frente a mi padre, esto tenía que explícamelo— ¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto papá!

—No debes juzgarme, hice lo que creí mejor para ti, y no me equivoque, tienes una prometida bonita excelente cocinera con un restaurante que será próspero y no les faltara nada.

Solté una carcajada muy fuerte y me deje caer frente a él—¿Qué te hizo pensara que yo busco es una excelente cocinera con un restaurante? ¿y cómo te atreviste a cambiarme por un puesto de comida.

—No me refiero a eso Ranma, quiero decir que tú eres un guerrero y necesitas una mujer a tu nivel.

—Papá si sigues abriendo esa gran bocota, terminare más decepcionado—Estaba echando humo de lo molesto que estaba, pero me detenía por mi madre. No sé cómo se atrevía a hablarme así, tan calmado y sin ápice de remordimiento por lo que hizo—deja que sea yo quien decida.

—En realidad no hay mucho de donde escoger y tu compromiso es un hecho, así que no tienes elección, te casaras con Ukyo y no se hable más del asunto.

Una nueva carcajada salió de mi boca —viejo, creo que no sabes lo que dices—me levante y me acerque a mi madre que se veía molesta por toda este entorno.

—Mamá, tu nunca estuviste contenta con mi compromiso, ¿No es cierto?

—No, pero un Saotome nunca se retracta en su palabra, tienes que casarte.

—Pero, estás de acuerdo conmigo en que ese compromiso carece de valides cuando anteriormente ya tenía una prometida.

Me vio y entrecerró los ojos, viro para ver a Ranko y ella asintió para después regresar su mirada a mí.

—Se debe cumplir con el primer compromiso, no sería honorable no cumplir con nuestra palabra—Respondió ella.

—Eso no va a pasar. Me he enterado que la mujer de tu primer compromiso ya está prometida también—dijo mi padre levantándose y acercándose a nosotros. Además no tengo interés en tener contacto con esa familia, entiende que nada de lo que digan me hará cambiar de opinión

—Genma, cariño ¿Por qué no sabía nada de esa otra prometida de Ranma? —Mi madre suavemente acariciaba la katana que reposaba en su costado.

—¿No…no tenía caso que supieras si de todas maneras ese matrimonio no se va llevar a cabo. T…ten cuidado con esa katana, Nodoka.

—¿Genma, quien es la familia con la que prometiste Ranma, antes de nacer?

—No quiero ni mencionarlos.

—Los Tendo, mamá.

—¡Los Tendo! ¡Por dios Genma! El hombre al que detestas.

—Eso es por mi culpa mamá, por haberme ido y no cumplir el compromiso, el pleito entre mi padre y el señor Soun empezó poco después.

—Entonces, tienes que resarcir el daño con esa familia, hijo.

—Lo se mamá, y debo decirte que además pasaron más cosas que no te he contado.

—¿Entonces qué esperas para decirme? —acaricio de nuevo esa katana. Mi madre poseía la habilidad de intimar a cualquiera con esa arma.

—Las cosas…—trague saliva.

—Ranma te prohíbo que regreses a Nerima y fraternices con mi enemigo—dijo mi padre.

—Lo siento viejo, de verdad, pero es algo tarde para eso.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Ranma?! —Mi madre había desenfundado su arma.

—¡Ay, ya déjate de dramas Ranma! tranquila mamá no hace falta que cometas aquí Seppuku, el tonto de mi hermano rompió su compromiso con Ukyo y después fue a Nerima para prometerse con Akane, que ahora también está en peligro junto con los Tendo por culpa de Mikado—hablo con tanta despreocupación que asustaba.

—¡RANKO! ¡Te dije que yo les diría!

—Espero que sea un broma—mi madre se veía muy sorprendida.

—No lo es, sé que fue imprudente e impulsivo pero te prometo que era necesario.

Mi padre se veía enojado, más bien furioso, sabía que eso pasaría, pero esta vez no me importaba lo que pensara, si le perdone que me arrojara a un pozo con gatos cuando era niño, no veo por qué no pueda perdonar lo que hice, aunque no hay comparación, lo mío es mucho menos grave y lo hice por…por…¿amor?

—¡Te lo prohíbo Ranma!

—Lo siento papá pero ya estoy grande para esas cosas, no habrá marcha a tras a partir de ahora.

No lo vi venir mi madre me sorprendió con una fuerte bofetada, me sorprendí, si de alguien esperaba indulgencia era de ella.

—¡Ranma, eres un inconsciente!—me dijo con la mandíbula muy tensa.

—Mamá, quizá fue arriesgado pero no podía exponerla.

—Pudimos protegerla sin necesidad de que hicieras una locura, los Tendo ahora también peligran.

—No quise causar todo esto—dije mientras me sobaba la cara, pero tampoco le diría a mi mama aquello que Ranko le soltó al señor Soun, todo esa palabrería de amor.

—Supongo que no es momento para esto, iremos a Nerima para hablar con Soun haremos esto bien, en cuanto a Ukyo quiero que sepas que esa niña nunca fue de mi agrado y de un año para acá mucho menos—suspiró, como si fuese resignación—y es hora de que te diga por qué—hubo silencio, mi madre observo el lugar a mi padre y después a mí—Nadie más lo sabía y mi acuerdo con Ukyo era que si ella y tú se casaban yo dejaría el asunto pero la tendría siempre bien vigilada.

—Ya dime que pasa, mamá.

—Hace…más o menos un año, yo estaba en Tokio y pase al restaurante de Ukyo para llevarte comida al departamento y cuando entre a la cocina, ella estaba ahí con alguien y a punto de besarse.

—¿Es en serio?

—No vas a dudar de la palabra de tu madre.

—No, no, no, es eso, es que… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Ella me rogó para que no lo hiciera y juro que se ganaría mi confianza, porque yo en ese momento estaba a punto de romper el compromiso, no es nada honorable que una mujer comprometida haga ese tipo de casas.

—Mamá eso pudo resolver muchas cosas.

—Sí, pero tener un compromiso también era importante, no puedes juzgar a tu madre.

—¡No lo hago!

—Mamá, Ranma, no quiero interrumpir pero, tenemos que irnos el vuelo a china sale en tres horas y tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto—interrumpió Ranko

—Cuídense mucho, esa gente es de peligro, y despreocúpense de nosotros que podemos cuidarnos bien, ¿no es así Genma?

Mi padre no contesto, estaba perdido, seguramente tratando de digerir el que tendrá pronto que ver de nuevo a Soun Tendo, sé que le ha hecho falta todo este tiempo, y ahora quieran o no ellos serán familia.

Irónico, porque los mismos hombres que nos prometieron sin nuestro consentimiento, son ahora los que no quieren consentir mi decisión, y como en el pasado lo hicieron obligándome a aceptar, esta vez seré yo quien los obligue a perdonarse.

—Ranma—me detuvo mi madre cuando ya estábamos a punto de salir—¿Cómo es tu prometida?

—Ella, es testaruda, orgullosa, rebelde, me saca de quicio, pero también, es amable, cariñosa, no se mamá es…no se explicarlo.

—Es buena señal hijo—sonrió.

—No sé a dónde nos lleve todo esto mamá pero ahora el futuro lo veo diferente.

—¿Vez a Akane en tu futuro?

—No lo imagino de otra forma—sonreí.

—Deben irse, y asegúrense de regresar en una pieza—mi madre me abrazo y a Ranko también.

No sabía que deparaba de ahora en adelante pero no dejaría que nadie me arrebatara la vida, tenía que volver para esta con ella, para cumplir el compromiso que había pactado, y ni triadas ni Yakuzas me lo iban a impedir.

* * *

Tocaron a la habitación y fastidiada despedirá a aquel hombre.

—Taro, te dije que…—no era él, frente a mí, había un mujer de cabello castaño muy largo y ojos azules, era muy bonita—¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

—Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Ukyo Kuonji y soy prometida de Ranma Saotome, vengo a exigirte que lo dejes en paz…

Yo me quedé pasmada ¿una prometida? ¿De dónde había salido eso? Ranma jamás lo mencionó y a decir verdad mi corazón sintió romperse, era tan bonita y delicada que no me atrevía a compararme con ella. Dios, juro que tuve ganas de llorar.

Me veía con enojo, quizá tristeza pero por sobre todo orgullo, no podía hablar pero además de eso grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a Mikado Sanzenin aparecer tras ella.

Sentía que el corazón ardía pero mi orgullo también era grande, estaba herida pero no, no dejaría que aquella mujer me viera llorar.

—Mi nombre es...

—Akane Tendo— me interrumpió— se todo sobre ti entre muchas cosas y lo que trajo aquí es que te has enredado con mi prometido.

—Tu...tu...prometido y yo somos amigos —no quería mentir pero no conocía a esa mujer iría con cuidado no cometería ninguna imprudencia.

—¿Me invitas a pasar?

—No tengo por qué hacerlo—estaba por cerrar la puerta pero ella entró aún sin mi permiso, entonces me lamente de que no estuviera Taro. No sentí peligro pero si hostilidad.

Se acomodó dentro de mi habitación observando todo, el par de maletas a un costado del closet mi libro sobre la cama y la taza de café que reposaba en el buró.

—Bastante típico de ejecutivas, la lectura y el café.

—Probablemente.

—¿Entonces tu conociste a mi prometido cuando eran jóvenes?

—Sí, pero no entiendo que es lo que quieres aquí.

—Ya te lo dije, no te quiero cerca de él.

—Si lo que necesitas es que este lejos de tu prometido, porque tendría que ser yo la que "no se acerqué" dile a Ranma que no me busque.

—Ranma es algo...como decirlo...torpe, y dejará de buscarte cuando le digas que se aleje de ti.

—¿Tanto poder crees que tengo sobre él?—sonreí de lado.

—¡No niña, no te sientas especial! — se carcajeo burlándose de mí, si ella supiera las cosas que Ranma ha hecho para estar conmigo no estaría hablando de esa manera, no tiene idea de que aunque yo le exigiera que me dejara el jamás lo haría, ese bruto obstinado me las va a pagar.

Mikado, que hasta ese momento no había hablado permanecía a un costado de esa mujer, bastante despreocupado y con una sonrisa que hacía que mi interior ardiera quería borrársela del rostro.

—Akane estoy aquí porque quiero protegerte, y a contarte algunas cosas acera de Ranma.

—Mikado, no tengo intención de escucharlos, por favor retírense.

—Estoy segura que querrás saber todo esto, así que ponte cómoda porque después de que nos escuches no te quedarán ganas de molestar a mi prometido.

No tuve opción, en realidad era curiosidad, lo que me hicieron escucharlos.

—Tengo que empezar mi querida Akane por decirte que después de que te encontraste con Ranma en mi oficina, las siguientes veces no fueron casualidad. Yo lo contrate para que siguiera y me consiguiera información sobre ti, Sé que no me he portado del todo bien contigo, pero no soy malo, me gustaste, Ranma acepto seguirte y me dio toda la información sobre ti.

—No creeré ni una palabra de ti—todo tenía que ser una mentira ¿Cierto? Por qué Ranma podría hacerme algo como eso.

—Él me dijo toda la información que obtuvo de ti, donde vives, tus horarios, lo viajes a los que irías todo para que yo te pudiera conquistar, Akane—Él se acercó a mí y me tomo de la mano pero yo rápidamente la quite, estaba furiosa por todo o que estaba oyendo. Creí que Ranma era mi amigo, creí que teníamos algo especial—yo soy el que hablo con tu padre para pactar el compromiso, quiero casarme contigo.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al escuchar sus palabras. Entonces todo este tiempo fue él, mi prometido era Mikado Sanzenin, mi padre me obligara a casarme con él.

—Akane, yo puedo darte todo lo que poseo con tal de verte feliz—Todo eso era muy actuado no le creí ni una palabra, pero con cada una que decía empezaba a desbaratarme.

—No puedo darte una respuesta ahora—le dije conteniendo las lágrimas—Pueden irse no necesito escuchar más.

—No, no, no, aun falto yo—esa mujer se levantó de la cama y se plantó frente a mi, levanto su mentón orgullosa y yo no me quedaría atrás aunque estuviese agonizando.

—¿Entonces eres su prometida?

—Desde hace casi cuatro años, y pronto nos vamos a casar.

—Eso ya me lo repetiste varias veces.

—Quiero que te quede claro que Ranma se va a casar conmigo, para que elimines cualquier posibilidad que tu pequeña cabecita haya imaginado.

—No tienes de que preocuparte, yo no quiero nada con tu prometido, él y yo hasta hoy éramos amigos no volveré a buscarlo, pero si tan insegura estas de su amor no deberías dejar tampoco que se acerque a mí, como tú lo has dicho es algo terco, si es que lo saben todo no tengo que contarte cuanto me persiguió para que le hablara.

—Todo fue por encargo, no deberías sentirte especial.

—¿Y tú no te sientes mal?

—No veo por qué habría de estarlo.

—No creo que tu vieras conocimiento de lo que Ranma hacia o de lo contrario no lo hubieras permitido, a decir verdad aunque todo hay sido por encargo, me divertí con Ranma.

—No te quieras pasar de lista.

—Solo te cuento un poco de lo que pase con él, ¿quieres saberlo? ¿Dónde me llevo a cenar? ¿Lo caballeroso y atento que fue?

—¡No me hagas reír! Ranma jamás sería tan atento y caballeroso con alguien como tú.

—¿Por qué? ¿No lo es contigo?

—Ukyo, es mejor que nos vayamos—dijo Mikado en un buen momento por que yo no pretendía pelear y mucho menos por alguien como Ranma. Camino hasta donde estábamos y la jalo po los hombros y la encamino a la puerta. La tal Ukyo se fue con mucho coraje y yo no podía estar mas contenta por haberla puesto en su lugar. Mikado regreso y de nuevo tomo una de mis manos entre las suyas—Acepta Akane, acepta el compromiso prometo que te haré feliz —mi furia creció y solté una bofetada.

—¿Quién demonios te crees para mandarme a seguir? —Arrastre cada palabra con enojo.

—Espero que comprendas que fue porque me atrajiste demasiado pero ahora estoy convencido de que tú eres la mujer de mi vida.

—¡Vete de aquí antes de que explote, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida!

—Piénsalo Akane, te conviene casarte conmigo, Ranma nunca quiso nada contigo todo fue por instrucción mía, incluso lo acabo de enviar a china para que haga los preparativos de su boda pues debido al posible embarazo de Ukyo, se tuvo que adelantar.

—¡LARGATE! —Grite con furia una furia que hasta ese día no conocía, siempre trae de ser tranquila, pero se bien que también soy impulsiva y si algo no me gusta lo digo, pero esta vez era algo irreal la furia que sentía estaba revuelta con celos y dolor.

Llore, no supe nada de mí por un largo rato hasta que desperté en medio de una almohada húmeda de tanto llorar. La luz del sol apenas se veía, estaba amaneciendo y por fortuna hoy no tenía que trabajar, la negociación se reanudaba al siguiente día, además los ojos hinchados no se ven para nada bien.

Al otro lado de la puerta no estaba segura de que Taro siguiera ahí, porque si Mikado era mi prometido, él es quien lo habría contratado, pero al hablarle como lo hice, lo más probable es que se fuera pero es no me preocupaba, lo que realmente dolía era que Ranma haya jugado así conmigo, ¿que se supone que debía pensar?, me mintió, está comprometido, además ahora resulta que va a tener un hijo, eso quiere decir que él y ella…no quiero ni imaginarme como se la…

¿Debería creer todo lo que Mikado me dijo?

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Taro, y necesitaba respuestas y solo Ranma podía dármelas, quería desconfiar de Mikado y de la mujer que venía con él y si Taro era tan amigo de Mikado seguramente también conocía a Ranma.

Le invite a pasar y se negó, así que decidí ir a desayunar algo y el me siguió por lo que no se negó a compartir el primer alimento de la mañana conmigo.

Cada quien pidió su desayuno tradicional y mientras comíamos yo comencé con la plática.

—Esta rico ¿verdad?

—He comido mejores pero es bastante pasable, gracias por la invitación.

—Tienes razón, prefiero un buen desayuno hecho en casa.

—Hace mucho años que deje los desayunos caseros.

—Un día iremos a Nerima y ahí tendrás tu desayuno, tal vez mi hermana quiera cocinarnos.

—Eso sería muy bueno, gracias otra vez.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—No veo porque no.

—¿Hace cuanto que trabajas para tu…jefe?

—Él es una migo de infancia, nos conocimos en China.

—Entonces tú conoces también a Ranma? —El junto sus cejas un poco sorprendido

—Sí, obviamente lo conozco.

—Entonces también conoces a Ukyo Kounji.

—No sé si deba hablar sobre ella.

—¿Por qué no?

—No tengo autorizado hacerlo.

¿Qué pensar? Si todo era un maldito misterio no me decía lo que necesitaba pero todo simplemente empezaba a encajar, y las evasivas de Taro hacían que me sintiera peor.

Regrese al hotel hecha un manojo de nervios pero no solo eso, llena de dudas, recordé lo que dijo Mikado.

Estaba en mi peor momento, Ranma era mi único amigo la única persona en la que podía confiar y ahora resultaba que me mintió y aquí, dentro del pecho, dolía mas que la vez que termine con Ryoga porque hasta que lo volví a encontrar supe lo que realmente era tener a alguien importante de algún modo, y pensar que yo…me estaba enamorando.

Pasaron dos días más y Nabiki estaba preocupada porque no contestaba sus llamadas, pero estaba segura que Taro la tenía al tanto de todo, él sabía que tenía demasiado trabajo y no deje que me viera deprimida. Al tercer día no soporte, la depresión me atrapo por completo y entonces hice lo que creí mejor para mi futuro me odiaba por la decisión que había tomado, pero creo que fue la tristeza la que me orillo a ello…

* * *

China es un lugar al que nunca creí necesario regresar, pero tenía que resolver esto por mi familia y ahora por la familia de Akane, por ella, por mí.

No supe exactamente lo que paso en todo el trayecto a China iba pensando en el plan que tenía, mi idea no era matar a nadie, eso va en contra de todo lo que he aprendido como artista marcial.

Si bien no iba para nada con esa idea, también estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de que me dejen en paz, necesitaba llegar hasta el líder que es quien estaba al tanto de la situación, y en este sentido trataba de no pensar en que Mikado era el responsable de que ahora me siguieran pero algo era innegable, la triada no pudo saber de mí, pues esa mujer extranjera mato al líder y a los testigos, seria hilarante que mi protector sea el mismo que hoy me persigue. La ventaja es que él no sabe que estoy en China y haré esto lo más rápido posible.

Llegamos al aeropuerto de Shangai, una ciudad grande extravagante y muy contaminada hoy era uno de esos días en lo que apenas se podía respirar por la contaminación de aire. Ranko se veía muy preocupada y eso no es propio de ella, sin embargo a mi si me preocupa estar pendiente de su seguridad, sé que es fuerte y ágil pero la triada no juega a las artes marciales, no es una pelea limpia y mucho menos les importa dejarte con vida, ellos tienen armas y no dudarían en matarte si representas una amenaza.

El hostal era un pequeño lugar bastante sucio, es cierto que llegamos a Shangai pero a lo más profundo, no en la gran ciudad sino algo parecido a barrios bajos. Le gente nos veía extraño por caminar con ropa medianamente decente a pesar de fuimos lo menos llamativo posible, cuando llegamos a la habitación que nos asignaron había dos camas individuales.

El lugar olía a humedad, la luz apenas iluminaba y las paredes están pintadas de un color verde seco llenas de moho. Aún era de día y dentro de esa habitación parecía todo lo contrario, deje la pequeña maleta de lado y me recosté con algo de recelo en la pequeña cama.

—No debes preocuparte por mí—me dijo, como si hubiese leído mi mente.

—Solo ten en cuenta que es gente muy peligrosa y que tiene armas nosotros teneos la desventaja, ¿lo entiendes?

—Sé que esto es arriesgado Ranma, pero no matamos a nadie, sabíamos que este día llegaría y teníamos que afrontarlo.

—Nunca quise pensar en esta posibilidad, nuestra vida tranquila era demasiado buena para ser verdad.

—Vamos Ranma, terminemos con esto de una vez por todas, por fin podrás librarte de esta carga, tenemos que salvar a nuestra familia.

—Debemos de trazar un plan y debe ser a prueba de errores.

—Yo tengo todo bajo control.

—No, esta vez yo llevare el mando, eres buena, pero se necesita más que eso para poder salir con vida de aquí, no te pondré en más riesgo del necesario, y debes hacerme caso esta vez—frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada y segundos después asintió nada contenta.

—Está bien lo haremos a tu modo, por ahora.

Su respuesta basto para mí.

No salimos el resto del día, la gente peligrosa nos pisaba los talones y si descubrían donde estábamos todo tendría que adelantarse y no podía permitírnoslo, le di un fuerte cantidad a la gente del hostal para que nos protegiera por una semana, tiempo suficiente para poner las cosas en orden, de lo hacerlo la protección que tengo para mí familia tenía que entrar en acción desaparecería a los Tendo y a los Saotome los llevaría al lugar más alejado donde nadie pudiera lastimarlos. No quería pensar en esa opción, si acaso moría tenía que dejar protegida a mi familia pero también a Akane, ella era lo mejor que había tenido hasta este momento, no solo era algo físico, había pasado menos de un día y sentía que la extrañaba como si fueran años sin verla.

Llego la noche y trate de dormir lo más posible, estando alerta todo el tiempo, aunque tenia protección pagada nada me garantizaba que la triada pagara el doble para saber mi localización.

Había mucho que hacer y lugares que visitar. La madrugada llego y en un momento no hubo más remedio y el sueño me venció. Pensando en Akane finalmente pude dormir.

El día se vistió de nubes y no era para menos, horas después me entreviste con el prime jefe de la triada y todo parecía demasiado fácil, el acceso a ello llego como si alguien nos hubiera dirigido hasta ahí.

Ranko y yo estábamos preparados para lo peor, ambos vestíamos de negro, siempre es un buen color si es necesario camuflarnos. Salimos a su encuentro, caminamos por los barrios bajos de Shangai y la gente nos observaba al pasar como si previeran que nuestra presencia ahí fuese esperada, murmuran entre ellos frases que piensan no escuchamos pero nuestro oído está muy desarrollado, no había manera de pasar desapercibidos.

Al pasar por un callejón un hombre nos hizo una señal y nos condujo por ese lugar que cada vez se hacía más estrecho y más oscuro a pesar de ser de día.

Al final había una pequeña puerta por donde entramos Ranko y yo os filas de hombres armados nos esperaban dentro y no solo armas de fuego, también poderosas katanas.

Dentro todo era espacioso y muchas luces iluminaban el lugar que era en extremo lujoso.

Nos llevaron con el primer peldaño, un hombre de mediana edad a quien yo conocía muy bien, estaba al fondo vestido con un traje gris. Nos observó con demasiado enojo y temí un poco, él es de los que no se andan por las ramas.

Dio la orden en idioma Chino de que nos dejaran solos, y en ese mismo idioma nos empezó a cuestionar.

—Finalmente volviste, el jefe tenía razón.

—No creí que te convertirías en jefe, Zhao—me acerque sigiloso cuidando todos los punto a mí alrededor.

—Yo no pensé que volvería a verte, que después de matar a nuestro supremo no tendrías el valor de regresar, esto es todo un suicidio, espero que no haya rencor entre nosotros porque si recibo la orden de matarte, no debes tomarlo personal.

—Lo mismo digo, no pretendo dejar que me asesines, y descuida tratare de no lastimarte demasiado—Mi vida y la de Ranko pendían de un hilo pero mi orgullo de peleador, estaba intacto ese nada ni nadie podía quitármelo.

—Cuéntame tu versión Ranma, dame algo para poder ayudarte.

Le dije lo de la extranjera lo que realmente pasó que yo no lo mate que en realidad fue esa mujer que jamás he vuelto ver.

—Esperas que crea que una mujer tuvo a capacidad para matar a l supremo y además a su hija, que acabo con todos nuestros hombres y que por si fuera poco no hay rastro de ella, dime un nombre Ranma, dime quien fue y regresa a disfrutar de tu prometida, de tu vida.

—Ya te explique cómo es que pasaron las cosas, no te obligare a creerme, no puedo darte un nombre porque nunca se lo pregunte—eran demasiados hombres pero talvez podía huir con Ranko sin salir demasiado herido.

Su mirada ruda y vigilante no me dejaba, por el rabillo del ojo yo veía a Ranko estaba muy tensa y con los puños apretados, sabía que se estaba tranquilizando lo más posible, acordamos que no hablaría, que me dejaría a mi hacer todo el trabajo y estuvo de acuerdo, sé que se muerde la lengua para no hablar.

Zhao aclaró su garganta lo cual hizo que regresara mi atención a él.

—Prácticamente estas a mi merced, Ranma.

—No pretendo estar a merced de nadie, por eso he venido, dejaré las cosas en claro.

—Me sorprende que no vinieras antes, a decir verdad tu protector pagaba muy para ser una vida tan mediocre como la tuya.

—Cuida tus palabras Zhao.

La burla es algo que poco tolero y más en la forma como Zhao lo hace pero sé que debo resistirlo, debo sacar mucha ventaja de este encuentro. Abrió un cajón y sacó un puro que encendió frente a nosotros, el olor era penetrante algo a lo que nunca me había acostumbrado.

—Has tenido demasiada suerte, porque esto que pasará no se repetirá en mucho tiempo, me reuniré con algunos jefes y estamos al tanto de ti, sabemos cada uno de tus movimientos, monitoreamos a tu familia así que no pretendas hacer nada estúpido, puedes esperar a que te perdonen por matar a un supremo o…—No hablo más y quedo en silencio por varios minutos.

—Mi intención ya te la dije solo quiero estar tranquilo.

—Sabes que no hay forma de salir de la triada, una vez dentro tienes un lazo irrompible con nosotros.

—Eso lo tengo perfectamente claro, no quiero huir de ustedes solo no quiero estar activo.

—Esto es más complicado de lo que parece, Ranma.

—La triada todo lo puede.

—No, hay ciertas cosas que tenemos que respetar, pero probablemente tu presencia pueda ayudarme a hacer que mi estatus se eleve.

—Creo que no estoy entendiendo.

—Te propongo algo, algo que no podrás rechazar, que te dará la seguridad que quieres, incluso no volveré a molestarte ni a ti y a ninguno de tus descendientes, podrás vivir pleno con Akane Tendo o cualquiera mujer que tu decida eso no me importa, a cambio de que trabajes para mí de manera externa.

—¿Que me estas proponiendo?

—Quiero ser el supremo, y tú me puedes ayudar a llegar a lo más alto.

—Eso es traición.

—Deja que yo lidie con eso, solo necesito saber si e abrirás el camino para ser el líder.

—Yo no voy a asesinar gente.

—No pido que lo hagas directamente, no me interesa la forma, solo hay que desaparecer al supremo, quizá no debas matarlo pero alejarlo de las triadas, hacer que cometa una traición y nuestra propia gente podría matarlo, se ingenioso.

Sonaba tentador, desaparecer a una sola persona a cambio de mi libertad, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Mi conciencia estaría sucia de por vida, y no es que este momento este muy limpia pero, deshacerse de una persona solo por satisfacer a otra es despreciable, sin embargo debía considerarlo, mi mente revolucionaba a mil por hora.

—Aceptamos—dijo Ranko.

—Espera, te dije que yo tomaba las decisiones.

—No me importa, está de por medio nuestra estabilidad, solo por deshacerte de una persona, no creas que no pienso que está mal, pero es una persona que ha matado a cientos, que ha dejado a muchas familias sin padres o sin hijos, sin hermanos y ese tipo de gente no merece vivir, no te sientas culpable a la hora de deshacerte de una persona así, porque Zhao solo es escoria queriendo deshacerse de más escoria.

—Cuida tus palabras niña o puedo arrepentirme de la oferta.

—Por favor no me vengas con falsas ofensas, si quieres llegar a ser supremo, todo depende de nosotros ahora, y no te queda más que confiar.

—No olviden que tenemos todo vigilado.

—¿Cómo llegaremos al supremo? —Pregunté.

—Ese es tu problema ni siquiera yo sé quién es, pero después de la reunión al menos tendré el nombre de algunos jefes importantes. Por lo demás, ingéniatelas para averiguar quién es el supremo.

—¿Y cómo voy a reconocerlo, como saber quién es él?

—Tiene un tatuaje característico, en la espada tiene un dragón con alas de águila.

—Eso nos servirá.

—Necesito que te vayas, por ahora mis hombres te darán protección y no por mucho en tres días te daré nombres clave y entonces lo demás será por tu cuenta.

—Tengo tu palabra de que una vez que termine con esto, yo no le deberá nada a la triada.

—Palabra de honor.

En cuanto salimos de ahí, entonces el ambiente cambio, la gente ya no nos observaba y pasamos totalmente inadvertidos, nadie siquiera nos volteaba a ver. Tras de nosotros venían tres hombres era gente de Zhao que envió para nuestro "cuidado".

Una vez en el hotel ellos se quedaron escondidos cerca del hotel, y Ranko y yo regresamos a nuestra habitación.

—No debiste aceptar—le dije con frialdad.

—Era necesario—habló sin preocupación.

—Te dije que yo tomaba las decisiones.

—No se necesitaba pensar mucho.

—¡COMO PUEDES PENSAR ESO! ¡No solo es matar a una persona! —Le grité, tenía mucho que no reaccionaba de esa forma con ella.

—¡¿Y qué más da?! Si eso es todo sé un maldito cobarde y no lo hagas, yo puedo encargarme de eso.

—Creo que no entiendes la magnitud de todo esto—hable más calmado mientras me tumbaba sobre la pequeña cama.

—Ranma, tu eres el que no termina de entender.

—Ya veré la forma de resolverlo, solo trata de no ser tan impulsiva e imprudente solo puede traernos más problemas.

—Y tú deja de ser tan cobarde para tomar decisiones vitales.

—Idiota…

—idiota…

* * *

|°~ **Genma** ~°|

Días después de la partida de mis hijos, Nodoka decidió que no había peligro y que debíamos viajar a Nerima para hablar lo del compromiso de Ranma.

Mi esposa caminaba a paso firme frente a mí, no la había visto tan molesta desde aquella vez en que le confesé lo de la técnica del gato, me rehusaba a regresar a ese lugar donde me humillaron, donde ese hombre que un día se hizo llamar mi amigo magullo mi orgullo.

—¿No crees que Ranma llego demasiado lejos con todo esto?

— Cariño, no tengo ganas de hablarte en este momento, se hará lo correcto y si Ranma decidió que debía adquirí un compromiso con esa niña debe ser por alguna buena razón y esta vez respetaremos lo que decida.

—Pero entiende que nuestras familias no pueden tener un lazo.

— Eso debiste pensarlo un poco antes de prometerlo sin su consentimiento. El lazo entre los Tendo y los Saotome es irrompible y no serás tú quien trate de dañarlo más de lo que ya está. Te pido que te comportes y si no tienes nada amigable que decir mejor no lo digas, se lo debemos a nuestro hijo.

Creo que tenía un poco de Razón, además no era momento para ponerse melodramático esto tenía que hacer por mi muchacho.

Estar de nuevo frente a esa casona hizo que recordara el poco tiempo que estuvimos aquí, y no recuerdo haberla pasado mal, Kasumi siempre nos atendía con una sonrisa, no creí que algún día regresaría.

—¡Es un lugar muy bonito!

—Y por dentro lo es también.

El portón estaba abierto y unos jóvenes salían de la casa, tenían su gi de entrenamiento una pequeña maleta y cada uno llevaba un boken se veían contentos, eso solo significaba que el Dojo era funcional.

Decidimos entrar al ver que nadie salió a recibirnos, nos anunciamos en la entrada de la casa pero no se escuchaba ruido.

Por dentro no parecía haber cambiado demasiado é siempre fue muy tradicionalista.

—Talvez estén en el Dojo.

—Vamos entonces.

Mi mujer se veía encantada con la casa, y debía admitir que aún se sentía agradable estar aquí, había mucha paz y aunque ni muerto hubiera regresado por mi propio pie confió en lo que Nodoka hace debo mantenerme sereno.

Al llegar a la entrada del Dojo Nodoka fue quien nos anunció, yo no tenía ganas de ver a ese hombre.

Allí estaba frente a nosotros, saludo muy amable a mi esposa.

—Señora Nodoka, es un placer conocerla, mi nombre es Soun Tendo, el padre de Akane —se giró hacia mi e inclino un poco la cabeza—Genma.

—El gusto es mío—contestó Nodoka.

—Soun…

Nos observamos con rencor y aún más con mucho orgullo, ninguno cedió más de lo necesario, no tenía ganas de hablar con él, de solo recordar todo lo que me dijo

—Pasemos a la casa para estar más cómodos, hay mucho de lo que debemos hablar.

Fue una conversación un tanto incomoda, pero acordamos al menos mantenernos la margen de la situación con nuestros hijos.

Soun y yo no hablamos casi nada, como dijo mi mujer, no tenía nada amable que decir por lo que permanecí casi todo el tiempo con los brazos cruzados.

El teléfono de la casa sonó y Soun tardo solo un momento en regresar, para ese momento Kasumi estaba también en casa preparando algo de comida.

—Akane viene para acá y no puede encontrarlos aquí.

—No se preocupe Akane no me conoce y creo que Genma bien puede quedarse en una habitación, o buscaremos un hotel cercano.

—No, no es necesario, pueden ocupar una habitación, hoy hay de sobra en esta casa.

—Me atrevo a pedirle que me deje conocerla, quiero saber cómo es mi futura nuera.

—Creo que no hay problema, como usted lo menciono, no la conoce, solo que si la nota un poco hostil es por lo que ya platicamos, ella no sabe quién es su prometido.

—Lo entiendo a la perfección.

—Akane llegara más o menos a la media noche por lo que les sugiero que descansen y mañana podrá conocerla.

Soun se portó lo más caballeroso posible, y trato de ser amigable al menos con mi esposa.

No fue un mal día después de todo, después de acomodarnos en nuestra habitación no podía evitar dejar de ver a Nodoka estaba muy contenta.

—Gracias por no ser impertinente, cariño.

—Solo lo hice por ti.

—¡Tengo muchas ganas de conocer a Akane! ¿dime, cómo es?

—Es…una niña muy bonita, tiene el cabello negro, tanto que parece azul, y unos grandes ojos cafés como los tuyos, hace mucho que deje de verla, pero no creo que haya cambiado demasiado, en ese entonces usaba el cabello largo.

—¿Y de carácter?

—Es amable, pero si la haces enojar podría estrellarte el kotatsu en la cabeza.

—Creo que ya la quiero.

Sonreí un poco—en eso se parece un poco a ti.

—Empezare a preparar la boda—dijo muy emocionada, al menos se olvidó un podo del peligro que corren Ranma y Ranko—Hoy fue un gran día cariño.

—Si, tal vez hubiese sido perfecto, solo hizo falta una partida de shogi…

* * *

Nunca antes me había sentido tan asfixiada, cuatro días pensando seriamente en lo que venía para mi futuro pensar solo en mí, en lo que necesitaba para salir adelante, ¡Maldita sea! Era tan difícil apartarlo de mi mente, pero cuando no quería alejarse, bastaba con recordar a la tal Ukyo y el hecho de que están comprometidos y ella embarazada; dolía tanto, creo que me auto flagelaba, me lo imaginaba en su boda con ella a su lado mientras yo oraba por su felicidad llorando desde un rincón, me sentía patética, sacudí mi cabeza para ya sacar esos pensamientos destructivos, estaba lista para volver a Nerima.

Taro como todas las mañanas estaba afuera de mi habitación. Por suerte no se enteró de la visita que tuve de Mikado. Se encargó de llevar mis maletas y se aseguró de que tuviera lo necesario para viajar cómoda hasta Nerima, lo veía más tenso de lo normal pero no me explicaba el motivo, sea como fuese no tenía tiempo para ello tampoco, solo me urgía regresar a casa.

El tiempo de fue muy rápido y por la noche estaba en el Dojo, todo dentro parecía tranquilo, trate de mantenerme firme y serena de que papá no notara la tristeza que tenía, mi ventaja es que era casi media noche por lo que mi padre estaría dormido.

La luz de la cocina estaba prendida y eso era muy extraño porque a menos que Kasumi estuviera de visita no había razón para que este encendida y era casi media noche así que me llamo la atención.

Al entrar la vi de espaldas terminando de lavar algunos trastos.

—¿Kasumi?

—¡AKANE! —Definitivamente se sorprendió de verme—¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que regresarías a en más de una semana, ¿no tenías mucho trabajo?

—Sí, pero necesitaba hablar con papá, sabes que si me lo propongo puedo hacer todo en poco tiempo y esta vez así fue.

—P…pero ya es muy noche, él debe estar dormido.

—Pensaba dormir aquí, nunca ha habido problema—Kasumi, estaba muy nerviosa, algo pasaba mi intuición no fallaba con ella— ¿Hermana tu qué haces aquí?

—Yo…bueno…vine a ayudar a papá hoy tuvo visitas.

—¿Visitas? ¿Quien estuvo aquí?

—No lo sé, yo no los conozco—me estaba mintiendo pero no forzaría por ahora prefería dejar las cosas así.

—¿Quién es el chico que viene contigo? —Dijo mirando hacia mí, había olvidado por completo que Taro parecía una pequeña garrapata, corrijo enorme, enorme garrapata.

—Él es Taro, y al parecer mi famoso prometido no quiere que nada me pase, en realidad me molesta, como si no supiera defenderme.

—Akane, no seas grosera te está escuchando.

—Lo siento Taro.

—Descuide señorita Akane, no hay ningún problema —Dijo Taro sonriendo.

—Lo vez Kasumi? A él nada le molesta, subiré a mi habitación. Buenas noches.

Escuche un par de cuchicheos pero preferí no indagar más, necesitaba descansar y trataría de hacerlo lo más posible.

Deje las maletas y me vestí lo más rápido posible para dormir, Me asome por la venta, el viento soplaba fuerte y tenía ganas un poco de ver las estrellas, de nuevo me estaba poniendo triste, que tenía Ranma que ahora hace que me ponga así, que mi pecho arda por saber que ahora no tendremos nada, y ese nudo en la garganta por que no se si llorar o maldecirlo, seguirlo queriendo o terminar odiándolo.

El silencio de la noche era un buen amigo, me ayudaba en esos ratos melancólicos, y también fue un buen aliado para escuchar un poco de algo que no debía, bajo mi ventana estaba Taro hablando de alguien con alguien que supongo yo era ese hombre mi prometido, Mikado Sanzenin.

—No, deja de preocuparte ella está bien, si ya sé que era más tiempo pero yo no tengo la culpa de su eficacia…si, si está dormida, fue directo a su habitación…pues hace días que la noto triste… si yo creo que debe ser por eso… Yo nunca he sido guardia personal de nadie y si esto lo hago es solo por la amistad que tenemos pero no abuses... ¿¡QUE!? …Ya, ya baje la voz… ¡No puedes hacer eso! Es muy peligroso…claro que lo he hecho antes pero es diferente… ¿entiendes el peligro que corres?…¡Nada de eso! ¡Tienes que regresar a salvo!...No te preocupes, estaré pendiente del teléfono…si, si es necesario llama.

Colgó el móvil y entonces deje de entender todo, algo pasaba en torno Taro y esa llamada, eso era obvio el detalle ahora era descubrir que era, mi cabeza empezó a enmarañarse pero de pronto el recuerdo de Ranma de nuevo bloqueo todo en mi mente. No quise pensar en nada mas eran muchas cosas juntas, entonces por fin pude dormir un poco, y no creo que fuese por que necesitara dormir, creo que la tensión de todo se acumuló y no me dejo otra opción que dormir para no pensar…

A la mañana siguiente los nervios me mataban pero necesario, no podía seguir con tanto drama en mi vida, meses atrás todo era tranquilidad y aunque quisiera no podría regresar a ese momento, si creía que terminar con Ryoga era lo peor que había pasado evidentemente está equivocada porque lo que termino de joderme fue Ranma Saotome, pero estaba dispuesta a terminar con eso.

Todos y por "todos" me refiero a mi padre, Kasumi, Taro y un invitado extra. Estaban reunidos alrededor del kotatsu, parecía que estaban esperándome, mi vista viajó por todos pero se detuvo en alguien específico. Una señora con porte tradicional, cabello castaño rojizo y unos grandes ojos cafés. Estoy segura que la conocía que en algún otro lado la había visto.

—Akane, hija por favor siéntate. Kasumi nos avisó que habías llegado y no quisimos empezar sin ti.

—Buenos días, papá, Kasumi, señora.

—Nodoka, puedes llamarme Nodoka.

Era una mujer de la edad de mi padre aproximadamente y como "bum", a mi cabeza llego la idea de que mi padre tenía una relación con ella, entonces me enoje un poco, era mi papá y todo este tiempo nunca había tenido otra relación honrando siempre la memora de mi madre, sin embargo creo que era injusta, él se merecía ser feliz ¿no?

—¿Quién es usted?

—Cariño, pequeña eres tan bonita como tu madre.

—Gracias y perdone pero eso no contesta mi pregunta.

—Akane, por favor no seas mal educada.

—Lo siento papá, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a tener visitas en casa.

Ahora se complicaba un poco, no podía hablar frente a esa mujer, desayune en silencio y mi padre parecía muy cómodo con la mujer que tenía de frente, entonces la parte donde papá siempre me pregunta por mi salud y el trabajo llegó.

—Akane, ¿dime porque regresaste antes de tiempo? Kasumi me dijo que tienes algo que hablar conmigo y te advierto que si es para cancelar el compromiso puedes olvidarte de ello.

—Creo que ese es un asunto personal que no conciernen a dos de nuestros invitados—dije molesta, ¿por qué siempre tenía que adelantarse y además hablar de un tema así frente a todos sin ningún pudor?

—Son personas de total confianza así que lo que tengas que decir hazlo ahora.

—¿De verdad quieres que tratemos esto delante de nuestros invitados?

—Hazlo.

Guarde silencio, para mí era vergonzoso decir algo como lo que necesitaba hacer y más que supieran un poco de mis sentimientos, pero mi padre había picado un poco mi orgullo.

—Es vergonzoso hablar de esto.

—No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, hija.

—Solo tengo un par de cosas que decir… Tenías razón.

—Sé que no suelo equivocarme, pero dime ¿en que tuve razón esta vez?

—Ranma, el solo trae tristeza.

—Hija, respecto a eso…

—No, por favor escucha, tal vez esto sea apresurado, y ni siquiera estoy segura pero hare caso de lo que me dices, acepto el compromiso.

La mujer al costado de mi padre estallo en alegría y al ver esa Katana la reconocí, era aquella mujer que compró un cuadro para su hijo en la misma tienda que yo en Tokio, esa era una gran casualidad, probablemente no me recordaba.

—Me alegra escucharlo hija, es la mejor decisión que pudiste tomar—mi padre estallo en llanto.

—En cuanto regrese háganme saber para organizar los preparativos-dije muy seria y sin entusiasmo.

—No sabemos cuándo lo haga, él está en un viaje de negocios y puede tardar.

—No importa, cuando aparezca haremos todo para casarnos lo antes posible—un suspiro doloroso salió de mi pecho, sí, eso era incertidumbre. Me detestaba por sentirme así.

Toda a tarde me la pase pensando en si era correcto o no, so solo lo hacía por sentirme un poco mejor después de lo que paso con Ranma, creo que era hora se sentar cabeza ya no de actuar como niña y tratar de ver en mi futuro, pero todo esta tan nublado ahora, necesito salir de aquí…

* * *

—¿Hablaste con Taro? —dijo Ranko.

—Sí, ayer en la noche hale con él, Akane regresó a Nerima.

—Fue antes de tiempo.

—No tengo más remedio sé que confiar en Taro, él debe protegerla mientras sigamos aquí.

—Ranma tu sabes que yo…

—No tienes que decírmelo, sé que cuando no separamos muchos sentimientos quedaron compartidos. No es momento para esto, tenemos que concentrarnos. La peor parte está por empezar.

—¿Por dónde vamos a empezar?

El móvil que sonó y de inmediato conteste porque solo llamarían en caso de emergencia

— _¿Qué pasa?_ —Traté de sonar lo más tranquilo posible pero la verdad es que estaba muy nervioso.

— _Lo siento Ranma_.

— _¡Taro! ¿Qué fue lo que paso?_

— _Akane…ella desapareció._

—¡ _Voy para allá!_

— _¡NO! Tienes que terminar con esto, si ellos tienen a Akane tarde o temprano las veras, voy a Ayudarte, yo matare a supremo por ti._

— _En un par de horas me encontrare con dos personas que me ayudaran a encontrarme con el siguiente jefe, si ellos la tienen me desharé de todos no me importan las consecuencias la bvoy a recuperar._

— _Estaré ahí por la noche, no hagas nada imprudente, ya tengo a gente buscándola._

— _Es que si algo le pasa... me voy a volver loco. —_ Ranko coloco una mano sobre mi hombro para darme un poco de consuelo— _no me pidas que ¡ME TRANQUILICE!_

Estaba punto de explotar, mi mayor miedo hasta ahora se estaba haciendo realidad...

* * *

Creo que casarme hará olvidar que Ranma me mintió, que todo fue una ilusión, que jugó con mis sentimiento por encargo de Mikado todo para conseguir mi mano, que nunca le importe y que todo lo hizo por dinero, algo era inevitable, en cuanto Ranma regrese de China no volverá a ver a Akane Tendo, porque después de hoy, de arreglar mi compromiso tome una maleta y tarjetas bancarias con dinero suficiente, el aeropuerto de Tokio lo conocía como a palma de mi mano ahora todo se reducía a tomar un destino.

Me iré de aquí, y nadie me encontrara en un largo, largo tiempo, este dolor no se curara fácil, esta traición me gustaría cobrártela al doble pero no tengo fuerza para hacerlo entonces hare lo más prudente, o irresponsable, lo que sé que te vuelve loco, no me encontraras y me casare con alguien a quien no quiero solo para fastidiarte, aunque fastidie mi propia vida en el intento… talvez regrese el dia de mi boda, o talvez nunca lo haga…

Estaba decidida alargarme de Tokio pero no contaba con que finalmente nos encontraríamos.

En medio del aeropuerto, alguien con un mapa en mano me encontró de frente, tanto tiempo sin verlo, de extrañarlo. Por Kami ¿por qué justamente hoy?, tal vez está aquí para ayudarme o para terminar de joder mi existencia.

—¡Akane! ¡Te he estado buscando!

—R…Ryoga

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola a todos**! En este preciso momento no se como decir esto...pero abandonare la historia...nhe no es cierto! jamas podría hacer eso! Ya, ya en serio, tengo que ofrecerles disculpas por la demora le prometo que no fue intencional, se me juntaron muchas cosas que hicieron que me atrasara con este capitulo, espero no vuelva a ocurrir.

Agradezco todos sus reviews y el cariño con el que me los dejan, ya pude contestar todos sus reviews excepto los de la gente que no tiene cuenta y que dejare aquí abajo, de nuevo mil gracias por sus ánimos y todas la palabras bonitas que me dedican.

Ahora si, respondo reviews:

 **Elynmidnight** : Hola! creo que yo tarde mas así que quedas perdonada jeje, pues si, Ranma tiene muchos problemas por resolver y Ukyo, bueno anda de humor muy feo espero que no cause tanto daño. Gracias por tomarte un ratito en escribirme, ojala te guste el cap un saludo y abrazo enorme!

 **Michelle** : Que bueno que quedaron resueltas tus dudas, En cuanto a la mujer extranjera, mmm no lo se puedes todo una extraña coincidencia ya veremos mas adelante. pero no dejes de leer "las cenizas de Akane" que esta super buena. se que a veces soy mala pero prometo ya no dejarlos tanto tiempo jeje un beso. Espero que estés muy bien también.

 **Ikita** : Hola! Perdón por la tortura no fue mi intención lo prometo! que bueno que notaste el detalle del cuadro, pensé que pasaría desapercibido. Los bajones de amor son necesarios para el drama que viene pero prometo que el final compensare todo eso. Mucho saludos para ti y gracias por seguir la historia.

 **Akane y ranma** : Hola! Primero tengo que decirte que: que hermoso nombre te pusiste! después, como ya mencione no fue mi intención abandonarlos y mucho menos por tanto tiempo pero me fue imposible volver antes. Que emoción que te guste el fic, me gusta siempre jugar con estos dos tercos y ponerlos en situaciones diferentes sin dejar de lado un poco como son, y para nada agradezcas el tiempo invertido, me divierte mucho hacerlo, al contrario gracias a ti por leerme. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Cheyvi** : Hola! no se exactamente cuanto falte para terminarlo, pero de que lo termino lo termino! espero que estés muy bien, saludos.

 **RyaOtaku** : Hey Rya! oye que eres muy perspicaz! atinaste algo a eso de los sentimientos románticos pero se vera mas adelante, por ahora ella trata de mantener su distancia por el cariño que le tiene a Ranma, pero si te daré una probadita de esos sentimientos mas adelante. Nos leemos pronto, un abrazo!

 **Luis velasquez** : Hola Luis! Me halagan tus palabras! aquí dejo un nuevo capitulo y ojala sea de tu agrado, también tratare de no demorar con la continuación por que viene mucha acción, infinitas gracias por tu review, nos leemos pronto! un abrazo.

 **Kaori** : Me has hecho reir! ...Dos palabras:coincido contigo!...Creo que en este capitulo la odiaras un poquito mas, muchos saludos para ti!

 **Guest** : Espero que ya hayas despejado un poquito esa duda de que hará Akane. gracias por tu review, saluditos.

 **Ranma Banished Group:** Gracias a todos por su apoyo! Bby! i love you so much, gracias por leerme antes que todos y jalarme lao orjas cuando ha sido necesario, no se que haría sin ti. Usa! eres como la mamá banished, te adoro! y no , no me vuelvas a subir a la rueda de la fortuna!, Andy, en serio eso del pregnant yaoi esta bien fuerte! sabes mas que yo y eso que tienes 16 jeje, Kogane a ti nada ni me lees :P te quiero, Demi no se mas decirte a estas alturas...te quiero so bruto.

Ahora si, gracias también a los los lectores silenciosos que dedican un ratito de su tiempo a leer esta historia.

A quienes me han agregado a favoritos y le han dado follow muchas, muchas gracias.

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo...**


	13. De triadas y corazones heridos

**Capítulo 13: De triadas y Corazones heridos.**

* * *

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 Pertenecen a su creadora Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro

* * *

 ***~Capitulo dedicado a Ranma Banished Group, a un año de su creación~***

* * *

"Porque tan cierto es el pasado, como incierto el futuro".

 **CAPITULO 13.**

Sentí volverme loco, Akane estaba en peligro y no podía hacer nada para defenderla desde aquí. Lo único que podía imaginar eran suposiciones y escenarios desesperanzadores, tenía miedo, demasiado para admitirlo.

En una camioneta blindada iba camino a encontrarme con otro jefe, pasando por las calles buscaba el rostro de Akane, estaba desesperado pensado si la tenía la triada, si acaso la veía de casualidad entre la gente, aunque sabía que era imposible no podía perder la esperanza, la encontraré pase lo que pase.

Nos alejamos cerca de cuatro horas. El lugar estaba al pie de una montaña. No parecía que hubiese un cuartel ahí o algo que se le pareciera, era como si fuéramos a un día de campo.

La camioneta se detuvo y dio un giro inesperado hacia un camino de terracería oculto, apenas visible entre grandes y frondosos árboles; así seguimos por más o menos media hora y en un momento otra camioneta todo terreno nos escoltaba al frente con un francotirador que nos tenía en su mira, además podía sentir la presencia de más personas alrededor.

Al final del camino lodoso nos esperaban seis personas más, armadas, bajamos de la camioneta y seguimos a pie casi un kilómetro por el bosque, hasta llegar a una cerca metálica, escuche el ´bip´ de una alarma y esta se abrió, pasos más adelante parecía no haber nada, solo mas bosque pero nuestro chofer golpeo el suelo con el mango de su katana, no se escuchó nada fuera de lo normal, sin embargo se el piso empezó a moverse un poco y se abrió una puerta directo del suelo. Nunca ni en mi época de 426 vi tanta seguridad.

Era un pasillo amplio con olor a humedad, mas adentro, todo parecía muy lujoso, alumbrado por luces casi blancas. Caminábamos escoltados por hombres armados con espadas, había anchos pasillos y a cada lado había cubículos separados por hermosas cortinas oscuras de donde gemidos emergían, no había que ser genio para saber qué es lo que pasa en ese sitio.

—Creí que este era un lugar muy exclusivo, pero parece que en realidad es un prostíbulo —dije cerca de Ranko.

—Esto no es un prostíbulo—contesto el hombre—es una sala de recompensas, si haces bien tu trabajo el jefe te permite entrar a la habitación que quieras.

—¡Esto es inhumano, pobres mujeres! —dijo Ranko.

—Ellas no están aquí en contra de su voluntad, les pagan muy bien a comparación de una prostituta, y tienen familia que mantener, entonces todos se ven beneficiados.

No pude decir nada más, no había ninguna diferencia con un prostíbulo, sabía que esas mujeres estaban condenadas a morir que en cuanto tuvieran hijos lo suficientemente grandes que servirían para unirse a su organización.

Pasamos dos puertas más y al fin entramos a un gran salón iluminado con luces neón rojas y azules, atravesamos el lugar pasando por sofás lujosos. Todo estaba vacío, excepto al final del local, ahí estaba un hombre de unos 40 años, de tez blanca, enredad en una bata de baño y fumando de una pipa, abrazando a una mujer con cada brazo.

—Así que al fin llegas. —No se inmuto para nada.

—¿Entonces ya sabe a qué vengo? ¿Señor?

—Llámame Xi, y se perfectamente a lo que vienes, a tratar de salvar tu cabeza. Hable con Zhao, él te encontrara mañana. Me conto también a cerca de la muerte del supremo y su hija, es una cuenta que no ha quedado saldada, alguien tiene que pagar por su muerte.

—Yo no lo haré.

—Estas muy seguro—volteo a ver a mi hermana—Tu novia podría ser buen pago.

—No dejaría que el toque un pelo.

—¡Que niño tan altanero! —Se burló de mí, pero por mucho que lo hiciera la defendería con mi vida—tengo una idea que probablemente te ayude conmigo.

—Olvídate de ella—moví la cabeza en dirección de Ranko.

—No tiene que ver con esa pelirroja—agarro un vaso y bebió un poco de su contenido—según algunos rumores eres bueno en las artes marciales, vence al más fuerte e mis hombres y dejare que te vayas de este lugar salvando a la mitad de tu familia.

No tenía opción, era una buena oferta viniendo de esa gente. Tendría la oportunidad de sacar a la familia de Akane de esto, también necesitaba noticias suyas, no poda demostrar el enojo y la impotencia que sentía, debía ser cuidadoso porque estaba muerto de preocupación, pero si acaso ellos lo notaban será mi fin.

—¿Tengo su palabra?

—La palabra de honor de la triada.

—Esta consiente de que yo fui un 426.

—Eso precisamente es lo que me hizo traerte hasta aquí, quiero ver la habilidad que dicen que tienes, y dudo que sea mayor a la de mi subordinado, él no ha perdido una pelea en años—Se levantó dejando a las mujeres en el sofá— te llevaremos a otro lugar del cual no debes saber, y te hare el favor de llevar a la pelirroja contigo.

Estaba consciente de que podía ser una trampa, entonces Ranko pareció comprender y actuó rápido arrebato unas esposas del guardia, y nos las puso.

—No me voy a despegar de mi hermano hasta que se la hora de su pelea.

—¡Qué niña tan astuta! ¿No te gustaría pertenecer a nuestras filas?

—No diga tonterías, ni muerta me uniría usted.

—Eres bastante graciosa, si yo quisiera ahora mismo estarías tras una de esas cortinas, pero no te discutiré nada, estoy emocionado por ver pelear a tu… hermano. Tendrá que enfrentar al mejor peleador de China, y como acompañante del peleador no te pasara nada, por ahora tienes mi palabra. —calo su pipa.

—No sabe en lo que se está metiendo, Ranma no solo es el mejor de todo Japón, también es el mejor del mundo.

—Niña tonta, deberías dejar los asuntos de hombres para nosotros, ni siquiera sé que es lo que haces aquí—dijo irritado

—¡Yo también se pelear!

—Eso es interesante—acaricio su barbilla.

—No, a ella no la metas en esto, yo seré tu peleador—aparte la atención de ella, necesitaba que se concentrara en mí.

—Sí, sí, me interesas tú, pero podría dejar a tu hermana para después.

—El trato es conmigo a ella déjala fuera.

—Está bien, lo haremos a tu manera. Solo esta vez.

Caminamos rumbo a la entrada, mientras se alejó un par de metro para hablar con uno de sus hombres.

—¡Qué demonios estás haciendo! —le dije molesto sin llegar a gritar únicamente para que ella me escuchará.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Solo trataba de ayudar!

—¡Pues deja de hacerlo!

—¡Esta bien carajo! ¡Dejaré que te encargues! —Entonces relajo su voz y hablo más calmada—lo haces bien, creo que ganamos algo de terreno, ahora concéntrate en la pelea.

—No tienes que decirlo, no dejare que ir a oportunidad de alejarnos de los problemas.

—Media oportunidad, recuerda que solo es la mitad de la familia.

—No hacía falta aclararlo.

Me vio preocupado, o eso creo yo porque su siguiente frase sí que me dio un poco de consuelo—Akane está bien, puedo sentirlo anoche tuve un sueño y sé que ella espera por ti.

—No tienes idea de lo que siento aquí dentro de saber que no puedo buscarla.

—Lo sé, recuerda que yo también lo sé.

El hombre tronó los dedos y nos cubrieron el rostro con una capucha negra y sentí un pinchazo en el cuello, todo fue muy rápido para poder defenderme y yo temí pero no por mí, sino por Ranko.

Lo que sea que pusieron en mi cuello actuó rápido, un fuerte mareo me hizo caer solo fueron segundo para que Ranko y yo quedáramos a su merced.

* * *

En medio del aeropuerto de Tokyo, alguien con un mapa en mano me encontró de frente, tanto tiempo sin verlo, de extrañarlo. ¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué justamente hoy?, tal vez está aquí para ayudarme o para terminar de joder mi existencia.

—¡Akane! ¡Te he estado buscando!

—Ry…Ryoga

Qué demonios hacer, me preguntaba. Tuve ganas de abofetearlo de gritarle y de insultarlo, pero precisamente hoy no podía, era como si no tuviera ganas ni siquiera de respirar, lo más apropiado seria ignorarlo al menos eso intente.

—¡Qué casualidad encontrarte aquí! —nervioso rascaba su nuca.

—Si…que casualidad—no quería ser descortés pero lo que no necesitaba en ese momento era ver a Ryoga.

—¿Podríamos platicar?

—Ryoga tengo un boleto de avión que comprar—camine sin darle mayor importancia hasta el mostrador donde una señorita muy amable me atendió.

—Bienvenida, ¿Cuál es su lugar de destino?

—Un boleto para Kyoto por favor

—Dos, que sean dos por favor—Ryoga me interrumpió y pago el importe de ambos.

—No es necesario Ryoga, de verdad, en este momento necesito estar sola.

—Akane, es importante lo que tengo que decirte—titubee por varios segundos, no quería hablar con nadie, lo que llevaba por dentro no estaba lista para hablarlo. Bufe molesta y recibí mi boleto, verifique el horario y hubo que esperar poco tiempo antes de poder abordar.

Una vez en el avión me acomode en el asiento y me abroche el cinturón la ventanilla, era mi lugar favorito, viendo las alturas estaba segura que olvidaría un poco del dolor de estómago provocado por todo lo que paso los días anteriores, era un tanto extraño todo lo que había pasado.

Escuche la voz de Ryoga, me había olvidado por completo de él, estaba tan perdida pensando en lo que haría de ahora en adelante que pase por alto su presencia.

—¿Recuerdas nuestro primer viaje juntos?

—Tengo una cicatriz bien grande a lo largo de mi pierna, como olvidarlo—hervía por dentro de solo recordar ese maldito viaje.

—Lo siento, no quería hacerte recordar eso, yo me refería al que pudimos hacer bien como novios, en avión.

No quería recordar lo bien que me la pase, lo malditamente enamorada que estaba, lo tonta e inmadura que era. Estaba lo suficiente molesta y deprimida para dejar eso de lado. Un hijo, maldita sea, Ranma iba a tener un hijo con esa arpía, ¿Cómo pudo? ¿Cómo no lo vi?

—¿Akane?

—¿Eh? —Ryoga movió mi hombro—Lo siento Ryoga, ¿qué es lo que decías?

—Estaba diciendo que…—soltó un suspiro—olvídalo, mejor dime que es lo que te tiene así.

—Demasiadas cosas, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte.

—Oye, creí que éramos amigos.

—No, no podemos ser amigos después de todo lo que pasamos. Ryoga me pediste un tiempo, era más amable decir que termináramos a tenerme esperando a que regresaras.

—De eso precisamente es de lo que quiero hablarte.

Mi corazón latió, y no por que quisiera escuchar eso que espere durante tantos meses, ahora era miedo y ansiedad, no quería que lo dijera, porque estaba segura que esta vez lo rechazaría.

—No sé si estoy lista para hablar ahora Ryoga.

—¿Qué te parece si me cuentas que es lo que te pasa?—me sonrió, esa sonrisa que siempre me confortaba, pero que ya veía de manera distinta, mi corazón no se aceleró.

No dije nada y me gire a la ventanilla, el clima se veía un poco turbio y temí por la turbulencia, por estar tan cerca de la lluvia y los relámpagos, y para colmo el medicamento que uso para quedarme dormida en casos como esos, lo había olvidado.

Cuando estuvimos volando y la turbulencia comenzó, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar. Sentí el brazo de Ryoga pasar por mi espalda y finalmente me abrazo por los hombros. El miedo era cada vez peor, parecía un gato asustado, en cuanto sentí sus manos sin dudarlo me abrace a él, odiaba que esto se fuera a malinterpretar pero mi fobia era mayor como para preocuparme ahora por eso.

Desperté cuando él se movió, habíamos llegado a nuestro destino y el avión estaba por aterrizar. No hable, no dije una sola palabra, el momento era incómodo. Podía sentir la mirada de Ryoga y estaba segura que no importaba que fuere un momento raro, su sentido común no funcionaba igual que el mío.

—Akane no hagas esto, por favor tenemos que hablar.

—Es que no hay de qué—trate de no sonar irritada.

—No tengo amigos, y lo más cercano a uno eres tú. Necesito aclararte todo y debo empezar por disculparme.

—Empieza a hablar—Le dije molesta.

—Fui un tonto por no dejar las cosas claras, Akane, es solo que me vi envuelto en una serie de decisiones que tuve que tomar, cuando te pedí un tiempo, realmente debí terminar la relación, me asuste, nunca antes había sentido nada igual y huí, yo...—Lo interrumpí, ya tenia un poco de mi explicación y no dolió, ya no.

—Espera…no dejare que te disculpes en medio de un aterrizaje— iba a dejarlo hablar un poco mas, me lo debía, necesitaba una explicación después de todo.

—¿Una comida está bien?

—Creo que tengo algo de hambre—me gire molesta a la ventanilla.

Tal vez era estúpido, pero suelo tomar decisiones tan tontas como esa, debo admitir que quizá Nabiki tenía algo razón acerca de tener amigos. Hoy necesitaba un hombro solo para poder llorar, para no hacerlo a solas como siempre y aunque eso sería lo más conveniente, tenía la necesidad de contar lo que me pasó, necesitaba un consejo y talvez, quizá, solo talvez un amigo.

Kyoto es un lugar maravilloso, tradicional y con una comida exquisita, en cualquier otro momento estaría deambulando por la ciudad, era de los pocos sitios donde no podía quedarme en el hotel cada que había trabajo, sin embargo esta vez no disfrute, comí en silencio pero Ryoga cada vez era más insistente.

—Las comidas en tu compañía siempre fueron buenas.

—No tengo ganas de recordar el pasado, Ryoga.

—Para mí fueron buenos momentos.

—Escucha, no lo niego ¿está bien? —me altere, levante la mirada para verlo directo a los ojos —No es que no lo recuerde o que no me gustara, es solo que en este momento no necesito esto—mis ojos comenzaban a nublarse y mi voz empezaba a quebrarse—tengo asuntos más importantes en los cuales pensar.

—Tranquila, ¿puedo ayudarte?

Me reí tratando de contener el llanto —¡Pudiste ayudarme, pudiste hacerlo meses atrás!, si tan solo hubieras regresado antes yo no estaría así. ¿Sabes? estaba cómoda sufriendo por ti, pero no, tenía que aparecer él, entonces conocí el verdadero sufrimiento.

—¿Akane, que diablos te paso? ¿Puedo saberlo? ¡¿Quién te hizo daño?! Lo voy a destrozar.

Media sonrisa se asomó de mi rostro— Demasiadas preguntas. No hay persona que pueda contra él, y aun si muriera y si fuera al infierno no cambiaría nada de lo que tengo aquí adentro—dije señalando mi pecho, y finalmente las lágrimas empezaron a salir.

Ryoga pago la cuenta, y caminamos hasta un pequeño mirador donde se podía ver perfectamente la ciudad, él no se separó de mi lado, camino junto a mí, y cuando llegamos me senté y comencé a llorar, el intento abrazarme pero lo separe de inmediato, estaba furiosa, entonces él con más fuerza me abrazo.

—No te soltare.

—¡Déjame!—dije forcejeando un poco— necesito estar sola.

—Ni de broma te dejare sola ¿Qué es lo que paso?

—Un hijo Ryoga, él se va a casar—finalmente me rendí y deje de pelear, lo abrace tan fuerte. Lo necesitaba, él acaricio mi cabello hasta que deje de llorar.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, solo sentía calidez y en ese momento deseaba no ser yo, deseaba estar en un lugar lejano, sin nada de este sufrimiento y que la calidez que sentía no fuese la de Ryoga sino la de Ranma, ese mentiroso del que tengo que empezar a drenarme.

—Lo siento Akane, no me gusta verte sufrir—me susurro al oído y acerco sus labios a los míos…

* * *

°|~NABIKI~|°

Tres días, tres malditos días y no hay noticias de mi berrinchuda hermana, es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Temo por que esté en peligro. Las evidencias me dicen lo contrario, se llevó sus tarjetas y dinero, además de una maleta que siempre carga para sus viajes cortos, sin embargo con lo que ha pasado tampoco puedo descartar un secuestro, y si añadimos la situación en la que se encuentra Ranma, esto pinta bastante feo.

—¿Nabiki? —La puerta de mi oficina se abrió. Sayuri venia un poco apresurada y el sobre que traía me daba un poco de calma.

—Pasa—impaciente le ordene.

—Tu esposo ha regresado, ¿Quieres que lo llame? —me dijo mientras dejaba el sobre sobre mi escritorio.

—No, yo iré a su oficina, gracias.

—Este sobre lo trajo un señor hace un momento, dijo que te lo entregara personalmente, y también que lo disculparas porque tenía una emergencia que atender, pero que te llamaría.

—Gracias Sayuri, ya puedes retirarte, y por hoy es suficiente yo me encargo del resto del día.

—¿Estas segura? Es muy temprano todavía.

—Sí, anda, ve a casa. ¿Hace cuánto que no tomas vacaciones?

—No sé a qué viene esto, pero nunca he tomado unas, me gusta mi trabajo.

—Entonces es hora de que lo hagas, tomate unos días y te llamare para que regreses, no te preocupes por tu sueldo.

—Esto es muy repentino, no tengo todo mi trabajo en orden.

—No es necesario Sayuri, las oficinas estarán cerradas también, todos tomaremos vacaciones, no tenemos clientes pendientes y los que lleguen estoy segura que podrán esperar algunos días.

—¿Pasa algo? Nunca antes hemos tomado vacaciones todos juntos.

—Todo está bien, soy un jefe generoso de vez en cuando.

—Eso es lo raro,

—No debes preocuparte, por favor has lo que te dije y no vengas a la oficina hasta que te llame.

Si las triadas estaban tras mi familia, no pondría en riesgo a la gente que trabaja para mí.

Quien iba a decir que el regreso de Ranma traería más problemas de los que supuse.

Me quede pensando por un momento, necesitaba estrategias y todos los planes posibles.

Abrí el sobre y observe detenidamente leyendo lo que el reporte decía.

La puerta de nuevo se abría y esta vez era ese hombre cabello de castaño con el que he estado casado por varios años, era impensable pensar que me iba a enamorar de alguien que estaba tan loco por mi propia hermana, le sonreí no hay forma de que no lo haga cada vez que lo veo. Él a pesar de ser algo narcisista aprendió a que yo puedo serlo mucho más que él, y yo aprendí que cuando una persona se enamora no hay vuelta atrás, das todo por el todo.

—Tu sonrisa es diferente, estas preocupada, todos lo estamos—se acercó a mí y yo me levante de la silla para poder abrazarlo.

—Akane, no aparece y no responde el teléfono, sin embargo ya puedo estar tranquila sé que está bien.

—Pronto aparecerá.

—De eso estoy segura. Hoy me trajeron información que tengo que decirle a papá, son imágenes de la cámara del aeropuerto y creo que no le va a gustar saber que Ryoga está con ella.

—No creo que Akane haga cosas no honorables, está comprometida ahora.

—Claro que no Kuno baby, mi hermana no lo haría, lo que digo porque papá aun esta resentido con Ryoga.

—Eso es el menor problema ahora mi princesa de hielo, lo que me tiene preocupado es que la gente de china nos esté siguiendo—me beso, tan abrasador, como siempre —y no pienso permitir que algo te pase.

—Es gente peligrosa pero no te preocupes tanto por eso, recuerda que Nabiki Tendo siempre tiene todo perfectamente cubierto—Pero mentí, no lo tenía…aun.

—No voy dejar que te arriesgues y si insistes estaré a tu lado entonces, seré tu intrépido príncipe siempre pendiente de lo que su amada Reyna necesite.

—No podría negarme a esa petición—no había nada mejor para terminar un poco con la tensión como hacer el amor, ahí, sobre el escritorio, el sentirme plena, feliz y no dejaría que nadie, ni las triadas y todos los yakuzas juntos me arrebataran a Tachi y por supuesto a mi familia.

* * *

—¡Ranma! —Era su voz— ¡Ranma, levántate! —En medio de mi confusa mente la escuchaba, era Akane—¡Anda, tienes que rescatarme! —todo era borroso, estaba mareado y me levante muy despacio, me tomo más de un segundo darme cuenta que me encontraba en medio de una cuadrilátero a ras del suelo. La voz de Akane era tan real, de golpe todo regreso, la triada, el lugar y la pelea para salvar a los Tendo.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente. En cuanto tuve un poco de sentido de orientación mire a mí alrededor y agite mi cabeza con fuerza para regresar a mi realidad.

En un ring de gran tamaño, la gente observando, todos cubiertos con antifaces, hombres y mujeres de alta sociedad, gente VIP, con cargos importantes en el gobierno, de eso estaba seguro porque sabía cómo se movía ese lugar, yo mismo antes había sido protagonista en lugares parecidos.

El haber sido peleador dentro de la triada me permitió saber lo que venía, esperaba nuevamente que como aquellas ocasiones los dos peleadores saliéramos con vida.

La gente aplaudió levemente al ver que estaba de pie, murmuraban entre ellos y mi vista viajo a la cabellera pelirroja que yacía en la esquina contraria de donde yo me encontraba, estaba amarrada de pies y manos, se liberaría en cualquier momento de las ataduras, lo haría de no ser por que esperaron a que yo despertara y volvieron a sedarla, estaba empezando a molestarme, nadie debe meterse con mi familia.

Corrí hacia ella, pero entonces un hombre me detuvo con un golpe que dio justo en mi garganta con su antebrazo, me hizo girar y caer de espalda contra el suelo. Ese hombre no era más grande que yo, teníamos casi la misma complexión y la misma edad, el golpe no fue tan fuerte pero certero, mientras trataba de regresar aire a mis pulmones, yacía con una rodilla en el suelo, el espectáculo para la gente importante estaba por comenzar.

El golpe solo me sorprendió y eso no volvería a pasar no, soy estúpido como para repetir un error dos veces. El tipo corrió hacia mí arrastrando un grito con él, me levante a prisa para bloquear su pierna que iba directo a mi rostro. Y de inmediato le regrese el cumplido, mucho más fuerte y preciso, directo en el cuello que lo hizo caer a unos metros de mí, eso me dio un poco de ventaja para reacomodarme mentalmente, sacudí mi cabeza y tome mi posición de combate, ese tipo no me iba a ganar.

Entre golpes el tiempo pasó inadvertido y ya estaba agotado. No más que él estoy seguro, mi pecho jadeaba y las pequeñas heridas empezaban a punzar. No podía prolongar más esto.

Mi contrincante era muy fuerte, debo confesar que estaba muy confiado, quise estudiar sus movimientos, pero el parecía hacer él hacía lo mismo, y terminamos en un encuentro de película para la complacencia de gente estúpida y excitada por semejante espectáculo.

Uno de sus golpes fue directo a mis costillas, siendo el inicio de un nuevo ataque, los sentí con menos fuerza, eso o aprovecha para dar el último round.

El truco de las castañas no era suficiente, ni pensar el usar el dragón volador, el momento era para estar los dos furiosos no podía calmarme de ver a mi hermana tirada inconsciente y a Akane quien sabe dónde.

Mi desventaja es que él también era un artista marcial, tuve que sacar un poco de fuerza "interior" por decirlo de alguna forma, focalizarme en lo que estaba en juego, la oferta del jefe de la triada y pensar en que solo si ganaba Akane y su familia estarían bien.

Estaba sobre mí y moví mi cabeza para evitar un golpe directo, forceje y fue mi turno para ponerme sobre él pero yo no fui al rostro, sus costillas eran mi objetivo y lo logre, coloque un puñetazo lo suficientemente fuerte para quebrar sus costillas el bramo de dolor y en cuanto se irguió aproveche para colocar otro golpe en la cabeza y regresarlo a su posición, rompí las costillas del lado contrario, de nuevo su gesto de dolor apenas me levante un poco y deje salir un grito y el golpe final sobre su cabeza lo suficiente para dejar inconsciente.

Sonreía, a pesar de tanta mierda sonreía, porque había ganado un poco de terreno. Sofocado y exhausto, con la ropa hecha jirones y con la incertidumbre a cuestas llegue hasta donde Xi disfrutaba de la pelea.

Él aplaudía y se puso de pie en cuanto llegue hasta su lugar.

—Lo has hecho bien muchacho, la gente parece recordarte.

—Eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo, solo quiero que cumpla con su palabra.

—Me ofende que pienses que no lo haré.

—Y sin trucos, quiero fuera de este asunto a mi prometida su familia y mis padres—le dije apretando la mandíbula.

—Tienes agallas, eso más que la mitad de tu familia pero ver ese encuentro me dejo satisfecho así que yo cumpliré mi palabra.

—Entonces te exijo que dejes en libertad a mi prometida ¡Ahora mismo! —Grité desesperado.

—No, niño, aquí no puedes gritar—Me observo desafiante—Mide tus palabras, porque en este momento podría cambiar de opinión y mandar a matar a tu bonita mujer.

—No puedes retractarte—hable más calmado.

—Tienes suerte de que nosotros no tengamos a tu prometida—me dijo molesto.

—Ella desapareció, y si no la tienen ustedes…

—Ya te digo que nosotros no la tenemos, por desgracia.

—Yo vi gente de la triada siguiéndola.

—Nosotros no hemos dado ninguna orden de capturarla. Y mejor vete de aquí antes de que se acabe mi bondad y paciencia.

Un guardia me dio una seña mientras me aventaba el cuerpo de mi Ranko, la cargue en mi espalda, al llega a la puerta de salida de aquel lugar me sentía un poco más seguro, sin embargo no contaba con que de nuevo ellos llevaban ventaja, sentí un mareo y fue todo lo que recuerdo.

Desperté una vez más mareado, y con enormes ganas de vaciar mi estómago, reconocí el lugar, estábamos en nuestra habitación de hotel, Ranko estaba sentada sobre su futón leyendo algunas hojas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo paso?

—Casi diez horas.

—¡¿Estas bien?! —trate de levantarme de golpe pero estaba adolorido y lo máximo que conseguí fue erguirme sobre mis codos.

—Claro que estoy bien —giro para verme un momento y regreso su vista a las hojas que leía—duerme un poco más necesitas reponerte.

—No es nada grave solo golpes, ya estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de dolor, ¿Qué es eso?

—Es la información de jefe de toda la triada el tal Zhao parece que vino mientras dormíamos, son datos sobre el hombre al que tenemos que…tú sabes…matar.

—¿Será fácil dar con él?

—No, solo una dirección y lugares estratégicos donde tenemos que ir y no debemos perder mucho tiempo. Hable con Nabiki y ya saben dónde está Akane, al parecer el tema del compromiso la abrumo y escapo. —respire profundo, si será tonta, como se le ocurre escapar de esa forma pensé. Toda la preocupación se esfumo y quería explotar de alegría, pero no ahí, ya lo haría con ella, cuando la volviera a ver.

Ella, se levantó y de su mochila de viaje saco una botella de whisky, le dio varios tragos directo de la botella, después me la ofreció.

—Sé que lo necesitas más que yo, pero tienes la culpa de que me guste esa porquería.

—Lamento eso—observe la botella y sonreí.

—¿Qué tiene de gracioso el empaque de la botella? Solo es un hombre con sombrero y bastón.

—No es eso, es que, recordé que la última vez que tome whisky fue con Akane—le di un primer trago, el sabor ahumado resbaló por mi garganta, ya lo extrañaba, tanto como extrañaba el calor de su piel. Carajo, me estaba volviendo cursi.

—Nunca te había visto así de idiota por una chica.

—Ni yo me reconozco, solo sé que si a ella…le pasa algo…probablemente perdería la cordura.

—No seas exagerado—me miro un poco molesta y yo sabía perfectamente por qué —descansa ya, porque nos iremos temprano y no quiero escuchar tus quejidos todo el viaje.

Ella sabía cómo ponerse imprudente en todo momento, pero estaba ahí conmigo, y eso debía agradecerlo.

* * *

No pude, al sentir su aliento sobre el mío no pude, y no solo era hecho de que fuera Ryoga, tampoco que estuviera prometida, y mucho menos que el corazón lo tenía destrozado, era porque no sentía nada por Ryoga y por muy masoquista que se escuche, muy dentro deseaba que esos labios que me querían besar fuesen los de Ranma.

—Ryoga, lo siento—le dije mientras me separaba dolorosamente.

—Perdóname tu a mí, no debí intentarlo, la verdad, no era mi intención.

—Quiero estar sola, lamento que llegaras hasta aquí—entonces por fin me quite la venda de los ojos, a ese hombre frente a mí ya no lo amaba, no sentía nada por él. Era como una extraña liberación interna. Para ese momento la tensión ya no estaba, le agradecí el abrazo porque lo necesitaba.

Nos sentamos al borde del mirador, esta vez abrazándome a mí misma. De la maleta saque un suéter delgado para cubrirme del frío, y seguí vigilando al sol hasta que por fin desapareció.

Ya me sentía más calmada; mire a Ryoga de reojo y el hizo lo mismo.

—No sé en qué momento me volví tan patética.

—No eres patética, estas enamorada, y al parecer de alguien que te está lastimando. Puedes decírmelo Akane, quiero ser tu amigo.

—Ya lo has dicho varias veces pero comprende que…

—Escúchame, por favor perdonarme por haberme ido.

Yo estaba sentada y él se arrodillo justo a un lado mío, toco la frente con el suelo, debía estar muy arrepentido.

Sentí un poco de regocijo interno al verlo ahí arrodillado suplicando perdón, pero no lo suficiente para hacer que se sintiera humillado, creo que no tenía caso que siguiera guardando sentimientos de ningún tipo, no odio, no rencor, pero tampoco esa esperanza vana que albergue por meses creyendo que era amor.

—Levántate Ryoga, ya tienes tu redención—el levanto la mirada y le sonreí, finalmente todo terminaba, mi historia con Ryoga había llegado a su final.

De nuevo ese silencio que nos abrazó por largos minutos, me sentí cansada y los ojos me pesaban demasiado debido al llanto.

—¿Ahora si puedes contarme? —se sentó de nuevo a mi lado.

—Hace días mi padre formalizo un compromiso para mí, me casare en poco tiempo.

—¡¿Qué?!

Le conté varias cosas, lo del hombre que me hizo huir hasta aquí, mi flamante prometido Mikado Sanzenin, de cómo en cuestión de meses mi mundo cambio y como , en cuestión de días lo hará nuevamente.

—Estoy sorprendido, no pensé que te encontraría en esta situación.

—Ahora entiende por qué me volví patética, todo a mi alrededor se volvió patético.

—Akane, tu estas enamorada de alguien más, ¿cierto?

—Eso no cambia nada, el honor de la familia esta primero, me casare, acepte el compromiso.

—¡Al diablo el honor… deja todo y huye con él!

—Lo dices tan fácil. —Suspire hondo—él y yo empezamos algo y justo cuando estaba decidiéndome resulto ser un total mentiroso. Me engaño ¿sabes?

—¿Fue tan grave? —su mirada se endureció.

—Le pagaron para seguirme, para sacarme información, me enamoro para obtener detalles míos y vendérselos al que ahora es mi prometido.

—Desgraciado—rugió entre dientes.—Dime quien es, le haré pagar por lo que hizo.

—No, no vale la pena siquiera mencionarlo, me enamore como idiota y ¿sabes que es lo peor de todo? Que al mismo tiempo de saber que me había usado y engañado, me contaron que se iba a casar y además iba tener un hijo…¡Por Dios! —me puse de pie y Ryoga hizo lo mismo, empecé a dar unos pasos fuerte y enérgicos de ida y regreso en una línea recta imaginaria, mi reparación se hizo más fuerte, estaba muy enojada—¡Me dolió mas saber que tiene a alguien, que se va a casar, que va a ser padre! ¡Que el hecho de que me engañara, que me usara, que me besara, que casi…!

—Eh, eh eh, eso es demasiada información—me interrumpió haciendo ademanes graciosos y no pude evitar carcajearme, aun con lágrimas descubrí que podía seguir riendo.

—¡Lo siento! no quise incomodarte.

—Descuida, solo me tomo por sorpresa—lo vi un poco apenado.

—Mejor cuéntame que hiciste todo este tiempo.

Tardo un poco en hablar—No creo que quieras saberlo, es pronto para contarte lo que pasó.

—Entonces puedo deducir que se trata de una chica—su reacción nerviosa y la forma de mover las manos me lo confirmo, sin duda avanzaba a pasos agigantados, hace un rato quería partirle a cara, pero después de sincerarme es más fácil darme cuenta que, no siento nada por Ryoga.

—Si…se…trata de una chica, he estado buscando pero no logré encontrarla.

No hablé más, creo que lo estaba forzando demasiado y empezaba a recordar toda otra vez.

—Tengo que buscar un lugar donde dormir—cambie el tema.

—Conozco un lugar cercano que…

—No, no —le interrumpí—recuerda que yo soy el mapa.

—Debes saber que mi orientación ha mejorado bastante—se levantó un tanto molesto y me extendió la mano para ayudarme.

No hubo problema para encontrar hotel estábamos en una zona concurrida. Un bonito edificio con hermosas fuentes fue el lugar elegido por mí.

El cansancio ya era evidente mis bostezos mientras Ryoga pedía nuestras habitaciones era uno tras otro, ya no tenía ganas de pensar en Ranma ni Ukyo y mucho menos en Mikado.

—Deja de pensar tanto—me dijo mientras me ayudaba a entrar a mi habitación.

—Prometo que no lo haré más, no esta noche.

Ryoga se retiró con una reverencia seguido de un abrazo y me adentre en la habitación; pretendía hacer lo que habitualmente hago al llegar a un hotel, café y tumbarme en la cama, pero hoy no, fue un día de todo menos habitual, apenas toque la almohada y las lágrimas no se detuvieron, y me detestaba por eso, parecía protagonista de dorama coreano. Ya no quería, en poco tiempo había llorado por Ranma mucho más de lo que merecía. Me enfurecí conmigo, no era posible que actuara de esta manera, nunca me auto compadecía y esta no sería la primera vez.

Limpie mis lágrimas y trate de conciliar el sueño, no sin antes ir a la barra y servir un poco de mi bebida favorita, Ginebra, no lo pensé para darle varios tragos a la botella y antes de dejar que hiciera efecto me fui directo a Dormir.

* * *

 **°|~NODOKA SAOTOME~|°**

Nerima es un lugar bonito, he conocido muchos lugares en Japón y este es de los más tranquilos que hay, estaba decidido, y aunque a Genma no le guste la idea, ya firme los papeles que me acreditan como dueña de una casa aquí, es un pequeño capricho que quise darme.

Aún estoy preocupada por mis hijos, sé que son fuertes pero ya pase la separación de Ranma cuando era pequeño y mi corazón no estuvo tranquilo hasta que lo volví a ver, esta vez no es diferente , sin embargo el dolor se multiplica por que es el doble de hijos.

Cuando regresamos al Dojo Tendo, Genma y yo, vimos a un séquito de hombre salir de ahí, todos iban armados con un tipo de espadas y vestidos con trajes chinos. Pensé lo peor, esa gente ya sabía dónde estamos, sin embargo al final entro al auto el amigo de mi hijo, el joven Zansenin.

Entramos apresurados cuando ellos se alejaron.

—¡¿Están todos bien?! —gritó Genma al entrar.

—Sí, tío no hay de qué preocuparse—nos respondió Kasumi.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso, querida? —se veía un poco asustada por muy sonriente que se viera fingía lo sabía porque se parecía un poco a mí.

—Mikado vino para presionarme acerca del compromiso, le tuve que decir que Akane ya está comprometida pero pude mantener el nombre de Ranma a salvo, él se fue muy enojado, maldiciendo y queriendo hablar con ella—Soun estaba muy molesto lo notaba por los puños apretados.

—¿Él sabe que estamos aquí?

—No, no sabe nada de ustedes o Ranma, nunca antes había venido con tanta gente.

—Sentimos causarte tantas molestias, Soun—Genma hablo.

—Ya saldremos de esta Saotome, tenemos que proteger a nuestras familias.

Soun asintió y después de preparar la comida, Nabiki Tendo nos anunció las buenas noticias, ya sabían dónde estaba Akane, fue un alivio saber que estaba bien y de inmediato avisó a Ranma.

Teníamos la ventaja de que Mikado no sabía dónde ni como localizar a Akane, era mejor que se tomara su tiempo y así cuando ella regresara los problemas con los chinos estarían en calma, Ranma estaría aquí y celebraríamos una boda…Espero por todos los Dioses que así sea…

* * *

Dos días después de mi llegada a Kyoto retome un poco la rutina, salí a correr, eso siempre me ayudaba para despejar mi mente, y vaya que fue de ayuda obtuve la determinación necesaria para superar cualquier cosa.

Mi primer decisión no se movería, me casaría, ya no por Ranma o al menos eso trataba de pensar, no por revancha, decidí que a pesar de ser un compromiso forzado… talvez, si solo me esforzara un poco…¡No! por mucho que lo intentara no sería feliz al casarme con él, era un ser despreciable.

Pensaba demasiado y resulto que al final mi mente quedo más turbia que al principio, no debí aceptar el compromiso. Mi vida era un verdadero drama. Cansada y con dolor de cabeza decidí regresar al hotel, era hora de dejar Kyoto.

Ryoga me esperaba recargado sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados, en la entrada de mi habitación.

—Pensé que seguías dormida.

—Me sorprende que hayas encontrado mi habitación— me burle mientras abría—Entra.

—Eso demuestra que mi sentido de orientación ha mejorado

Tome una pequeña toalla y empecé a secarme el sudor de la frente. Ryoga se quedó junto a la puerta, y no se acercaba a mí.

—¿Que harás ahora Akane? —me pregunto muy serio.

—La verdad no lo se

—¿Me dejarías partirle la cara?

—¿A mi prometido, o al imbécil que me rompió el corazón? —le dije con humor.

—A los dos.

—No Ryoga, no más problemas.

—Te quiero demasiado, Akane.

—Hace meses hubiera dado todo por escuchar eso que estás diciendo ahora, lo hubiera interpretado de otra manera, pero sé que ahora lo dices de forma amistosa.

—Lo lamento, es solo que no lo vi venir, ella apareció y…

—No, no me hables de ella, no estoy lista para escucharlo. Yo…te deseo lo mejor y es bueno saber que cuando alguien te pide "tiempo" es realmente una separación. No voy a reclamarte nada porque el coraje y el amor que tenía se fueron por la borda cuando Ranma Saotome regreso a mi vida.

—¿Ranma? ¡¿Ese imbécil?! —Lamente mi error no quería que se enterara todavía pero lo hice involuntariamente. —¡Akane, él te abandono! ¡Te vi sufrir por él! ¡Me costó dos años que su sombra dejara de interponerse entre nosotros!

—Lo siento Ryoga, es solo que yo tampoco lo vi venir.

—¡Dios! —Camino frustrado dentro de la habitación—¡Ese malnacido me las va pagar! —Gritó, estrellando su puño contra la pared agrietándola al instante.

—¡Tienes que calmarte!—hable molesta mientras me levantaba para encararlo y ver la herida en su mano—Así lo muelas a golpes no va cambiar nada, es verdad que jugó conmigo y que yo fui la perdedora por que no vi sus intenciones, pero mírame, me recupere de tu partida, también lo haré de lo de Ranma, ya lo hice una vez, y no soy más esa niña, también tuve la culpa, por dejarme llevar demasiado rápido, por dejar de lado el dolor que sufrí en el pasado con Ranma.

Limpie su herida y le puse un vendaje en la mano, no era nada de cuidado pero le dolió un poco.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir—gruño un tanto molesto— es como ahora, a pesar de lo que yo te hice, aquí estas ayudándome, me perdonaste sin pensarlo dos veces, no existe malicia en ti.

Ryoga regreso a su posición en la puerta sin dejar de observarme mientras guardaba mis cosas dentro de la pequeña maleta.

—¿Piensas regresar a casa? —me dijo.

—No, regresare en un mes más o menos, quiero alejarme de todo y todos, no saber de trabajo ni responsabilidades.

—Eso no sirve de nada, tarde o temprano tendrás que regresar a tu realidad.

—No hace falta decirlo —cerré la maleta con un poco de violencia—Ryoga, no espero que me comprendas, y tampoco podrás hacerme cambiar de opinión—Tome el resto de mis utensilios personales —sé que en cuanto me marche de aquí informaras a mi familia, así que solo diles que estoy bien y que regresare pronto.

—Leíste mi mente. Entonces deja que te acompañare a donde vayas.

—No, tu presencia no me ayuda para nada y estoy segura que tienes más asuntos con los cuales ocuparte.

—Pero no quiero dejarte sola.

—Me importa poco lo que quieras, y si quieres que sigamos siendo amigos, será mejor que no se te ocurra seguirme—me estaba enojando, ¿tan difícil era comprender que necesita tiempo para mí?

—Está bien, tú ganas, ¿al menos me dejas acompañarte al aeropuerto?

—No, pero puedes acompañarme a tomar un taxi.

—Vamos entonces—me dijo resignado.

De camino a la entrada del hotel, se porte amable conmigo, era impresionante ver cómo funcionaban los sentimientos, ya no me sentía nerviosa y podía jurar que la mariposas que un día revolotearon por él están completamente muertas.

Esperábamos el auto que me llevaría hasta el aeropuerto cuando tres muy lujosos se detuvieron frente a nosotros, de dos autos descendieron ocho hombres, cuatro grandes y musculosos y cuatro más que se veían altos vestidos con ropa china, sin duda eran artistas marciales.

En el último automóvil estaba mi peor pesadilla, de nuevo Mikado con un traje azul celeste ridículo, y a su lado esa mujer, Ukyo. Ella me veía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro eso fue hasta que movió su vista a Ryoga.

—¡Maldita sea! Vámonos de aquí —le jale de la remera pero no se movió, cuando gire para verlo, me di cuenta su mirada estaba centrada en Mikado y Ukyo—¿Qué pasa?

—Akane, cariño, que coincidencia encontrarte aquí—Mikado se acercó a nosotros.

—Sí, que coincidencia—dije irónica—pero no tienen nada de qué preocuparse nosotros ya nos vamos, ¿Verdad?

—¿Los conoces, Akane?

—No vale la pena vamos— pero los gorilas nos tenían rodeados.

—Me parece que hoy tú vienes conmigo, Akane —Hablo con una voz tan macabra que casi me quedo congelada, entonces Mikado dio un corto silbido.

—Y a mí me parece que te equivocas—Ryoga me puso tras el para defenderme pero yo también podía pelear me puse en posición para empezar una pelea, al principio parecía muy fácil, esos hombres grandes carecían de velocidad que los hacia vulnerables, lo golpes que les daba parecía no hacerles nada, hasta que finalmente pude derribar a uno, creí que teníamos posibilidad de vencerlos a todos pero estaba muy equivocada. Escuche otro silbido y los hombres que temía aparecieron, los artistas marciales. Los golpes que me dio uno de ellos pude contenerlos y bloquearlos, venían a gran velocidad y fuerza, bloquee patadas que regresaba de inmediato, se escuchaban fuertes gritos de combate que de un momento cambiaron por gritos de desesperación

—¡AKANE, TIENES QUE HUIR! —Ryoga grito en medio de una golpiza que tres sujetos le daban.

Trate, de verdad lo intente todo, desde este punto pareció ir en cámara lenta. Uno de esos hombres pudo notar la debilidad de mi pierna, la que tuve fracturada y que debido a eso quedo mucho más sensible al dolor. La torció y sentí más daño del normal, aplico más fuerza y yo prácticamente me rendí, grite como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Me arrastraron directo a al auto de Mikado, trate como loca de zafarme pero ya no tenía la fuerza suficiente.

Ryoga estaba en el suelo, aun lo estaba golpeando, empecé a perder el conocimiento mi visión se estaba haciendo borrosa pero con todo y eso alcance a ver una figura abrirse camino para llegar hasta Ryoga.

—¡DEJENLO YA! ¡RYOGA!, perdón—al menos eso creí escuchar.

Hice un último esfuerzo para poder escapar y solo vi como sujetaban a una mujer luchando con los gorilas. Es lo último que recuerdo antes de sentir mi cuerpo desvanecerse.

Pensé que era todo, incertidumbre y desesperación, incluso creí que Akane Tendo había dejado de existir. Eso hubiese sido lo mejor, porque me la pase quejándome por nimiedades los últimos días, pensando que un desamor era lo peor que pudo pasarme, sin pensar que a partir de ese momento empezaba algo más preocupante y peor...

Continuara...

* * *

¡Hola, hola, hola! Queridos míos, dejo mi cabeza en sus manos. A esta alturas creo que cualquier excusa esta de mas, así que solo agradeceré la enorme paciencia que han tenido conmigo. Los quiero.

contestando reviews:

A quienes tienen cuenta en FF he podido contestarles vía PM.

 **Ikita** : Saludos para ti también, eso de misión imposible sonó muy bien y aplica para mi cada que quiero actualizar! Intuyes demasiado bien, pero shh aun es secreto, Te mando un abrazote y no abandonare descuida.

 **DaniRashell** : Es que si todo fuese fácil, no me divertiría tanto, no me limites! :P Que bueno que te gusta! saluditos para ti!

 **Akane y Ranma** : Hola! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, prometo que no abandonare la historia, eso es un hecho :), Ryoga no es tan malo, ya te darás cuenta, sin embargo las decisiones que no tomo no fueron las mejores, y lamentablemente tendrá que pagar por sus errores. Adoro hacer historias y mas que a ustedes les gusten su review es mi mayor recompensa :) gracias!

 **Camuchis** : Hola! que alegría saludarte! Las cosas se complicaron un poco, y debido a eso mi querida Akane sufre por ahora, Ranma cometió errores y ni mido hay que lidiar con ellos. Gracias a ti por leer la historia, pienso terminarla de eso no hay duda, y te mando fuerte abrazo, espero que te encuentres muy bien y nos leemos pronto, un beso. :)

 **Kagome sotome:** ¡Hola, un gusto saludarte! Entiendo la parte de Ranko, creo que fue muy cruda pero que funcionaba para mi fic, debía materializarla fue la única forma que me convenció, ocupando otro otro lado, creo que eres muy perspicaz en cuanto a Ryoga! te mando un gran saludo y espero te siga gustando la historia, gracias.

 **Luis Velasquez:** ¡Un saludo para ti! que bueno que te gustó el capitulo, no hay excusa para la tardanza espero sorprenderte pronto con otra actualización, Saludos! y gracias por la espera. ;)

 **Jay** : Me sonrojan tus palabras! pues la espera termino por ahora, espero no tardar demasiado la próxima vez, no descuida que no abandonare la historia. Te mando un abrazo y un beso.

 **Cari Umii** : Se te extraño por acá Cari! de todas formas nos leemos en FB, ya sabes. ;)

 **Erika Guevara** : Un gusto saludarte, perdona por la espera, tratare de no tardar tanto la próxima vez. ¡Saludos para ti tambien!

Un año, se dice fácil pero ha sido un largo rato de convivencia y altibajos que estoy segura nos ayudará a crecer, los amo RBG. **Baby** tu siempre oportuna gracias por Seguir siendo mi beta y amiga incondicional. **Usa** se que el trabajo te consume pero ya falta menos échale ganitas te quiero. **León,** tiempos difíciles pero se que al final todo te saldrá bien! Brendruki se te extraña! **Andy** la más grande y madura pequeña que conozco gracias por Compartir este año con nosotros!

Gracias a la gente que ha agregado mi historia a favoritos le ha dado follow y a ustedes mis queridos lectores silenciosos lamento la espera. Gracias también por Seguir leyendo.

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo...**


	14. Escape arriesgado Encuentros furiosos

"He tenido una lucha interna y en esta guerra indefinida llamada vida…cruce campos minados de mentiras, bosques llenos de falsedades, lagunas de miedos, pantanos de odio, ríos de rencor…rescatado en el momento menos esperado, por gentiles manos que jamás, observé, que llegaron de improviso, justo en el momento en que casi caigo…" **—Cari Umii**

* * *

Capítulo 14 **: Escape Arriesgado.**

Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son de su creadora de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, única y exclusivamente para entretenerles.

* * *

CAPITULO 14

El sonido de una gotera me despertó. No sentía frio, estaba dentro de un futón, me levante sobresalta cuando de pronto el dolor en la pierna me hizo tropezar. Asustada en medio de un cuarto oscuro la luz de la luna entraba por una ventana alta y alumbraba solo un punto del cuarto, todo lo demás estaba oscuro. Fui hasta el reflejo de la luz, y espere ahí, solo pensaba en cómo salir, no veía puerta por ningún lado y la ventana era muy alta para poder ver lo que había afuera, ya estaba temblando de miedo.

A juzgar por la posición de la luna era más o menos media noche, intuía de que se trataba todo, ¿por qué secuestrarme si voluntariamente acepte casarme con él?, creo que había algo más y tenía que averiguar, además sabiendo que Ukyo está con Mikado, lo más probable es que Ranma también este inmiscuido en todo esto. Entonces venían más dudas, si todo lo que dijo Mikado era mentira. Algo era cierto, el sabia demasiadas cosas sobre mí. También pensaba en Ryoga, me preocupaba que estuviera herido, no recordaba mucho de lo último que pasó, pero creía estar segura de que alguien lo ayudaba.

Agité la cabeza con violencia, lo principal era salir del lugar, fue la noche más larga de mi vida, todo era miedo e incertidumbre, por momentos me quedaba dormida pero supongo que solo eran minutos, o segundos. El sonido de las cigarras era ensordecedor, hasta que vi aparecer un poco de luz por esa ventana. Era luz tenue y no sé si por la posición en la que me encontraba o quizá estaba nublado.

Una vez con luz pude localizar a puerta, era un cuarto pintado de rojo completamente vacío a excepción de ese futón y yo.

—Tengo que encontrar una salida—examine las paredes y la puerta pero estaban reforzadas, y yo me encontraba débil, no podría tirarla a golpes.

Un rato después, la puerta se abrió y entraron tres hombres con la cara cubierta, traían consigo dos bandejas de comida que dejaron en la entrada. Como pude con todo y la pierna lastimada corrí hasta ellos con la esperanza de poder salir de mi prisión.

—Más vale que no piense hacer nada estúpido—uno de ellos fue mucho más rápido que yo y puso el filo de una katana en mi cuello.

—Quiero ver a Mikado—le dije sin ápice de miedo.

Pero no hubo respuesta, en una fracción de segundo dejaron la habitación y la volvieron a sellar.

No me atreví a ver qué es lo que había dentro de la bandeja, no me iba a arriesgar a que algo estuviese envenenado.

Regrese al rincón he hice algunos estiramientos, mi pierna dolía menos que el día anterior pero no estaba del todo bien, y para poder resolver eso necesitaba descansar y algo de medicina.

Escapar de ese lugar implicaba pelear al menos con esos grandulones. Necesitaría un par de días para estar mejor.

Pensé en varias opciones y todas me llevaron a lo mismo…tiempo de recuperación.

Precaución era la palabra clave, estaría ahí un tiempo, el suficiente para lograr mi objetivo. Me sentía confiada.

Dos días después todo era un verdadero martirio, pensé que soportaría un poco más, siempre me ha gustado estar sola pero esta vez era una situación abrumadora, me quite la blusa y el pantalón e hice una especie de soga que pude atar a los barrotes de la ventana, era fuerte y soportaba mi peso por lo que pude llegar hasta arriba y observar alrededor era una especie de espesa selva y cerca de mi guarida obligada, había césped recién cortado, solo veía verde, entonces una camioneta apareció entre la selva y de un mediato regrese a mi lugar, cuidando mi pierna baje y me vestí de nuevo para no levantar sospechas.

De nuevo tres hombres, el patrón se repetía, sin embargo esta vez Mikado entró tras ellos.

—Akane, querida, lamento haber hecho todo esto, espero entiendas que mis sentimientos me obligaron—se acercó a mí despacio me tomo por los hombros y me llevo hasta donde estaba la bandeja de comida—Mis hombres me han dicho que no has comido correctamente y apenas si tocas la comida.

Estaba furiosa, como se atrevía a aparecerse ahí , así como si nada hubiera pasado, como si yo estuviera feliz de estar ahí, tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para permanecer en calma, sin embargo use otro truco, tal vez si funcionaba podría irme de aquí.

—Me siento un poco mal, creo que necesito ver un doctor.

—Debe ser porque no como es lo suficiente.

—No, es mi pierna el dolor no cesa, siento que tenga algo de cuidado.

—Está bien, camina. Me jaló por un hombro sin soltarme.

Intenté recordar cada detalle del camino, no era probable que regresara, pero si falla y me atrapaban, saber qué hacer para escapar.

Iba escoltada por los tres hombres, pase tres pasillos en una especie de laberinto y la salida, no estaba nada complicado.

—No es necesario que te diga que no debes intentar escapar—abrió la puerta trasera y ambos subimos.

—No soy estúpida.

Casi podía acariciar la libertad, mi pierna ya estaba casi completamente recuperada, pero era una oportunidad de oro que no desperdiciaría.

* * *

Durante varias horas mi teléfono no tuvo señal, sin embargo estaba menos preocupado al saber que Akane se encontraba bien, ni siquiera me preocupe por cargar de nuevo la batería, podía esperar un poco más, ahora lo primero era encontrar la dirección que nos habían dado, Ranko solo me dio instrucciones, y esto parecía ser una broma porque nos llevó directo al restaurante de Ukyo.

—¿Por eso no me decías la dirección?

—Precisamente—asintió— ahora, no sabemos de qué esté enterada Ukyo pero de que tiene guardias a su alrededor es un hecho puedo sentir su presencia.

—Tiene que aclararme todo ahora mismo.

—¡Espera, no seas Idiota! —me jaló por la manga de la camisa—Ukyo talvez no sepa.

—Si nos dieron esta dirección es por ella sabe sobre toda esta mierda—me solté de bruscamente

—Pero no vamos a allegara matarla, ella no es el jefe—Se puso a mi lado para entrar al restaurante.

—¡¿Y quién hablo de matarla?! Eres demasiado extrema, déjame hablar con ella.

—¡No me digas extrema!, de todas maneras alguien va a morir al final de todo esto y piensas que vamos a ser los buenos.

—Eso espero—dije en voz baja.

—Vamos Ranma no podemos ser pesimistas, entremos y compremos Okonomiyakis, si ella tiene algo que ver lo sabremos.

Cuando puse el primer pie dentro, supe que algo no andaba bien, seguimos caminando atravesando el restaurante que funcionaba de manera normal; no había mucha gente.

—Ukyo—ella sorprendida se giró. Por un segundo pensé y estaba seguro de haber visto inseguridad, sorpresa y miedo en sus ojos, pero cuando me hablo solo me hizo dudar.

—¡Ranma, mi amor!—camino hacia a mí y se colgó de mi cuello tratando de besarme—sabía que regresarías, que nuestro amor era más fuerte.

Quité sus manos de mí—No estoy aquí para eso.

—Les preparare a ti y a mi querida cuñada lo que más les gusta, porque no esperan en una mesa y enseguida estoy con ustedes—nos dijo alegre.

—No gracias, no te molestes, tu falsa amabilidad me va a hacer vomitar—Ranko se burló.

—Solo trato de ser amable, pero no importa, es suficiente con que Ranma coma.

—Deberías entender que Ranma no quiera nada contigo, que está enamorado de otra mujer.

Ukyo Ignoro a Ranko y regreso a cocinar —Por favor tomen una mesa en seguida estoy con ustedes.

—No tengo tiempo para esperar, Ukyo necesito hacerte algunas preguntas—mi paciencia empezaba a agotarse.

—Vamos—dijo y camino con nosotros hasta una mesa del restaurante—sino estas aquí para verme, no entiendo cuál es la razón de tu visita.

—Yo creo que si sabes—Ranko estrello su puño contra la mesa.

—¡Ranko, cálmate!

Gruño y se controló demasiado para no explotar ante el rostro indiferente de Ukyo, pero no lo suficiente para permanecer junto a ella—iré a tomar un poco de aire.

—Tu hermana es bastante grosera—me dijo mientras la veía abandonar el restaurante.

—Ukyo necesito tu ayuda con algo de información.

—¿Información, de que tipo?—Si tan solo no llevara tanto tiempo conociéndola habría creído que esa cara despreocupada era real.

—Estuve en china, tengo que pagara una deuda y para poder hacer eso, me entregaron información para llegar al lugar indicado y entregar un paquete que traigo.

—¿Qué deuda?

—Eso no te importa, solo que tengo que entregar el dinero que tengo y no puedo tardar tanto.

—Aun así no entiendo cómo es que yo te puedo ayudar.

—Me dieron una dirección que nos trajo hasta aquí, conozco todo sobre ti y no creo que tengas relación alguna con la persona a la que tengo que entregar el dinero.

—Entonces creo que estás perdiendo el tiempo.

—Eso creí cuando entre aquí, incluso aun cuando me senté en esta mesa estaba seguro, pero…

—Pero…

—No recuerdo que me contaras como es que obtuviste la inversión para este restaurante.

Entonces vino el nerviosismo, y supe que había dado en el blanco, de ahora en adelante la información fluiría casi sola. Al menos eso creía.

* * *

Era un extraño bosque y parecía que todo más grande lo normal al menos eso fue lo que me pareció. Mikado no me llevo a un hospital, estaba en una choza bastante grande y entro como si ya lo conocieran, no hubo necesidad de saludar.

En cuanto entre me di cuenta que era una casa, y sentado en una cama estaba un anciano de barba larga blanca y casi calvo.

—¿Haz olvidado los modales muchacho engreído?

—No tengo tiempo para tus buenas costumbres, anciano— me tomo fuerte del brazo y me aventó para quedar frente al hombre.

—¿Qué quieres aquí? —Le dijo a mikado sin que el anciano dejara de observarme.

—¡Necesito que cures a mi futura mujer! —Mikado se sentó en un pequeño banco mientras dio la orden de que sus seguidores esperaran afuera.

El anciano me llevo hasta una cama y puso un biombo para poner límite entre Mikado y yo

—Por favor señorita necesito que se quite el pantalón. Te informo,—levanto la voz hablándole a Mikado—que mi nieto está por llegar, no quiero que tenga problemas nuevamente con tus hombres.

—Despreocúpate, anciano, solo has tu trabajo—escuche sus pisadas alejarse un poco hacia la puerta.

—Señor tiene que ayudarme—hablé casi en susurro —ya no tengo problemas con mi pierna, pero por favor tengo que escaparme de ese hombre.

—Niña eso puede ser muy peligroso, no sabes con quien tratas.

—Sé que es un hombre peligroso, pero por favor se lo suplico, me tuvo encerrada por días y mi familia debe estar preocupada.

Tal vez vio la desesperación en mi rostro o las lágrimas a punto de caer, tal vez solo fue un gesto de humanidad pero lo estaba logrando.

—Lo único que puedo hacer es avisar a tu familia pero no me pidas que te ayude a escapar, ese hombre podría matarnos a mi nieto y a mí.

Mi esperanza se desvanecía aquel anciano era mi única esperanza de poder escapar. Lloré y me extendió un pañuelo, también una hoja y tinta para que anotara mi número telefónico o dirección.

—Lamento no poder hacer nada mas—me hablo con voz quebrada y supe mi pequeño plan se había esfumado, que no era lo suficiente fuerte para enfrentar todos los hombres afuera y que tampoco podrá escapar de mi destino al casarme con Mikado.

—Ya me las arreglare, por favor avise a mi familia, dígales en donde me tiene, que me casare con Mikado pero necesito saber que todos están bien.

—Niña…

—Akane, mi nombre es Akane Tendo.

—Akane, espera un momento—de un cajón sacó un teléfono fijo y marco el número... Nadie contesto—lo siento.

—Inténtelo una vez más por favor.

El anciano de nuevo marco y negó con la cabeza con una mirada triste—llamare más tarde—se levantó y fue tras el biombo, escuche él sonar de vidrio de algún recipiente y regreso junto a mi justo cuando Mikado regresaba.

—Debes apurarte anciano que no tengo todo el día y mi prometida aun no desayuna—gruño pero nunca traspaso la barrera del biombo.

—Toma, esto te ayuda recuperarte por completo, no veo daño en tu pierna—observo mi cicatriz— debió ser una caída de un lugar alto.

—Más o menos.

—Esto aumentará tu resistencia—susurro muy cerca de mí y me acerco un pequeño frasco que recibí— ¿Y ayudará a que no dejes rastro?

—¿Resistencia? Y no tendrá uno para encogerse—dije irónica. ¿Rastro? Pensé que esa idea no me estaba gustando, solo faltaba que alguien quisiera matarme.

—Mi nieto está por llegar, y cuando eso suceda…

Una puerta se abrió y la voz masculina se dirigió a Mikado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —hablo enérgico.

— ¡Amigo! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

El anciano me hizo una señal para que bebiera lo que sea que me había dado, tenía sabor herbal, no pude identificar de qué plantas se trataban, no tenía otra opción que confiar.

—¿Cuánto tardara en hacer efecto? ¿Para que necesito resistencia? —de nuevo susurre al anciano.

—Deja de hacer tantas preguntas debes esperar al anochecer, es cuando necesitaras esa medicina—en ese momento no entendí lo que quiso decir.

—¿Abuelo? —dijo, ese hombre al que llamo Mikado.

—¡No te acerques está revisando a mi prometida!

Fue tarde el biombo cayo y vi aquel hombre de grandes ojos azules y cabello castaño.

—Ya no hay ningún problema, hemos terminado, Akane tiene lastimada la pierna y es necesario que tenga reposo una buena alimentación y en un par de semanas se sentirá mejor.

—¡Es un alivio anciano, justo a tiempo para la boda! —Esa última palabra hizo que mis pupilas se dilataran. Mikado era un imbécil, tenía que actuar rápido y tratar de escapar, confiaba en que el anciano localizara a alguien en casa y supieran que estoy bien—entonces es hora de irnos, cariño, de nuevo jalo mi brazo y salimos del lugar.

Me pase reconociendo el camino, fue media hora tortuosa para tratar de identificar algo hasta ahora mi única pista segura era seguir las huellas que dejan los autos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas tenerme encerrada?

—Cariño mío, ¿acaso no escuchaste?, nuestra boda es en dos semanas, hasta entonces sé que estando en ese lugar podrás ordenar tus pensamientos y concentrarte en ser una buena esposa para mí.

—Estás loco—gire mi cabeza a la ventanilla y de nuevo me perdí en observar la maleza, algo era seguro, yo no estaría casada en dos semanas.

Era de tarde ya casi noche y el encierro me estaba matando. Después de dejarme aquí con una bandeja de generosa comida, se largó junto con su gente, eso parecía pero, Mikado no era idiota, estaba segura que me vigilaban de lejos. Si acaso lograba salir tendría que ser más sigilosa que un ninja.

Empezaba a ponerme ansiosa y creí que era debido a ese brebaje que el anciano me hizo tomar, paso un rato más y no estaba segura dela hora, era una noche sin luna. El barullo nocturno de los animales sonaba fuerte en mi cabeza, el croar de las ranas se hacía fuerte, y sentía que necesitaba liberar energía que fluía por todo mi cuerpo, creía que de un solo puño podía volar la pared.

La pesada puerta se escuchó y temí lo peor, no quería que Mikado se atreviera a tocarme y aun si mi vida se fuera en defender mi honor así lo haría. Me levante del futón y me puse en guardia.

—Akane—escuche mi nombre muy bajito.

—¿Quién eres?

—Soy yo, nos conocimos en casa de mi abuelo —de un salto llegue hasta el para abrazarlo.

—¡Gracias!

—No debemos perder tiempo—jalo mi mano y salí de ahí, empezamos a correr entre maleza oscuridad y animales salvajes, A saltar de árbol en árbol de forma veloz.

Ahora entendía todo, el brebaje era para este momento, él me llevaba la delantera guiándome para no perderme.

—¡Trata de acelerar tu paso! —alzo la voz.

—¡Sí! —he hice lo que me pidió hasta casi alcanzarlo.

—Nunca hubiese accedido a ayudarte de no ser porque mi abuelo dijo que eras buena en artes marciales.

—Yo nunca lo mencione.

—No es necesario que lo hagas, mi abuelo es un hombre sabio—hablábamos sin dejar de acelerar el paso entre el extraño bosque.

—¿Dónde está tu abuelo?

—Se quedó conteniendo al dragón de ocho cabezas

—¡¿Dragón?! No lo dices en forma literal, ¿verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que no!—lo escuche reírse—así se llama el escuadrón elite que te vigilaba.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Maldito Mikado!

De pronto se detuvo y yo junto con él.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Ya llegamos?

—Aún falta un largo rato.

—¿Entonces?

—Mikado es un ser despreciable, pero con mucho dinero y poderoso, así que en cuanto salgas de este lugar ve por tu familia y huye de Japón.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes de él?

—No debes meterte demasiado en esos asuntos, basta con que sepas que es gente peligrosa y que no debes relacionarte más con ellos.

—Necesito saberlo—dije suplicante—por favor dime a que me enfrento, si esto es peligros quiero tomar las medidas necesarias para mi familia y para mí.

Él, se aclaró la garganta y dirigió su mirada al cielo antes de hablar.

—Se dice que es la mano derecha de un poderoso hombre Chino y que ese hombre ha hecho atrocidades, mi abuelo y yo nos estamos arriesgando demasiado al ayudarte, no dejes que te vuelva a atrapar.

Lo dijo de forma tan fría y seria que no hubo nada que me hiciera dudar.

—Así lo hare, gracias por ayudarme a escapar.

Acelero de nuevo el paso saltando entre árboles que seguí sin problema. Perdí la noción del tiempo, aún estaba oscuro cuando vi las primeras luces de un poblado y cuando escuche el sonido del tren quede completamente aliviada.

—Debes tomar ese tren o tardara un buen rato en pasar otro—de entre su ropa saco una pequeña bolsa negra que me dio.

—No es mucho pero te ayudara a salir de aquí.

—Pronto volveré y te pagare con creces a ti y a tu abuelo lo que hoy hiciste por mí, tuvieron piedad de una mujer y arriesgaron sus vidas para ayudarme.

—No es necesario, vete ya o perderás el tren—me dijo cohibido.

—Está bien —camine para alejarme de él me gire para agradecerle una vez más—Ni siquiera se tu nombre, o donde estoy.

—Estas en Ryugenzawa y mi nombre es Shinnosuke.

—Me has salvado, Shinnosuke, te estaré eternamente agradecida.

—Tu familia ya sabe que vas en camino, no pierdas tiempo.

—Gracias.

No mire más atrás hace días estaba preocupada por Ranma por una traición, pero ahora todo se volvía más profundo, tenía sospechas de todos y todo hilaba algunas ideas pero nada me llevaba a ningún lado.

Entonces no fui a Nerima necesitaba respuestas, mi lado irracional ganó, sabía que era mala idea, que mi familia estaría preocupada por mí un rato más pero no tardaría demasiado.

Fui directo a Nakano, a mi casa, a la que solo Ranma sabía cómo llegar. Llame a la oficina de Mikado para tratar de averiguar algo que por supuesto sería difícil.

—¿Que desea?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y colgué el teléfono, fue un error no debí llamar, Azusa era muy allegada a él, si me descubría o si le comenta que llame puede haber más problemas, de pronto mi cabeza quedo en blanco en suposiciones sin fundamentos, la única persona que podría darme algún tipo de información era irónicamente de la que no quería saber nada, ya había olvidado lo de Ranma y en este momento no necesito recordarlo.

Corrí a mi dormitorio y saque ropa cómoda una camiseta amarilla y unos vaqueros, me bañe en menos de 10 minutos, tome dinero que guarde dentro del pantalón y aun con el cabello mojado me dispuse a salir. Entonces ruidos externos llegaron a mis oídos, tome un bokken que siempre tengo por prevención. Las voces se hacían más cercanos, fui al ventanal y ahí los vi, venia toda mi familia, mi padre, mis hermanas, una mujer que me parece conocida, y no podía creer mi mala suerte, Ranma venía con ellos, la sangre empezó a hervirme tenía muchas cosas que decirle a ese imbécil. Enojada abrí la puerta ni siquiera vi la expresión de mi padre al saber que estaba bien, ni la de mis hermanas sorprendidas la verme ahí.

Me pare frente a Ranma esperando a que dijera una palabra para estrellar mi mano en su mejilla.

* * *

Lo nerviosa y las evasivas solo hacían que sospechara más de Ukyo.

—No sé por qué me preguntas ese tipo de cosas, no sé qué tenga que ver con lo que tienes que entregar y honestamente me molesta que desconfíes de mí.

—No desconfió, solo necesito cualquier tipo de información.

—El dinero del restaurante fue… fruto de mi trabajo y mi padre me ayudo—estaba nerviosa, algo me ocultaba.

—Hace tiempo que veo a tu padre, tal vez debería hacerle una visita

—No sé a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto Ranma—Me dijo molesta—Ya te dije lo que querías saber, no hay más, no te diré una sola palabra.

—Sabes que hace días tuve una conversación con mi madre—era un asunto que no pensaba dejar sin terminar.

—No entiendo que tiene que ver tu madre con todo esto—desvió su mirada.

—Vamos ukyo, ya se lo que mi madre vio, no tienes que ocultarlo más—asustada regreso su mirada a la mía.

—Ranma, yo, no sé qué decir, trate de explicarle a tu madre pero no me dio tiempo, supuso muchas cosas.

—Tuviste tiempo de sobra para decírmelo, y preferiste callar, eso solo me hace suponer que mi madre tiene la razón—apreté los puños con fuerza bajo la mesa.

—…Y lo dices tú—su voz era de reproche —tú que al final solo terminaste nuestro compromiso como si no valiera nada.

—Por favor no salgas con eso—me levante del asiento orgulloso—¿Sabes qué? Ya no me importa.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Por que habría de importarte!

Se volvió imposible hablar con ella. Debería haber otra forma de obtener la información por ahora lo mejor era salir de ahí.

—Ukyo, es mejor que me vaya, comenzó a llover y a mi hermana no le gusta ese clima—con el ceño fruncido y lleno de frustración me dirigí a la salida dejándola en la mesa.

—Ranko, detesto a esa mujer—dijo entre dientes.

Me gire para verla de manera fría—No más de lo que ella a ti.

Conduje mis pasos hasta salir de ahí, y el aire volvió a mis pulmones, Ranko me esperaba en una esquina, en cuanto me vio de un par de saltos llego hasta mí.

—¿Te dijo algo?

—Que su padre puso el dinero pero lo dudo, se puso nerviosa y terminamos peleando.

—No se me ocurre nada—tocó su barbilla—tal vez si la lastimo un poco acceda a decirme la información que necesitamos.

—No vas a lastimar a nadie—dije acusador—A mí sí se me ocurre otra opción, pero tenemos que ir a Nerima para hablar con el padre de Akane.

—Claro, que buena solución y seguro mueres por saber qué fue lo que paso con Akane y si acaso saber si regresó—dijo con burla.

—Anda debemos llegar pronto, mi teléfono se quedó sin batería.

—Sí, definitivamente quieres ver a Akane.

No dije nada, ella tenía razón. Dentro de toda esta ola de peligro que me ahogaba Akane era un poco de oxígeno, había mucho que explicarle, talvez era hora de decirle todo.

Por ahora no había gente siguiéndonos, pero cuanto más tardáramos en realizar esa tarea la presión empezaría a caer sobre nosotros.

Maneje en calma a Nerima, la distancia es relativamente corta. No puse atención a lo que Ranko decía, yo solo pensaba en saber noticias de Akane, porque aunque me tranquilizaba saber que tenían su paradero, había algo dentro que me obligaba a ir a su encuentro, necesitaba verla para quitar esta sensación de opresión en el pecho.

Al llegar bajé del auto tan rápido como me fue posible, esos últimos metros fueron los más desesperantes, Ranko se quedó atrás diciendo algo que para mí ya fue inaudible, ya estaba entrando a la casa, Ni siquiera espere a tocar a la puerta de un salto elimine esa barrera.

—¡Estoy en casa!— grité mientras me quitaba los zapatos, estaba realmente contento de estar en ese lugar, hasta que al entrar al salón principal, al verlos juntos sentados y con el rostro serios a mis padres y a la familia de Akane, la opresión que sentí se hizo más grande.

—¿Dónde está? —Pregunte con preocupación dejándome caer junto a mi padre.

—Ranma, hijo. —Mi padre puso una mano sobre mi hombro. No supe si esas dos palabras las decía enojado, o con compasión, pero no podía descifrar su rostro.

—¿Ella está bien? —Me levante y corrí escaleras arriba, no importaba si estaba a medio vestir, o si estaba dormida, invadí su cuarto.

Todo el lugar olía a ella, a ese perfume que jamás olvidaría, todo estaba pulcramente ordenado, nada fuera de lugar y todo indicaba que Akane no había vuelto a casa.

Un tanto abatido regrese donde todos estaban, ansioso de noticias, sin embargo tras el recibimiento sabía que no me esperaba nada bueno.

Me senté de nuevo junto a mi padre y los mire a todos uno por uno, Nabiki, Kasumi y Soun se veían tan angustiados que el solo verlos mi propia angustia crecía y el control que trataba de tener se estaba esfumando. Mis padres, eran un manojo de nervios.

—Digan todo lo que paso—gruñí entre dientes.

Todos miraron a Nabiki, después ella rodo los ojos y dio un largo suspiro.

—Ranma, cuando te avisamos sobre Akane, todo estaba bien, le seguimos la pisa hasta el aeropuerto y supimos que se fue de viaje pero no sola se fue con Ryoga.

—¿Ryoga, Hibiki? — mi voz era capaz de helar todo alrededor. De solo pensar que finalmente la encontró, que pudo convencerla para regresar con él, hacía que me enfureciera.

—Si— me enseño un par de fotografías donde se veía a Akane en el aeropuerto—Pero eso no es todo, déjame terminar —No me quedo más remedio que usar toda mi energía para no hacer una escena de…de… de celos ¡Carajo! Esa mujer me va a matar—Taro estaba dispuesto a buscarla pero decidimos que era mejor que se fuera sola, ahora me arrepiento.

—¡Ya no le des más vuelas! ¡Dime que pasó! ¿Ryoga le hizo algo? —Mi cordura se redujo al escuchar sus palabras y el posible peligro que Akane corría, convirtió los celos en angustia en una fracción de segundo.

—Al parecer las cosas no salieron bien, y cuando Akane regresaba a Nerima, un hombre con varios hombres de escolta pelearon para secuestrarla ella lucho pero le fue imposible ganar, a él lo dejaron mal herido y tuvo que ser llevado a un hospital donde estuvo en recuperación hasta que pudo comunicarse con nosotros, no recuerda el nombre de quien se llevó a Akane.

—Necesito que Ryoga me de los detalles—Mi ceño se frunció, está ya se estaba pasando de raya, los chinos prometieron dejarla en paz y ellos cumplen su palabra.

—Aun no termino, el me dio un nombre y al parecer tú conoces a esa persona—Nabiki dirigió la mirada hacia mis padres y yo hice lo mismo.

—¿Qué persona, mamá? —mi respiración empezó a agitarse y es no sé porque hablaban tan lento y en pausas, solo debían decir un puto nombre.

—Hijo, necesitamos que tomes esto con calma.

Mi padre pretendía que tuviera calma, como si no me conocieran, como si no supieran el significado de mi nombre.

—Dime que persona es y no quiero más rodeos—dije un poco solo un poco más tranquilo

Mis padres se observaron uno al otro cómplices y mi padre fue quien habló—Ukyo Kuonji.

Parecía que mis oídos me habían engañado pero un segundo después deje de pensar, había un objetivo y ella tenía que decirme todo. No escuche nada más y salí de corriendo.

—¡RANMA, TOMA! —Ranko me alcanzo casi llegando al auto y me entrego un teléfono móvil—Espera mi llamada, veré que puedo averiguar desde aquí.

—No tardare demasiado.

—Me hubiese encantado darle una paliza, pero soy más útil aquí.

Solo asentí y subí a auto. Maneje como nunca en la vida, Ukyo estaba relacionada con el secuestro de Akane, hace un rato que la vi y no me pareció sospechosa, pero ahora no tendré paciencia ni contemplación con ella.

Entre hecho una furia al restaurante, pase por las mesas para travesar esa puerta que da a la cocina. UKyo me vio entrar y de inmediato pude sentir su miedo, la jale del brazo y la lleve a la bodega al fondo del restaurante, sus ayudantes nos miraron desconcertados y antes de cerrar la puerta les advertí con un grito que no quería ser molestado.

—¡Me estas lastimando! —Ukyo bruscamente se soltó de mí.

—¡Mi paciencia se terminó! —la acorrale contra la pared, juntando mi nariz a suya—¡¿Dónde Esa Akane?!

Su pupila se contrajo y su mirada cambio de miedo a preocupación.

—No…no sé de qué estás hablando.

—No me hagas repetirlo, ¡¿Qué relación tienes con la gente que la secuestró?! ¡Ryoga dijo tu nombre! ¡NO PUEDES NEGARLO! —golpe la pared a cada lado de sus oídos, logrando que se asesara un poco más.

—R…Ryoga… ¿dónde está?—Pregunto temerosa, confundida, no había duda de que ella sabía algo.

—No cambies el tema.

—¡No pienso decirte nada! —Con toda su fuerza me empujo para poder apartarme de ella y lo consiguió. Intento llegar a la puerta pero fui mucho más hábil que ella, apartándola antes de que llegara—¡Te lo mereces! —Me gritó—¡Esa zorra no se iba a ir tan fácil con mi prometido, y no conforme con apartarte de mi lado, también se lleva Ryoga! —

Parecía que hablaba con una mujer diferente a la Ukyo que conocía, si bien siempre era caprichosa, no pensé que tuviese un grado de maldad.

—Hay mucho que tienes que explicarme—le dije de manera fría— pero no ahora, solo necesito saber dónde la tienen, puede estar en peligro.

—¿Acaso crees que me interesa? De verdad piensas que tan fácil te diré.

—¿¡Qué demonios quieres!?

—Cásate conmigo, como lo habíamos planeado, y vámonos lejos de Japón.

—No puedo hacerlo, ya tengo una prometida.

—Eso lo puedes arreglar, rompe ese compromiso.

—Entiende que si e casas conmigo no obtendrás ningún beneficio, solo será un infierno.

—Eso lo tengo presente, pero mi orgullo y dignidad estarán intactos—levanto altiva la cabeza.

—¿Dignidad? Yo estoy seguro que esa la perdiste hace tiempo al engañar a tu prometido con otro. ¿Orgullo? El que se quedó justo al decirme que prefieres que este contigo aun a costa de mi felicidad, y del de artista marcial mejor debiéramos no hablar.

—¡COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME ASÍ! —quiso golpearme pero detuve su muñeca en el aire.

La puerta se abrió y uno de sus ayudantes entró.

—Disculpe que interrumpa señorita Ukyo—una chica nerviosa sostenía un teléfono móvil entre sus manos.

—¡No es buen momento Yuki!

—Lo…lo siento, pero usted me dijo que si el señor Mikado llamaba se lo pasara de inmediato.

Ukyo camino hacia Yuki para tomar el teléfono, y corto la llamada, de inmediato la chica salió dejándonos solos otra vez, pero al escuchar el nombre de Mikado hizo que mis sentidos se alertaran al máximo, porque ukyo no lo frecuentaba, sabía que era mi jefe y nada más.

—Es él, ¿cierto?

—No sé de qué hablas.

—¡No me creas estúpido! —Me estaba descontrolando—troné mis nudillos, su rostro finalmente comprendió que no estaba jugando.

Me acerque a ella a paso firme y la vi palidecer, no podía imaginar mi rostro pero debió verse temible, me impresiona el hecho de saber que no me conoce, yo sería incapaz de golpear a una mujer.

—R…Ra…Ranma tranquilízate—Se atrevió a pedirme.

—Dime lo que necesito y nadie saldrá lastimado

—E…está bien, yo…—

Yo…en realidad no se mucho de lo que pasó…—Trato de apartarse de mi— Mikado vino a buscarme y me dijo que Akane era la mujer por la que me habías dejado, yo…yo no la conocía pero estaba muy molesta me dijo que ella pronto se convertiría en su prometida—retrocedí lo suficiente para que hablara —Sé que fue una tontería pero tenía miedo de perderte—quiso abrazarme entonces fui yo quien retrocedió.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses.

Frunció el ceño y de nuevo cambio su semblante de ser inofensiva a una muy defensiva.

—Entonces fuimos a verla a un bonito hotel, y le contamos todo—su mirada ya no era la de la Ukyo que conocía—hubieras visto su cara cuando se enteró que le mentiste, y que yo soy tu prometida —levantó el rostro orgullosa.

—¿Cómo pudiste? —gruñí.

—Fue fácil seguirla. Mikado enloqueció cuando supo que viajaba con un hombre, resulta ser que Akane no era un inocente paloma.

—Y ese hombre resulto ser Ryoga—

De nuevo su actitud cambio, otra vez a preocupación—Ryoga…nunca lo espere, ellos lo golpearon y lo dejaron mal herido, y todo por mi culpa—sus ojos se empañaron, quería llorar.

—Esa es tu recompensa, el Karma te cobrar todo.

—¿El karma? —Entonces empezó a reír burlándose de mi—tu hablando de karma, Ranma, desperdicie tres años de mi vida en ti.

—Si no estabas contenta pudiste decirlo.

No dijo nada por varios minutos—el karma te cobrará ti también, espero que nunca la encuentres.

—Dime donde está.

—Puedes matarme si así lo quieres, pero no sé dónde está cuando se la llevo a mí me escoltaron de regreso a Tokyo.

Supe que no tendría más información y el móvil empezó a sonar y de inmediato atendí.

—"Estoy ocupado".

—"Necesito que regreses al Dojo Tendo ahora, no puedo explicártelo por teléfono".

—"Voy enseguida".

—Sí, algo le pasa a Akane…—advertí antes de salir.

—¿Qué?, ¿Me mataras?

—¿Matarte? Ese sería un castigo muy noble…Pero vete despidiendo de Ryoga—No espere a ver su reacción.

Regrese de inmediato a la casa de Akane, perdí la noción del tiempo solo sé que el sol estaba por ponerse y si no sabía nada de ella en las próximas horas sin duda sería prácticamente una tortura.

Al llegar el ambiento no era precisamente el mejor, pero parecía haber un poco de calma, en la entrada Nabiki ya me esperaba.

—¡Ranma, la encontramos!

—¿D…dónde está?, ¿está adentro? —tenía la esperanza de verla ahí.

—No, pero recibimos una llamada de su parte, un hombre nos dijo que Mikado la tiene en un bosque extraño, ellos le ayudaran salir de ahí.

—Eso no me ayuda en mucho, tengo que ir por ella.

—Por ahora tenemos que confiar, no me voy arriesgar esta vez, no dejare que haga más berrinche, entiendo que está molesta pero nos hemos llevado un gran susto por sus locuras.

—Yo tengo gran parte de culpa, Nabiki…

Era necesario decirle la verdad, si quería hacer bien la cosas con esa familia tenía que ser honesto con mi futura hermana, no aguarde más y le conté todo lo que pasó con mikado y su plan de conquista. A pesar de su cara de incredulidad pareció comprenderlo.

—Si no fuese porque te veo preocupado, y por todo lo que has hecho para protegerla, en este momento estarías tres metros bajo tierra. Te creo Ranma Saotome. Pero aun tienes que explicarme que tienes que ver con la mafia china.

—No creo que deban preocuparse por eso

—No soy tonta, te investigue hace tiempo y sé que cuando estuviste en china se te acuso por matar a un jefe de triada y a su hija. Tú puedes ser muy hábil para las artes marciales pero mi don es encontrar lo que quiero y cuando quiero— cruzo los brazos.

Me había descubierto, Sabia que Nabiki era astuta pero nunca imagine cuánto.

—No sé si sea prudente decirte ahora.

—No bromees conmigo Ranma, a estas alturas ya no hay nada prudente, mi familia está en peligro y necesito saber de quién o de que debo protegerlos.

—Tu familia ya no está en peligro, no tiene de que preocuparse.

—¿¡De qué demonios hablas!? —Me arrojo un sobre a la cara —¡Mi hermana esta secuestrada por un delincuente maniático de cuello blanco, y además ese imbécil es tu amigo!

Abrí aquel sobre y mis ojos no podían creerlo al leer aquel nombre en esos documentos, me sentía imbécil por no haberlo sospechado antes.

—Tenemos que dejar el Dojo, no regresaremos hasta que todo esté tranquilo.

—Tengo la seguridad necesaria, incluso el tal Taro está ayudándonos, no hay necesidad de irnos.

—Taro no será suficiente, y creo que nadie está a salvo hasta que termine con mi deber.

—¿Deber? ¿Cuál es tu deber?

Vacile en contarle no quería preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba, pero persuasiva como siempre termine contándole lo que hice en china y la condición que tengo para poder ser finalmente libre.

—Eres un imán de problemas—me decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro aun en la acera que para ese momento ya estaba oscuro, iluminado por las farolas de alumbrado público.

—Créeme cuando te digo que nunca quise que mis problemas los arrastraran, y me maldigo por ello. Hubiera preferido no reencontrarme con Akane de saber que tendría que pasar por todo esto.

—No digas estupideces —Dijo molesta—lo que menos necesitamos es que te auto compadezcas.

—No lo hago, solo digo la verdad, ella está mucho mejor sin mí.

Ella dejo de caminar y se giró hacia mí—Te equivocas, te equivocas por completo—se detuvo frente a mí— no sé por qué hago esto en este momento—se dijo un tanto enojada —mi hermana está muy diferente desde que tiene trato contigo, ni siquiera con Ryoga y eso que pregonaba que era el amor de su vida. Cuando él se fue, estuvo triste sí, pero cuando tú lo hiciste la primera vez, quedo devastada, y no quiero regresar al pasado, no quiero verla sufrir de nuevo por ti.

—Mi intención no es esa, pero lo último, ¿Lo dices en serio?

—¿Te parece que me estoy burlando?

—Está bien, de todas formas no pensaba irme de nuevo, no sé si Akane se acostumbre a alguien que atrae a los problemas como imán.

—Lo hará. Ranma, has lo que tengas que hace para mantener a salvo a la familia, y si eso implica la vida de un delincuente, no tengas contemplación. —Se adelantó dejándome pensando en sus últimas palabras—No debemos perder más tiempo, esta noche dormiremos aquí y por la mañana iremos a algún hotel donde todos estemos seguros.

—Yo conozco un lugar donde no habrá peligro, ahí podrán estar a salvo—sonreí.

—Me alegra verte más calmado—me sonrió.

—No lo estoy en absoluto, hasta que Akane esté aquí entonces me calmare un poco, y después de eso, tengo que arreglar mi problema con las triadas, entonces Mikado también me las pagará.

—¡Así se habla cuñadito! —Estaba emocionada, pero de un momento a otro cambio a estar completamente seria—Pero si acaso le pasa algo a Akane, considérate muerto.

Trague saliva ante tan amenazadora frase—Solo me detiene el no saber a dónde dirigirme en este momento o de lo contrario ya estaría en camino a para traerla de regreso.

—Es mejor ir a dentro debemos descansar un poco.

La noche paso lenta, lo más lento y tortuoso que pude imaginar, solo pensando en donde y como estaba Akane, si ya había escapado del lugar, porque si no lo hacía tenía que usar medidas drásticas, dejaría a Ranko para que cuide la familia mientras yo me iría sin dudar a buscarla, mi liberación con los chinos debía esperar al menos hasta encontrarla.

Llame al jefe para decirle que necesitaba 24 horas de descanso y pareció entenderlo no sin antes maldecir y, aunque con ellos nunca se sabe, también me confirmó que sus hombres no se han metido con mi familia, por lo que detrás de todo esta únicamente Mikado, y ellos desconocían que ese hombre era el jefe al que yo querían que matara. Si lo tuviera frente a mi gustoso acabaría con él, después de todo lo que me ha hecho pasar es lo menos que se merece, no solo por meterse con mi familia, sino por tratar de robar lo más sagrado para mí.

Solo dormí un par de horas antes de que amaneciera.

En la mañana todos estaban listos para partir, mis padres, Ranko, las hermanas y el padre de Akane estaban en la puerta junto con Taro que me ayudaría a escoltarlos.

—Hijo tienes que venir por nosotros—mi madre se acercó preocupada

—Debo esperarla, es mi deber—la tome de las manos.

—Entiendo pero siento que si hay algún tipo de ataque no podrán solos.

—Aún es temprano, es probable que no lo haya, pero si eso pasa Ranko y Taro podrán encargarse—trataba de tranquilizarla.

—Quiero que vengas con nosotros, la casa de Akane no está lejos perfectamente te da tiempo de ir y regresar, por favor hijo.

No me quedo más remedio que aceptar ella no estaría tranquila y aunque moría de ganas por quedarme.

Los autos quedaron listos y los lleve a la casa de Akane, no creo que le molestara que llevara a la familia allá.

El camino en silencio solo me provocaba más nerviosismo, y un vacío en el estómago, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que me preocupaban que me hicieran querer estallar. Sin duda, después de esto me tomaría unas largas vacaciones.

Cuando llegamos la casa de Akane, en Nakano, la familia por fin habló un poco, tal vez para quitar tensión. Iba tan distraído pensando en mis posibilidades, que no me di cuenta cuando la cerradura de la puerta se escuchó, me asuste un poco, di una mirada rápida a Ranko y de inmediato entendió que teníamos que estar preparados, sin embargo me lleve una sorpresa al ver a la pequeña figura de cabello azul salir furiosa a mi encuentro. Se plantó frente a mí observándome de manera pendenciera.

—¡Akane! —sentí como toda mi preocupación se desvaneció y sabía que ella no estaba nada contenta, pero antes de que ella me dijera todos los motivos por los que me odia y por los que talvez rompa el compromiso, tenía que escucharlo de mí, su familia quiso acercarse a ella pero necesitaba antes hablar con ella—vayan adentro, yo iré con Akane a otro lugar.

—¡No iremos a ningún lado, no iré a ningún lado contigo!

—Vayan adentro, no es pertinente llamar la atención—dije más serio.

La familia entendió y obedeció, todos entraron a la casa mientras Taro saltaba al tejado para vigilar desde arriba.

Cuando estuvimos solos puede ver a todos observando tras los ventanales.

—Ven conmigo.

—Lo que tengas que decir dilo aquí, no iré contigo—cruzo lo brazos.

—No me hagas llevarte a rastras a otro lado.

—Por favor, no me hagas reír.

La cargue sobre mi espalda mientras ella forcejeaba y no paraba de decir palabras tan insultantes que me causaban gracia, pues escucharlas en ella era como ver a un gato queriendo arañar a un tigre.

La lleve a un lugar apartado en medio de un parque un tanto tranquilo, solitario y lo suficiente mente grande como para que si gritaba nadie la escuchara y si quisiera huir yo la pudiera atrapar fácilmente.

—¡Eres un animal! —me gritaba mientras se soltaba de mí.

—Tal vez, pero tienes que hablar con este animal.

—No trates de hacer esto gracioso, no puedo creer que me engañaras de esta manera.

—Akane, todo tiene una explicación.

—¿Y me vas a decir?, ¿que todo es mentira, que no me mentiste?, ¿que no te pagaron para seguirme? ¡Ya sé!, que no le diste información mía a Mikado y que aquella cena no fue fingida. Que los besos que me diste solo fueron un arma vil y cruel para obtener lo que querías.

—¡Calla, nada de eso fue mentira!—le dije alzando la voz.

—No pidas que ahora crea en tus palabras, cuando lo único que has demostrad es que no puedo confiar en ti.

—Akane déjame hablar—gruñí

—¡No, tu sabes manipularme! si te dejo hablar…—Me dijo mientras su voz se quebraba—si te dejo hablar me dirás que nada es cierto y terminare creyendo, entonces no podré estar más enojada contigo, ¡y no quiero eso!, ¡quiero poder estar enojada siempre! —alzo la voz y mi corazón se comprimía— No tener de ti una disculpa para poder avanzar,—eso dolió— para poder olvidarte y poder odiarte, quiero tener rencor hacia ti, para poder quitar esto que siento y que me está consumiendo—Entonces Akane comenzó a llorar.

Fui un imbécil, nunca pensé que podía hacer tanto daño, verla llorar me ponía frágil a mí también, no sé porque logra tener tanta influencia sobre mí.

Se dejó caer de rodillas y yo también, tenía miedo de tocarla de siquiera rozarla, no quería que me rechazara, ¿pero acaso no entendía que todo lo que hice fue por ella, para que no le pasara nada?, ¿entenderlo? Pero como iba a hacer tal cosa si yo no le he dicho toda la verdad.

* * *

En medio de ese bosque extraño pude gritar cuanto quise, tal vez fui cruel con mis palabras pero lo merecía, era solo un poco de lo que sufrí por su culpa, me encerraron y me sentí usada, era mi orgullo el que hablaba por mí, y no pude parar de decir maldiciones hasta quedar de rodillas llorando, él estaba a mi lado y no quería que me viera así, tan indeleble, eso no es propio de mí, ahí está de nuevo mi orgullo no puedo ceder, ¿pero cómo lo haría después de lo que pase? Ranma estaba en china organizando su boda mientras yo…

—Akane…tienes…por favor debes saber que todo lo que tú crees que son estupideces lo hice para protegerte—lo escuche decir.

—¿Dónde estabas cuando Mikado me secuestro?

—Estaba regresando de China—su voz era diferente a la normal quizá hasta sollozaba un poco pero no me atreví a levantar la mirada, las lágrimas aun me lo impedían, nunca me había mostrado así de frágil ante alguien que no fuese mi familia.

—¿Qué hacías en China? —quería saberlo todo.

No dijo nada, eso solo me hacía dudar más, entonces seque mis lágrimas y me levante, sacudí el polvo de mis vaqueros y me fui de ahí con la poca dignidad que aún me quedaba, no le costó más que una fracción de segundo para detenerme, no fue brusco al tomarme del antebrazo, incluso puedo decir que fue delicado, como si tuviera miedo de tocarme.

—Hace días, cuando hable con Mikado para decirle que no trabajaría más para él, que dejara de seguirte, él quería obligarme a obtener tu nueva dirección, y estaba presionando a tu padre para que aceptara el compromiso que el ofrecía y me negué, entonces me despidió.

—Y por eso te fuiste a otro país—le di la espalda, no quería verlo a los ojos.

—Creo que hay una historia que tengo que contarte.

Se sentó en una roca y jalo de mi mano, la fuerza hizo que cayera junto a él.

Me conto una historia que parecía sacada de una película de acción, de triadas y gente peligrosa, se levantó la camisa roja y me dejó ver el vendaje que rodeaba su torso, tenía una lesión en la costilla de la que se estaba recuperando debido por una pelea que tuvo por salvar a mi familia y a mí, no era la respuesta que yo quería, no que él estuviera en peligro y que tuviera que arriesgar su vida por defender la mía.

Ahí estaba de nuevo cediendo, acaso era tan tonta para creer ciegamente en lo que él me dice, pero sus ojos parecían no mentirme, de vez en cuando bajaba la mirada y me llenaba de coraje y es que era todo tan confuso, mi corazón gritaba que le agradeciera, pero mi orgullo me recordaba que estuve encerrada y que me mintió. Buscaba cualquier excusa para no dejarme llevar.

—Tengo que irme—apenas pude pronunciar me levante—No me sigas.

—¡No te estoy mintiendo! ¡En unas horas tengo que ir a ajustar cuentas un jefe para que finalmente mi deuda sea perdonada!

Seguí caminando a prisa.

—¡Akane! Sé que no debí mentir, y aún hay algo más que debo decir y que no importa si no lo crees, pero tienes que saberlo—su voz se escuchaba cada vez más alejada. —¡Te amo!

Me detuve, me quede petrificada. Él siempre gana, ¿por que sabe usar las palabras correctas cuando se lo propone? y mi orgullo quedo hecho añicos.

Gire sobre mis pies y desesperada corrí hasta Ranma, aun poda sentir lágrimas y sentimientos confusos, no podía ver confusión en él, pero sus ojos a punto de llorar me decían que no mentía.

La distancia entre ambos parecía eterna y Ranma se aseguró de extinguirla. Me recibió desesperado tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y me regalo de ese brebaje mágico que mi hizo olvidar todo, sus besos.

Quería resolver todas mis dudas pero todo sentido se vio nublado una vez que su lengua invadió mi boca y me hizo levantar las manos para sacar mi camiseta mientras yo…

No había vuelta atrás, ese extraño bosque estaba por ser testigo de lo que iba a comenzar, finalmente Ranma Saotome seria mío, no soportaba la idea de que estuviese con Ukyo, que lo tocara como yo lo estaba haciendo, mis celos y posesividad se antepuso a mi razón, él sería mi recompensa después de días de sufrimiento…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

¡Hola chicas y chicos! Espero haberlos sorprendido y que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Por diversas razones no me ha sido tan fácil publicar, sin embarga agradezco que sigan aquí leyendo esto y antes de que me dejen algún review si es que lo consideran pertinente, quiero desearles una feliz navidad llena de mucho amor y salud para ustedes y sus familias. Les mando un fuerte abrazo y la paz los rodee siempre.

He contestado algunos reviews personalmente debo algunos otros y uno que no entendí para ser honesta, pero sepan que estoy pendiente les agradezco a todos.

Un agradecimiento especial para mi queridísima Redfox sabes que soy lo que soy gracias a la fortaleza que me inyectas, te adoro! Leon, se que es improbable que lo leas asi como yo creía improbable tener un amistad contigo, me equivoque, eres el mejor, gato. Usagi, la mejor de la vibras, siempre no importa que creas lo contrario estaremos ahí para ti, desterrados unidos, recuerdas? Lucia, wee los mejores deseos para esta navidad! Feliz navidad amigos los quiero.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, que ahora si, será muy pronto!


	15. Preludio de pasión y muerte

Capitulo 15: Preludio de pasión y muerte.

* * *

Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago solo para entretenerles sin ningún tipo de lucro.

* * *

"Porque la esperanza es lo que nos mantiene en pie, aun sabiendola efímera".

* * *

Capítulo 15.

Es una mujer muy astuta, aun no logro atar todos los cabos sobre su escape. Fue demasiado rápido, y aunque pensaría que algo tuvo que ver ese anciano y su nieto, no tengo ninguna prueba, los dejare tranquilos por ahora. Mis ocho mejores hombres quedaron inconscientes y estoy seguro que Akane no lo hizo sola, Ranma no fue, él está en Nerima. Mis hombres en China aseguran que no logro quitarse la culpa de la muerte de jefe y su hija, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que alguno de mis subordinados finalmente lo asesine y reclame un puesto más alto. ¡Idiotas! ¿Piensan que nací ayer y que no sé qué buscan mi cabeza?, dejare que me crean ignorante hasta que obtenga lo que busco.

En cuanto a recuperar a Akane, no habrá forma de que se escape otra vez, esa mujer será mía.

Podría parecer una obsesión, pero no lo es, yo puedo tener a la mujer que a mí se me antoje en cualquier momento, excepto a Akane Tendo, por ahora.

He pensado seriamente en lo que necesito para retenerla a mi lado. Al principio quise ser amable, investigar sobre ella, cometí el error de enviar a Saotome porque resulto que si seguía enamorado, eso no importa, él es insignificante y de querer podría desaparecerlo hoy mismo, pero el gato siempre juega con su presa antes de acabar con ella.

Traté de convencer a su padre para que me diera su mano, pude haberle dado lo que me pidiera, pero no aceptó. Es triste, por él claro está, debería saber que lo que no consigo por las buenas lo obtengo por las malas, es una pena que las cosas tengan que ser así.

La espera en esta oficina será deliciosamente satisfactoria, el sake de mejor calidad me acompaña y haberme acostado con Asuza hace que el tiempo sea más tolerable, ya pasó casi un día desde que Akane escapo y sé que Ranma vendrá a mi encuentro, estoy impaciente de que eso pase, como dicen por ahí, si quieres que algo salga bien debes hacerlo tú mismo, aunque sí puedo, me evitare el desgaste físico y de paso, impedir que _Enzo Diorsi_ tenga un infarto al ver el traje negro que me fabricó un poco sudado.

Escuche ruidos que provienen desde afuera; me quito el saco del costoso traje, lentamente acomodo los gemelos de mi camisa color vino, aflojo un poco la corbata y sacudo mi hombro con la mano mientras sonrió de medio lado. De un golpe la puerta cede. Ranma está aquí.

—Lo siento, no pude detenerla—me dice Azusa incompetente de hacer una sola tarea bien.

—Retírate Asuza—Ella cierra la puerta no sin antes ver de manera casi voraz a mi recién llegada visita.

—Ranma lo sabe.

—…¿Y qué es exactamente lo que sabe?

—Sabe que hablamos con Akane y me interrogo acerca de mi restaurante, creo que…que está investigando de más.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse, de cualquier manera Ranma pronto será historia.

—¡Debes parar esto, no puedes hacerle esto a Ranma!

—¿Por qué no? ¿Crees que me detendré, porque tú me lo pides? Si no me detuve cuando se trató de tu amado Ryoga, que te hace pensar que lo voy hacer ahora.

—¡Ranma es tu amigo!

—No, no, sweetie, te equivocas yo no tengo amigos, Ranma solo es un conocido y de ser necesario solo un medio para obtener lo que quiero y si ese medio no me sirve, entonces consigo otro. Es cuestión de lógica, me sorprende que una mente tan diabólica como la tuya no lo entienda.

—Yo no soy eso que dices, solo cometí errores que ya pague. Ryoga está en un hospital y Ranma…

—A él descártalo, ya te dije tarde o temprano me voy a deshacer de Ranma y de toda huella suya que haya sobre Japón, y sobre Ryoga, agradece que lo deje con vida, es tu pago por ayudarme.

No necesite mucho para hacerla entrar en razón, su padre y la ayuda que le doy con su restaurante bastaron para que como una mansa oveja volviera a su lugar. Hice un par de llamadas y obtuve la información que quería Akane no estaba lejos, era lógico que volviera a casa.

Me coloque de nuevo mi saco, partí a Nerima, tendría que ir al encuentro con Ranma, es hora de terminar con esta patética historia, obtendré lo que quiero y Ranma no será ningún impedimento. Es una pena que mi querida Akane tenga que quedarse sin familia para que se decida a estar a mi lado.

* * *

—¡Akane! Sé que no debí mentir, y aún hay algo más que debo decir y que no importa si no lo crees, pero tienes que saberlo—su voz se escuchaba cada vez más alejada y yo no penaba detenerme. —¡TE AMO! —gritó fuerte y claro, sin titubeos, ni miedo.

Me detuve, me quede petrificada, mi corazón latía con fuerza, sentía vértigo y mis piernas flaquearon. Él siempre gana, porque sabe usar las palabras correctas cuando se lo propone. Entonces mi orgullo quedo hecho añicos.

Gire sobre mis pies y desesperada corrí hasta Ranma, aun poda sentir lágrimas y sentimientos confusos, fue algo que no vi en él, sus ojos a punto de llorar me decían que no mentía.

La distancia entre ambos parecía eterna y Ranma se aseguró de extinguirla. Me recibió desesperado tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y me regalo de ese brebaje mágico que mi hizo olvidar todo. Sus besos.

No había vuelta atrás, ese extraño bosque estaba por ser testigo de lo que iba a comenzar. Finalmente Ranma Saotome seria mío, no soportaba la idea de que estuviese con Ukyo, que lo tocara como yo lo estaba haciendo.

Era de día y no me importaba, el bosque era lo suficiente profundo y oscuro para ofrecernos privacidad. Mis celos y posesividad se antepusieron a mi razón, él sería mi recompensa después de días de sufrimiento.

Quería resolver todas mis dudas, pero todo sentido se vio nublado una vez que atrapo mis labios, y poco a poco me hizo levantar las manos para sacar mi camiseta, yo me resistí un poco y no insistió, pero no dejar de besarlo me hacía ser más correspondiente a sus delicadas caricias, sentir la calidez de sus manos recorriendo mi espalda hasta llegar al borde mi cadera, me hacían derretir y yo inexperta empecé a ceder sus caricias.

Mi blusa terminó tirada a un costado y yo no dejaba de saborear sus labios. Sus manos ásperas recorrían mi cintura y no se atrevía a ir más allá, sus besos viajaron a mi cuello y ladee mi rostro para darle más acceso a él. Algo delicioso se encendió dentro de mí, mis manos se enredaron en su cabello y lo bese con más intensidad, ya no me era suficiente sus besos ni los mordiscos que me daba al inicio de mis pechos.

—Eres el más grande idiota de todos, me hiciste sufrir. —Le dije jadeando.

—Lo sé. No sé, contigo, no sé cómo actuar, me vuelvo torpe, inseguro, pero te puedo jurar que nada de esto fue para herirte, todo lo que hice fue para poder llegar a ti.

Me atrajo hacia él de un solo movimiento y con violencia abrí su camisa rompiendo todos los botones de un tirón. Me separe de Ranma al sentir el vendaje en su torso.

—No recordaba que sigues herido—susurre agitada, pero no me dejó retroceder más deteniéndome del brazo.

—Ya no duele—Y de nuevo me besó—En este momento nada me duele— me dijo entre cortos besos.

Retrocedí un poco hasta que mi espalda choco con un árbol, Ranma no dejaba de acariciarme, esta vez más delicado, sus manos subían y bajaban de mi muslo. Era una danza de movimientos torpes, estaba nerviosa pues era la primera vez que a alguien le permitía llegar tan lejos, pero no impedía desearlo como lo hacía y tocarlo de la manera que solo mi imaginación se atrevía, y si esto era un sueño aprovecharía todo lo posible.

Sus manos inquietas apretaron mi trasero y como si de un impulso se tratara de un pequeño salto las enrede en su cintura y junto su frente con la mía para mirarme a los ojos.

—Aún hay cosas que debo explicarte.

—Lo sé, pero no mates el momento, no ahora, lo que sea que tengas que decir puede esperar un rato más—lo bese como si fuese el final, como si después de ese día el mudo se fuera a terminar.

Las caricias continuaron menos frenéticas, sentía que me estaba "acomodado" a su forma de tocarme.

—Es importante que lo sepas—detuvo mis besos y me vio a los ojos un poco jadeante.

—Calla—No necesitaba arrepentirme, no quería hacerlo después de dar ese paso. Lo abrace fuerte recargando mi barbilla en su hombro, segundos después busque su mirada—Ahora solo…solo quiero estar contigo, porque seguramente la próxima vez que tengamos una charla terminaremos peleados—Ranma pareció comprenderlo y me besó, más profundo, más ansioso.

Desenrede mis piernas de su torso y con cuidado pise el suelo, aun llevaba mi sostén rosa y mis vaqueros puestos. Los besos parecían ser nuestro nuevo leguaje. Mientras soltaba esa trenza y enredaba mis dedos en su cabello él desabotonó mi pantalón y pronto quede en ropa interior. Estaba avergonzada y trate de cubrirme con ambas manos. Ranma se apartó de mí para observarme.

—¿Por qué te cubres? —Sonrió, casi burlándose.

—¡¿Acaso no ves?! ¡Casi estoy desnuda y tú no dejas de mirarme!

—Ah, es eso…—Sin decir nada más se quitó la camiseta que aun tenia, los zapatos y el pantalón, quedado únicamente un bóxer amarillo—¿Qué tal ahora? —abrió los brazos.

No supe que decir, además de verlo semidesnudo, había un aparte de su anatomía que ya era notoria y mi sonrojo se hizo evidente para Ranma, en seguida lo noto y se cubrió con ambas manos.

—¿Por qué te cubres? —Me acerque a él y le sonreí burlándome, el no dejo de mirarme y suspiro.

—Si me sonríes así, no me importaría hacer el ridículo siempre—Me extendió su mano y le di la mía, mientras nuestra nueva forma de comunicarnos se hacía de nuevo presente.

De forma casi taciturna me recosté sobre su camisa china, Ranma apoyo sus manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo cuidando de no aplastarme, guardando su distancia y eso lo detestaba. Sus besos se hicieron más apasionados, pero yo lo necesitaba aún más cerca, y si él no venía a mí, entonces yo…yo iría, estaba nerviosa pero segura de querer hacerlo, sé que nuestra relación ni siquiera es estable, pero lo necesitaba, tal vez suene egoísta pero quería a Ranma Saotome solo para mí.

Mis piernas comenzaron a ser tocadas por esas manos rasposas pero no demasiado, y suaves, lo suficiente para hacerme sentir como ligeras descargas eléctricas centradas en un solo punto de mi cuerpo. La excitación apenas podía soportarla pero no sabía bien que hacer, había visto y leido las suficientes películas eróticas para saber qué es lo que seguía, definitivamente no es lo mismo la práctica que la teoría.

Regresó sus manos y por primera vez apretó uno de mis senos, de inmediato lo soltó y su mano fue directo a mi espalda para desabrochar mi sostén, libró una batalla contra él, después de varios intentos pudo quitarlo y yo me cubrí de inmediato con mis manos.

Ranma comprendió que me sentía avergonzada pero no dijo nada. Se puso de rodillas mientras trataba de cubrirme —Eres lo más hermoso que he visto—no pude evitar sonreír. Me ayudo para levantarme y ponerme de rodillas justo como él. —Es hora de quitar esa última prenda— Asentí levemente—¿Entiendes lo que significa? —de nuevo moví la cabeza para decir, sí.

—Significa que aquí vamos…vamos a hacer…

—Más que eso—me interrumpió—esto es un pacto Akane—acunó mi rostro en sus manos y me dio un leve beso para después mirarme a los ojos—desde hoy, te entrego mi vida y te protegeré con ella de ser necesario, me esforzare para ti y todo lo que poseo te pertenece, por favor, entrégame la tuya, entrégame tu vida.

Lo vi directo a los ojos y trate de pensar en todo lo que me acababa de decir pero al final la razón no sirvió de nada—Sí, Ranma, sellemos el pacto — no había más que decir, pasara lo que pasara en adelante lo haría con él a mi lado.

Sus manos en mi cintura moviéndose inquietas al borde de mis bragas, quitándolas lentamente, mientras las mis manos paseaban por su duro abdomen delineando cada musculo, y mi inhibición disminuía pero no restaba que yo fuese primeriza en ese aspecto.

Poco a poco, fui quedando de nuevo sobre la camisa de Ranma que sirvió como manta improvisada y sin ninguna prenda encima, desde mi perspectiva, veía a un Ranma que me observaba con ojos de deseo, me sentía como una presa a punto de ser cazada.

Recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos lentamente desde la punta de mis pies hasta mis tensas rodillas, levanto la mirada y se quedó quieto, nos observamos por unos segundos y comprendí lo que quería. Despacio separe mis rodillas y él se acercó a gatas.

Recargo su peso sobre mí y sentí por primera vez su piel desnuda contra la mía, nos besamos profundo y sin prisa. Empezó a hacer movimientos oscilantes contra mí y yo estaba respondiendo de la misma forma. El roce directo de su intimidad con la mía era un placer indescriptible, todo centrado en un punto que solo me hacía querer más.

Apoyado solo con sus antebrazos para no aplastarme, me decía cosas que me hacían sentir más excitada, mientras besaba mi cuello.

—Nunca en mi vida había sentido tanta excitación — dijo sobre mis labios, su voz ronca me alteraba demasiado.

—Me encantas, Ranma—conteste ronroneando de la misma manera.

—Ya no hay marcha atrás Akane, nunca más permitiré que te alejes de mí, aunque me odies—jadeaba entre besos.

—Nunca, nunca más.

Ranma bajo su mano y toco mi punto más sensible, mi cuerpo se arqueo al instante y una descarga de nuevas sensaciones nubló mis sentidos. Un orgasmo. Ranma lo supo bien y después de jugar conmigo por un rato besó mi cuello deliciosamente, entonces supe que el momento estaba por llegar debíamos conectarnos por completo.

Quería levantarse y no lo deje, me abrace a su cuello, empecé a tener un poco de miedo. Junte mi frente con la suya y Ranma pareció leer mi mente.

—Si quieres podemos parar, no quiero hacerlo si no estás segura—casi susurró mientras rozaba nuestros labios. En esa sola frase me dijo tanto y me dio la seguridad que necesitaba.

—Vamos a hacerlo—dije bajito—se un caballero Ranma, nunca antes he hecho esto, y me solté de su cuello.

Ranma regreso a besarme con más fuerza. Movió su cuerpo y lo vi bajar de nuevo su mano pero esta vez sentí que algo estaba haciendo presión contra mí, Ranma estaba tratando de entrar.

Un pequeño dolor acompañado de un gemido, vi a Ranma apretar los ojos con fuerza, también escuché un gemido escapar de su boca y me mordí el labio inferior pensando en que quizá estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo. Ahí, fue el comienzo de algo extrañamente placentero. Cuanto más se movía dentro de mí el dolor disminuía, y quería que no parara pero todo estaba llegando a su clímax, la fricción era más rápida y Ranma se escuchaba más y más agitado, pero no dejo de besarme, mordió mi labio y sentí el momento exacto en que todo había terminado. Se dejó caer sobre mí, podía sentir claramente su respiración agitada, igual que la mía, acaricie su cabello suelto. Unos segundos después rodó finalmente saliendo de mi interior con una extraña sensación, se recostó a mi lado pasando su brazo para hacerme recostar cerca de su pecho y besar mi frente.

—Te amo—me anime a decir. Era la primera vez que lo pronunciaba y sentí que en cuanto lo dije me quite un gran peso de encima, era importante que lo supiera.

—Necesitaba escuchar eso— escuche su corazón latir con fuerza bajo mi oído y de nuevo besó mi coronilla

No sé si no duró demasiado, o si fue lo suficiente, solo importó que fuera con el hombre que yo elegí.

Sus dedos recorrían mi espalada y los míos su pecho. El subir y bajar de su pecho y mi cansancio hizo que poco a poco me quedar dormida hasta perderme un sueño profundo.

* * *

Nunca me imaginé estar en esa situación, con Akane a mi lado desnuda y con un montón de dudas que hoy giran en mi cabeza, pero verla dormida tan despreocupada después de decirme que me ama, me hacen pensar nuevamente en el que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera abandonado Nerima cuando tenía 16 años.

La deje dormir y me separe de ella. Acaricie la cicatriz que atraviesa lo largo de pierna y me preguntaba si yo hubiese podido evitar eso, si la vida que tiene hubiese cambiado si yo no me hubiera ido, tal vez seríamos instructores de un Dojo, y ella la madre de mis hijos, quizá tendríamos una vida tranquila, lejos de triadas y gente no grata, quizá y solo quizá, entrenaría a un par de niños queriendo ser tan habilidosos como su padre. Iluso, nada de eso puede cambiar, no puedo volver al pasado, pero puedo cambiar mi futuro. Por ella y nuestra tranquilidad es que seré capaz de matar a un hombre.

Se movió un poco , y me sonroje al instante al ver una mancha roja en mi camisa, estaba apenado, arrebate de ella algo muy preciado y como tal lo atesorare por siempre.

Regrese a su lado, se acurruco más a mí y al acariciar su espalda la sentí un poco fría, su piel era tan suave, tan perfecta.

Por hoy y solo por este día, me olvidare de mis problema y estaré junto a Akane.

Es irónico, dicen que cuando encuentras al amor de tu vida te complementa y te da paz, pero Akane es todas las emociones en una, me vuelve loco y lo peor de todo es que lo empiezo a disfrutar, no sé si sea el amor de mi vida, pero seguro estoy de que no quiero estar lejos de ella nunca más.

Decidí ir a la casa de Akane por una frazada, momentos antes llamé a Ranko para que la tuviera lista, no quería dejarla demasiado tiempo solo y menos con gente de Mikado prácticamente siguiéndonos los talones, estaba seguro que primero irían a Nerima y como no encontrarían a nadie allí vendrían hacia este lugar.

A toda velocidad llegue a casa de Akane.

—Ya tardaron demasiado Ranma.

—Y hoy no vamos a regresar.

—¿Esta muy enojada? ¿Te perdono Ranma?, Todos están un poco preocupados, mis padres en especial.

—No te daré ninguna explicación, basta con que sepas que estamos bien, regresaremos lo antes posible—no podía explicar algo como lo que acababa de pasar.

—No entiendo, ¿para qué quieres la frazada?

—…Akane… cayó a un rio y esta mojada en medio del bosque, así que deja de preguntar y nuestra platica se extenderá un rato más.

—¡¿Acaso me crees idiota?! —me dijo exaltada— Ranma no sé qué estás haciendo con Akane en medio del bosque pero no tenemos todo tu tiempo, Mikado no tardara en encontrarnos.

—Está bien, escucha, solo necesito un tiempo a solas con ella, estamos tratando de resolverlo, si Mikado llega solo debes llamarme.

Ranko apretó los dientes, sabía que estaba molesta y más aún sospechaba lo que pasaba—¡Maldita sea Ranma! Yo me hare cargo, apenas llegue la gente de Sanzenin te llamaré.

—Gracias—Le sonreí y ella me respondió igual, me aventó la frazada a la cara mientras me vio alejarme feliz de ese lugar.

—¡NO QUIERO TENER SOBRINOS AHORA! ¡SOY MUY JOVEN PARA ESO! —gritó y casi me quedo de piedra al pensar en esa posibilidad. Akane y yo teníamos una plática más que resolver.

Regrese hasta ese lugar y la encontré dormida sobre mi camisa, era de esperarse que mis deseos un tanto pervertidos regresaran a mi mente, pero al pensar en lo que Ranko dijo, sería irresponsable de mi parte, supongo que puedo esperar un poco más, hasta que todo esté tranquilo.

Sería muy difícil dejar a esa mujer.

Le puse la frazada y al contacto empezó a despertar. Me recosté junto a ella y de inmediato se envolvió para cubrirse

—¡¿R…Ranma que hora es?! ¡Tenemos que regresar! —la vi queriéndose levantar y se lo impedí la abrace tan fuerte, fue una necesidad.

—Dime que eres real. Qué esto es real.

—Espero que sí, porque si esto es un sueño, bueno, entonces no quiero despertar—rodé con ella hasta que quedara recostada sobre mí, envuelta en ese pedazo de tela y yo sin dejar de abrazarla.

—Ranma, aún tenemos asuntos pendientes y debemos regresar.

—Tengo que contarte mí historia con Ukyo, es algo muy serio y tal vez te molestes por lo que te voy a contar.

—Es seguro que lo haré, pero de todas formas quiero escucharlo. No más secretos. —se levantó y comenzó a vestirse; era tan erótico verla poner su ropa interior, vi que se tocó la entrepierna y me observo un poco, así que decidí mirar a otro lado.

—Y este es el último, lo prometo.

Le conté lo que restaba de historia, incluido cuando rompí mi compromiso, que hacía poco me entere como fue que me prometieron con ella.

También le dije que había ido a su casa para pedirla como prometida, que su padre había aceptado y que era para prevenir que Mikado hiciera a de las suyas, era el momento de decir todo y no guardar nada más, por todo este embrollo de verdades a medias casi la pierdo.

Akane se molestó demasiado, me dio un par de bofetadas antes de poder calmarse, las tenía merecidas, tenía el ceño horriblemente fruncido y parecía que en sus ojos ardía el mismo infierno.

—¡No puedo creerlo, mientras me llevabas a un mirador, seguías prometido con Ukyo! —Respiraba exaltada—¡Y no solo eso! ¡Nos besamos más de una vez! Y casi…y casi… ¿¡Que hubiera pasado si tú y yo hacemos…lo que hicimos hace rato!? ¡RANMA SAOTOME! ¡Eres un inconsciente! ¡Cómo se te ocurrió y a pedirme como si fuese yo cualquier cosa! ¡No me casare contigo! ¡Ranma! ¿¡Estas escuchando?!

Dijo muchas más palabras que no quiero recordar, cobarde, poco hombre, que no tenía cerebro, y le faltaron muchas más. Tenía razón en estar así, no podía defenderme y no lo haría, si en ese momento sacara su enorme mazo con gusto aceptaría la golpiza.

Paso mucho rato antes de que ella me hablara otra vez, me dio la espalda y se sentó en una piedra que tenía un poco de musgo. No sé qué pensaba, pero ya no resistía la tensión, solo la veía viendo hacia el bosque, envuelta en ese manta.

—Lamento que Ukyo te buscara y te contara eso, pero en ese momento yo ya no tenía ninguna relación con ella puedes preguntarle a Ranko.

Ella no contesto.

—También lamento que Mikado te haya secuestrado, pagara muy caro haberse atrevido a tocarte.

—¿Quieres callarte? Estoy tratando de pensar.

—Akane, sé que me equivoque, no pensé en todo lo que podía ocasionar

—Estoy más que molesta Ranma, estoy…enojada, estoy muy herida, trato de poner mis pensamientos en orden, no quiero equivocarme y …

El móvil sonó y de inmediato conteste, lo que se avecinaba no era nada de mi agrado.

— _En seguida voy para allá —_ Terminé la llamada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tenemos que irnos—Le extendí mi mano y con fuerza la sujetó—La gente de las triadas ha llegado a tu casa—Le dije mientras atravesábamos el bosque a gran velocidad.

—Estoy lista para pelear.

—Promete que no lo harás de no ser necesario, no quiero arriesgarte.

—Nuestras familias están en peligro, no me pidas que me quede de brazos cruzados —me dijo molesta.

—Esto no es una pelea cualquiera, no hay referí, ni cordialidad, es gente armada que no tiene compasión por la vida y que tampoco les importa morir, es gente entrenada y armada.

—No tengo miedo, luchare con toda mi fuerza—la determinación en sus palabras eras más imponentes que todos mis intentos por detenerla.

—Ranko y mis padres podrán ayudar a contenerlos.

—Cuando termine todo esto Ranma, aún tenemos esta conversación pendiente, no pienses ni por un segundo que te he perdonado.

—Tal vez tardes mucho tiempo en perdonarme pero resistiré, tarde o temprano lo harás porque me amas.

—¡No abuses! No hagas que la poca paciencia que tengo se me agote—dijo molesta entre dientes.

—Yo también te amo y está bien, ahora hay cosas más importantes que arreglar—Sonreí.

Cundo estuvimos a punto de llegar Akane se detuvo de improviso, yo regrese para encontrarla.

—Te perdonare solo si prometes regresar sano y salvo—seguía enojada, sus cejas juntas y la boca apretada me decían que además estaba preocupada.

—Hoy mismo terminare con todo, y al amanecer con la familia reunida, desayunando tranquilos frente a todos te haré la pregunta.

—Eres todo un caso Ranma Saotome—me dijo seria—Solo asegúrate de volver en una pieza.

—Me preocupas más tú, pero sé que no te haré cambiar de opinión, entonces, mantente a salvo Akane, te cubriré todo lo que pueda.

—Tú tienes que encargarte de Mikado—La furia en sus ojos creció—Yo misma le haría pagar lo que me hizo y lo que le ha hecho a demás personas inocentes, ha dejado a personas sin su familia y no quiero imaginarme le clase de cosas terribles que ha hecho.

—Es un ser despreciable.

—Hazlo Ranma…—se acercó a mí— sé que dudas en matarlo pero…pero…—no termino la frase.

—Akane...-Estaba confundido, nunca pensé que ella estuviera de acuerdo en algo como eso, hizo que mi conciencia se sacudiera,

—No quiero sonar como la mala...discúlpame—la vi arrepentida de lo que me acababa de decir— ...sólo haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Me acerque y de nuevo la bese sin permiso, ella acaricio mi rostro y no me alejo.

—Eso no quiere decir que te he perdonado—dijo sobre mis labios.

—No, pero sé que voy por buen camino. Hay que darnos prisa—fue lo único que pude contestar.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Akane, todo parecía en aparente orden. Excepto por que había dos hombres armados en la entrada resguardando el lugar. Sigilosos nos separamos y ella entró por la parte trasera de la casa.

—Ten cuidado—le dije.

Ella asintió y de un salto llegó al techo de una casa para ir a la parte trasera.

Tome descuidado a uno de los hombres y lo parte de su compañero sin que se diera cuenta le aplique una llave y quedo desmayado al instante, actúe rápido para inmovilizar al otro para mi buena suerte no salió nadie más alrededor.

Dentro de la casa había tres hombres en el suelo, y Ranko a un costado de ellos.

—Si llegas más tarde esto pudo ser un caos—me lanzo una mirada seria.

—Lo siento, ya estoy aquí.

—¿Dónde está, Akane?

En cuanto dijo esto se escuchó un golpe seco en el patio trasero, volteamos hacia allí y enseguida el cuerpo de alguien caer y uno más.

Akane se irguió, entonces supe que estaba bien.

—Solo había dos hombres en la azotea—Akane se sacudió el polvo de sus jeans—¿Dónde está mi familia?

—Ellos están bien —Ranko contestó—En cuanto Ranma se fue contigo, llame a una amiga y ella con su esposo se llevaron a tus hermanas de aquí, mis padres y el tuyo están en tu habitación.

Akane no escucho más y corrió dentro para encontrarse con su padre.

Él la abrazo llorando y ella no aguanto demasiado, se quebró un poco.

—Lo amento papá no quería que pasaras por todo esto, debiste irte con Kasumi y Nabiki.

—Mi deber es ayudar y aquí es donde soy necesario Akane ¿Por qué tardaron tanto tiempo?

Akane desvió la mirada hasta donde yo estaba, y de inmediato se sonrojo.

—Tenía que platicar con Ranma, ahora todo está bien papá, Ranma me conto lo de Mikado y todo lo que pasó.

—¡Estaba con el alma en un hilo al saber que desapareciste!

—Alguien me ayudo a escapar papá, lo importante es que estoy aquí.

—Todos estuvimos preocupados, Akane—Mi madre camino hasta ella.

—Gracias señora.

—Nodoka, mi nombre es Nodoka Saotome y puedes llamarme tía. Ya antes no hemos visto ¿no es así?

—Si, en una tienda de cuadros en Tokio—Akane sonrió.

—No tenemos demasiado tiempo Ranma, los hombres pueden despertar y llamar a Mikado, escuche cuando dijeron que hasta no verlos a ti y a Akane, le informaran.

—¿Cuál es el plan?¿Que vamos a hacer?

—Somos pocos y no tenemos armas, solo podemos ocupar nuestra habilidad en las artes marciales, y ante cualquier peligro será mejor huir—Les explique y parecieron estar intranquilos pero todos asintieron con fuerza.

—¿Entonces solo hay que esperar?

—Si Akane, puede ser en cualquier momento.

—Está bien, solo necesito un momento a solas—la vi irse de la habitación hacia el baño.

* * *

No lo pensé dos veces y me desvestí, abrí la llave de la regadera y en menos de dos minutos ya el agua caía sobre mi espalda, toda mi cabeza era un torbellino de emociones, desde tristeza, ira, miedo, enojo, ¿pero cómo no estarlo, si después de que Ranma me confesara lo que pasó en lugar de enojarme e irme de ahí, bastaron dos palabras para que terminara haciendo el amor con él? no sabía que era lo que siempre me arrastraba a terminar en esas situaciones poco decorosas. Después me entero de su compromiso con Ukyo y no solo eso, ahora sé que también es mi prometido, que no era de Mikado de quien huía, sino de Ranma, si tan solo lo hubiera sabido…

Me sentía un poco adolorida, sobre todo en cierta parte de mi cuerpo, esa que había sido invadida estando en medio de un bosque.

No sé en qué demonios pensaba, tal vez no era el momento para hacerlo, pero no me arrepiento, quería que fuera Ranma, no sé por qué no tengo explicación, solo sé que lo deseaba de manera furiosa, casi instintiva. Recordar el roce de su piel y su lengua recorriendo mis senos hacia que de solo pensarlo mi cuerpo emitiera vapor por la alta temperatura que guardaba.

De golpe regrese a mi realidad, ya habría tiempo para pensar en eso y tal vez quizá para repetirlo.

Mi reflejo frente al espejo era diferente, en cuestión de meses toda mi vida cambio, hoy mi familia estaba en peligro y no dudaría en hacer lo que fuera por ella. Enfrentarme a triadas no era precisamente lo que yo quería en mi futuro, pero hoy era algo inevitable.

Un golpe en la puerta me hizo apresurar, era la hora de empezar una batalla, como las de mi juventud junto a Ryoga.

—¡Un momento! —Me puse la ropa que faltaba y abrí la puerta mientras acomodaba mi blusa.

—¿Akane, tienes un momento?

—Pasa—Ranko cerró la puerta tras ella.

—Lamento que tú y tu familia estén en esta situación.

—He escuchado tantas veces esa palabra últimamente—le dije cansada, y era verdad, es como si con ese término pudieran resolver toda la porquería en la que estamos metidos.

—Ranma nunca quiso que tú estuvieras involucrada.

—Solo quiero que esto termine pronto y después tomar un largo descanso.

—Tal vez este no sea el momento adecuado para decirte esto, pero me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo—me sonrió y era sincera.

—Demasiado tiempo, y te sigues viendo como aquella niña que conocí—me pareció que se sonrojo.

—Soy un espíritu encarnado en un cuerpo joven, yo no envejeceré muy pronto.

—Serás la envidia de todas cuando tengamos cuarenta.

—Por ahora me basta con salir viva de todo esto—abrió su camisa china y de su ropa saco una daga—Ranma me ha dicho que eres hábil en artes marciales, espero que también con las armas —me la entrego, en el mango de hierro estaba forjada la cabeza de un dragón que arroja fuego por la boca plasmado en la hoja de la daga, era hermosa.

—Es demasiado bonita para ser usada contra una persona—pase mi dedo índice levemente sobre la hoja de la navaja y de inmediato atravesó mi piel haciendo un corte.

—Por desgracia, las armas se hicieron para usarse, y no tenemos otra opción, son ellos o nosotros—Ranko era un poco más baja que yo, pero se acercó hasta a mí, levanto su mirada para encontrarse con la mía—No importa lo que pase, no dejare que nada te suceda, se lo prometí a Ranma—se acercó demasiado a mí y fui incapaz de moverme, su cara e acerco a la mía y solo atine a apretar fuerte los ojos. Era demasiado incómodo. Los segundos de espera terminaron cuando sentí un beso en la frente.

Lento abrí los ojos y me encontré con esos grandes orbes azules que parecían demasiado preocupados.

Tocaron nuevamente a la puerta, esta vez más desesperados

-¡AKANE! —Mi padre gritó y no era necesario que dijera nada más.

Era incontable la cantidad de hombres que entraron a mi casa, escuchaba el tronar los vidrios cuando eran rotos y entraban personas armadas con espadas y armas de fuego, Ranko se puso delante mío cuando se acercaron a nosotras. Ranma salió por uno de los ventanales frontales y de inmediato se puso junto a nosotras.

—Mikado aún no está aquí—nos comentó agitado, se veía que ya había tenido encuentro con hombres de Sanzenin.

Demasiados hombres empezaron a rodearnos, listos para liquidarnos, los tres cuidábamos nuestras espaldas, estábamos listos para pelear.

Todos los hombres con un grito ensordecedor corrieron hacia nosotros Ranma y Ranko brincaron sobre ellos para distraerlos, mientras que yo de varios golpes pude desarmar a una buena cantidad. Los que tenían katanas, eran muy hábiles pero no más que yo, parecía que fuesen entrenados por Tatewaki en su peor momento, pero no por eso dejaban de ser peligrosos.

Nos abrimos paso para llevar a los hombres fuera, y quede sorprendida al ver a Shampoo y Mousse lidiando con un veintena de hombres y al lado contrario a Tatewaki, que se las había arreglado para traer un sequito de guardas espaldas con él, para ayudarle en la tarea de atacar a los malos.

Pudimos contener a la oleada de hombres que había llegado a mi casa, poco a poco nos fuimos acercando a ese bosque y alejando el peligro de las demás personas, quedando únicamente los involucrados.

Estábamos por abatir a los últimos hombres, cuando seis grandes autos llegaron repletos de más personas y de uno de ellos llego Mikado, elegante y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, todos ya estábamos un tanto agotados. Mi padre se veía un poco herido, me sentía agitada y mi pecho no dejaba de jalar aire.

Mikado tronó los dedos y todos los hombres que nos atacaban se detuvieron para formar una barricada alrededor de Sanzenin. Alrededor de 50 hombres le rodeaban.

Mikado se abrió paso entre ellos para pasar al frente. De manera despreocupada se quitó el saco y lo paso a uno de sus seguidores, dobló las mangas de su camisa por encima de sus codos.

—Pero que sorpresa Akane, me alegra saber que estas bien, mi amor —Mikado camino despacio acercándose a nosotros pero Ranma no lo dejo avanzar.

—¡No te acerque más! —Le gritó Ranma.

—Yo solo quiero, saludar a mí…

—¡Akane es mi prometida—Le interrumpió—… y si la tocas, te mato!

Mikado no pudo ocultar una sonrisa burlona—Con que fuiste tú quien se ha prometido con ella—trono los dedos y uno de sus hombres le dio un par de sai´s, se veían filosas en la punta. En cuanto las tuvo en sus manos de inmediato hizo varios movimientos, me impresione al ver que dominaba las dos armas a la perfección, y temí, Ranma no tenía ninguna.

Mi miedo empezó a materializarse, Los hombres alrededor de Mikado se dispersaron y empezaron a atacarnos, alejándome de Ranma, de reojo vi a mi padre esquivar golpes y desarmar gente de la triada, sin darles tiempo de disparar. Nodoka Saotome grácilmente se libraba de las garras de aquellos sádicos. Mientras yo ponía en práctica aquello que me fue inculcado desde niña, las artes marciales no son para atacar, pero si para defender, y tenía que defender mi vida, la de Ranma y la de todos.

Tres me atacaron por sorpresa, pero fue fácil deshacerme de ellos, pero un cuarto que no pude percibir logro inmovilizarme por la espalda me atrapo del cuello y sus palabras me hicieron que mi sangre hirviera.

—De no ser porque el jefe te quiere viva, ya te hubiera dado un par de tiros

Pude librarme de él girando rápidamente, estrelle mi pie en su rostro y quedo desmayado debido al golpe, venían más hacia mi ahora tenía algo a mi favor, ellos no me matarían o eso creía hasta que Mikado dio la orden de que le entregaran mi cabeza. Esa era una clara amenaza. Ahora tenía que evitar balas, espadas y chui´s. Empecé a desesperarme y a agotarme, mis movimientos eran más lentos y aún quedaban muchos enemigos de pie, dos de los más grandes corrieron hacia mí.

Estaba segura que a su lado yo parecía una muñeca de trapo, mi energía estaba ya debilitada, la pierna empezaba a doler y solo tenía una daga para defenderme. En ese estado fue fácil derribarme, quede inmóvil en el suelo y tenía en la boca un sabor a sangre, escupí a un costado confirmándolo, y vi venir a un enorme hombre apuntándome con un arma, sentía que mi hora había llegado, apreté los ojos esperando lo que venía, 'Ranma' fue lo único que vino a mi mente.

Nada de lo que había visto en toda mi vida se comparaba con lo que vi apenas abrí los ojos, ese grandulón nunca llego hasta mí, metros antes se dejó caer de rodillas mientras la mitad de su cuerpo se separaba de él en un corte en diagonal perfecto, tras él, Nodoka observaba de manera furiosa, manteniendo su Katana con ambas manos y respirando agitada.

—Nadie, le hará daño a mi familia

—Gra…gracias—dije con dificultad mientras Nodoka ayudaba a levantarme.

La madre de Ranma se acercó a mi—Akane, pequeña, debes entender que estos hombres te quieren matar, y que en la ley de triadas, "matar o morir en el intento", espero te quede claro que debes matar, ellos no discriminan, no les importa que seas mujer, la daga que te dio mi hija es capaz de atravesar a una persona sin dificultad, debes usarla, es por nuestro honor.

Con esas palabras en mente, tuve que tener una actitud diferente, estaba consciente del peligro y peleaba para defenderme sin matar a nadie, hasta que de verdad vi mi vida cerca de su fin. Quite el sudor de mi frente y saque la daga que tenía oculta. Nodoka me cubría la espalda.

Un hombre alto fornido y sin camisa mostrando orgulloso sus tatuajes camino hacia mí apuntándome con un arma y yo sostenía mi daga fuertemente sin empuñarla, a un costado de mi cuerpo con una mano. Era el momento, era él o yo, disparó una vez y salte lo suficiente rápido y alto para evitarlo, lo hizo varias veces más hasta que no quedaron balas, por fortuna ninguna me tocó, y como si nos hubiésemos sincronizado, mi mirada y la de Ranma se cruzaron por un leve momento, pero vi preocupación por escuchar esos disparos cerca de mí.

Reaccione rápido y el hombre cayó inconsciente, más hombres vinieron y con más armas, los disparos eran inminentes ahora que no había necesidad de entregarme viva y recordé mi época en el furinkan, donde gracias a Tatewaki peleaba con docenas de chicos.

Conforme la pelea avanzaba nos adentrábamos en el bosque, todo se volvía más denso hasta que llegamos donde el bosque terminaba y daba paso a un barranco todo se volvió más peligroso.

Estaba agotada pero cada vez quedaban menos hombres, y empapada en sudor, para mi fortuna no hubo necesidad de usar mi daga. El único herido hasta el momento era Genma Saotome que recibió un tiro en la pierna, pero gracias a Nodoka se veía estable.

Pasó un rato y no pudimos resistir más, más aliados de Mikado llegaron y en apenas un parpadeo todos nosotros quedamos de a merced de ellos, incluso Ranko fue sometida, estaba sin sentido en el suelo, debido a que le dieron un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Nos tenían a cada uno de rodillas y con un arma apuntando a nuestras cienes

—Sí tan solo te atreves a moverte me asegurare de que una de mis balas atraviese tu hermoso rostro—me susurro aquel desconocido. Quería defenderme pero estaba agotada.

Ranma estaba cansado con cortadas que habían hecho su ropa girones, tenía expuesto el torso, le brotaba sangre de su brazo derecho y de una costilla. Escupía ese líquido rojo y en la pelea despeino por completo su trenza.

Yo solo podía estar preocupada por él, tenía ansiedad de no poder moverme. Esos hombres fueron claros al decir que ante cualquier movimiento nos matarían.

Nos volvimos espectadores de la pelea de Ranma y Mikado. Solo deseaba que Ranko despertara para poder pelear de nuevo.

Todo empezó a atardecer, Mikado propinaba golpes hábiles que Ranma ya no esquivaba pero que respondía de igual forma y que Mikado tampoco se esforzaba en evitar, ya había perdido su katana, era una pelea mano a mano pero Ranma tenía mucho más determinación. Estaba segura que él ganaría, no podía perder, no solo por él, sino porque teníamos una plática pendiente donde esta vez lo perdonaría, porque lo amo.

Sin embargo de un momento a otro terminamos siendo espectadores, de una batalla que no creí ver jamás, la más aterradora de mi vida.

Mikado le pego primero una patada en la cabeza que dejo aturdido, sacudió con fuerza el rostro y recobro el porte. Entre golpes y patadas se acercaron al borde del barranco y empecé a tener miedo, Ranma lo acercaba y Mikado trataba de retroceder. Pensé que todo terminaría pronto, Ranma se veía con un poco de ventaja al ser más ágil.

Mi mirada se desvió un poco a Ranko que estaba en el suelo pero la vi abrir los ojos y darme una señal, estaba lista para seguir peleando, pero justo cuando regrese a ver a Ranma había desaparecido, solo un grito ensordecedor retumbo en mis oídos.

—¡AKANE!

Corrí lo más rápido que pude. A partir de ahí todo para mí fue en cámara lenta, Mikado limpiándose la boca sonriendo macabramente, mientras yo derribe al hombre que me apuntaba con el arma y Ranko junto con Tatewaki, Mousse Shampoo y los demás hacían lo mismo.

—¡RANMA! —Grite desesperada hasta llegar al borde del barranco, vi al fondo arboles moverse al recibir el cuerpo de Ranma, la caída era demasiado alta.

Sentí vértigo, desesperación, la misma que sentí cuando mamá murió y la misma angustia cuando papá enfermo, había perdido a Ranma, y toda razón se nublo, tenía que correr a buscarlo, era seguro que estaba herido y no podía perder tiempo, él me necesitaba, pero antes de poder avanzar un solo paso, Mikado bloqueo mi camino.

—Deberías saber que si no obtengo lo mío por las buenas, lo obtengo por las malas.

—¡Aléjate de mí!—le dije apretando la mandíbula, quería desquitar toda mi furia pero lo importante en ese momento era rescatar a Ranma.

Nodoka y Genma corrieron en su auxilio bosque abajo junto con Mousse y Shampoo, y Ranko junto con mi padre lidiaban con más enemigos.

—Más vale que te prepares por que Mañana serás mi esposa.

—Ni muerta accedería a casarme contigo—sisee apretando los puños y bajando la mirada, estaba enojada, quería destrozarlo ahí mismo. Lance un golpe que detuvo sin problemas—será mejor que te quites de mi camino, Ranma me necesita—mis voz empezaba a quebrarse.

—No te esfuerces por quien yace inerte, el bosque lo devoró, Ranma Saotome dejo de existir, pero alégrate tu está viva para ser mi mujer— torció mi brazo, puso una katana en mi cuello y me susurró al oído—Y en cuanto nos casemos te cortare la lengua para que dejes decir tantas tonterías, mi amor.

Todas las emociones que estaban dentro de mí junto con la desesperación por correr al lado de Ranma me hicieron actuar, la daga que tenía entre mis ropas se asomaba, pero también podía sentir el filo de su Katana en mi cuello.

—Tus ganas maldito— me arrodillé dándole la espalda, viendo a ese barranco donde Ranma había caído. No tuvo más remedio que quitar su Katana. Lloré lo más fuerte que pude, grité desesperada el nombre de Ranma seguido de un "Perdóname" por varios minutos, empuñe con más fuerza y coraje la daga. Cuando escuché el metal de la katana tocar el piso, supe que era mi turno, había bajado su guardia. Me puse en cuclillas y gire los más rápido que pude con la mano extendida para atacar sus piernas con la cuchilla, Mikado que seguía alardeando de su triunfo y burlándose del hombre que amaba justo de tras de mí, no supo lo que lo alcanzo, ataqué sin contemplación, mi arma hizo un corte profundo y horizontal en ambas piernas. Él bramó de dolor y con la Katana quiso partirme a la mitad. Salte sobre él haciendo un giro en el aire sosteniéndome de uno de sus hombros, para hacer otro corte mientras giraba, apenas toque el suelo lo escuche caer de rodillas quejándose sin poder pronunciar una palabra. Ranko y mi padre que ya habían inhabilitado a los malos, me observaban incrédulos. Mi flequillo cubría mi mirada llena de lágrimas rabia y satisfacción, escuche caer el cuerpo de ese hombre y supe que había hecho un movimiento perfecto, había cortado su cuello, casi hasta desprender su cabeza, ahora quien yacía muerto en un charco de su propia sangre, también era Mikado Sanzenin…

* * *

Hola! Espero que todos estén muy bien!

He aquí un capítulo más y ya en su recta final.

Mil gracias por su paciencia, de verdad, lo valoro muchisimo.

Agradecimiento especial para mi preciosa A. RedFox por Seguir a mi lado codo a codo. Love you babe.

Y a quienes me han hecho el honor de dejarme su hermoso review

 **Patyakane, Guess, Denkar,Frankie Marin San, Getsogatenshou, Akai27, Litapaz, Ikita, ElynMidnight, Gaby, Lunabsc, Mina Ain0, Anymary79, AkaneChan80, guess, Paulayjoaqui, Junis.**

 **Mil mil gracias, no tengo como pagarles.**

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo...


	16. Dolorosa despedida

Capitulo 16: Dolorosa despedida.

* * *

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **"No hay ser humano, por mas fuerte que se crea, que este preparado para un adiós repentino"**

* * *

Penúltimo capitulo.

Mi ritmo cardíaco estaba desquiciado, corrí bosque abajo para buscarlo.

Todo cansancio se esfumo. Tenía que encontrarme con Ranma.

Miedo, era la única palabra que me carcomía y esa sensación de constante preocupación que casi no me dejaba respirar.

Los veía mover de un lado a otro en busca de Ranma. Nodoka desesperada saltaba de árbol en árbol, entre las altas ramas sin encontrarlo.

Shampoo y Mousse merodeaban por los alrededores, pensaban que quizá lastimado haya caminado, y esté pidiendo ayuda. Me di cuenta que yo no me movía, mi cuerpo no respondía a pesar de que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas correr para encontrarlo, entre en estado de Shock. Mi mente trataba de prepararme para recibir la noticia más trágica de mi vida, me negaba a esa esa posibilidad, él es un artista marcial, no pudo…él no pudo simplemente morir.

El día finalmente se terminó y dio paso a la oscuridad del bosque, mi padre hizo una pequeña fogata y yo me senté cerca de ella para descansar un poco antes de seguir la búsqueda. Estaba aterrada de lo que pudiera pasar, y todos tardaron demasiado en regresar. Mis esfuerzos fueron inútiles no pude encontrar a Ranma.

Escuche moverse a alguien en el bosque acercándose, de inmediato me levante, y me puse alerta.

—¿Ranma? —Camine un poco tímida hacia donde se originaba el sonido, sin pensar siquiera en que pudiera ser algún animal salvaje—¿Ranma, eres tú? —Nadie contestó—camine más sigilosa y de pronto vi salir un par de siluetas, emocionada corrí hacia ellas, pensando que Ranma estaba regresando. Pero me equivoque, era Shampoo y Mousse.

—Shampoo sentirlo—negó con la cabeza y entendí lo que decía.

—No pudimos encontrarlo—Mousse abrazo por los hombros a su esposa.

No dije nada y regrese a sentarme a la fogata, me sentía un poco peor.

—Akane, no perder esperanza, Ranma tener que estar bien.

—Gracias Shampoo—dije sin quitar la vista del fuego—Deberían ir a casa a descansar.

—Tú venir con nosotros, mañana seguir con búsqueda, noche no ayudar para encontrarlo.

—No me voy a mover de aquí hasta encontrarlo—mi voz se quebraba

—Entonces Shampoo quedarse—se acomodó junto a mí en la fogata y puso su mano sobre la mía, fue el gesto más sincero que sentí desde que la conozco—Ranma ser fuerte, caída no ser nada—pero su mirada me decía que mentía, era demasiado alto incluso para un artista marcial como él.

Pronto llegaron Nodoka y Genma que no tenían buena cara, y a pesar de todo me reconfortaban con palabras de aliento que ellos tampoco creían, sufrían mucho más que yo. ¿Quien necesitaba palabras de aliento en estas circunstancias?

Para cuando Ranko regreso, era casi el amanecer, nadie se había movido de mi lado excepto Kuno que fue a verificar que mis hermanas estuvieran bien. La vi tan abatida y cansada pero con el rostro firme.

—He buscado por todos lados, no hay forma en que solo desapareciera sin más.

No conteste, estaba demasiado cansada como para siquiera pensar.

—Akane, es hora de ir a casa—me ayudo a levantar.

—No sin él—apenas pude pronunciar.

—Hay que hacerlo, aquí no hay nada, solo encontramos un pequeño charco con sangre pero no hay rastro de Ranma.

—Entonces debe estar por ahí, herido—mi voz sonaba cada vez más apagada.

—Akane, me quedare a buscarlo pero tienes que irte, descansar y comer algo.

—Me quedare contigo—aun me aferraba a la poca energía que tenía.

—Escucha, te prometo que no regresare sin él—tomo mis manos—pero vete ya—me dijo preocupada—cualquier cosa que encuentre te la hare saber. Además, cabe la posibilidad de que ya esté en tu casa.

Me quede pensando ante la posibilidad, si no había noticias de él aquí, era probable lo que decía Ranko y con esa esperanza en mente regrese a casa.

El camino fue lento, viendo a todos lados buscando algún indicio o pista que a los demás se les hubiese olvidado, pero nada. Taciturna termine mi recorrido aun con la leve esperanza viva de que pronto encontraría a Ranma.

Al regresar, Kasumi me recibió con una manta y té caliente, por un momento pensé en ignorarlo, no podía comer algo pensando que Ranma se encontraba por ahí herido, me sentía culpable pero mi cuerpo lo exigía, necesitaba comer algo, entonces tome el té.

—¿Ranma está aquí? —mi voz a penas se escuchaba.

Levante la mirada suplicante, esperando una respuesta afirmativa por parte de mi hermana pero en cambio bajo la mirada —No—su respuesta me dolió.

Suspire pesadamente y dejando atrás a mi familia y la de Ranma entre a mi habitación, cerré la puerta tras de mí y me deje caer al pie de la puerta, al tiempo que lloraba por la ausencia de Ranma, de mi tonto Ranma.

* * *

Me hace sentir más segura saber que Akane por fin se fue a casa, estaba distraída y demasiado deprimida, como para seguir ayudando en la búsqueda.

Mi cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad tratando de procesar lo que acababa de pasar, Ranma cae al barranco pero al buscarlo no hay rastro de él. Puedo oler a mi hermano pero no más allá de unos metros, y no pudo desaparecerse como por arte de magia.

¡Carajo! Cada vez me frustraba un poco más sin llegar a ninguna parte, lo único cierto que tenía era que Ranma no estaba. Había algo de sangre en el suelo pero no para suponer que está muerto, los arboles amortiguaron su caída eso era seguro, pues el bosque era espeso, pero su desaparición estaba fuera de lugar,

Algo dentro de mí lo sabía, Ranma estaba en peligro, pero seguía vivo esa conexión un tanto espiritual me dejaba saberlo, en algún lado el corazón de Ranma sigue latiendo pero muy débil.

Concentre toda mi energía para tratar de localizarlo pero fue inútil, no sabía que es lo que había pasado.

Agotaría todos los medios para encontrarlo. Mi padre estaba todo el tiempo con el entrecejo fruncido, buscaba en rincones y hacia movimientos que no había visto en él. Soun Tendo fue algo parecido, crei que regresaría con su familia pero no lo hizo, en cambio le dio palabras de aliento a mi padre.

—No desespere Saotome vamos hacia el norte, aun no buscamos en ese lugar.

—Mi muchacho es fuerte, aquí algo me huele muy raro.

Y mi padre tenía razón, algo no encajaba en todo esto.

* * *

Me desperté asustada, el sonido de un trueno fue el culpable. Mire a todos lados, aún era de noche y desconocía la hora. No supe si fue el té que me dio Kasumi o el cansancio me cobro factura. De nuevo un trueno y yo no sabía dónde esconderme. Parecía una niña asustada envuelta en sus mantas ocultándose del peligro, temí mas que otras veces, de nuevo ese miedo que las noches de tormenta siempre me han traído, la muerte de mi madre, la enfermedad de mi padre y ahora, la incertidumbre de no saber qué pasó con Ranma, otro estruendo y no podía soportar uno más, trate de levantarme pero estaba demasiado adolorida, como pude llegué hasta la puerta. Era terror lo que tenía, entonces unos pasos apresurados se acercaban hacia mí.

—¡AKANE! —Mi padre asustado me abrazo haciéndome regresar a la cama.

Él acariciaba mi cabello mientras yo lloraba descansando mi cabeza en sus piernas, extrañé demasiado a mi madre en ese momento— Ranma no está papá—mi garganta dolía y tenía la voz ronca, lo único que me faltaba en ese momento caer enferma.

—No te preocupes pequeña, él debe aparecer pronto, tiene una promesa que cumplir—su voz se escuchaba tan apagada.

—No quiero que le pase nada—hablar era difícil para mí, la garganta quemaba.

—Por favor, debes descansar no le hará bien a tu salud, y debes estar fuerte para buscar a Ranma, todos te ayudaremos, le ayudaremos a los Saotome a encontrarlo.

—Ese grandísimo idiota, le hare pagar por toda esta preocupación, cuando regrese—le dije entre lágrimas.

Me acomode en la cama y mi padre besó mi frente.

—No me iré hasta que te duermas.

Tal vez ese beso era lo que necesitaba, tener la seguridad de que mi padre estaba ahí, necesitaba aferrarme a algo para poder seguir con mi búsqueda. Esa misma noche me juré que no importaba lo que pasara, encontraría a Ranma.

Desperté y estaba sola en la enorme habitación, me sentí tan desprotegida, era una casa lujosa. Demasiado para mí.

Era increíble todo lo que había pasado en cuestión de horas, había matado a una persona cegada de coraje al ver como Ranma caía, mikado podía ser la peor persona del mundo, incluso se merecía todo lo malo que le pasara, pero nunca pensé que sería yo quien vengara todo lo malo que hizo.

Me quite de encima el edredón y a cuestas me levante, el dolor de músculos era insoportable, pero eso nadie debía saberlo.

Con ropa deportiva salí de mi habitación, camine hacia donde se escuchaban ruidos. Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa y Genma Saotome furioso decía que tenían que encontrarlo.

—¡No pudo desaparecer como si nada! —frotaba desesperado su mentón.

—Ya sabemos que todo esto es raro, y no dejaremos de buscarlo, agotaremos todas las posibilidades—mi padre respondió tratando de darle tranquilidad.

—Mis mejores hombres están peinando la zona en busca de alguna pista—Tatewaki con semblante serio observaba a mi padre, el me vio acercarme y de inmediato todas las miradas se posaron sobre mí.

—Supongo que no hay noticias todavía ¿cierto?

Nodoka Saotome se acercó a mí y me abrazó—gracias por salvarnos a todos—me susurro.

A pesar de que Ranma estaba desaparecido y la angustia se sentía a flor de piel, ella me agradecía

—Yo…no hice nada.

Tomo mis manos—hiciste lo correcto para salvar a mi familia, y por eso te estaré eternamente agradecida—y de nuevo tuve ganas de llorar. La madre de Ranma me abrazó tan cálidamente que me recordaba tanto a mamá. No soporte más y correspondí al abrazo, necesitaba ese tipo de cariño, escuchar sollozos como los míos fue devastador.

—Le prometo que lo encontrare, no sé si vivo o… muerto, pero le entregare a Ranma por todo lo que hizo por mí, le juro así me cueste tres vidas, no desistiré en mi búsqueda.

—Sé que lo harás, hija.

Después de esa escena me fue imposible fallar a mi búsqueda, tenía demasiada carga sobre mis hombros. Pero, pasaron días y poco a poco la esperanza se fue desvaneciendo junto con mi vida, eran demasiados días como para no saber nada de él, no tenía ninguna explicación lógica para su desaparición. Coloque anuncios con su fotografía necesitaba obtener cualquier tipo de información, la mayoría que conseguí fue falsa.

Repartí volantes con el rostro de Ranma y mi nombre y dirección para que se comunicaran conmigo, estaba haciendo de todo para siquiera tener una pista, pague a gente y al final solo me tenían la misma respuesta "nada".

Todos los días me iba muy temprano y regresaba al anochecer, algunas veces Ranko me seguía, podía sentirla a mi alrededor pero no se acercaba a mí, solo una vez llegó muy apurada a mi encuentro.

—¡Akane! —Me gritó desde lo alto de un árbol, mientras de un gran salto se ponía frente a mí.

—¡¿Es Ranma?! — Pregunté desesperada.

—No, no es Ranma, o no lo sé pero tienes que regresar a casa en este momento.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hombres de las triadas quieren hablar específicamente contigo, no quisieron mencionar nada.

Corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas soportaron, pasando entre ramas charcos de lodo que no vi, en ese momento era lo de menor importancia.

Al llegar e casa vi un convoy de autos lujosos rodeaba mi casa, sin pensarlo dos veces entre y ahí había un hombre con un traje lujoso que me observaba detenidamente, mientras jugaba con los anillos en sus dedos.

—Es un placer conocerla señorita Tendo—Me hablo en un japonés fluido.

—No sé si sienta lo mismo, disculpe.

—Entiendo, la desaparición de Ranma la ha vuelto desconfiada.

—Siempre lo he sido, pero si se trata de la gente que puso en peligro a mi familia y que está detrás de la desaparición de mi prometido, lo que menos puedo tener es confianza.

—Oh no señorita, se equivoca, Ranma era un amigo mío y con la muerte de Mikado, Ranma queda libre de toda culpa. Lamento que haya habido inconvenientes, y dejo mis condolencias para usted y la familia de Ranma.

—No hable de él como si estuviera muerto—apreté los puños.

—Claro, claro lo último que se debe perder es la esperanza—chasqueo los dedos y de inmediato dos hombres se acercaron con dos maletines. —esto es un pago por el favor que Ranma me hizo.

—Yo no quiero su dinero ¡REGRESAME A RANMA! —le tome del cuello de su fina camisa y escuche demasiados gatillos al mismo tiempo. Aquel hombre quito mis manos de su camisa y dio un paso atrás.

—¡Bajen las armas!—él hombre les ordenó. No muy convencidos los hombres accedieron.—Salgan de aquí— de nuevo ordeno y los hombres uno a uno desocuparon la habitación.—Quiero hablar con usted…a solas—de inmediato si mirada paseo por toda la casa mirando a mi familia y a la de Ranma.

—Eso no va a pasar—Ranko se acercó hasta mí, estaba molesta.

—Descuida, voy a estar bien—Le dije tranquila.

—No piense que voy a dejarte sola con este tipo.

—Es mi decisión, por favor lleva a todos a fuera.

Resignada y furiosa no tuvo más remedio que hacerme caso—Si necesitas algo estaré pendiente de todo o cualquier ruido extraño.

Espere impaciente a que todos salieran. Era insoportable la espera de saber si aquel hombre tenía aunque fuese una pequeña pista de donde estaba Ranma.

—No sé dónde está—dijo antes de siquiera poder preguntarle—Ranma me ayudo y solo quiero devolver algo de lo que él hizo por la traída. Confirmamos que Mikado era el jefe mayor tiene el tatuaje que lo caracteriza.

—A mí no me interesa nada de eso, yo solo quiero saber dónde está—arrugue la nariz, estaba furiosa.

—Ya te dije que no lo sé, puedo dejarte algunos de mis hombres para que te ayuden con la búsqueda pero después de tantos días quizá solo encuentres restos nada agradables de Ranma, los animales pudieron habérselo comido.

—¡Deje de decir tonterías, Ranma no está muerto! —Mi voz empezó a quebrarse—él es el mejor de todo Japón, Ranma estuvo en las triadas, no pudo matarlo una simple caída.

—Incluso los mejor hombres mueren, un descuido, un mal golpe. Niña, lo único seguro de esta vida es que en algún momento moriremos. Esté donde esté Ranma, no querría que desperdiciaras tu vida buscándolo, ya han pasado semanas, si estuviera con vida ya habría encontrado la manera de comunicarse contigo. Cerca de donde cayó hay un rio, quizá pudo haberlo arrastrado.

—No, me niego a esa posibilidad.

—No importa cuánto quieras negarlo, entiende que ya paso mucho tiempo—ese hombre sin ápice de empatía me hablaba tan frio, como si la vida fuera una nimiedad para él.

Mi nombre es Zhao—tomo de nuevo esas maletas y las dejo bruscamente a mis pies—esto ahora es tuyo, y no puedes decidir qué hacer, pero si estas aferrada en buscar a Ranma y malgastar tu vida en romanticismo trágico autocompadeciente, donde piensas quedarte hecha un harapo dejando pasar lo mejor de tu vida, es tu problema.

—No me insulte, como dice, yo hago de mi vida lo que se me antoje, y si me hago vieja y sola esperando el regreso de Ranma, tiene mucha razón, es mi problema. A mí no me hace falta el dinero y nada que tenga que ver con triadas.

—No niña, esto no es solo dinero, es tu pase de libertad y los tuyos.

Entonces mi curiosidad inquieta abrió de inmediato los maletines. Dentro había fotografías de Ranma, de mi familia, Nabiki, Kuno incluso del novio de mi hermana Kasumi, el doctoro Toffu.

—¿Esto qué quiere decir?

—Que nadie escapa de las triadas, y tú mataste a la cabeza de Dragón.

—¡Eso era lo que querían para dejarnos en paz, ese era su trato con Ranma!

—Es cierto, fue un trato con él, no contigo, incluso estaríamos satisfechos si la mujer de cabello rojo lo hubiera matado. Sin embargo hoy estamos de oferta para ti.

—¿Me van a matar? —Pregunte resignada, y no era que me importara, estaba lo suficiente triste como para aceptarlo.

—No, matarte no está en nuestros planes.

—Entonces, solo dígame que es lo que quiere—dije con voz fría.

—Cómo puedes ver tenemos toda la información necesaria tuya y de tu familia y la tendremos por mucho tiempo, a los hijos de tus hijos podría afectarles esto también—la arrogancia con que me hablaba me crispaba la piel, de impotencia.

—Sin rodeos señor, solo quiero que deje a mi familia y la de Ranma en paz.

—Curioso, hace días Ranma me dijo exactamente las mismas palabras—suspiro—era un diamante, es una lástima que prefiriera el camino del bien, que peligroso es ese camino, te lleva a terminar desaparecido o muerto—dijo con sarcasmo.

—Lárguese de aquí.

Aquel hombre se carcajeo mientras tronaba los dedos, de inmediato dos hombre entraron apuntándome con armas.

—Esto es lo que te ofrezco…

Mi vida cambio desde ese instante, busqué a Ranma por dos meses más y me di cuenta que por inverosímil que parezca él ya no estaba, llore noches enteras, por mil cosas, porque no estaba, porque no le dije más veces que lo amaba, porque deseaba regresar el tiempo y no soltarlo, por haber tardado tanto en decirle lo que sentía y solo una vez hice el amor con él.

Por un breve momento sentí que la felicidad regreso a mí, cuando había olvidado por completo que no había tenido mi periodo, ya eran semanas de retraso y sin dudar corrí al médico, tenía la leve esperanza de que en un golpe de suerte los dioses se apiadaran de mí, pero Toffu termino con la ilusión, me dijo que solo era estrés, por no dormir y comer bien, vitaminas y antidepresivos se volvieron parte de mi dieta. Por fortuna no los necesite demasiado tiempo, empecé a recuperarme poco a poco.

El tiempo no se detiene y el 'tic tac' me destrozaba los oídos, no podía seguir aquí, con el recuerdo de Ranma y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, de no poder tener un duelo, porque no había cuerpo al cual rezarle, al cual llorarle.

Mi familia y yo regresamos al dojo, de donde nunca debí salir, no sé si estar enojada o triste o desesperada, no debí volver a ver a Ranma nunca, tal vez así el estaría vivo, si tan solo no hubiera aceptado trabajar para Nabiki, tal vez estaría lejos de mí, pero vivo.

* * *

Mis esfuerzos por encontrarlo han sido totalmente nulos, ¡Carajo! Él está vivo lo sé, es mi hermano y esa conexión no se ha ido. Diario regreso al bosque para buscar pistas, olores, algo que me diga por donde seguir, ya pasaron casi cuatro meses desde que Akane se deshizo de esa rata.

Y aquí estoy, de nuevo, rondando los pueblos cercanos por donde pasa el Rio, preguntándole a los lugareños si han visto a un hombre con trenza por aquí cerca. Todos los informes han sido falsos.

A veces me desespero y golpeo cosas sin razón, al menos en ese sentido mi fuerza ha crecido, es cuando más lo extraño, esas peleas que siempre me dejaba ganar. Lo que más impotencia me da es ver a mis padres sufrir por la ausencia de Ranma y aunque a poco han ido aceptándolo, es innegable que jamás lo harán por completo.

Akane es otra historia, me tocó verla sufrir estados de letargo muy largos, me da pena verla así. Decidí no volver a verla hasta tener noticias de Ranma, por bien y por el mío.

—¡Eh, Ranko!

—¿Qué pasa?

Taro me ha estado ayudando en la búsqueda, es un muy buen amigo de Ranma y ahora mío.

—Está anocheciendo, creo debemos dejarlo por hoy.

—Sí, regresemos a casa de Akane

La casa quedo intacta, tal y como ella la dejó, no quiso saber más de este lugar, tomo sus cosas y regreso con su padre a Nerima, a veces me dan ganas de buscarla, pero sé que si me ve aparecer pensara que tengo buenas noticias.

—Este lugar es bonito, ¿no?

—Lo es, pero está lleno de tristeza— me senté en el sofá junto a Taro.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más seguiremos buscando?

—Hasta encontrarlo.

—Hasta entonces estaré aquí contigo—Entendí su doble intención.

—No te ofendas Taro, pero sabes que no me gustan los hombres—Entonces retrocedió un poco.

—No tienes que repetirlo—contestó un tanto molesto—Pero si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad tal vez pensarías lo contrario.

—Eso no es algo inestable Taro, he tenido mucho tiempo para saber y estar convencida, no insistas, si hay alguien a quien yo quisiera a mi lado es…

—Akane, lo sé.

—Suena egoísta pues ella está enamorada de Ranma, del hombre, no de mí. Pero el tiempo pasa y me cuentan que estuvo tan decaída que estuve a punto de hacer una locura, aun de vez en cuando lo pienso.

—Ya, entendí que no estaré nunca en tu vida como una pareja. Mejor cuéntame ¿qué clase de locura pensabas hacer? —Se levantó y camino hasta la cocina, yo fui junto a él y lo vi servir agua en dos vasos, los puso sobre la mesa, uno cerca de mí.

Tomé el vaso y lo levante a la altura de mi rostro, el agua era tan cristalina que se reflejaba perfectamente el bombillo que iluminaba la habitación, cerré un ojo y seguí viendo la luz y después de un trago me bebí el agua.

—Pensé en ir a Jusenkyo.

—¿Jusenkyo? ¿Para que? —preguntó confundido.

Suspire hondo antes de hablar—no estoy segura de que resulte, pero quería ir y entrar al pozo del hombre ahogado, pienso que quizá así podría calmar el dolor de todos.

—Tu sí que estás loca, eso en vez de ayudar solo causara más dolor.

—Y por eso fue que no lo hice, quizá también era mi lado egoísta el que hablaba, si yo me convertía en Ranma tendría a Akane, fue un lapso y momento de estupidez, no quiero a Akane a mi lado solo porque me parezco a mi hermano.

—Me da tristeza que estés así.

—Pues no deberías, yo estoy bien, estoy consciente de mí alrededor, y ya te dije un momento de estupidez.

Y lo era, aunque de vez en cuando pensaba en la posibilidad, definitivamente no lo haría, amaba demasiado esa mujer como para hacer algo como eso. A veces me maldigo por tener este sentimiento que no se fue a pesar de que Ranma y yo nos separamos. Y lo había olvidado había apaciguado esto que siento porque no volví a saber de ella, hasta que Ranma llego a mi casa para contarme, daría lo que fuera por quitarme esto que siento, por encontrar a Ranma y que sean felices, porque sé que de esa manera yo también puedo serlo aunque sea un poco.

—Mejor cambiemos de tema, cuéntame, ¿Alguna vez te sentiste atraída por hombres?

—Ni siquiera cuando esta viva, hace mas de mil años.

—¡Maldición!

Rodé los ojos, este hombre no se cansaba de ser insistente—te lo dije ademas de Akane solo una mujer mas ha llamado mi atención.

—¿Se puede saber quien era?

—No lo se, era una mujer de rasgos occidentales. fue quien mato al jefe de la triada y a su hija, pero solo fue una atracción pasajera.

—Supongo que es hora de poner mis ojos en otra chica. Vamos a dormir, mañana iremos al oeste, al lado profundo del bosque, no creo que haya nada pues todo son pantanos y dudo que Ranma haya ido hacia allá.

—Se que la encontraras. No perdemos nada, ese bosque tiene algo extraño.

* * *

Hoy es como cualquier otro día, no sé si hace frio o calor, pasan uno tras otro y mi momento de regresar a la realidad había llegado, tengo que ayudar a una pequeña empresa a cerrar un trato internacional. Pero es tan difícil, estoy aterrada de volver a lo que era a pesar de siempre sentirme como pez en el agua en este ambiente.

—Señorita, su café.

—Gracias.

El mesero amable se retira mientras sigo viendo hacia la calle, el enorme ventanal me deja un gran panorama de la ciudad, Kyoto es hermoso, debería considerar vivir aquí.

El sonido de mi móvil me saca de mi letargo y atiendo sin dudar.

— _¿Hola?_

— _¿Akane, como estas?_

— _Eso no deberías preguntarlo, sabes perfectamente como estoy._

— _Lo siento, sé que estas afligida, pero debes aprender a llevar una vida normal._

— _¿Dime cómo? Explícame porque yo no entiendo nada._

— _No lo sé, pero no puedes estar así siempre._

— _Sí, sí, ya no me repitas el cuento de que debo ser fuerte y que no importa lo que pase a Ranma no le gustaría verme triste y ¿sabes qué? ¡Me importa un carajo! Si quiero estar triste lo estoy y si quiero llorar lo haré cuando quiera hacerlo!_

— _¡¿Te estas escuchando?! Te estas convirtiendo en lo que más odias, eres deplorable._

— _Cállate—dije más tranquila._

— _Entonces no hagas que lo diga, ya estuvo bien de tanto lloriqueo, eres una mujer fuerte, es triste lo de Ranma, sí, pero así debía pasar, si quieres oír ridiculeces entonces hermanita, Ranma te cuida desde el cielo—me dijo con voz un tanto burlona—él te ama y siempre estará a tu lado en espíritu._

— _No hables de él como si estuviera muerto._

— _¡No lo sabemos! Pero hasta entonces, no te hundas. Piensa que sigue vivo, que se fue de viaje, que regresara en cualquier momento si esto te hace levantarte tranquila cada mañana, pero no te cierres a seguir adelante, ahora levanta tu maldito trasero y ve a cerrar ese trato, porque después tendrás mucho trabajo en Tokyo, debes cumplir ese trato con Zhao._

— _¡Te odio Nabiki!_

— _¿No me digas? ya estoy acostumbrada a eso, lo sabes—_ colgó

Mi café se había enfriado y lo bebí de un trago, necesitaba cafeína en mi sistema al menos para levantarme de la mesa.

Quizá Nabiki tenga un poco de Razón, no puedo permanecer así por siempre, y con el trato de Zhao agotaría mis recursos para encontrar a Ranma.

Me levante para irme pero alguien se acercó a prisa hasta mi mesa y se sentó, ahí estaba, altiva con aires groseros de arrogancia. No parecía arrepentida de todo el daño que causo. Mi sangre empezó a enervarse y tenía ganas de salir corriendo pero teníamos cuentas pendientes. Entonces me metí a su juego de soberbia.

—¿Qué demonios quieres?

—Akane, no deberías hablarme así, estamos en un lugar público, mejor siéntate— me dijo un tanto relaja.

—El que sea un lugar público, no hace que mi enojo disminuya, otra vez, ¿dime qué demonios quieres?—no me moví de mi lugar, estaba decidida a irme.

—Debes sentarte, como amante de mi ex prometido deberías tratarme con respeto.

—Eres demasiado cínica—sonreí mientras me sentaba. Coloque la palma de mi mano en mi barbilla y la observaba directamente—tu deberías tenerme más respeto, porque ahora yo soy la prometida y tú no creo que puedas siquiera convertirte en su amante, y llegado a este punto, te equivocas en decir que lo fui, porque lo que tuve con Ranma fue después de que terminara su compromiso contigo, por mí—sonreí de nuevo, ver la cara de Ukyo tratando de contener su enojo para mí no tenía precio.

—Te recuerdo, que tu coqueteabas con él mucho antes de que termináramos y eso te vuelve una cualquiera— ¡auch! Eso casi me dolió.

—Yo no sabía que Ranma estaba prometido y no es defensa ni excusa.

—A mí me suena a que sí, pero ya no importa, él está muerto y estoy aquí para reclamar lo que es mío.

Escuchar de nuevo esa palabra me ponía más que furiosa, apreté los dientes y mi quijada casi se traba de coraje—…y según tú, ¿qué es lo que es tuyo?

—Me entere que Ranma recibiría una fuerte cantidad de dinero gracias a la muerte de Mikado y como ya no está y yo fui su prometida exijo que me toque parte del dinero que le dejó.

—Tú sí que eres demasiado idiota, aparte de oportunista, ¿crees que Ranma te dejaría algo a ti antes que a su familia?

—Lo único que quiero es largarme de aquí, olvidarme por siempre de este lugar, pero no me iré con las manos vacías.

—Claro, no podía esperar menos de ti—me erguí sobre la silla para poder verla detenidamente frente a frente—¿cuál es tu precio?

—Quiero la mitad del dinero que dejo Ranma.

Reí de medio lado—Creo que debes infórmate mejor, te llevaras una gran decepción cuando te digan que Mikado no le dejo nada a Ranma. Y más decepcionada estarás cuando sepas que Ranma no está muerto.

—¡Agh! Ya déjate de ilusiones. Y no voy a descansar hasta obtener lo necesario para irme.

—Si eres capaz de llegar tan bajo yo puedo dártelo

—Sería muy fácil aceptarlo, pero aún tengo un poco de dignidad—arrugo las cejas.

—Lo siento por ti, pudiste obtener algo de dinero —troné los dedos y de inmediato tres hombres llegaron a mi sitio, hicieron una leve reverencia y rodearon a Ukyo.

Ukyo se carcajeo de mí, y yo la veía divertida, me reía de lo que estaba por pasar.

—¿Tú crees que con tres hombres armados me vas a detener? No puedo creer que tu miedo te haga contratar seguridad, creí que eras una artista marcial igual que yo, pensé que podrías defenderte sola— hablaba entre risas.

—Puedo hacerlo y soy una artista marcial como dices, pero ese tipo de peleas las dejo para las clases que doy, aclarare algo, estos hombres efectivamente trabajan para mí, y ahora te pido que desaparezcas para siempre de la vida de los Saotome, ya no eres bienvenida en este lugar o cualquier lugar de Tokyo.

—¿De que estas hablando? —titubeo al hablar.

—Te aseguro no querrás saberlo, pero por tu bien, te aconsejo que busques un mejor lugar para vivir, fuera de Japón.

Saque mi chequera e hice una oferta que no rechazaría—estos cientos de millones de yenes te alcanzaran para irte de aquí, sola, dejaras todo incluido Ryoga—le dije mientras escribía una cantidad en aquel papel.

—Eres algo lenta para entender que si bien te quedaste con Ranma, ni loca dejaría que Ryoga se acerque a ti y que no quiero tu dinero.

Arranque el cheque de se lo extendí y su rostro cambio, a uno de sorpresa, incredulidad, que se yo.

—Sabía que el dinero te haría recapacitar— ladina guarde la pluma fuente y la chequera en mi bolso gris—Señores, escolten a la señorita al aeropuerto.

Me levante y deje la mesa solo para escucharla nuevamente hablar

—¿No entiendes? No voy a dejar a Ryoga jamás.

—Eso no es necesario, porque él ya lo hizo.

No escuche nada más y seguí mi camino a la salida. Me di cuenta que tuve mucho valor al enfrentarme a esa mujer, que si toda mi vida me armaba de valor, tal vez un día la vez yo pueda aprender a vivir sin Ranma.

Trate de buscarlo en mis sueños, noche tras noche quise comunicarme con él, quería que me diera una señal, algo para buscarlo, pero no lo conseguí, ¿tan molesto estaba conmigo que ni en sueños me visita? Cologne, la abuela de Shampoo me visito y fue inútil ni el más fuerte de sus hechizos me hizo hablar con él, algo pasaba porque sé que Ranma donde sea que este, buscaría la forma de comunicarse conmigo.

Un mes más, uno más y el 'tic tac' sigue sonando, después de hablar con mi familia y de acordar que no trabajaría mas para Nabiki y me dedique de lleno a lo demás. Ranma es una constante inamovible, su recuerdo me sigue atormentando, no me deja dormir bien, no me deja vivir bien, de apoco he querido soltar su recuerdo, pero de pronto la evocación de lo que viví con él regresa y todo se vuelve doloroso otra vez.

Estar aquí me mantiene lo suficiente ocupada, no es fácil hacer todo esto, en unos días tendré tiempo libre después de colocar dos edificios más.

Esta nueva oficina, completamente remodelada, es ostentosa y exageradamente formal, nunca ni siquiera en mis ilusiones más absurdas pensé terminar aquí.

No hubo necesidad de contratar empleados, tuve todo en bandeja de plata, esto era demasiado serio.

Tocaron a la puerta y una figura menuda de cabello verde se dejó ver.

—Señorita Akane, hay una persona que pregunta por usted

—¿Quién es Akari?

—No lo sé, solo dice que le es urgente hablar con usted.

—¿Habla japonés? —Temí que los chinos llegaran a causar más problemas, tan pronto.

—Perfectamente—asintió

—Hazlo pasar.

Cerré la laptop frente a mí y de inmediato reconocí esa trenza roja, mis ojos se nublaron debido a las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir y empecé a hiperventilar, ella se veía atan sonriente que por un momento pensé que tenía noticias de Ranma.

—¿Lo encontraste? —pregunte ansiosa.

—No, lo lamento, aun no tengo noticias de Ranma.

Fue demasiado doloroso escuchar eso—Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, estoy desesperada.

—Hemos hecho de todo, pero nada ha funcionado.

—Volveré a buscarlo iré de nuevo al bosque y…

—Akane, ya hice todo lo que está en nuestras manos

—No, ahora tengo más solvencia, podemos contratar más gente—dije desesperada—puedo mandar a traer a medio Japón para que lo busque.

—Akane…

—No, no lo digas.

—Por favor, esto también me duele, pero debemos entender que…

—¡NO! ¡DIJE NO! Ranma no está muerto —azote la palma de mi mano contra el escritorio, estaba enojada, furiosa, no podía permitir que se diera por vencida.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo seguir dándote falsa esperanza.

Quise salir de ahí, ir a cualquier lado donde no me dijeran que no lo volvería a ver, que no mataran mi ilusión de verlo con vida, pero no pude siquiera cruzar la puerta. Ranko me detuvo y me abrazo tan fuerte que solo pude caer de rodillas y ella conmigo repitiendo una y otra vez que lo sentía, que hizo todo lo que pudo pero no supieron más de Ranma.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso antes de que me calmara, despacio me levante y ella hizo lo mismo, la vi a los ojos y me impresione de verla llorar, era como ver a Ranma, tenían los mismos ojos, y esa misma forma de abrazarme

—Mi madre hará su funeral —me soltó sin más—es algo simbólico, lo haremos en el bosque y quiere que estés ahí.

Me quede sin que decir, era lo más doloroso que tendría que enfrentar, no sabía como iba a reaccionar, pero si Nodoka Saotome me lo pedía tenía que estar ahí.

—Lo haré.

—Gracias—se separó de mí.

—A Ranma le habría gustado, y no me perdonaría si no voy a su funeral.

Fue la primera vez que hable de él, como si estuviera muerto, la sola palabra es escalofriante, el saber que la persona que amas ya no está en este plano es desgarrador, más aún cuando no hubo el tiempo suficiente para decirle todo lo que guardaba en el corazón.

* * *

No quiero recordar mucho de ese momento, finalmente el día en el que dejaríamos partir a Ranma llegó, medio año estuvimos buscando sin cesar, una caída inocente termino en esta inestable verdad, donde no hay un cadáver pero demasiado dolor en su lugar.

Mi madre se encargó de todos los preparativos, hizo un altar teniendo de centro la foto de Ranma, y trajo monjes para que rezaran.

Toda la familia Tendo y Saotome estaba reunida en el lugar, vestidos de negro, igual que mis padres.

Me dejó reconfortada el que Akane estuviera tan serena, la tristeza era evidente, pero pese a eso, estaba tranquila, me atrevería a decir que resignada.

Soun, respetuoso ocupaba un asiento junto a Genma, aunque aún no se limaban asperezas por completo, estaba de corazón con mi padre.

La ceremonia fue al amanecer y mi madre llevaba con ella una camisa de Ranma, como las que siempre usaba, roja.

Fuimos testigos de una emotiva despedida por parte de mi madre, que no se cansó de agradecer a Akane que estuviera ahí,

Me hubiese gustado decir más palabras pero simplemente no podía, el lazo que compartí con Ranma fue especial en muchos aspectos, pase de ser una maldición, que aferrada y egoísta quería seguir en este mundo, que solo alguien nobel como Ranma pudo volverme a la vida, ahora yo sufro su muerte. Irremediable y de nuevo egoísta he pensado buscar a ese pueblo para poder revivir a mi hermano justo como él lo hizo conmigo, después pienso en Akane y no sé si sea buena idea.

La celebración termino casi al medio día, y estábamos listos para retirarnos con esa sensación de que algo te estruja el corazón y no quiere soltarlo.

Caminamos en silencio para regresar a los automóviles donde veníamos y donde estaba la seguridad de las triadas, y en el centro, de rodillas había un hombre mirándonos amenazado con una daga en su cuello.

—Señorita Akane, este hombre estaba rondando los alrededores y espiaba a su familia.

Akane se acercó a él para preguntarle curiosa—¿Por qué hacías eso? —bajo a su altura

—Solo era curioso de lo que pasaba ahí.

El chico, vestía de ninja y se veía un poco afeminado, incluso su voz era suave, parecía que no estaba ahí de casualidad.

—Podemos deshacernos de él señorita Akane, traía esta bolsa escondida entre sus ropas—era un pequeño saco con una especie de polvos. Que de inmediato les quite a los guardias.

Ella negó con la cabeza— ¿estás seguro que solo estas aquí por casualidad? —Probablemente ella sentía la misma vibra que yo.

—Sí, ni si quiera alcance a ver qué es lo que hacían, y estos hombres me detuvieron— Akane se levantó y ayudo aponer de pie al chico que tenía las manos atadas a la espalda

Akane no paraba de mirarlo entrecerraba lo ojos, dudosa de lo que iba a hacer.

—Escuche, yo no quiero problemas, no sé quién es usted, por favor créame que solo era curiosidad.

Akane separó la daga que sostenía uno de sus guardias y al instante el ninja se alejó, parecía perdiéndose entre los grandes arboles

—¡Todos vayan por él! —grito el líder de la escolta.

—¡NO! —Akane ordeno y todos atendieron —Déjenlo no ha hecho nada malo, vámonos de aquí.

Ese día dimos por muerto a Ranma, tan joven y esperanzado, tan enamorado y sin oportunidad de ser feliz, aunque todo está rodeado de misterio, no había más que hacer e hice lo que mi instinto me dicto, espere a que todos se fueran y regrese al bosque con Taro casi al anochecer.

—¿Estas segura de todo esto?

—Es lo último que te pediré, necesito que me ayudes, estos polvos los tenía ese ninja, no son normales—saque la pequeña bolsa y al tratar de tocarlos estos desaparecían, o eso creía.

—¿Ranko? —Preguntó Taro

—¿Que sucede?

—¿Ranko, donde estás?

Pensé que el que estuviera oscuro dificultaba la visión de Taro.

—¡Junto a ti!

—Seguramente camino al rió, ¿pero por qué no me dijo nada?

—¡No seas idiota! ¡Aquí estoy!

Taro me ignoro, trate de llamarlo varias veces pero parecía no escucharme, de molesta que estaba le solté un golpe en el hombre al cual si reacciono

—¡Pero qué Demonios! ¡No es gracioso, sal de donde estés!

—¡Aquí estoy! —le grite con todas mis fuerzas pero no escucho, sin embargo por alguna razón podía tocarlo, caí en cuenta que todo era por esos polvos mágicos, sin dudar vertí una cantidad sobre la cabeza de taro, de nuevo lo llame y esta vez funciono, él ya podía verme y escucharme.

—Estoy confundido. Entonces ¿nadie puede vernos?

—Aparentemente no, pero hay algo más, el bosque ¿no te parece diferente?

Miramos a nuestro alrededor y así era, no había los ruidos habituales de los animales, parecía todo demasiado silencioso, solo el viento se escuchaba soplar entre las ramas altas de los árboles. Sentí la presencia de alguien acercándose Taro sintió lo mismo y de nos escondimos, era lo más prudente ante la situación.

Paso junto a nosotros para ir mas adentro en el bosque, reconocería esa forma de saltar entre árbol y árbol, era el ninja que los hombres de Akane habían sometido, entonces lo seguimos, no había nada que perder.

Era demasiado rápido, apenas si pudimos seguirle el paso pero lo conseguimos. Entro a una cabaña iluminada volteando por un instante, cerciorándose quizá de que nadie lo siguiera.

Taro y yo, esperamos a una distancia cercana el tiempo necesario para no alertar al ninja.

—¿Habías visto esa cabaña antes? —me dijo casi susurrando.

—No, y se revisó toda esta área, revisamos por semanas, a la redonda no hay casas, créeme que una cabaña así no hubiese pasado desapercibida.

—Me acercare.

—Hay que ir con cuidado.

Sin hacer ningún ruido nos aproximamos para ver a través de las ventanas, había un gran comedor y un par de sofás. Todo era iluminado por grandes velas y una chimenea, estaba limpio y ordenado.

Seguimos a otra ventana y vimos a ese hombre en la cocina, comiendo. Humo salía de su tazón, parecía ser alguien solitario. Acabo con su tazón de fideos, se levantó y lo llevo para lavarlo.

Taro me hizo una señal, arriba había más recamaras y una luz se encendió cuando aquel ninja, se apuró a decir.

—¡Es hora de que cenes!

No se cómo describir el rostro de Taro al ver por esa ventana, sus ojos bien abiertos de impresión me hicieron casi volar a la segunda planta.

Ahí estaba, era Ranma, o algo parecido a él…

 **Continuara en el ultimo capítulo..**.

* * *

Hola!

Vaya, no sé por donde comenzar... primero dando las ¡GRACIAS! por tanta paciencia que han tenido para conmigo, a todo esos lectores que se han preocupado por enviarme sus reviews, prometo que los estaré respondiendo poco a poco pero ahí la llevo. Se que no es lugar para contarles excusas y no lo haré pero de corazón, mil gracias por tomarse un tiempo y dejarme sus comentarios.

Me gustaría dar agradecimientos especiales pero no terminaría nunca!

 **Camuchis, Ikita, Vanesa, Haro Adrianne, paulayjoaqui, litapaz, nancyricoleon, Diluanma, Frankie Marin San, nancyriny, DenKar, SARITANIMELOVE, camiliny08, Flakita, rosefe-123,Hinata, rosefe-123, Andy-Saotome-Tendo, Mina Ain0.**

 **Chicos! de verdad muchas, muchas gracias! Les aprecio.**

A mi preciosa beta y bff **Redfox**! porque sin ti y todo lo que hablamos esto no tendría sentido, porque nuestra amistad va mas allá de universos paralelos, galaxias lejanas, aliens toruguescos, hongos alucinógenos y changuitos packeros. I love you babe.

Y sin mas por ahora me despido, planeando el final y una nueva historia, mas ligera y con mucho mucho drama como me encanta. :3

See ya!

Maryviza.

Nos leemos en el último capítulo


End file.
